


Deadline

by LucyRed, Sammykh



Series: Roleplay Scenarios [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is a good bear, Abuse, Black Hat is a terrible person, Demencia is a little shit, Drug Use, Drugging, Dubcon/Rape Torture, F/M, Flirty Demencia, Flug is not evil, Gaslighting, M/M, Self-Harm, Semi-Slow Burn, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/LucyRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Dr. Flug isn't having a good time.





	1. Strike One

**Author's Note:**

> 18 plus only, there will be smut in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Demencia reclines on Dr. Flug’s desk, wearing a shit-eating grin as she lays purposefully on his notes and hands. “What'chya doin?” She asks, poking his head, just above his goggles.

Flug narrows his eyes at her, lifting his head. “Get off my work table, Demencia.” He mutters, patience strained but not quite yet broken.

She snickers facetiously. “But whyyyyy?” She tugs slightly at the corners of his paper bag.”I just wanna knooooow~”

His gloved hand snaps up and grabs her wrist, almost as if in panic. “ _Don’t_. Get off my desk, and go away! I have work to do!”

She giggles hysterically at his reaction. “What kinda work hmm?” She asks as she pulls her arm from his grasp, returning to pulling at the corners of the bag.

Flug picks up an electric flyswatter from the corner of his desk and whaps her in the face with it without remorse, “ _Out_!”

She shrieks, before giggling once more. As revenge, she grabs the notebook he was writing in as she hops off his desk.

“ _Demencia_!” Flug immediately gives chase, wielding the swatter still as he tries in vain to catch up to the much more energetic and fast…’employee’.

He gives up when she crawls away on the walls, turning back for the lab with a weary huff. He needs to implant better security measures.

“Okay. Not too much lost.” He mutters to himself as he spreads out the crinkled blueprint and reorganizes his desk, locking the lab door and barricading the vents as well. “I can still make this by tomorrow morning.” He starts up the coffee machine and sits down to work, a determined furrow in the brow of his bag as he starts on the wiring of the new ray. “…not that I really have a choice.”

He doesn’t notice a hand slipping through the vent, holding a round capsule in the shape of an egg. He does hear the snicker, but by then it’s too late as it’s dropped onto his desk. Flug backs away quickly, holding an arm over his face as the thing explodes, expelling a potent sleeping gas of his own creation. It was meant to knock out Demencia, in all her energetic insanity, in a matter of seconds.

The moment _Flug_ inhales, he drops to the ground as though dead.

He wakes to a sharp knocking on his lab door. Flug groans, pushing himself up to his knees and holding his head, “Demencia I’m going to _kill_ you..” He slurs, struggling to get to his feet, “ _Go away_!” He snaps. The last thing he wants to see right now is her smug, grinning, insane face. He might just put a beaker through it.

_**“Dr. Flug!”**_ Black Hat’s angry voice pierces through the door.

Flug’s glare fades and he feels his heart drop into his stomach. “Oh dear.” He grips the edge of his desk, legs shaking even worse now as he makes his way to the door, unlocking it.

Black Hat slams the door open, fuming. “Do you _know_ what time it is!?” He snarls.

Flug stumbles back, hitting his desk and gripping the edges of it, “N-no sir, m-mister Black Hat…D-Demencia, sh-she-”

Black Hat grabs him by the lapels. “Well past time for you to have finished that ray, and presenting it to our _buyers_!” He seethes.

Oh dear. Flug squeezes his eyes shut, panicked tears welling in the corners of his goggles like always. “S-sir it was a situation beyond my control!”

Black Hat scoffs, throwing him harshly against the desk. “You have had _two weeks_! Including three extensions!”

Flug winces and struggles to stay standing, desperate to plead his case, “B-but sir-!”

“No buts!” Black Hat interrupts, striking Flug across the face. “There is _no_ excuse!”

Flug yelps, shutting his eyes tightly.

_‘You had a whole month you could’ve gotten this done a long time ago it’s your own fault!’_ Flug tries to push back the thought as he grips the edges of his desk, feeling his face throb beneath the bag as he pants.

“Every extension is money _not going to me_! “ Black Hat continues, grabbing the front of Flug’s shirt and slamming him into the wall.

Flug sucks in a breath, keeping his eyes shut, “Y-yes sir!”

Black Hat inspects the half-built ray with a scowl. “Is there not even a prototype!?”

Flug holds his arm as he limps over to the desk, flinching violently at every move his boss makes as he opens a drawer and hands him the prototype, “Y-you can only fire it o-once, sir, but i-it should work for a commercial..”

“So you aren’t _completely_ useless.” Black hat grumbles, taking the prototype in one hand and Flug’s wrist tightly in the other, dragging him out of the lab.

Flug scrambles to keep up, shaking as he stumbles after his boss down the hall.

They pass by Demencia, who is smirking and snickering. She winks at Flug, before heading off in the direction of his lab.

Reasonably paranoid, Flug finds himself tugging against Black Hat’s grip, _“Stay out of my lab!”_ He yells at her.

She just cackles as she skips down the hallway. “Not gonna~”

Black Hat tightens his grip and tugs harder. “Don’t encourage her.” He snaps.

“But sh-she’s going to wreck-!”

Black Hat twists his wrist. “Don’t argue with me!”

Flug screams and quickly stops resisting, sweat breaking out over his forehead as he stumbles after his boss.

Once they enter the screen room, Black Hat throws him down. “Get the camera set up.”

“Y-yes sir!” Flug squeaks, getting up and scrambling to obey. He’s done this with more than a twisted wrist before and in spite of his constant wincing he manages.

Black hat begins his intro before calling Flug over. “What does it do?”

Flug tries not to hold his arm too obviously as he steps into the camera’s view. “Our paralysis ray is guaranteed to leave your victims completely helpless for twenty-four hours minimum. Guaranteed.” He can’t force the usual salesman vim and vigor into his voice (he was never meant for that anyway, he’s a _lab man_ ). But Black Hat doesn’t seem to care.

_‘Wait, 5.0.5 isn’t here, how is he going to demonstrate-?’_

A sharp bolt hits the doctor in the back and he drops to the ground.

“And as you see, even the prototype works with such accuracy and potency. The ray will be posted for sale in no more than a week, so stay posted” Black Hat tells the camera with a grin.

The camera gives a beep shortly after, cutting out after the finished 45 seconds. Flug stares at the floor in disbelief, trying to move his toes even a centimeter. Damn his own genius and short-sightedness.

“…s-sir?”

“Consider this punishment for your laziness.” Black Hat scolds, before walking over him, exiting the room.

Of course, that’s when his nose decides to start itching. Flug groans and shuts his eyes tightly. This is going to be the longest 24 hours…and there’s no one to stop Demencia from ruining his lab! Damn everything.


	2. Curtain Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only

It's about an hour later Demencia wanders in, not seeing him at first as she snoops around. Flug watches her with a tired glare, swearing loudly as she steps on his hand. 

She exclaims in surprise, before giggling. “Why are you on the floor?” She asks as she pokes him with her foot.

“Go away.”

“You neeeever answer my questions.” She complains as she gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to him.

He glares at her. “This is  _ your fault _ ! Why do you always ruin my work?!”

“Cause it's funny seein’ you in trouble, and arousing to watch him in action~” She giggles.

Flug gives a disgusted scowl in her direction. “Are you going to help me at all or are you just going to mock me?”

“Help you with what?”

“I can't  _ move _ -” Flug stops as he realizes that's not wise information to impart. 

Her grin widens. “You can’t move?” She questions, pushing on his shoulder till he is on his back.

Flug’s eyes widen and he says nothing. 

She grabs his wrist and shakes it, giggling. “Not even a muscle?”

“D-Demencia, go away! Get off and l-leave me alone!”

“Nuh uh.” She says, shaking her head as she uses his hand to strike his face. “Why’re you hitting yourself?” She asks repeatedly with each strike, cackling.

Flug flinches violently, his already bruised face reacting strongly to the moderate strikes. It's not the pain he's worried about though. And he can tell by her excited expression that she's thinking the same thing. 

She smirks and drops his hand, tugging at the corners of his bag. “Feels like Christmas!” She enthuses.

“D-don’t. D-don’t you dare!” Flug yells, managing to twitch his shoulders violently as he pants, on the verge of panicking. 

“Whyyy not?” She giggles, lifting his head to unclasp the goggles. “Why so mysterious?”

Flug fights past the urge to yell for help - it's pathetic, and the only one that would care would be 505 and the poor creature would just get hurt. “Stop! P..!” Flug shuts his eyes. Up until this point he'd never begged Demencia for anything, even when he'd first arrived and she'd scared the shit out of him. “ _ Please _ !” 

She notices this, looking at him a moment before the curiosity in her eyes intensifies. She pulls off the bag in a fluid motion. Flug gives a choked cry, shutting his eyes tighter and biting his lip as his scarred face and frayed red hair is exposed. 

He hears her scoff. “That's it!?” She sounds disappointed.

Flug cracks his eyes open, breathing through his teeth. “P-put it back.”

“I thought you had a secret dragon head or something. But you’re just ugly. Why did you have to trick me like that?” She pouts.

“S-so sorry. P-put it back.”

Her grin returns. “Nope!” She flattens the bag, and stands, toying with it in her hands.

Flug’s chest starts rising and falling rapidly, panic building the longer his skin is exposed to the cold air. “P-please!”

She giggles as she opens the bag again, and puts it on her own head. She kneels down to grab the discarded goggles.

_ ‘There’s no reason to panic.’  _ Dr. Flug tries to logic away the irrational fear, struggling to control his breathing.  _ ‘So what if everyone in this place sees my face? That’s...what. Three people? And ones’ a bear that can’t even talk. Black Hat doesn’t care. Demencia doesn’t either. I don’t think. Nothing to panic about. I’m fine. I’m  _ **fine** _.’ _

As usual, however, the panic refuses to listen to rationality. No matter how many bullet-pointed lists Flug can present himself with as to why being bagless is perfectly safe and alright, his brain doesn’t care to listen - it just drowns him in more anxiety.

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as his breathing starts to get shallower in spite of his best efforts.  _ ‘No no no no no _ !’ 

Demencia pays no mind to his panic attack, and instead wanders off to prank 5.0.5, cackling.

And Dr. Flug is left alone, hyperventilating, on the floor. More than once he’s convinced he can feel his face peeling off to pieces. But in spite of his screaming (that he does his damnedest to suppress, but god, it’s the only relief he has), no one pays him any mind.

 

He’s unable to move until the 24 hours are over, but he hasn’t slept. His heart hasn’t calmed down.

Dr. Flug rolls over onto his stomach, shedding his lab coat immediately and covering his head with it as he weakly scoots back against the wall, breathing into the material and struggling to calm down.

A few minutes later Demencia crawls in on the walls, before pouncing unexpectedly on Flug. He screams, clumsily throwing out his fist in the direction of his assaulter, keeping his coat over his face as he does so.

She is knocked back with a cry of surprise. She sits up, rubbing her cheek and looking at him curiously. Flug manages to get himself to tug the coat down enough to see her, his pupils shrunk to pinpricks as he backs away.

“Why do you hide your face?” She asks bluntly.

“I d-don’t think you’d understand. Even if I b-bothered to  _ begin  _ to explain it to you.”

She snorts. “Why are you afraid of your own face?”

“You don't even care about the answer.” Flug stands with some difficulty, hugging the wall as his legs shake. 

“Nope.” She agrees with a grin, hopping up to her feet. “I came here to tell you something.” She says as she walks up to the door, leaning on it. “But it slipped my mind.” She laughs as she exits the room.

Probably important instructions from the boss that Flug is going to get in trouble for not remembering. The doctor gives a weary sigh, limping to his lab as quickly as possible to salvage whatever Demencia may have left in at least two pieces.

To his disheartenment, his lab looks like a tornado hit, then was set on fire, before a second tornado finished anything that may have survived.

Flug gives a feeble groan, shutting his eyes. He might as well break his own legs and save Black Hat the trouble.

He moves forward over the various debris, relieved to find his back cabinet and spare bags and goggles intact. He pulls one of both over his sweaty head, anxiety dissipating just slightly. 

He hears a scratching at the door. Flug makes his way back over as he tugs on a slightly cleaner labcoat, opening the door cautiously. “505?” He asks hopefully. 

The bear nods, anxiously handing him a note.

Flug rewards the creature with a gentle pat to his head, feeling all too empathetic with the cautious flinch the bear gives. Neither of them are used to gentle touches. 

Bracing himself, Flug spreads open the note and reads it.

‘20’

Flug squints. “What…?” Twenty minutes? Hours? Days?  _ Seconds _ ?

He shakes his head, putting the note back in his lab coat pocket. His fingers jostle a bottle, and he opens his eyes back up, drawing out the orange container and staring at it. 5.0.5 whimpers at the sight of it and backs up, and that’s what triggers the memory.

Right. Flug had used to unfortunate bear as the test subject for these.

“...you can go now.” Flug murmurs, “Thank you.” He closes the lab door, setting the bottle down as he starts the process of picking up. His eyes keep drifting to the bottle of green pills.

No, no. He shakes his head each time. The after effects are probably not worth it. 5.0.5 was bedridden for days. Even if the mansion was basically sparkling and germ/dirt free for weeks…

Flug winces and drops an already broken flask as his twisted wrist aches and he hisses through his teeth, rubbing his arm and wearily looking back at the bottle. 

Mathematically, the positives outweigh the negatives. And that’s all Black Hat would care about. So by that logic, it’s all Flug should care about, too.

Flug picks up the flask piece again and goes back over to the pills, not allowing himself a second of pause before unscrewing the lid and swallowing down two of the pills.

The thick glass container in his broken hand suddenly shatters in his grip as his eyes go wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to us at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	3. Unnatural High

Black Hat enters the room 20 minutes later.

The lab is back in perfect order and Flug is bent over his lab desk, sparks flying as he works noiselessly on a wiring set. His head twitches as he senses his boss’s entrance, but he can’t quite pull away from his intense focusing to say so much as ‘hello’.

“I see you are hard at work.” Black Hat notes, pleased.

Flug stands up, slapping the metal edges of the ray in place and soldering them together neatly and precisely in two seconds before turning around and presenting the product to his boss. “Minor...minor a..adjustments, s-sir. I’ve..added settings to adjust be..between ten minutes, twenty-four hours, and also forever.” Flug’s eye twitches a little, “It should work perfectly, s-sir.”

“How many times can it fire before exploding?” Black Hat questions in a grumble.

“Infinite, sir. Batteries need to be replaced every 500, 100, or 45 shots depending on which setting is used, sir.” 

“Good. How many do you predict you can make before tomorrow?”

The slight praise makes Flug straighten just slightly, “That’s number 54 you’re holding in your hand right now, sir. By tomorrow I estimate….” Flug looks up. “...fifty-four in approximately twenty minutes and tomorrow is at midnight so in six hours...about 972 more, sir!” 

“Hmm. Max it at 100. I want to inflate the prices.” Black Hat orders.

“Yes, sir mister Black Hat!” Flug answers, “Wh-what should I work on next then?”

“Brainstorm new inventions idiot.”

“Yes sir but which one?” Flug looks back at his desk, which is littered with scattered plans on spare corners of papers. “...nevermind, sir, I-I’ll figure it out, sir!”

“Don't forget to package the rays and ready them to be labeled and shipped.” Black Hat concludes before walking out.

“Yes sir!” Flug says, working on the new number 54 with one hand while the other scribbles down hasty blueprints for a new idea that’s popped into his head.

“Keep up this progress.” The pleased Black Hat says before shutting the lab door.

Something faint like a smile crosses Flug’s hidden face for a second before he delves back into his work at full force.

It isn’t long before he is alerted to activity in the nearby vents. A sick grin crosses his face and he quickly moves to the other side of the lab, keeping his back turned to the spherical device sitting on a pedestal in the center of the lab. It shines brighter than anything else in the room, and the added note of ‘Demencia DON’T TOUCH’ makes it basically irresistible. 

She enters the room noisily, stomping onto his notes on his desk. She is about to say something before she notices the device and sign. She grins. “Ooo, what’s this?” She asks mischievously as she walks towards it.

Luckily years of being forced to do commercials have given Flug just the amount of acting ability he needs to be able to whirl around and give a convincing shriek of “ _ Don’t touch that!”  _

She immediately grabs the sphere, snickering. Flug darts at her, wielding the fly swatter threateningly.

She sticks out her tongue and pulls the sphere off the pedestal. Flug takes a swing at her, and she predictably starts fleeing out the room and into the hall.  _ “Don’t press anything!”  _ He screams, as though frantic.

She cackles and presses the largest red button. Flug’s panicked expression drops and he steps back into the doorway of his lab as the sphere beeps and latches onto her hands, digging in spikes and shooting out several dozen metal tendrils that wrap the insane girl up in the cold, hooked coils in a matter of seconds, rendering her immobile.

She cries out, struggling in vain against the coils. She glares in his direction. “I will get you back for this!”

“The best part is knowing that you’re probably going to fall for it six more times.” Is all Flug says before shutting and locking his lab door, getting back to work.

That was a delightful break, but he has things to do.

 

Black Hat returns 8 hours later to find a stack of 100 boxes outside of Flug’s door, all fixed with a blank label on the outside. There’s still the sound of work happening, and when Black Hat steps inside he finds four prototypes laying on the center table with hastily written descriptions on sticky notes as Flug remains huddled over his work desk, already in the process of another device.

This sort of progress is clearly inhuman and unnatural. 

“Dr. Flug.” Black Hat announces.

The doctor jumps and whirls around, “Yes sir!” 

“Did you by chance take that enhancer you invented?”

Enhancer? Flug has to pause to think, which makes his head hurt. He points to a cabinet in the back, holding his forehead through the bag and wincing. “A-all previous inventions are in that cabinet, sir. I-it’s my personal protocol to always keep one in stock, sir.”

“That doesn't answer my question. I am talking about that focus enhancer drug.”

“Oh.” Not the size enhancer or speed enhancer or any other of the dozens of enhancers then. Flug manages to keep his mouth shut about that, instead shrinking his shoulders in a little like a child being appropriately accused of looting a cookie jar. “Y-yes sir. I-it was the only way I could p-possibly make quota, sir.”

“Won’t it render you useless for a day?”

“...th-thirteen...” Flug whispers.

“Thirteen?” Black Hat asks, narrowing his eyes. “Thirteen  _ what _ ?”

“...d..d-days, s-sir…”

“You are going to be useless for thirteen days after this!?”

Flug flinches, backing away, “B-but I’ve gotten so much done, s-sir...m-more than I would have in  _ th-three  _ weeks without the enhancers! A-and I still have approximately eleven hours left, sir!” 

“And then all progress halts for thirteen days. No. You will only get three days to recover, then you are getting back to work.” Black Hat seethes.

Flug swallows audibly, “Y-yes mister Black Hat s-sir..” 

“Good. Now get back to work.”

Flug nods, turning around quickly as his shoulders slump, “Y-yes sir.”

 

Dr. Flug tried to convince himself that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 5.0.5 was sweet, but nonetheless a little dramatic at times. The bear’s reactions to the after effects of the drug could be just...theatrics.

He found his hopes abated as 10 hours and 54 minutes later, Flug puked blood over the floor of his lab and collapsed into it, screaming loud enough to tear his throat to pieces.

5.0.5 rushed in, looking worried. Dr. Flug had faint memories of being carried to his room, screaming and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see new chapters early at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW~

He wakes up a day later, body seizing in brief fits as he gasps. For a few minutes he fights the panic that he's suffocating eventually he tears off the sweat-soaked bag, choking in air and crying out in pain at his throbbing headache. “O-oh god...oh g-god…” He whimpers, feeling like his insides are crawling around in search of a new arrangement. “H-hhk!” He manages to roll onto his side, puking more blood out onto the floor rather than his mattress.

5.0.5 is nearby, and hands him a glass of water. Flug takes it and swallows it all down, gasping and laying back on his back, pupils alternatively contracting and expanding. “D-don’t..let h-her in..” Flug rasps pleadingly. “Don't l-let her  _ kn-know _ ..” 

5.0.5 immediately looks down, and fidgeting with its paws anxiously.

“..t-tell me you didn't.” Flug begs.

5.0.5 whimpers, ears flattening.

Flug shuts his eyes, swallowing and coughing, “Oh g-god…” It feels like he’s dying. 

5.0.5 presses a cool rag to his bare forehead. Dr. Flug gives a whimper of relief, but the water seems to evaporate. He can't believe he put 5.0.5 through this. “I'm s-so s-sorry...I d-didn’t  _ kn-know _ ..”

5.0.5 just puts a 2nd cool rag to his head before walking away and grabbing a bucket of ice water, putting the dried rag into it. Dr. Flug claws at the blankets of his bed before mercifully blacking out. 

 

He wakes up to Demencia’s loud voice speaking incoherently. Flug partially opens his eyes, whimpering as his head gives another throb. 

She is being (mostly unsuccessfully) pushed out by 5.0.5. She looks in his direction and grins. She says something and points at him. 5.0.5 drops her to the ground, walking up to him.

Flug tries to speak, but all he can give are feeble groans. He jerks as he hears Black Hat's voice, and 5.0.5 flattens his ears, giving a remorseful look in Flug’s direction before hurrying away. 

He feels his arm tugged as Black Hat shouts an order at Demencia. She pulls him out of the bed. He tries to stand, but is unable to do anything more than be dragged along the floor in his sweat-soaked clothes. He hasn't bathed in days. 

He is dropped off in his lab, Demencia’s snickering the last thing he hears before the door slams shut. Flug recognizes the smell of the place, but his vision is blurry and shifting. He can feel every drop of sweat on his face.

Whimpering feebly, he slowly drags himself to the emergency chemical shower on the other end of the lab and crawls inside. He turns on the cold water, shivering as his clothes get soaked and his body temperature slowly falls. He closes his eyes and passes out. 

 

_ He comes to with slight ticklings on his limbs. Flug cracks open his eyes, confused to find the shower gone, as well as the lab. He's in the dark. He can barely see his own toes. _

_ What he does see is a shadow looming over him, and a glowing white grin. _

_ Flug shivers in dread, weakly trying to push away but finding he's still resting against a wall. “N-no..”  _

_ “No?” Black Hat’s voice asks, as Flug feels the claws on the side of his face. _

_ The doctor whimpers, trying not to revel in the unusually non-malicious touch. “I'm s-sorry sir, I c-can’t w-work like this..” _

_ “Well, it seems you are going to have to work in different ways~” Black Hat purrs, and Flug can feel his boss straddling him. _

_ Heat rushes to Flug’s core in spite of the cold water soaking into his skin through his drenched clothes, “Wh-what are you d-doing..?!”  _

_ “Just helping you feel better~” Black Hat says, a claw snaking under Flug’s shirt. _

_ Flug panics even as his body arches eagerly into the touch. “N-no! S-stop it!” _

_ The claws dig into his skin, and Black Hat chuckles at the moan that escapes Flug’s lips. _

_ Flug feels his self hate increase a little more. “I d-didn’t...I don't  _ w-want _..” He argues weakly. _

_ “Are you sure?” His boss smirks as he leans down closer, inches from Flug’s face. _

_ Flug shivers at the forked tongue flicking out from Black Hat's teeth, “N-no..” _

_ Black Hat chuckles, licking around his mouth. “Look at you, wanting a taste of your boss like a little whore~” _

_ Flug sucks in his lips, though not as much as he could, and turns his head away, whimpering as he feels himself getting hard.  _ ‘No...why am I _ like this _ ?!’

_ “Do you like it when I call you whore?” Black mocks, licking a trail along Flug’s chin. _

_ Flug’s leg twitches and another moan escapes him, “O-oh god..”  _

_ Black bites Flug’s ear with his sharp teeth, chuckling. His hand slips down to Flug’s waist. The doctor yelps, crying out weakly and pulling his head away even though logically he knows that will only make the pain worse. _

_ Because that’s exactly what his sick mind wants. _

_ Tears roll down his face as he feels blood drip down his neck and shoulders. “S-stop..” _

_ “Ohh, but you don’t want me to. You want me to fuck you hard like a slut~” _

_ Flug sobs, pushing weakly against Black Hat’s chest. “ _ N-no _!” What his body wants and what  _ he  _ wants are  _ **_different things_ ** _. _

_ It’s hard to tell, though, when the words send shivers down his spine, and his requests for it all to cease keep getting ignored. _

_ He likes that part too. And he hates it. _

_ “Poor confused whore~” Black murmurs as his claws grip Flug’s dick. _

_ Flug jolts violently,  _ “N-no!”  _ He screams, wanting to call for help but knowing there’s no one to help him. Supposing (laughably) Demencia  _ wanted _ to help him, she wasn’t stronger than Black Hat. _

_ And poor 5.0.5 is scarred enough without having to see  _ this _.. _

_ “S-sir p-please s-stop!” Flug sobs, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and freeing more tears.  _

_ Black’s claws gently caress his cheek, and he feels his pants being ripped off as the claws around his cock start pumping. Flug throws his head back, choking and crying out at the mix of pleasure and fear, both sensations fueling the other. _

_ It makes his head spin. _

_ “P-please!”  _

_ Claws grip the back of his neck as Black’s forked tongue presses against Flug’s lips. The hand around his dick pumps faster. Flug’s lips part to give another feeble moan as he arches his back, panting. _

_ The pumping slows down as Black’s tongue dominates Flug’s, Black pressing their lips together. Flug pushes his tongue back weakly, as though trying to push Black out. But he moans, shivering and pushing closer.  _

_ Black chuckles, and with a fluid motion, he flips Flug onto his front. With a strong grip, Black lifts Flug’s hips and keeps them in place. “Whores cum last~” _

_ Flug’s pupils shrink in panic, “ _ N-no _! Sir p-please this is too far I d-don’t want this!” _

_ Black reaches a hand down and resumes stroking Flug’s penis. “Oh? Whore thinks he is the only one allowed to cum?” _

_ “ _ S-stop touching me _!” Flug begs, relieved that his pleading is more genuine now as he thrashes. “I don't  _ want this _!” _

_ Black scoffs, and flips Flug back over, claws catching the back of his neck. “The other way works just fine.” _

_ The doctor stares at him cluelessly for a moment through his tears before his eyes widen and he strikes out at his boss, “N-no!”  _

_ His wrist is caught and pulled. “Suck.” Black orders as Flug’s face is brought to Black’s pelvis. “Suck like the whore you are.” _

_ “N-no! No, no please, sir,  _ please no _!” _

 

He wakes up to hysterical giggling.

His eyes go wide and he jerks back as he suddenly processes the cold of the shower, smacking his already aching head hard against the emergency shower door. 

The giggling turns to laughter. “Wow, I  _ must _ try sleeping in the shower.” Demencia mocks.

Flug rubs at his face, managing to shut off the freezing water. He sits in the corner, shivering and holding his head in his hands. Just a nightmare. Just a fucked up nightmare...

“Ohhh~ ohhh Black Hat~! Please don’t  _ touch _ me there~” Demencia moans mockingly before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Flug freezes up. Oh god he'd been talking in his sleep. “D...don't t-tell ‘im f-f’r th’loveagod..” He slurs, exhausted body barely able to form words. 

“And-and here I thought  _ I _ had it bad!” She continues, practically rolling on the floor in her laughter.

“D-D’mencia d-don’t  _ t-tell’im  _ k-keep your v-voice d-down!” He whispers frantically. 

“Why should I?” She sneers, holding up her scabbed wrist. “You don’t  _ want _ to know how long it took 5.0.5 to get me out of that  _ nasty _ little trap of yours.”

Flug drags himself forward out of the shower, dripping wet, and struggles to his knees, “P-please y-you can't tell him d-don’t  tell him h _ - _ he’ll _ kill me!”  _ Or worse.

Demencia cackles. “Isn’t that a bit over dramatic? I openly want to fuck him but I’m still alive~”

Flug shakes his head. “Y-you’re  _ d-different  _ p-please you  _ can't tell _ .”

She crawls up to him. “Would you do anything?” She asks, grinning.

Flug nods, swallowing tightly. 

“Like what?” She asks.

“I...I-I won't y-yell at you anymore? For messing up m-my lab..?”

“But it's funny when you yell.” She lays on her stomach, head propped up by her hands as her legs kick the air idly.

Flug pulls at his hair, “I-I don't know wh-what you  _ want _ !”

“Then I guess I’m tellin. ‘Cause I dunno what I want either.” She laughs.

“No..n-no no...h-he…” Flug grips the edge of his lab table, pulling himself up and leaning heavily against it. “H-he w-won’t e-even believe y-you.”

“But I don’t lie, do I?” She cackles. “It's the truth that is more fun after all.”

Flug falls back to one knee, panting and holding his head. “G-gh! H-how has it only b-been three d-days…” He gags, and barely makes it to the waste disposal bin before throwing up. 

“It hasn’t. It’s been a week.” She says, snickering.

Flug blinks, staring at her as blood drips down his chin. “...h-how long w-was I in the shower?”

“Four days. 5.0.5 kept trying to move you but we had more important things for him to do.” She said. “He had to do what you were supposed to.”

Flug drags a hand down his face, his stomach growling as he limps to the back cabinet, searching for a spare bag and goggles. How can he be so damn indebted to a  _ bear?  _

He takes a mug of cold coffee and forces himself to down it, shuddering and gagging but feeling more awake and less weak with something in his stomach. 

“How many of those do you have?” She asks as Flug pulls on the spare bag, getting to her feet.

“Lots.” Flug mumbles, snapping his goggles into place. He forces work to the forefront of his mind. Hopefully Demencia will forget everything she overheard by the time she runs into Black Hat again. 

Demencia crawls onto his desk, pulling out her cell phone. “Heyyy Blackie~” She croons.

_ “What do you want!?” _

Black Hat’s shout can be heard clearly from her reciever.

“Paperheads awake~”

Flug tries to pretend he's not listening with a frightening amount of anxiety as he pulls blueprints out from under her, pining them to his corkboard. 

“ _ Good! Is he able to get back to work?” _

“Yes sir~” 

“ _ I will be there in ten minutes.” _

_ “ _ Oh, boss, when you get here, I have something to tell you.” She says with a mischievous smirk.

“ _ Whatever. It better be good.” _

“Don’t worry, it will be~” She says coyly as she flips her phone shut.


	5. Lesson

Flug swallows tightly, grabbing one of the sixteen half-finished prototypes and sitting down with it, breathing shallow and tremulous. He uses his phone to call 5.0.5. “C-can you please b-bring me something to eat?” Flug hears affirmative noises and nods. “Th-thank you..w-water too, p-please.” He hangs up, pulling on dry gloves and getting to work.

“Nothing? No more offers?” She asks, kicking a stack of paper off the desk.

“L-like you'd listen..”

She huffs. “It has to be a _good_ offer. You're the lab guy, I'm sure you can come up with one before _jefecito_ gets here.” She snickers.

“ _You_ don't even know what you want!”

“I’ll know it when I hear it.” She says with a chuckle.

Sighing through his teeth, Flug digs through his desk and pulls out a self-made fidget toy, holding it up for her to see.

“Oooo, what's that?” She asks, snatching it out of his hand and inspecting it.

“A fidget toy. I made it. For _me_. But you can have it if you keep your mouth shut, okay?”

“Fidget toy?” She asks as she predictably starts fidgeting with it.

“Yes.” Flug puts his hands in his lab coat pockets. “Okay, Demencia?”

She nods distractedly as she continues to toy with it. “Uh huh.”

Flug sighs in relief just in time to scream as Black Hat bursts through the door.

“I hope you are _pleased_ with yourself.” Black sneers as he walks up.

Flug forces himself not to back up, knowing that his exhausted body won't be able to coordinate the reverse movement and instead hunching in his shoulders where he is.

“Come, there is work that has been put on hold because 5.0.5 lacks the brainpower.” Black says as he tightly grabs Flug’s wrist. Demencia snickers, but says nothing.

Flug bites his lip as his still-injured wrist is pulled on, keeping his eyes averted from his boss’s form. It's bad enough the pain being inflicted on him is making him warm - he doesn't need to be looking at the main star of his wet nightmare.

Black pulls him into the film room and tosses him at the camera. “5.0.5 managed to break the thing. Fix it, then return to your lab and wait for further instructions.”

“Y-yes sir.” Flug says meekly, taking the camera and making an escape from Black Hat's presence as quickly as possible. He winces sharply and carefully switches the camera to his unbroken arm, shutting one eye against the pain. He really hopes that isn't healing wrong.

5.0.5 enters the room a few minutes later with food and water. Dr. Flug thanks him quietly, eating the meal as slow as he can manage to keep from shocking his stomach. Luckily for 5.0.5, the camera is easily fixed - just a few things got nudged out of place. He hands it to the bear to return to Black Hat and makes his way back to his lab, sitting down heavily at his desk and opening up the first-aid kit.

“Welcome back.” Demencia greets.

“Why are you still here?” Flug asks wearily, making a splint for his wrist.

She shrugs.

“Well, you can leave?” Flug tries to offer - he knows he still has a punishment coming, and he'd rather Demencia wasn't here for that.

“I _can_.”

“But you won't.” Flug mumbles, fixing the splint in place and getting back to work on his prototype.

Surprisingly, Demencia stays quiet, playing with the toy and watching him work. Excluding the occasional obnoxious question that is.

She was about to ask another when the door slams open again, causing both occupants to flinch.

“Demencia, leave.” Black Hat says, stepping inside. “I want to speak with Flug _alone.”_

Flug feels the air temperature drop as Demencia leaves, not even dawdling. She _has_ to take the boss seriously when he's using _that voice_. Flug doesn't turn around to face his impending doom. Just shuts his eyes and braces for death.

“You do realize...” Black begins, pausing for dramatic effect. “That there are cameras in this room?”

Flug feels his heart drop to his feet.

“Now I’m going to ask, what else are you going to do about it?”

Destroy the cameras in a convenient lab accident, probably. “...p-pardon, sir..?” Flug squeaks, keeping his back turned.

Black smirks. “Well, she did destroy your lab. I'm sure trapping her once hardly counts as revenge.”

Flug shrugs weakly, “I..p-plan on putting more security measures in place, s-sir.”

“You don’t want to teach her a lesson?” Black Hat inquires.

“R-revenge doesn't..usually w-work out for me, s-sir.”

“I will approve the whole thing. I am in need for a whole new torture device anyway. She can be your test subject.” Black states as he walks closer to Flug.

Flug tenses. “Y-yes sir. U-understood sir.”

“After all, we can't have her slowing progress.” Black stops inches away from Flug. “Don’t you agree?”

Flug feels his heart stop. “N-no s-sir, w-we can't.”

Black leans in, grinning. “We might even film the final product. That might keep her out of the lab a while right?”

Flug whimpers, shutting his eyes, “It m-might s-sir..”

“You have a week to build the device.” Black says, straightening up. “I will keep her busy in the meantime.”

Flug swallows, nodding vigorously, “Y-yes sir I-I’ll get it d-done sir!”

Black walks towards the door. “I will return in three days to check progress.”

Flug gives another ‘y-yes sir’, putting aside the prototype and pulling out a fresh blueprint, swallowing and tugging at his damp shirt. He should probably change…

He looks up at the camera in the corner and decides not to.

 

Three days pass uneventfully, 5.0.5 coming in to bring him nourishment and pain medication three times a day, but other than that, interruptions have been nearly nonexistent.

Until a sharp knock sounds on the door.

“Come in.” Flug says unconsciously, power drill whirring as he screws a bolt in place.

Black Hat enters. “How is progress?” He asks.

“Nearly done sir.” Flug answers, relieved he can say so.

“With the prototype?” Black inquires, stepping close to look over the machine.

“W-well...th-the second prototype, s-sir..”

“Do you need your test subject?” He asks, turning and stepping closer to Flug.

Flug quickly moves behind the machine, making invisible adjustments, “I-in a minute or s-so, sir.”

“Demencia!” Black shouts.

A few seconds later she runs in. “Yeeees boss?” She asks with a grin, leaning close to Black.

He rolls his eyes and tightly grabs her arm. “You get to play test subject today.” He informs.

“Oooh fun. Are you going to be rough with me sir?” She asks coyly.

“Can you not?” Flug mutters, stepping back out and plugging the machine in. “It's ready, s-sir.”

Black pushes her towards it. “She is all yours.” Black Hat says with a smirk.

Demencia winks at Flug as he approaches. He points her to the chair in the center of the machine. “You'll probably enjoy this.”

She sits down, giggling. “What’s it do?” She asks.

Flug straps her wrists and ankles in, and grips a red switch, “This.” He flips it, and Demencia is immediately assaulted with powerful electric currents.

She jerks in place, screaming and pulling at the restraints.

Black Hat chuckles as he watches. Flug waits a minute before shutting it off. She curls forward, panting through her teeth, fists clenched. After a moment she sits back up, grinning, albeit looking a bit forced. “Gon-gonna go again?” She asks.

Before Black Hat can even glare at him Flug pulls the next switch, and thin spikes impale Demencia’s shins, thighs, and shoulders.

She cries out, eyes winced shut as she is forced to stay still so as not to make the punctures worse.

“Hmm, is there a higher setting?” Black asks.

“Er that was...already close to the maximum of what a human can survive, sir..” Flug retracts the spines quickly.

“What else can it do then?”

Demencia lets out a weak whimper, pulling at the restraints. Flug winces at the noise, fidgeting restlessly. “..w-well..”

“Well what?” Black presses. “If there is more, get on with it.”

“Th-there’s…” Flug swallows tightly. “..n-not. Yet.”

Black Hat looks at him curiously, and walks up to him. “Are you lying to me?”

“N-no!” Flug says too quickly, ducking his head away, “N-not _t-technically_! Th-there’s o-one more b-but the l-last prototype exploded a-and I h-haven’t done a test r-run yet!”

“Hmm. Very well. Let her out for now.” Black Hat says.

Flug holds back a sigh of relief, racing forward and freeing her quickly.

She jumps out of the chair, hissing at the machine before making a swift exit from the lab.

“She never has liked being impaled.” Black muses.

Flug drags a hand down his covered face, sucking in a breath. She'll be fine. She'll be _fine_ and why should he care anyway?

“Something the matter Flug?” Black asks.

“N-no sir.” Flug lies again, unplugging the machine and wiping the blood off of the chair.

“Are you sure?”

Flug hesitates before peeking over his shoulder at his boss. Why does he care? “...I just still f-feel a little sick, sir.”

“No doubt you have learned your lesson about those pills.” Black responds in amusement. “Or perhaps you feel faint at the blood?”

“B-blood doesn't bother me, sir. I-is there something else you w-wanted?”

“Will it be ready for demonstration in four days?”

Flug winces but nods. “Y-yes sir.”

“See you in four days time then.” Black says, exiting the room.

Flug gives a numb nod, swallowing a caffeine pill and starting more coffee before getting back to work.


	6. Interrogation

 

There.

Flug steps back and wipes his forehead, looking over the horrible device one last time before unplugging it and slumping into the attached chair. He's not a sadist, and he hates working on these sorts of inventions. Looking up ideas from the medieval era seemed like a step backward, and a ridiculous amount of  _ those  _ tortures involved horrible things being done to all the worst places, which was distasteful. Even Flug’s repressed masochistic side was repulsed which was a fucked up relief.

But it's all done now. Black Hat can present it tomorrow and maybe Flug can get some sleep.

He rests his bag on his fist, closing his eyes and passing out before he can stop himself. 

 

He wakes up to a constant poking to his head. He groans and swats at the hand. “G’way.

His hand is forced down, and a cuff is closed over it. His eyes open wide and he quickly tries to pry it off. 

His other hand is grabbed and pressed to the other side. “Like hell I’m going back in this thing.” Demencia growls, locking the other cuff around his wrist.

“G-gah! D-Demencia stop!” Flug starts thrashing, “I-I’m sorry I didn't want to h-hurt you this badly I s-swear it was Black Hat's idea!”

“Doesn't matter~ He was talking to 5.0.5 last night, telling him to ready all the medical supplies for tomorrow, and that all the demonstrations of this thing will be done on me. I won't have that.” She snarls. “You made this damned thing, you be the test subject!”

“No! D-Demencia please I-I’ll talk to him! I swear I will I'll convince him to bring in somebody else please don't do this!” Flug starts hyperventilating as she secures his ankles, “It’ll  _ k-kill me  _ I w-won’t survive it!”

“You  _ really _ think it will work just  _ talking _ to him?” She scoffs. “Besides, I don’t wanna die either.”

“Y-you’re stronger than me! M-my body i-isn’t f-fully recovered from the enhancers either! What y-you can survive a-and what I c-can are v-very different spectrums!” 

“Does it have a low setting?”

“I-if you hurt me he'll kill you!”

“ _ Answer my question or you will be charcoal by morning!” _ She snaps, bracing her hands on his wrists to lean in close.

Flug turns his face away, shutting his eyes, “ _ Y-yes there's a low setting! _ ” 

She grins. “Good. Where is it?”

“Th-the side of the m-machine..” Flug whimpers.

She turns the dial, plugging the machine in. “Let’s play a game shall we?”

Flug’s pupils shrink, “Wh-what game?”

“I ask a question, and you answer honestly. Otherwise...” She flips a switch.

Flug screams, back arching as he's assaulted with powerful electric currents, not nearly at the level Demencia had suffered, but more than enough to hurt. 

She flips it off after a couple seconds. “Understand?” She grins.

Flug nods, trying to pull his legs as close together as possible as he curls forward, trembling.

“First off, you enjoyed that pain, didn’t you?” She asks.

Flug shakes his head. 

She flips the switch for another few seconds before flipping it off. Flug gasps for air, panting from beneath the bag and feeling sweat gathering on his brow. “I...h-have a-an u-unprecedented a-and uncontrollable r-reaction t-to it that's o-outside of reasonable expectations!” Flug blurts.

She chuckles. “Thought so. And, what about your dream?”

“N-not your b-business.” Flug mutters.

She flips the switch again. Flug cries out, head pushing back against the chair as he screams, terrified of the long term consequences of putting his body through this much pain but hatefully reveling in his ‘unprecedented reaction’ to it nonetheless.

He slumps as the currents finally stop, groaning feebly. “D-don’t…”

“I want to hear all about that dream of yours~”

“ _ Wh-why _ ? Y-you get to see m-me being t-tortured by Black Hat on a d-daily basis!” Though Flug has actually spent more time locked in his lab alone, as of late. It's waning on his sanity a bit. “Wh-why do you need me to  _ n-narrate  _ it for you?”

“Why do you think, idiot? It's  _ Black Hat _ .”

Flug grits his teeth. “I-it was a  _ f-fevered hallucination  _ I don't even remember much!”

She flips the switch.

Flug struggles to keep his legs closed in spite of the ankle restraints as the currents stop,  _ “Ghn he was hurting me what more do you need to know? _ !”

“The details obviously.”

Flug looks away from her. “He was...molesting me.” He says, voice strained. 

“And you enjoyed it.” She notes with a smirk. “What else?”

“I d-didn’t  _ want  _ to enjoy it!” Flug protests, straining against the wrist bonds. “J-just because it h-happened in a  _ delusion  _ doesn't m-mean I'd ever let it happen in reality!”

“Do you like m-him?” She asks.

“H-how can you even  _ a-ask that _ ? No, I don't l-like him! I d-don’t care if he watches the cameras and sees me say this! He  _ kn-knows  _ it!” Flug pulls harder at his wrists, breathing hard through his nose, “I  _ h-hate  _ him! I h-hate that he's keeping me here! I hate what he forces me to make! I even  _ lied  _ to him about how ready the prototype was because I didn't want to hurt  _ you _ !”

“I see. So it was more ready than what you said?”

“I could have moved to at least the third stage.” Flug says miserably, “I  _ wasn't  _ lying when I said the first prototype exploded, and that I hadn't tested it, but I was more than sure it would work. It could have pressed burning irons into your feet and shoulders. But I didn't want to  _ h-hurt you.  _ I'm not a villain. I don't want to hurt  _ anybody _ .”

“Hmm.” She says as she walks up, releasing him from the restraints.

Flug scrambles out of the chair, falling to his hands and knees on the floor and swallowing down bile. “Ghk..” He shudders, drawing his legs in and fumbling for more caffeine pills from his coat. 

“What are those?” She asks.

“N-nothing  _ you  _ need, certainly.” Flug mutters unhelpfully, standing up and clinging to the counter edge. 

“But what is it?”

“Caffeine pills.” Flug responds, not sure why he's answering her. “I h-haven’t exactly been sleeping, s-so..”

“Probably because you’re taking the pills.”

Flug gives a bitter laugh, “If I slept instead then I wouldn't be making as much progress and I'd be having my wrists broken.” He says in retort, pulling out his phone and calling Black Hat to let him know the device is ready. 

Demencia's pocket starts ringing, and she pulls it out to inspect it.

Flug groans, throwing up his arms in exasperation, “Dammit Demencia, why do you have his phone?!” 

“...cause I stole it.”

Flug shakes his head, hanging up. “Nevermind. I guess I'll go tell him myself then. In person. I didn't enjoy having arms or anything.” Flug groans, heading for the door.

“Try his study.”

Flug slams the door shut behind him in response, making his way down the hall. Where the hell else would he try?

Demencia stares at the door a moment, waiting, before chuckling, and her appearance shifts into Black Hat. He exits the lab, and passes the room where the real Demencia sleeps, and takes a hidden passage back to his study.


	7. Round 2

He takes his seat just in time to hear a weary knock on the door.

“Come in.” He says gruffly, opening a random book.

Flug opens the door a bit, not stepping in. He keeps his head down. “The m-machine is done, sir.” He mumbles.

“Excellent. We will move it to the camera room tomorrow morning.” Black replies, waving him off.

Flug moves to exit, but then hesitates. “...is...there a-anything you needed me to work on immediately, sir?”

“When was the last time you slept?”

Flug looks down at his fingers, twitching them one at a time as he noiselessly mouths to himself, “...not since th-the shower, sir.” 

“Go to sleep then. You humans get useless when you are sleep deprived.”

Flug gives a shaky sigh of relief, nodding, “Th-thank you sir.” He exits quickly, heading for his room and whimpering just at the thought of finally getting sleep.

The exhausted doctor heads down the hall until he reaches his room, stepping inside. He turns on the shower, disrobing and removing his bag last before entering the hot water. It feels like such a relief, and he can feel week’s worth of sweat being finally washed away as he scrubs down.

After half an hour he deems himself clean enough to function, and he exits the bathroom, throwing his clothes in a hamper and pulling on boxer shorts and a t-shirt as well as a new bag before finally collapsing into bed and curling up under the covers. 

 

He wakes up to scratching on his door.

Flug feels like crying as he’s woken up, “G-go away, 5..” His tone is more begging than demanding. However long he’s managed to sleep can’t be nearly long enough.

The scratching pauses, before continuing insistently. Dr. Flug groans, rolling out of bed and approaching the door, t-shirt hanging off loosely from one shoulder and showing a little more of his bony, scarred body. He pulls on a pair of goggles and opens the door, rubbing at his face, “What is it?” He asks in a mumble.

5.0.5 offer a tray of breakfast and painkillers.

Flug sighs, rubbing 5.0.5 behind the ears in thanks and taking the tray. “Okay. Am I..wanted anywhere?” 

5.0.5 pulls out a note.

Flug takes that as well, nodding, “Okay. Whatever this asks of me I’ll..do it. So you can go. Thank you..” Flug rummages into the plastic bag near his bedroom door and pulls out a treat for the bear. “Good boy.” He adds, handing the small honey bottle over and retreating to his bed. He sets the tray down and opens the note.

‘'1hr’

“..wonderful.” Flug mumbles, throwing the note in the trash and starting on his food. He finishes it slowly, being the first decent meal he’s had in awhile, and not wanting to upset his stomach (he’s still periodically puking). He gets dressed, happy at the feeling of a clean lab coat over his shoulders at least, and turning up the collar of it before snapping on some gloves and heading for the camera room.

Demencia joins him in the hallway, crawling along the wall before backflipping and landing next to Flug. “What’s going on?” She asks.

Flug gives her a glare and says nothing. He’s talked to her more than enough. He pushes open the door to the camera room with the machine inside.

Demencia turns as soon as she sees the machine, but the door behind her locks as soon as it’s shut.

“You really  _ are  _ stupid if you didn’t know what this was for.” Flug mutters, all sense of remorse gone. “After everything you did yesterday you had  _ no  _ clue?” 

“Yesterday?” She looks at him confused. “What did I do yesterday? Other than playing my guitar loudly I mean. Would that warrant another round of me playing test subject? I thought the first one was cause I damaged your lab...?”

“It  _ was _ . This one is going to be for torturing and interrogating me.” Flug snaps at her, turning the machine on and checking it for any unsightly burns or singes. 

She snorts. “Did you have another dream or something?” She asks, scratching idly at the scabs on her arms.

Flug pauses, recalling her unusual behavior yesterday and feeling his blood turn cold. He turns around to look at her. “Did you steal Black Hat’s phone yesterday?”

One thing about Demencia that Flug could rely on - she never lied about any of her misdemeanors. She only took credit for the mischief that she actually enacted. 

“No, but that’s a good idea!” She snickers to herself.

Flug grips the side of the machine, gripping his middle suddenly. “...o-oh god.” 

“Why are  _ you _ the one about to barf?” She scoffs, wincing as one of the scabs gets scratched off.

Flug sucks in a breath as he hears the tell-tale sound of Black Hat’s shoes smacking against the hall floor as he approaches. “I’m n-not.” He says, keeping his head down as he preps the machine. “I’ll...here. Swallow this. Now.” Flug digs into his pocket and pulls out a spare pain pill, handing it to her. “And I’m sorry.” 

She swallows without question, before asking, “Why? What is it?”

Flug shoves her into the chair and quickly straps her in as Black Hat enters, muttering another ‘I’m sorry’ at her as he does so. 

“H-hey!” She protests, immediately struggling against the restraints. 

“All ready to go I see.” Black Hat muses, walking up to the machine.

Flug nods wordlessly, leaving the machine and going behind the camera. 

Demencia bends forward, gnawing fruitlessly at the nearest restraint.

“Is the camera working?” Black Hat asks.

Flug nods again, turning it on and giving a thumbs up. 

Black nods, then smiles at the camera, giving his greeting before turning to the machine, gesturing Flug over. Flug reluctantly walks over to the machine’s controls, feeling numb all over. He hopes he’s not expected to say much.

“Just don’t impale me again, okay?” Demencia whispers to him.

“I’ll..try n-not to.” Flug whispers back, gripping the electricity switch and turning it to low. “Just...scream loud.”

She nods, and she sits back in the chair, fists clenching and squirming restlessly in place as she prepares herself.

“...Anyway, this is... Dr.Flug, what do you call this device?” Black Hat asks.

“I uhm...haven’t really named it, sir.” Flug only really named inventions he was  _ proud  _ of. 

“Well, this torture machine is multifunctional. Dr.Flug, show them function one.”

He winces and pulls the first lever, electrocuting Demencia with a low-level voltage. 

She shrieks as loud as she can, exaggerating her movements as the electricity courses through her. Flug winces a little at the theatrics, but it’s probably enough for the average viewer to believe. 

Black Hat motions for Flug to turn it off. He does so, wincing at Demencia. “Sorry.” He whispers, hand resting on the second switch. He’s got a feeling it’s going to be asked of him.

“That was the Shock Treatment feature, it comes in three levels, low, torturous, and death.” Black explains. “Now the second feature. Dr. Flug?”

Demencia whimpers, shutting her eyes tightly. Dr. Flug bites his lip and pulls the lever. 

She cries out as the spikes return, throwing her head back, clenching her teeth tightly. Flug flinches, quickly pulling the lever back up and removing the spikes. She cries out again as the spikes retract.

“That one is pretty self-explanatory. Next one.”

Luckily Demencia is wearing really thick shoes, as always. But her shoulders still get badly burned as he pulls the third lever and hot irons shoot out from beneath her feet and into her shoulders.

The puncture wounds on her shoulders are cauterized, at least...

She screams again, trying to shrink away from the irons to no avail. Flug makes himself wait at least five seconds before pulling the lever back up and removing them.

“Dr. Flug, your turn to explain the features.” Black Hat says, turning to Flug.

Demencia is breathing heavily, trembling slightly. It’s unnerving to see the annoying, hyperactive, and usually fearless girl so silent and tremulous. Flug swallows and forces himself to ramble about power requirements, weight, and measurements, eager to get this all over with.

“Dr. Flug, can two features be used at the same time?” Black Hat asks.

“Y-yes sir.”

Demencia tenses, sitting back up as she pulls at the restraints once more.

“Two and One sound like a good combination.” Black Hat muses.

Flug subtly loops his foot around the cord of the machine and pulls it from the socket, and the machine gives an unmistakable powering-down noise, “O-oh no..I uhm...I think it’s b-burnt out...I-I guess we’ll just..e-edit this part out..” 

Black turns to inspect the machine. “It won’t blow up will it?” He asks.

“N-no sir, it shouldn’t...b-but just in c-case maybe we should w-wrap up this video?”

Black scowls. “I thought you had this thing  _ ready _ !”

“I-I’m sure it’s only a minor a-adjustment necessary, s-sir, I-I promise I’ll fix it!”

Black sighs, and turns back to the camera, grinning once more. “Well, if you like what you see, this machine will be part of the grand auction a week from now. Look for lot 66!” He announces, before walking over to the camera to turn it off.

Dr. Flug immediately unstraps Demencia, taking a roll of bandages from his coat pocket and wrapping up her still-bleeding shins. 

“Whatever happened to asking me to switch her out for someone else?” Black Hat inquires once the camera is off.

Flug helps Demencia stand, ignoring his boss for the moment and showing her to the door. “5.0.5 is ready to take care of you.” Flug mumbles at her.

She nods, stumbling when he lets go of her to open the door. 5.0.5 is luckily right outside to catch her as she trips through. Flug takes in a deep breath through his nose, shutting his eyes tightly and holding it for a second before turning and starting to shut down the machine.

“Well? Why did you make her go through with it? Since you most likely recognized before you put her in, which may explain your softness towards her.”

Flug takes in a breath, clenching his fists. “...you...y-you’re a...a c-coward.” 

“Am I?”

“Y-you couldn’t just ask me yourself?  _ A-as  _ yourself?!” 

Black chuckles, reaching his hand under the bag to grab Flug’s chin. “Because I wanted to have a little fun.”

Flug tries to yank his head away but, predictably, his boss’s grip is too tight, “W-well you’ve had it! L-let go of me!” 

Black slams Flug against the wall. 

“Any other demands?” Black growls, leaning closer to Flug’s face. “I  **_own you_ ** . I’ll do what I like, Flug.  **_Understood_ ** ?”

It’s highly likely Black Hat’s face contorts into some abomination as he says that, but Flug has his eyes tightly shut to avoid seeing such a potential sight. “Y-yes s-sir.” He whimpers.

“Are you sure? Do you need any  _ clarification?” _ Black asks, digging his claws into Flug’s skin.

Flug yelps at the shooting warmth and terror this sends through him, “N-no sir I unders-stand sir!” He cries, suddenly even more desperate to get away.

Black throws him to the ground. “Get that machine fixed.” He sneers before walking off.

Flug stays on the ground for a minute, trembling and waiting for the heat in his core to fade before dragging himself to his feet again. He obligingly ‘fixes’ the machine (plugs it back in), before beginning the walk to his lab.

He doesn’t even notice himself rubbing at the fresh scars on his jawline as he moves back down the hall.


	8. "Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Dr. Flug enters the lab and finds a cup of coffee already made on his desk. He squints at it, and then sighs and shakes his head, taking it and drinking it as he sits down. 5.0.5 learned to make coffee, finally. Just a small bonus. Not nearly enough to reclaim the day. 

Thirty minutes later, he starts finding himself more distracted. His body temperature is warm, and a take of his pulse reveals that it’s slowed. Flug shakes his head, standing up on shaky legs to get himself a drink of water. The floor seems to be spinning under him, though, and he collapses in front of the sink, clinging to the edges of it and barely staying up on his knees.

He starts to feel a heat grow in his core as well. He manages to flip the cold water on, cupping it in his glove and drinking it eagerly. He slumps back to the floor, panting heavily and shivering as he pushes his bag up to wipe at the stray water on his chin.

The lab seems to be a lot warmer than it should be. Flug clumsily manages to shrug one arm free of his coat, mumbling to himself and clawing at the counter in an effort to pull himself up. He ends up knocking a beaker onto the floor and shattering it.

He winces as the glass flies, and then makes an effort to pick it up, only succeeding it cutting his hand. A feeble moan escapes him at the sharp pain, and he mumbles a curse, resuming his efforts to continue cleaning and only further hurting himself until blood is steadily dripping onto the floor.

He hears the lab door open, and footsteps nearing him. Flug blinks slowly as he looks up, squinting at the sound of the lock turning. “Nh?” 

“Need help?” Black asks, grinning in amusement.

“Mnh..s-sir…?” 

Black squats down, holding out his hand and chuckling. Flug reaches out his arm, squinting.

Black pulls him up, standing and letting Flug’s body rest against his. Flug’s face turns warm under the bag, and he tries to stand on his own, but finds he can’t. “..I th..think 5.0.5...m-messed up the..c-coffee…”

“Accidents happen.” Black says as he leads Flug into a closet and into a secret passageway.

Flug leans heavily against his arm at this point, too confused to process that he should be embarrassed by it, “C-c’n I go to bed, s-sir?” 

“Of course.” Black says as he leads Flug into his bedroom.

“Th-thank you sir..” Flug slurs, resting his head against Black’s shoulder, “I jus’...n-needa lie down..” The loopy scientist can’t help but note that Black Hat smells a lot like ash but also cologne. Flug never noticed that before. Of course, he’s never had his face this close to his boss before.

Black lays Flug down on the bed before straddling him. “Did you enjoy punishing Demencia?”

Flug gives a feeble groan, shaking his head, “N-no s-sir..” 

“Not much of a sadist hmm? I bet you wished you were in her place.”

Flug feels his face grow warmer at Black Hat’s low tones, whimpering. “Wh-what’re y-you d-doing s-sir..?” 

“Did you design that according to your masochistic desires?”

Flug shakes his head, “T-too m-much..” 

“Too much?” Black asks as his clawed hands slip under Flug’s shirt.

Flug gives a stuttered gasp, “Wh..wh-what..? What’re you…?” 

“Too much what?” The claws dig into his chest.

Flug cries out, arching his back and weakly pushing against Black’s arms, trying to move away, “N-no...no, d-don’t…” He tries to squirm back.

“Thirsty?” Black asks, producing a cup of water.

Flug squints, but nods, his mouth feeling dry, “Y-yes s-sir..”

Black pushes the bag up enough to uncover Flug’s lips, and tips the water into Flug’s mouth. Flug swallows greedily, gulping and gasping and licking at the stray drops that escape. 

Black chuckles. “Was it good?”

Flug nods, his panting not stopping as more warmth shoots through his body, “M-mnh...y-yes sir..”

Black’s claws go back to digging into Flug’s chest, being careful not to leave any marks he can't heal easily. Flug gives a strangled moan, thinking becoming even fuzzier as his back arches, pressing into his boss. 

“You want to be punished, don’t you?”

Flug pants harder, giving a whine in his throat and biting his lip. He closes his legs, shivering. “H-hn..”

Black chuckles, two dark appendages from his back wrapping around Flug's wrists, pinning them down. Flug gives a small squeak, writhing against the mattress. “S-sir…?” He whispers. “Wh-what are y-you going to d-do?” 

“What do you want me to do?”

Flug whimpers, “I...I-I don't w-want…” He says feebly, the sentence becoming more of a lie as it continues until Flug lets it die. 

“What was that Doctor?”

“...I…” He feels his face burn. “I-I want you to h-hurt m-me..”

“Your wish is my command~” Black smirks as the tendrils around his wrists grow thorns, and Black leans down to bite his neck as his claws drag down Flug’s chest.

Flug cries out, back arching and hips pushing up, “ _ A-ah _ ! J-jefecito!” He yelps, shutting his eyes tightly as the sensation of Black's teeth and tongue on his sensitive neck overwhelm him. 

Black grins at the title. “I see~” He murmurs. “Want more pain?”

Flug moans pathetically, mouth parting and tears leaking from his eyes as the thorns on his wrists dig in deeper. 

Black scoffs in amusement. “What else do you w-?”

Flug sits up as much as he can and presses his mouth to Black’s, whimpering in shame and desperation.

Black pauses in surprise briefly before reciprocating. Flug moans loudly, having lost all ability to control himself, pushing his hips up and daring to bite at Black's lip slightly. 

Black chuckles, and lowers himself further. Flug spreads out his legs, pushing his tongue further into Black's mouth and pulling his wrists against the thorns to cut deeper. 

Two more thorny tendrils wrap around Flug’s waist. Flug moves his desperate kisses to Black's jawline and neck, panting, “P-please..” He begs, choking on a sob.

“Please what?” Black asks.

Flug dissolves back into whimpers, unable to answer. 

“Say it.” Black presses.

“I-I c-can’t.” Flug blurts. “P-please d...d-don’t make m-me..”

Black laughs. “Why not?”

Flug winces at the laugh, “I...je-jefecito p-please..”

“Say it just once for me. I won't tell.” Black says, trailing his claws around his neck.

Flug shivers, closing his eyes, “P-please...p-please t-take me j-jefecito I want it I  _ n-need  _ it, please, s-sir, please..” Flug begs in a tremulous whisper.

Flug hears a low growl from Black, and he feels his pants ripped off without warning as Black grinds on him, biting his neck hard. The scientist screams, though not totally out of fear, as the teeth sink into his neck, gasping for air in between the sudden and aggressive kisses. 

Black growls again in pleasure, lapping hungrily at the blood leaking from the bites. Flug moans, vision blurring as his gaze trails to the ceiling. Is this a dream or a nightmare? He can't tell anymore.

A tendril curls around his cock and he gasps, hips twitching as the tentacle around his waist keeps him pinned. “H-ha! J-jefecito!”

The tendril at his dick starts pumping faster. Flug screams, tears rolling down his face as he grinds harder, choking on pleas for more. 

“Go ahead.  _ Cum _ .” Black growls.

Flug shuts his eyes tightly and screams ‘ _ Sir!’  _ as he climaxes, going limp and sobbing. 

“There you go~” Black says with a smirk, caressing Flug’s cheek with his claws. “Don’t you think it’s time to wake up now?” He asks, voice swimming in Flug’s head as he falls unconscious.

 

Flug wakes up back in his lab, head on his desk, and next to an empty coffee cup. He stares at the mug for a moment before jolting in place violently and falling backwards off his stool onto the ground, “Wh-what-?!”

He smacks his head against the tile, groaning in pain as he sits up, “Wh- _ what _ …” 

He looks down at himself and gives a mortified squeak, quickly closing his lab coat to cover the stain in his pants as he scrambles to his feet, ducking out of the lab and making his way to his room as fast as possible. 

He passes 5.0.5 who is holding what can be assumed to be breakfast. He mutters a ‘leave it in my lab I'll be back’ before stepping quickly into his room, locking the door and quickly removing his pants and underwear to replace them.

That's the most vivid dream he's ever had. Though Flug isn't entirely sure it was a dream. But it had to be. Like Black Hat would  _ ever _ …

He can't even finish the thought. Flug buries the old clothes at the bottom of the hamper after getting redressed, moving back out into the hall and hurrying back to the lab. He needs to not see his boss for several weeks. 

 

Unfortunately, it's only a few hours later that he hears the sharp knocking of his boss.

Flug groans quietly, “C-come in…” He invites reluctantly. 

Black Hat walks in. “Since it's another week before the auction, you have clearance to work on your personal projects.”

Flug chokes a little in shock, “Wh-wh...what?” He turns around in spite of his previous resolve not to, eyes wide, “Y-you mean it, s-sir?”

“Of course I do. You work better after a break.”

Flug’s eyes water a bit and he quickly wipes at them, “Thank you je- _ boss _ . S-sir. Mister Black Hat thank you so much!” 

“You act like I have never let you do personal projects before.” Black says in amusement.

“N-not for a  _ w-week _ , j…..” He takes a deep breath, “ _..sir. _ Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Some of your most profitable work comes from your personal projects.”

Flug shifts a little, frowning at the reminder that his projects need to be sellable. “...yes sir.”

Black nods, and turns to exit the lab. “Call 5.0.5 if you need anything.”

“Y-yes sir.” Flug turns back to his table, digging out his own blueprints. 

Black exits the lab, the door shutting behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst, find more chapters at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	9. Flustered

A few hours later, he hears activity in the vents.

Flug looks up from sketching on a blank blueprint, “...Demencia?” 

The grate opens and she crawls out. “Yup!” She grins as she crawls down the wall, and back flips over his desk, landing on the floor. She loses her balance, legs still weak, and falls back, but catches herself on her arm, breaking her fall somewhat gracefully. “What’cha up to?” She asks as she stands, leaning against his desk for low key support.

The doctor looks her over, wincing, “...planning. How...h-how are you feeling?” 

“Boooored.” She groans, scratching at her bandaged arm. “5.0.5 wouldn’t let me out of bed, so I snuck out.” She giggles.

“You should...probably not be wandering around still.” Flug mutters, checking her bandages and determining them to be at least freshly changed.

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. “But staying in my room is boring! The boredom alone is going to drive me crazy.” She complains.

“Have..have you been using your fidget toy?” Flug guides her to a chair at least - he makes sure it’s the one that spins so he knows she’ll be occupied with twirling around in it. 

She nods. “I like it.” Predictably she starts twirling in the chair, wincing as it upsets the wounds on her legs. “But it can only do so much when you’re locked in your room.”

Flug frowns at the wince she gives. “Is..the pain still bad? Your muscles got punctured even if I tried to avoid the bone you..really shouldn’t be walking..” 

She looks down at the ground, sheepishly toeing the ground. “A bit...” She looks back up with a smirk. “But like hell that’s going to keep me down... however much it tries...”

Flug rolls his eyes a little. “Do you want more pain pills?” 

She chuckles, nodding. “That would be helpful.”

Flug nods, digging through his desk drawer and pulling out a small bottle. He hands it to her. “Don’t overdose on these. You’ll regret it.”

“How come?” She asks, fussing with the child-proof cap.

The scientist gives a weary sigh. “Just..trust me. I know.” He says, returning to his desk and sitting down with the blueprints.

She pops it open, though a little too strongly as pills spill from the bottle, and all over the floor. She laughs in response. “Oops.”

“Five second rule.”

“Pills are immune.” She states, picking two off the ground and swallowing them down dry.

“That will destroy your throat if you do it too often.” Flug mumbles.

“My spit works fine.” She retorts, leaning back in the chair. “So, what are you planning?”

“Oh. Sir gave me a week to...work on my own projects.”

“Sir?” She asks with a smirk.

“Black Hat.”

She giggles. “Ohh sir~ please fuck me harder~” She moans mockingly, before cackling.

Flug doesn’t respond. His shoulders drop and his pencil stops moving as he curls up his fist, biting his lip and lowering his head.

She narrows her eyes at him, confused by his unexpected reaction. “I was joking.” She clarifies.

“I know.” Flug mumbles.

“You are acting weird.” She notes. “Did he reject you? Don’t feel bad, he rejects me on a regular basis.”

“No. I don’t  _ want  _ him.” 

“But you still dream about him.” She snickers.

“I don’t want to.” 

“But you still do.”

Flug puts his head in his hands, letting out a shaky breath. “I don’t want t-to.” 

“Why not? It's fun to dream about him.” She giggles.

“Sure, Demencia.” Flug’s voice is strained, and he pushes his hands up under the bag to rub at his eyes.

She frowns, standing up and tilting her head to look at his face. “Are you crying?” She asks.

“No.” Flug sighs. “...yes. Why.” 

“Why is what I’d like to know. Your are supposed to yell, not cry...” She says as she sits on his desk.

“I’m not. Angry, about it. Not at you.” Flug mumbles, drawing useless circles on the corners of the blueprint paper.

“But why are you crying?”

Flug sucks in a breath through his teeth and puts his hands back down. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“How come?”

“You’re insane.” Flug mumbles, “And you don’t even care, anyway. Why are you even asking?”

She pouts, crossing her arms. “What makes you think I don’t? If I was crying I bet you would ask the same questions.”

Flug shrugs weakly. 

She reclines on his desk. “Did something happen?” She asks, letting her head hang upside down off the desk.

“I feel disgusted with myself.”

“How come?”

Flug sighs, “I  _ hate  _ Black Hat. I honestly do. And these...messed up dreams I’m having...for some unfair reason I have some sort of...subconscious desire to be hurt and abused in horrible ways, even though consciously that’s what I’m  _ terrified  _ of.”

“Maybe what you really want is to be hurt nicely.” She says, sitting up and swooning a bit from the head rush.

Flug grabs her arm and pulls her back up before she can fall off of his desk, “C-careful!” He quickly stammers out a follow-up of ‘I-idiot!’ and releases her quickly. “..no, I don’t want to be hurt at all!”

“Oww, watch the stab wounds!” She scolds, repositioning herself more comfortably on his desk.

Flug gives a guilty wince and quickly sits back down. “..don’t fall off my desk.” He mumbles in retort.

“Not  _ my _ fault gravity messes with my head.”

“Don’t hang upside down for that long. Also get off my desk.”

“But that would require falling off.” She snarks with a smirk.

“ _ Getting  _ off is different than  _ falling  _ off. I’m sure you can figure out the difference.” 

“I don’t want to  _ get _ off though. That’s boring.”

“Then at least don’t land on your head.”

“Ehhh, I’d rather lay down.” She says, laying back on his desk once again.

She hears the threatening albeit faint whine of the electric flyswatter powering on.

She smirks. “Gonna make me huh?” She asks in a coy voice. “So forceful.”

Flug rolls his eyes, “I thought we established that you didn’t like electrocution.” 

“That thing hardly counts for electrocution. It’s more shocking than anything.” She snickers. “Now, if you brought out a knife, that would be a different story.”

Flug looks at her for a moment, and then sets down the swatter with a tense sigh. “I’m not a sadist.” 

She snorts. “Not even if it's just playing around?”

“I don’t…’play around’ with pain.”

“So you chasing me around with that thing wasn't playing?”

“No, I was genuinely angry at you.”

She snorts. “Uh huh. Surre~”

Flug squints at her. “That’s what you were always trying to do, wasn’t it? Make me angry?”

“Irritate mostly. I suppose I was aiming for a bit of anger.” She giggles.

“Well you got it.” Flug tries to tug out his blueprints from under her.

She places her hand on his, smirking. “Is that so?”

Flug freezes and tenses. “..y...yes?” 

Her coy expression breaks at his reaction, and she starts cackling. Flug yanks his hand free, “Wh-what’s so funny?!”

“Y-your face.” She says before laughing again.

“ _ You can’t even see my face _ !” 

“I can  _ guess _ . Plus your bag is a bit damp.” She snickers.

“Darn it.” Flug mutters, turning and heading for the cabinet in the back of the room again.

“Do girls make you nervous as well  _ Fluggy _ ?” She teases, snickering as she hangs her head upside down again.

“By ‘nervous’ to you mean more prone to a psychotic breakdown?” Flug asks as he returns with a fresh bag, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughs again, and raises her finger to boop where his nose should be. “Do you mean completely flustered?”

Flug crinkles up his nose from beneath the bag, glad his blush is invisible, “You’re flattering yourself.”

She sits up quickly, nearly swooning again. “I think I know your issue!”

“Which one?” He asks wearily.

“You are jealous of Black Hat.” She says with a smirk.

Flug’s eyes narrow in confusion. “Jealous of  _ what _ ?” 

“You want all my attention to yourself, don’t you?” She teases, getting to her knees and leaning forward towards him.

“... **_what_ ** .” 

She starts giggling uncontrollably. “I’m right aren't I? You want want me~”

“... _ what?! _ No!” 

She bursts into laughter. “Holy shit I wish I could actually see your face!” She rolls onto her side, nearly off the desk.

He grabs her again before that can happen, not sure why, “G-get out of my lab!” 

She attempts to respond, but bursts into more laughter instead.

“D-Demencia get out!” 

She sits up, still giggling. “Why-why don’t you  _ make me _ .” She says in a coy voice, before continuing to laugh.

Flug feels his face burning in what he hopes is indignation, “I-I have work to do!” His tone becomes less demanding and more pleading.

“You can do me.” She snickers.

Flug puts both hands over his face,  _ “Please leave. _ ” 

She just laughs. “Gimmie a smooch and maybe I’ll leave.” She teases.

His eyes go wide and only a squeak manages to escape him at first, and he’s sure the red can be see through the paper bag, “ _ Wh-what _ ?!”

She laughs harder. “Oh my  _ god _ I'm  _ kidding!” _

“ _ Get out _ !” 

“I don’t w-”

A scratching noise can be heard at the door of the lab. Demencia’s eyes widen, and she jumps off the desk, stumbling slightly as she makes her way to block the door before Flug can open it. He dives for it at the same time, struggling to pull it open as she leans against it.

“ _ 5.0.5 get her out of here!” _

“No! I will not go back to prison!” She shouts, keeping the door closed with all her strength.

_ “It’s called bedrest and you need it you ADHD poster child!” _

She hisses. “I have been ’resting’ all damn day yesterday, and today! I need anything but that!”

“You had your legs and shoulders impaled!” 

“Don't forget you burned me as well!” She growls. “I am not going back!”

“ _ UGH I’ll bring the game box into your room!”  _

The door bursts open before she can respond. 5.0.5 entering with a scolding look.

Flug pushes her into the bear’s bear hug before she can squirm free. “Behave yourself or I’ll help 5.0.5 tie you to your bed.” He threatens.

She smirks. “How kinky~” She teases as she is dragged out of the lab.

Flug smacks his hand to his face, gritting his teeth.  _ “No. _ ”

Her cackle echoes down the hallway as she is dragged off back to her room.

Flug gives a weary sigh, starting to head back for his lab table, and then changing his mind and heading for the manor lounge instead.

 

Black Hat enters the lounge as Flug is in the process of gathering up the various game boards into a box. 

“You two made quite the racket.” Black notes, stepping into the room.

Flug jolts at the sound of Black Hat’s voice, standing up quickly, “S-sir..?”

“Did you and Demencia get in another fight?” Black asks, walking up to Flug.

“...m-more of a...good natured quarrel, sir..” Flug murmurs nervously, picking up some scattered game pieces and putting them into the box with the rest.

“I see.”

“...uhm..” Flug shifts to the side slightly, trying to make his exit with Black Hat blocking the entrance. “..I’m...going to...go now, sir?” 

“It’s nearly strange to see you in here.” Black muses.

Flug keeps his eyes averted still from Black’s face as he draws his shoulders back, “...i-it’s strange being out of my lab..” Flug agrees. 

“You seem to be in a hurry. Where are you going so impatiently?”

“I’m...trying to give Demencia something to do in bed s-so she doesn’t keep escaping.” 

“You seem concerned about her.” Black observes.

“...I  _ did _ ..torture her..” Flug responds, giving a guilty wince and looking down at the floor. “I-it’s my fault she’s in this condition.”

“You feel guilty about it?”

Probably it was a bad idea to admit this to a villain, especially one who profited off of others’ evil and sadism. “..y-yes sir. I do.” 

“Have you forgotten the state she left your lab in? How many essential notes did you lose?”

“N-nothing I couldn’t recover or fix, s-sir…” 

“Only because you took a drug. She also admitted to enjoying seeing you in trouble.”

“She…” Flug sighs. “Likes your reactions, sir.” 

“Don’t change the subject with obvious statements.” Black Hat snaps.

Flug flinches. “I...s-sorry, sir. I-I know it..probably d-doesn’t make sense to you that I-I feel guilty about her condition but...I-I just do.” He grits his teeth a little, “..th-the only time I was  _ r-really  _ actually angry at her was  _ you  _ were pretending to be her, s-so..” 

Black chuckles. “Perhaps you just need more practice.”

“..s-sure, mister Black Hat.” Flug tries to appease him, turning and heading for the room’s other exit instead.

Black follows. “So you are willing then?”

“W-willing to what?” Flug barely keeps enough anger out of his tone to keep from snapping, not bothering to tack on a ‘sir’ or ‘boss’.

“How does a live performance sound? For the auction?”

Flug stops walking, shutting his eyes tightly and stiffening his jaw. “...no.” 

“Why not? You already agreed to needing more practice.”

“I...I-I said n-no!” Flug yells, daring to raise his voice and hunching his shoulders after, already starting to shake.

“And why not?” Black growls.

Flug jolts, “B-because I said so!”

The thick silence that follows has Flug suddenly light-headed.

“..I..I m-mean..” Flug tries to start amending.

“ _ You  _ said so?” Black asks, stepping closer to Flug.

“It..r-rather, I…” Flug turns and starts backing away from Black Hat, finding himself hitting a wall rather quickly. “...w-we can use a d-different test s-subject?” 

“Not going to stand by your own word?” Black Hat sneers.

Flug bites his lip and muffles a frightened whimper as he hugs the box of games tightly to his chest, “...I w-won’t torture her ag-gain.” 

“But you will agree to torture someone publically?” Black asks, leaning closer.

“N…” Flug loses his nerve for a second but grabs it back, “N-n-no s-sir.”

“Keep in mind, Dr. Flug, that  _ I _ am perfectly capable of doing the torturing. And I will be  _ much  _ less merciful.” Black threatens. “Up to you I suppose.” He smirks.

“I-I don’t w-want to be at the auction..” Flug confesses, “I...th-the machine w-works fine...do w-we  _ h-have  _ to do a-a demonstration, sir..?” 

“How else will they know it’s genuine?” Black grins. “Besides, we can’t have it shorting out like it did during the commercial.”

“...I..I-I faked th-that.” Flug whispers, before bracing himself. 

“...You  **_what_ ** _? _ ” Black growls, grabbing the front of Flug’s shirt in his claws.

Flug gives a terrified squeak, shielding his face with his arms as he drops the box, “Th-the machine w-works perfectly f-fine on the p-plus side, s-sir!” He tries.

Black smacks him hard across the face, tearing the bag slightly. “Where is all this  _ idiotic _ defiance coming from!?” Black snarls, kicking the box aside and slamming Flug’s back hard against the wall as his form seems to stretch and grow taller.

Flug whimpers, curling in his legs as his feet are lifted up from the ground, “I-I’m s-so s-sorry mister Black H-Hat sir!” 

“I am beginning to think you are taking me for granted!” Black snarls, glaring. “I give you a roof, a bed, food, a laboratory all your own, and here you are  **_sabotaging_ ** me!”

_ “I-I’ll gladly  _ **_l-leave_ ** _ , s-sir!” _

There’s a moment of gut-wrenching silence. “ **_Oh?_ ** ” Black Hat’s grip moves to Flug’s throat and he squeezes, choking the scientist’s cries, “Is this you requesting resignation, Dr. Flug?” One of Black’s claws traces a line across Flug’s throat, pressing down just barely shy of breaking the skin, “ _ You know the only way you leave my employ is in a body bag, doctor.  _ **_If there’s anything left of you that won’t fit down the drain._ ** ”

“N-no!” Flug screams, panicked tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking the bag as he sobs, “I’m s-sorry! I’m  _ s-sorry sir p-please!”  _

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty adamant about that request.”

Flug chokes as the grip on his throat tightens, shaking his head frantically and clawing at Black’s wrists, of course causing no damage. 

Black Hat chuckles, squeezing tighter, waiting until Flug’s fighting starts to grow weak before dropping him.

Flug collapses limply to the ground, coughing and gasping in air desperately, even shoving his bag further up his head in his struggle to breathe. 

“Be careful what you wish for Doctor.” Black says with a smirk, bracing his shoe in between Flug’s shoulder blades and forcing him flat against the ground.

“ _ I’msorryI’msorrys-sirI’msosorryp-pleasepleasedon’tkillme!”  _

“Alright, since you insist.” He says, before walking towards the door. “Oh and you have until the auction to decide on which of us is doing the torturing.”

Flug curls up on the ground, hugging himself and muffling his sobbing into the shoulder of his lab coat as the tapping of Black Hat’s shoes fades down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	10. Game Night

When Dr. Flug enters Demencia’s room with the box of games, 5.0.5 is redressing the now sleeping Demencia’s wounds. Flug quickly averts his eyes, setting the box down on her nightstand. “I..brought entertainment for her.” Flug mumbles.

5.0.5 grunts in affirmation.

“..I hope she hasn’t been too much trouble..”

5.0.5 gives an exhausted whine.

“...go...go get some food and sleep. I’ll watch her.” Flug says, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her bed.

5.0.5 casts him a grateful look, tying off the last bandage and pulling her shirt back on, before walking towards the door. 5.0.5 pauses, and points to a glass of water on the end table next to her bed, then pointing at her.

Flug nods in understanding, and waves the bear off. “I know. Go get rest.”

The bear also hands him a bottle of sleeping pills.

Flug takes them to appease him. “Okay. Goodnight, buddy.”

The bear points at the bottle, then to Demencia.

“ _ Yes _ , 5.0.5, I understand!” Flug repeats, his already worn patience starting to snap a bit, much to his chagrin.

The bear flinches slightly, nodding and exiting quickly.

Flug mumbles a ‘sorry’ a little too late, sighing and sitting back in the chair as he reaches a hand under his bag and rubs at his eyes.

This has been a really long day.

 

Demencia wakes up to Flug rebandaging her leg.

She smirks. “Like what’chya see?”

He looks up at her and manages to roll his eyes, “I do love puncture wounds.” He remarks sarcastically.

She snorts, laying back and letting him finish, scratching at her bandaged arms. “You better have brought games. Otherwise I will have to steal your bag again.” She threatens.

Flug gets up, walking over to the box on the other side of the room. “Games? Why would I bring games?”

“You said you would.” She pouts, not yet seeing the box.

“No, I don’t remember saying that.” Flug continues, picking it up and carrying it over, “I’m pretty sure there’s no games here.” He flips it over on top of her lap and dumps it all out. “Approximately zero.” 

She snickers. “So I noticed!” She begins sifting through the pile enthusiastically.

Flug sits down in the chair again, his expression unreadable as he watches her struggle to make a decision.

“What do you think?  _ Uno  _ or  _ Sorry _ ?” She asks, looking at him with a grin, and holding up the boxes.n

“I think 5.0.5 ate half the cards from  _ Uno _ .” 

“Hmm,  _ Sorry  _ it is then!” She says as she opens the box.

“We’ll call it  _ Lo Siento  _ to reach a happy medium.” Flug suggests.

She nods, grinning. “I call rojo!”

“Verde.” Flug says, setting up the board on her lap. “No house rules.”

“Awww, but that’s what makes it  _ fun! _ ”

“That’s what makes everyone but you lose every time. And the reason I found 5.0.5 wearing a trash bin as a hat last time, for some reason.” Flug rolls his eyes as he shuffles the cards and sets them down. “Game rules only.”

“Loser takes off their clothes?”

“No. Trust me that’s not anything either of us want to see.” 

She snorts. “Are you suuuure?” She waggles her eyebrows.

“You think I cover almost every inch of skin for aesthetic?” Flug asks, drawing a card to see who goes first. “You start.” 

“Fiiine. Loser has to steal boss’s hat.” She says as she draws a card. “Dos~” She says as she places the card down and moves her pawn from the start.

“I’m not doing that.” Flug says, drawing his own card. “Once.” He mutters in disappointment, putting the 11 down and resting his elbow on the nightstand.

“You are if you lose~” she says, giggling as she draws a 3. “Tres!” She moves the pawn forward 3.

“Ocho...darn it.” Flug sighs and discards the useless card. “Do you want me dead that badly?”

“Oh, he won’t  _ kill _ you.” She says in a tone that implies he is being overdramatic. She takes a card. “Once~ And she flies across the board!” She says as she moves her piece.

“I don’t want to be tortured either...quatro.” Flug bites back a curse and sighs, glaring at the pieces still stuck in start.

“He would most likely yell.” She says as she pulls a Sorry card. She blows a raspberry. “Bet you’re glad you didn't have a piece out.” She comments.

“I don’t want to be yelled at either. Diez. Useless.” Flug slouches in his chair as Demencia draws another eight. “Anyway. What  _ you  _ can get away with and what  _ I  _ can get away with are very different.” 

“Take 5.0.5 with you. Besides, his face stretches when he is yelling and it’s hilarious to look at.” She giggles at the thought and moves her piece.

“He’s used to nonsense from you. It’s expected.” Flug tosses the seven he’s drawn aside, rubbing at his forehead. “What’s expected of  _ me  _ is to cower when he’s in the room and to stay in my lab and out of his way.”

“That’s because all you  _ do _ is cower.” She says as she draws a one. “Uno! I win!” She giggles as she move a piece from start.

“I tried to stand up to him the other day and I got these.” Flug pushes his bag up slightly to show her the scars on his jawline before drawing a one of his own. “Finally.” He mutters, pushing a pawn from start.

“Fine, what do you think should happen to the loser.” She says, drawing a card and cackling. “Quatro~” She says, moving piece two back four spaces, past home.

“Siete.” Flug sets his piece forward. “If you win I’ll make you your own Black Hat hat okay?”

“In the shape of Black Hat?” She asks with a grin, drawing a three and moving piece two closer to home.

“No, that would look stupid.” Flug draws an 11, his piece jumping forward.

“Wrong. It would look  _ sexy _ .” She enthuses, drawing a three and moving piece two into the home bridge.

“It would look stupid. I don’t care much about fashion but I care enough to not make that. You can get a regular hat or nothing.” Flug draws a ten and sighs as he gets closer to home. “Take it or leave it.”

“And if I lose?” She asks, drawing a 7, moving piece two into home, and piece 1 the remainder.

“Then you can’t leave your room again until 5.0.5 gives you the okay.”

“That is cruel!” She protests, drawing a four and begrudgingly moving her pawn backwards.

“Necessary cruelty.” 

“You  _ will _ make the sexy hat then.”She presses.

“I'll make  _ a  _ hat.”

She crosses her arms. “Sexy hat.”

“It’s a hat of a certain design that some may find appealing but that opinion varies and is not definite.” Flug slams down a SORRY card triumphantly and sends Demencia’s piece that was almost home back to start as he switches it out with his own piece.

She huffs. “Then you have to come up with something better than a non sexy hat.” She pouts, scowling at the three she drew.

“I’ll try and blow up the torture machine before Black Hat can demonstrate on you again.” Flug offers dryly.

She looks up at him, pulling her hair into her lap. “He’s planning on using it again?”

“Yes. For an auction. Who knows how many people are gonna be there...and I...doubt h-he’ll fall for the whole..pulling the cord out with my foot trick again…” 

She shudders. “It...it’s not very fun.” She murmurs.

“..I didn’t feel too bad for putting you in there originally.” Flug admits. “I thought you might..enjoy the pain. Not like...you know. The way  _ I  _ do. But...I don’t know. You’re insane. It was a reasonable assumption.”

“I mean, I am used to slaps and punches and all that. Even the flyswatter doesn't effect me too much. But that machine... well it’s good at its job.” She says quietly.

“..I’m...sorry, Demencia. I don’t..I don’t know  _ why  _ he was suddenly so fixated on torturing you, particularly..”

She lays back against the pillows. “Maybe he is getting bored of us or something. Or maybe he just thought it was my turn. He usually targets you after all.”

“Exactly. I think he was trying to...awaken my inner sadist or something, but that...obviously isn’t happening. He  _ knows  _ that too, why else would he have made me tell you all those…” Flug sighs through his teeth, drawing another card and pushing his pawn forward 3 spaces.

“Tell me what?” She asks, picking a card and putting down a Sorry. Laughing triumphantly she kills his pawn, hers taking its place. “Not sorry~”

“Didn’t think so.” Dr. Flug sighs. “...Black Hat...pretended to be you to get some information out of me. And maybe to make me bitter enough towards you to torture you for the commercial.”

“What kind of information?” She asks.

He really shouldn’t be telling her this. “...he made me tell him about the dream.” Flug mumbles.

“What!? Bullshit! He never asks me about  _ my _ dreams of him.” She pouts.

“He can probably fill in the blanks. He probably never expected  _ me  _ to have dreams of him...like I did.”

“Well, I don’t blame you.” She says with a smirk. “He is pretty sexy for...whatever he is.”

“An eldritch horror that should go back to hell.” Flug mumbles.

She laughs. “But then who would I fantasize about?”

“Literally anything else? Set your standards higher.” 

She smirks at him. “Someone with a doctorate perhaps?”

Flug shrugs cluelessly, sliding his pawn forward into home with a triumphant smirk, “An education doesn’t hurt, no.” 

She snorts. “A great inventor as well.”

He catches on at that point, at least. “I said set your standards  _ higher _ .” 

She laughs, leaning forward. “Are you sure higher is where you want me?” She says coyly.

“...even trying to interpret that as an innuendo makes no sense.”

She snorts and rests her crossed arms on his lap, putting her chin on her arm. “Still having trouble?”

Flug feels his face heating up beneath the bag as he glances at the corners of the room. Are there cameras in here?

“Your neck is turning red~” She teases with a smirk.

Flug quickly turns his coat collar up. “D-does that fix it?” He tries to retort snappishly.

She snickers. “I bet you’re blushing under that paper bag.”

“S-so what if I am?” Flug asks, relaxing a little when he no cameras come to sight (why should he even be worried about that? Black Hat has no reason to care). “...anyway. I’m sending you home again.” He puts down the SORRY card and once again puts her pawn back to start.

“Goddamnit!” She curses, sitting up. Luckily for her, she gets a 1.  She looks up, before her expression shifts to one of alarm in the direction of the door.

Flug tenses at her expression and looks at the door as well, “Wh-what?” 

She looks down at the game board and quickly switches the pieces. She looks back up quickly. “I dunno, guess it was nothing.”

Flug puts a hand over his heart and sits back against the chair, “Don't  _ do  _ that..”

She laughs. “Scaredy cat.”

Flug notes the changed pieces and rolls his eyes, turning his lab coat collar back down when he starts feeling too warm and drawing another card. “Not without reason.” He mutters defensively.

“What happened to your neck anyway?” She asks, drawing a card and moving her piece.

Flug falls silent, bracing a hand against the side of his throat and swallowing tightly. It's still warm, and throbbing slightly. “...h..how bad is it?”

“Like you got in a fight with a noose and barely got away.”

Flug gives a strained laugh, shutting his eyes tightly. “N-not inaccurate..”

Her eyes widen. “I was joking... Did you actually try to hang yourself?”

Flug shook his head. “Black Hat, he….h-he nearly killed me.” Flug’s voice gets small. 

“For real!? Shit, what did you do?” She asks.

“I..I told him I-I faked the machine burning out, d-during the commercial, a-and he got angry and I offered to leave. Th-the company, I-I mean, I..” Flug stares at the card in his hand, unable to read it through his blurred vision. “..I-I thought I was going to die..”

The game board rattles as Demencia leans forward impulsively and hugs him. Flug jolts and gives a frightened cry, falling back against the chair and pulling her with him. 

Both stay frozen in place for a moment, stunned, Demencia sitting in Flug’s lap and Flug gripping the seat of the chair for dear life.

Eventually Flug speaks up. “...oh..” It's not much. 

She sits up quickly, hissing slightly as the fast movement and the fact that she fell catch up to her wounds. “What was that!?” She asks a bit snappishly.

“Y-you startled me!” Flug defends quickly, “I th-thought you were attacking me!”

“I can nearly tackle you in the hallway but the minute I try to hug you you pull me off the bed! Besides, if anything  _ I _ should be the one flinching from you!”

Flug winces, “I-I didn't mean to pull you off the bed! I was just...moving back and you moved back with me because your arms were around me!”

“Well what else am I supposed to do? You said you almost died and you were bringing down the mood!”

Flug shifts uncomfortably. “...you're...not in the wrong.”

She sighs, and with a groan, she stands up, and returns to the bed. “Do you have anymore pain pills?” She asks.

Flug nods quickly, digging out the bottle and handing her some, as well as the glass of water from her nightstand. 

She takes them quickly, downing the glass of water. “Do you remember where the pieces were set up?”

Flug nods, setting the board back up, though with the pieces in their  _ real _ places. “...I...can't remember the last time I received a hug from someone that wasn't a bear.” Flug confesses.

She chuckles. “That makes two of us. Villains need hugs too!” She shouts playfully as she slams the glass down on the end table.

“Not a villain.” Flug mutters. But the corners of his eyes turn up anyway. 

“You work for a villain, therefore you are one.”

Flug sighs, “If I was a villain I would've enjoyed torturing you.”

She snorts. “Not all villains are sadists, I mean, look at 5.0.5.”

“5.0.5 isn't a villain either!” Flug shakes his head in exasperation, “Nevermind. Let's just get back to me beating you.”

 

_ ‘He is spending most of his free time with her.’  _ Black Hat notes to himself, staring at the monitor feedback over his steepled fingers. _ ‘'What brought this on?’  _

Black Hat finds himself annoyed, and a bit concerned. They have never interacted like this without one of them being chased off, and the change has got him interested. Perhaps Flug enjoys her flirting? Bad luck for him, her flirting is mostly to be a nuisance.

Still, Flug needs to be taught to keep in his place. His growing defiance must be quelled. Two outbursts too many, as of late, in defense of this crazy girl.

He watches as Flug eventually gets up, giving Demencia the sleeping pills 5.0.5 left before heading out back to his lab. A wicked smirk crosses Black Hat’s face as he gets the perfect idea, pushing back from his chair and unlocking his bottom desk drawer, pulling out some materials and expertly threading a needle.

He knows just the thing.


	11. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Flug knows just the thing to keep Demencia out of trouble.

It took a few hours of brainstorming, but eventually he concocted it. An invisibility ray - by itself, a perfectly harmless thing for Flug to invent (not to mention incredibly marketable), and if Demencia used it on herself, she’d be useless for a torture demonstration. She could just stay out of Black and Flug’s grasp until the end of the week, and it’d be perfect. Black would either have to use an audience volunteer or just cancel the demonstration altogether.

Flug slips the note involving the plan under the cereal bowl on her breakfast tray with instructions to eat the paper after (he has no doubt she’ll have little trouble doing that). He hopes to have the whole thing done by afternoon today, and asks her to show up at 1:30pm, when Black Hat usually stops by to check on Flug’s progress.

1:25, he hears her activity in the vents. She falls quiet when the knock sounds on the door.

Nodding at the vent, Flug sets the ray down in plain view from the duct on his desk and goes over to open the door himself, pausing to turn up his lab coat collar to better hide the ugly bruises still on his neck before letting Black Hat in. “H-hello sir..” He greets, keeping his eyes down.

“What are you currently working on?” Black asks as he walks in.

Flug keeps his distance from the tall figure as he trails behind, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I-I just finished the prototype f-for an..a-an invisibility, ray, sir…”

“Invisibility Ray? That sounds profitable. Good thinking.” Black praises, walking up to the desk to pick it up.

Flug blinks in surprise at the compliment, shoulders straightening a little, “Th...th-thank you, sir…”

“Anything else?” Black inquires as he inspects the ray, not noticing Demencia quietly creeping out of the vent.

Flug quickly digs through a nearby desk noisily to draw Black Hat’s gaze, “W-well I...I’ve been..uhm...e-experimenting with..uhm..this...other……..d-device, uhm..”

She leaps off the wall, grabbing it from Black’s hands, rolling as she lands a few feet away. “Invisibility huh?” She asks with a grin before tearing out of the lab before the others can react.

Flug lets out a breath of relief but manages to make it seem like a startled gasp, “U-uhm. D-Demencia! N-no, don’t…!” Flug looks around quickly and manages to find his flyswatter, fumbling with it, “O-oh, no…” 

“Well? Go after her!” Black orders in irritation.

“I uhm...y-yes…!” Flug quickly races out of the lab, dropping his flyswatter on the way and rushing back to grab it before stumbling back out after her, relieved to be out of Black Hat’s immediate presence, “D-Demencia?!” 

“Boo!” Comes her voice from directly behind him.

Flug shrieks, jumping forward and whirling around, staring at the empty space, “Y..y-you u-used it?!” 

He feels a tug on his bag, and giggling. “Of course~”

Flug gives a sigh of relief, “Th-thank god.” He whispers, tensing as Black Hat storms down the hall, “Y-you weren’t supposed to use it! I-I don’t know how to reverse the effects yet!” He says loudly.

She just laughs. “The ray also turned invisible when I fired it. So it’s lost now!” She cackles, and Black Hat’s hat flies off his head, exposing the bowler underneath.

He turns to try to catch it, but Demencia runs off with it.

“Flug, fix this!”

“I...I-I’ll try, s-sir, b-but...i-it could t-take me w-weeks to f-find out how to reverse this!” Flug says, making a failed attempt at catching the hat as it rushes by him.

“You had better be joking.” Black Hat growls.

Flug is glad Demencia has already run off, as he doesn’t want her seeing this part, “I-I’m sorry sir, y...w-we’ll have to u-use an audience m-member a-as a test subject for the auction...e-even if we  _ c-could  _ catch her it’d be...v-very useless..” 

Black Hat grabs Flug’s arm tightly. “I still have you, don’t I?” He growls with a smirk.

Flug’s heart drops to his feet, “...I..I-I...y-yes, sir…?” 

“If you don’t get that invisibility reversed, it will be  _ you _ in that chair.”

Flug pales, eyes widening as he starts trembling, “...i-is that r-really necessary?” He asks weakly.

“Of course it is idiot! No arguments, get to work!” Black shouts, pushing Flug in the direction of the lab.

The frightened scientist hurries off, breathing shallowly as panicked tears threaten to fall.

This situation just got a hundred times worse.

 

Black Hat sits down at his desk, giving an angry huff. His plans are ruined. That’s happened a lot more often now that he’s working with  _ mortals  _ on a regular basis, but it still fails to make him any less angry.  _ Demencia  _ was supposed to be in that chair - the public torture was supposed to make her less of a nuisance by cowering her, by letting her know exactly what lengths he was prepared to go to in order to contain her. Now instead he’s going to have to use that whimpering, masochist-in-denial  _ Flug _ . The trembling wreck is going to  _ enjoy it _ , even if he doesn’t want to, and that’s  _ not  _ what Black Hat had planned.

So why can’t he get rid of the smirk on his face?

He holds the nearly finished doll in his hands. It has been a long time since he has last used voodoo magic, but mortals were so vulnerable to it, so it made the best indirect weapon.

Between Demencia’s invisible antics and this doll, Flug wouldn’t even come close to finishing that ray in time. Flug would easily be the one in the chair, in front of who knew how many eyes or feelers or whatever. There was variety in Black Hat’s clients.

Black Hat imagines the scientist sobbing as he’s electrocuted, fighting against his own body’s treacherous warmth and barely holding back pleas for mercy.

Black chuckles as he feels himself getting worked up. He is tempted to drug Flug’s coffee again. After all, he should be planning an all nighter tonight to try and save his own skin. It might not work, though - Flug would be suspicious of any coffee he didn’t make himself. Black Hat would have to drug the pot itself or…

He looks down at the doll in his claws. Hm.

 

Okay. He can’t put Demencia back on the line. He has to come up with a new plan.

New plan, in..what, three days now? Two? Flug doesn’t remember.

He bites at his knuckles as he looks over the blueprint, sweating. He already knows Demencia’s invisibility will wear off in a week, so he’s not worried about her staying that way for forever. But...he can’t go in that machine. Maybe he can make a clone? Not a sentient one of course, god no. Just one that knows to scream when it feels pain..

...no. No that’s still incredibly messed up.

Flug crumples up another notepage and throws it again, slumping back in his chair. What time is it? He looks up at the lab clock - nearly 1am. Why does time only fly by when his neck is on the line? It’s not fair.

And he was supposed to have this week off.

More frustrated tears spring to Flug’s eyes and he puts his head down on his crossed arms, struggling not to cry.

After a few minutes he sits back up, only for his head to swim, and heat to start growing in his core.

“Wh-what…?” Flug tries to stand up, having to grip the desk tightly to stay upright. He chokes, and then spits out a clear liquid, gasping and crying out in confused fright. What the hell is going on?! Why does his head feel so…

Flug collapses back in his chair, holding the sides of his bag and curling forward, breathing heavily.

A few minutes later, Black Hat walks in, smirking. “Tired, Doctor?”

Flug jolts at the sound of the dark voice, struggling to stand again, “N-no..n-no, s-sir..” He slurs, squinting at the notes on his desk and struggling to make sense of them as the words swim around.

“Are you sure?” Black asks, picking Flug up in his arms.

Flug huddles in on himself, shutting his eyes tightly and giving a sob. “N-no..no..n-not ag-gain not ag-gain..!”

“Not again? But you want this, Doctor~”

“ _ N-no _ ! P-please wake up F-Flug wake up  _ p-please _ !” Flug begs himself in a whisper as he’s carried through the same closet passage, wrapping his arms over his head and pulling his lab coat close, crying.

Black leans his head down as he walks through the passageway, a tendril lifting the bag to uncover Flug’s mouth as Black’s tongue flicks gently across the scientist’s lips. Flug flinches and tries to turn his head away, “N-no..no, d-don’t..p-please d-don’t..”

“Look at yourself, you’re getting excited.” Black purrs, pressing his lips to Flug’s as they near the room.

“N-no...no, I d..I d-don’t..” Flug’s struggling gets weaker as Black Hat gets more insistent, tasting every inch of the doctor’s mouth as he twitches restlessly, whimpering.

Black lays him down in the bed upon entering the room. Flug stops fighting, seeing no point in struggling against a dream, and lays limply on the mattress.

Black leans over him, tendrils starting to coil about nearby. Flug shudders at the sight of them and hugs himself, trying to curl up. “W-wake up..wake up p-please just w-wake up..” He whispers, shutting his eyes.

He feels Black’s tongue tickling at his neck as tendrils coil around his limbs, and Flug gives a cry of alarm, jolting to sit upright, “Ghn! C-careful…!” He winces as he’s pulled back down, breathing hard, “P-please be c-careful..”

“Careful about what?” Black asks as his hands slide into Flug’s shirt.

“M-my n-neck, s-sir…” Flug says weakly, biting at his lip and shivering.

“Still afraid?”

“I-it hurts...I d-don’t want to h-hurt right n-now, s-sir..”

“Why not?” Black asks, as a tendril slides into Flug’s pants.

“I j-just don’t...p-please, sir…...j-jefecito, p-please…” 

Black doesn't respond, instead pressing a kiss to Flug’s mouth with a growl, the tendrils beginning to writhe pleasantly against Flug’s skin. Flug shivers, reluctantly allowing a moan to escape and parting his lip to allow Black Hat’s tongue to slip inside.

The tendril in his pants wrap around his cock, and start pumping slowly. Flug swallows tightly, looking away from Black Hat’s face before slowly allowing himself to grind into the coils.

The tendril coiled around his member speeds up. Flug moans into Black Hat’s mouth, whining and fighting against the appendages keeping his wrists pinned above his head.

However, it slows down before he can climax. Flug accidentally bites down on Black’s tongue in the process of crying out in frustration.

Black responds by biting Flug’s tongue in response. Flug yelps, pulling his head back and coughing up a little blood, trying not to get it on Black but managing to anyway. “S...s-sorry..”

Black just chuckles, tongue licking up the blood with ease. Flug gives a feeble groan, mouth throbbing. “Y-your teeth are sharper th-than mine..” He mumbles, trying not to look as though he’s pouting of all things.

“All the better to make you bleed~”

Flug tries to control his movements but his hips twitch upward into the coils and he gives a feeble whine.

“What do you need doctor?”

“...I-I need to c-cum, s-sir…” 

“Beg for it.” Black orders.

“...p-please let me c-cum, s-sir.” 

Black chuckles, and the tendril speeds up once more. Flug tenses, and then jolts and relaxes with a feeble whimper, breathing slowing down.

How boring.

Black sighs, waiting for Flug to pass out before healing any wounds that may give him away. He then pick the scientist up and returns to the lab, placing him in his chair in the same position he found him in, before swiftly exiting the lab. That had been...dull. Black Hat can’t help but feel a dissatisfaction that makes him scowl as he walks. Flug had said all the lines but he obviously wasn’t feeling very desperate.

Huffing, Black Hat decides he’ll just have to give the doll a stronger dose next time. He’d tried less than the first time, wanting to see how Flug reacted with a bit of a clearer head. Clearly that just made for a boring experiment. Maybe if Flug had been scared and begging but he just looked...defeated.

Tantalizing some other time, perhaps. But that hadn’t been what Black Hat  _ wanted  _ today.

Lately, Flug hasn’t been giving him  _ anything  _ he wants. The villain’s scowl deepens and his frustration grows.

There’s a large hole struck through a wall by Flug’s bedroom door by the time Black Hat composes himself and walks off back to his study to resume his plotting.

 

 

Flug wakes up with a headache.

But that doesn’t stop him from throwing his desk lamp at the wall with as much force as possible and screaming into his hands.

He almost doesn't hear the scratching on the door.

**_“Go away!”_ **

He hears a whimper, and the sound of something being quickly set on the floor. Flug ignores it for a long time, just staying with his head on his desk and his arms crossed over it, cursing his own existence and barely keeping from crying. Only after about half an hour of this does he finally get up and force himself over to the door, opening it and looking down.

Just a breakfast tray. No notes as far as he can tell.

He picks it up, staring at the coffee mug sitting innocently on the side, and dumps it all in the biohazard waste bin, dishes and everything. He’s lost his appetite. For several days. Maybe longer.

If he starves himself for long enough before the torture maybe he won’t survive it. It’s almost too much to hope for. 

“Why are you throwing away the food?” Demencia’s voice asks from right behind him.

Flug spins around on his heel, almost smacking her across the face,  _ “Don’t sneak up on me!”  _

She laughs, coming from another direction, having presumably dodged. “Someone’s grumpy~”

Flug sits down in his chair, rubbing at his face, “..how..how long have you been in here?”

“Since you opened the door.” She replies. “Why are you looking so grouchy huh?”

Flug takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes and turning around to face his desk. “No reason. Don’t worry about it.”

“Did you pull an all nighter or something?” He feels her poke his shoulder. “You look like you didn't sleep at all last night.”

“I  _ tried _ to pull an all-nighter.” Flug grumbles, swatting her hand off of him. “Obviously I failed.”

“Why do you need an all nighter anyway? Isn’t this part of the plan?” She whispers.

“You need a replacement.” Flug mutters.

“Get an audience member.”

“Black Hat refuses.”

“...so he’s gonna use you instead?”

“...yes.” 

“Damn, I lost the gun cause I dropped it after I shot myself with it. I would totally shoot you with it if I could.” She giggles. “Black Hat would be furious.”

“Yes, he would. Just... focus on getting better and staying out of his grasp so you can help 5.0.5 piece me back together, alright?” Flug pulls out a fresh blue print and starts drawing.

“Maybe you can get a decoy? A random person to dress up like you and we strap ‘em in before Black Hat can notice!”

“I’ve already considered it. I’m afraid he probably wouldn’t fall for that. Even if he did, he’d find out eventually and just be even more furious.”

“Anything is better than that machine.”

“Don’t jinx it. I’ll be fine. Just... don’t get in any trouble. It’ll make it all for nothing, okay?” Flug requests, voice strained.

She laughs, but he feels her hand rest gently on his shoulder. “Have you forgotten Flug, trouble is my middle name.” She snickers.

“... right.” Flug starts to reach up to touch her fingers but puts his hand back down on his lab table. “Can you at least wait until after, then?”

“Do you still have your blueprints for the machine?” She asks.

“Yes, of course. Why?”

“Where do you keep it?”

“I’m not telling you until you tell me why. Black Hat will skin me alive if those go missing.”

“I will return it.” She assures, patting his shoulder.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Read it  _ obviously _ !” She laughs.

Flug squints suspiciously. “I don’t trust you any more than I can see you.”

“Either you tell me where it is, or I  _ look  _ for it.” She threatens.

Flug shudders at that, “O-okay! Okay okay..” Flug gets up, going to one of his cabinets and pulling it open, “Just...please, please  _ please  _ return this in one piece?” He begs as he draws out the folder, “I don’t want to  _ AH _ -!” Flug suddenly drops it, curling over his middle and falling to his seat, crying out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” She asks. “Still feeling sick?”

“I-I haven’t f-felt s-sick s-since _ ggghhAAAHH _ !” Flug screams, feeling blood pooling into his hand as he holds his stomach, panicking, “Oh g-god oh god oh god  _ oh god oh god oh g-god _ !” 

Demencia grabs his phone, and quickly sends a text to 5.0.5 before helping Flug to the ground. “You’re bleeding.” She states.

“ _ I-I’m aware of th-that, Demencia!”  _

“Do you keep any rags nearby?” She asks. Being prone to injury, and spending a lot of time with 5.0.5 (willing or not), she picked up basic first aid.

Flug shakily points to a first-aid kit hanging on the wall by the door.

She grabs it quickly, and hurries back over to him. “Where are you bleeding from?” She asks, moving his hand and pushing up his shirt.

More ugly chemical burns, not to mention multiple claw marks, line his torso, but the most noticeable is what appears to be a stab wound in his middle. “O-oh god..” Flug whimpers as he stares at the bright ceiling lights, feeling faint.

She presses a gauze to the wound, holding it down. “How the hell did you stab yourself?” She scolds.

“I-I  _ d-didn’t _ !” 

“Well how else did you get the hole in your body!?” She grumbles.

Flug starts sobbing as the pain gets worse, writhing in place - it’s like something is being twisted inside him, “I d-don’t  _ know I don’t  _ **_know_ ** _ m-make it stop!”  _

“The bleeding isn’t stopping...” She mutters as 5.0.5 bursts in with more supplies. 

Demencia moves aside, holding down Flug’s shoulders as 5.0.5 pulls the blood soaked gauze away to look at the wound. He then holds up a bandage before pointing to the wound. 

“Oh, right.” Demencia says a bit sheepishly as the bear covers the wound.

Flug’s vision gets steadily blurrier as they tend to him, eventually picking him up and carrying him to his room. But he fights to stay conscious - not only to avoid death, but to avoid sleep. He focuses on the sound of Demencia’s garbled voice, trying to make sense of the words to keep his mind fixated on something.

He feels his head lifted up, and a pill placed on his tongue. 5.0.5 holds up a glass of water. Flug squints, and then immediately spits the pill out, “N-no!” 

“You need to take it.” Demencia scolds. “If I had to, you have to!”

The pill is placed back into his mouth. Flug spits it again and turns his head away, “I-I can’t sleep again! I-I’ll stay awake! I’ll be fine!” 

Demencia scoffs, and puts the sleeping pill in his mouth a third time as 5.0.5 pours water in. She then holds his mouth shut, keeping his nose pinched as well.

Flug struggles as wildly as he can manage, bag tearing in half as he tries to pull her hands away. Eventually he’s forced to swallow and he flops back down, trembling.

“You are being stubborn!” She scolds.

“I-I don’t want to s-sleep again..” Flug explains feebly.

She baps his forehead. “Now you know how I felt.”

Flug feels his eyelids already growing heavy, and his head falls to the side. 

_ “5.0.5! Demencia! Get to the lobby at once!”  _ Black Hat’s voice barks over the manor’s intercom system. 

The two flinch, but only 5.0.5 makes the move to leave.

Flug whimpers, reaching out for the bear as it goes.

She holds his shoulder, not moving her hand as he rests his hand on hers.

After a minute Black Hat’s voice crackles over the speakers again.  _ “I know you’re still in there you invisible brat! Get to the lobby and get rid of these insolent ‘heroes’ before they break something! Or I’ll  _ **_break your spine_ ** _!”  _

“Don't you have your security system?” She argues.

 

 

**_“N̓̐̏̈̐̂̾ͭ̑̄̓͒̈ͦ̆͏̧̨̙̘͍͚̕ ̧̧͓̭͉̼̥͉͕̦̊̑ͨ̓̊̈́̐ͣ͗ͥ̃͛ͯ͜Ơ̶͊̊ͧͬͯ̓̈́̑҉̗͙̯̯̯̱͕̞̰͉̲ ̴̂̌͊͛̀͒̓̈́̒ͪ͊̑̅͛̊͆̎̚͡͏̷̢̩̘̰̯̤̪͉̭͎̙W͌̉ͯ̉̃̃̾ͤ̇͛̀ͪ͛ͤͧ̔̒҉̸̨̰̞̜̱͉̗̬̺̰̙̘͉̖͕̥͍͙͢ͅͅ!”_ **

 

 

Flug jolts and whimpers at the vicious tone. “G...go..” He says feebly, nudging her hand. “I-I’ll b-be f-fine…” 

She sighs, wishing she could be seen rolling her eyes. “On my way grouchy number two.” She snarks, before exiting the room.

Flug shudders, hand already feeling cold. He rests it over his stomach, flinching. God, it hurts...maybe sleeping won’t actually be so bad…

The room gets darker, and Black Hat’s form melts upwards from the floor, his sharp-toothed grin glowing, as he stands with one arm behind his back, and the other holding what looks like some kind of doll, “Hello, Dr. Flug.”

Flug’s eyes widen, and Black Hat can see his lips part through the tear in his bag.

“I bet you are wondering how you got so severely wounded for no foreseeable reason.”

“..y-yes s-sir…” Flug whispers.

Black Hat takes out a threaded needle, and sticks it into the doll. Flug shrieks, jolting in place. Black chuckles and moves forward swiftly, yanking off the covers and pushing Flug’s shirt up, causing the scientist (much to his disdain) to flush heavily. He yelps as the bandages that Demencia and 5.0.5 applied are ripped off, exposing the bloody wound. “Wouldn’t want this to get in the way of my ah...demonstration.” Black Hat murmurs, lifting the doll back up and pulling the needle through, prompting more screams from Flug.

Slowly, stitch by stitch, the gaping hole in the doll is sewn back up, and Flug watches in a nauseating mix of horror, relief, and scientific fascination as the gaping wound in his own torso is sealed shut. But it’s agony. Black Hat makes sure to stab the needle in and out with as much viciousness as possible with each threading.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Black Hat ties the thread closed and bites it off.

Flug’s bag is soaked with sweat as he lays back on his bed, trembling and sobbing. 

“What makes you think it’s a good idea to give Demencia the blueprints to the machine?”

“I’m s-sor-ry…” 

“For someone with such high intelligence, you are quite the idiot.”

Dr. Flug wheezes, the harsh breath blowing his torn bag aside. He makes a feeble attempt to hold it shut. “Wh-what w-was the w..w-worst she c-could do..?”

“It’s  _ Demencia _ . She could turn the damn thing into a bomb if she wanted to.” Black Hat growls, leaning closer.

Flug shakes his head, “W-wouldn’t...g-get me in t-trouble..” 

“No, of course not. She just might simply cause the murder of an  _ entire _ room of villains from across the world.” Black Hat says sarcastically, ripping the sweaty, tear-stained remains of Flug’s bag from his face and causing him to give a strangled cry of panic, “Were you also hoping the blast would kill you as well, so you wouldn't have to face  **_consequences_ ** ?!”

Flug shakes his head, whimpering and shutting his eyes, “N-n-no s-sir!”

“She is not a  _ friend _ . She is a chaotic force of nature that barely even cares about  _ herself _ let alone others!”

Flug turns his head away, breathing getting shallower, “I’m s-sorry I-I’m sorry I’m s-sorry s-sir p-please I’m _ s-sorry _ !” 

Black Hat grins. “I mean, why else would I keep her here?”

Flug shuts his eyes as his head starts getting heavier, whimpering as he starts finally passing out, “I’m s-sorry..”


	12. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_ “Ahh, my needy little whore back for more?” _

_ Flug forces his eyes open, body feeling heavy. He tries to move, but he can barely turn his head. He feels cold, even more so when he looks up and sees his boss looming over him. _

_ “Come on~ tell me how much this excites you~” _

_ Dr. Flug squirms weakly in place as Black Hat straddles him, bracing his hands by his head and grinning wider. “P-please..” He rasps, shivering as tentacles stroke his cheeks, toying at the corners of his mouth.  _

_ “What do you want me to do to you my  _ _ zorra pequeña?” _

‘I want you to not have me scared for my life for five minutes..’ _ Flug thinks, letting out a shaky breath and parting his lips slightly as Black Hat’s face moves closer, tongue lapping at Flug’s bruised neck.  _

_ “You want me to be  _ gentle _ with you? How pathetic.” Black mocks, but kissing gently nonetheless. _

_ Flug shivers, melting quickly into the kind and stimulating touches, knowing it’s all fake (in more ways than one), but too weak to resist. _

_ A tendril enters Flug’s mouth as Black kisses down his chest. Flug realizes then that they are both completely naked. He chokes a little on the appendage in his mouth, face burning.  _

_ Black’s hands rub his skin pleasantly, sending tingles that cause him to shiver. Flug's eyes half close and he sighs, tension slowly leaving his body. It's just a dream. He risks lapping at the tendril in his mouth. _

_ Black gives a soft moan, and scoots down to wrap his forked tongue around Flugs member. Flug tenses, breath hitching as a warmth shoots through his body, and he moans.  _

_ “Does that feel good whore?” _

_ Flug nods, tears forming in his eyes as he presses his lips down and starts sucking.  _

_ Black lets out a moan that sends vibrations into Flug’s dick, as Black begins to suck as well. The scientist momentarily allows himself to forget context as he cries out, hips twitching as he allows the length of the tentacle to go deeper, swallowing desperately. “ _ H-hn _!”  _

_ He feels his core start to tighten, and he hears Black chuckle... _

 

...Before he is awoken to his shoulder being shaken.

Flug opens his eyes, sucking in a breath, “D-Demencia..?”

“You were making moaning noises in your sleep.” She teases with a snicker.

Flug shudders, “Th-thank you for w-waking me.” 

“Were you dreaming about hhhhn hhh~ jefecito~?” She moans mockingly.

Flug gives a miserable nod, struggling to sit up, “C-can you bring me a s-spare bag, please? I-I keep some in my closet..” He points. 

She snorts. “Of course you do.” She says as she lays back on the bed, over his feet.

“....o-okay…” No bag then. Just bagless. Fine. Perfectly fine. Not another catalyst to his already inevitable panic attack or anything.

“So, do you know what caused that wound? 5.0.5 was completely stumped. Though I'm not a very good witness, since I didn’t see it happen.”

“..I-I don’t know if I-I’m allowed to tell y-you.”

She sits up. “Why wouldn’t you be allowed to?”

“..l-let’s just n-not risk it, o-okay Demencia..?” Flug begs the invisible presence, laying down and curling up so he can cover his head with the blankets. 

A short silence passes before she speaks again. “How is progress on the reversal ray?” She asks.

“I'm n-not making o-one.”

“You have to do it eventually! I like being seen once in a while!” She protests.

“Th-the effects should w-wear off in about f-four days..”

“You should make a ray that does both!” She says with a chuckle.

“N-not letting you g-get publically tortured.” Flug says stubbornly. “I-I’ve gone through this m-much trouble already, I-I’m not backing out  _ n-now _ .”

“After all that, dummy.” She laughs, getting up and grabbing a bag and a pair of goggles, throwing it at him. “And quit acting like a turtle just because you’re bagless.”

Flug grabs both and quickly pulls them over his head, sitting up with a shaky sigh. “...what...wh-what all happened, i-in the lobby…?”

“A team of low level heroes tried to assassinate Black Hat. I will say, killing them while invisible is so much more fun.” She giggles. “Still odd how none of the alarms went off...”

Flug has theories, but just shudders and nods. “...p-probably something I m-messed up..”

“Hmm. How is your wound doing anyway?” She asks, pulling up his shirt without warning.

Flug jolts a little but doesn’t fight her, biting his lip as she observes the closed wound.

“Woah, it’s almost completely healed...”

Flug shrugs weakly, carefully sitting up and moving his legs over, standing up and bracing a hand against the wall.

“Where are you going?”

“My lab. I’m...all fine now, so...b-better get to work..”

“Yeah, that’s why you look like you could trip over air.” She snarks.

“I haven’t eaten in a while.” Flug defends in a mumble, taking a deep breath and straightening out, one hand resting over his stomach for a second before he lowers it to his side and walks out of the room with as much strength as possible.

He feels Demencia grab his arms, and she throws him back on the bed. Flug yelps, curling over his middle and biting his tongue, “Wh-what was  _ that  _ for?” 

“At least  _ I _ could  _ move _ when I snuck out of bed.” She scolds. She picks up his phone, texting 5.0.5, telling the bear to make food.

Flug gives a feeble groan, sinking into the mattress, “So I just wait here until torture day, then.”

“You can go back to the lab by tomorrow if you actually eat your food.” Demencia lowers her voice. “That way you can rebuild the invisibility ray.”

“I’m not making myself invisible.”

“Of course not idiot. I'm fully capable of that myself.” He can hear the smirk in her voice.

“I’m not letting  _ you  _ make me invisible  _ either _ . Look, just...just let Black Hat do the auction and get his revenge on me for all my mess ups, a-and things will finally go back to normal, okay?” Flug isn’t sure he believes this, but he’d really like to. And it’s obvious in his intonation.

“Fine! If you insist.” She huffs, flopping next to him on the bed.

Flug gives a weary sigh, letting his head drop and jolting a little as it lands to rest on her shoulder, and he quickly sits up again.

“Is it wise to do sit ups with an ab injury?” She asks, chuckling.

“What abs.” Flug mutters.

“You’re right, you’re all bones.”

“Eating takes time and I have very little of that.” Flug protests, swatting away her hand as she pokes at his ribs. “Also my appetite is...poor.”

“Eat more then.”

“I’ll..try, okay?” 

“I  _ could _ just shove it down your throat.”

“P..please don’t.”

“Then don’t be a baby and do it yourself.” She snarks.

“...o-okay, I will. Alright? I’ll..take better care of myself.” 

“How else will you be my knight in shining armor?” She asks, barely suppressing a snicker.

Flug rolls his eyes, “Very funny.”

She snorts. “Oh, I know~ There is no need to flirt~”

“You’re not really flirting, you’re just experimenting with new ways to get under my skin.” Flug says matter-of-factly. “I’ve known you for years. I’m not going to believe for a second that you’re genuinely interested  _ now _ , all of a sudden.”

“Why? Cause I still find Black Hat sexy? Besides, I was talking about  _ you _ . So there.” For a moment she wishes she was visible so that the fact she stuck out her tongue could be seen.

“I’m aware you were talking about me. And I’m refusing to give you the reactions you got the  _ first  _ time you tried this, if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

She places a hand on his bare chest, and leans close to his face so he can feel her breath. “I can always take it a step further~”

Flug stiffens, drawing his shoulders back, “..y-you really commit to a j-joke..”

She chuckles, and leans up, attempting to kiss his forehead but kissing his nose instead.

Flug’s eyes widen and he gives a small, somehow confused-sounding squeak.

She bursts into laughter, pushing off of him. “Ha, still got it~” She teases through her laughter.

He bites his lip, turning his head away. “..v-very funny.”

She lightly punches his arm. “Still flustered?”

“Don’t do that.” Flug mumbles, rubbing his arm.

“Do what? Kiss your face?” She asks with a snicker.

“That or any other kind of flirting. I don’t appreciate the mocking, especially of that caliber.” 

“Why not? It’s funny.” She says, poking him. “Don’t get sour~”

“Demencia, please…” Flug closes his eyes, shaking his head. “.. _ please _ . Please, please don’t. I’d honestly rather you went back to trashing my research.”

“Like how the invisibility ray turned itself invisible? To think you would have proofed it.” She pokes him again.

Flug sighs, “I made it in less than ten hours.”

“Rush job. How do you know it won’t kill me?” Another poke.

Flug frowns, “Do...d-do you not feel well?”

“I never said that...”

He relaxes a bit, “Don’t..do that. It shouldn’t kill you, okay? But...l-let me know if you feel any...negative effects.”

“You said four more days right? How do you know?”

“It was a rough estimate. That’s what I programmed it to do.” 

“The auction is in three...”

“Yes. I-I know. You’re not supposed to be visible again until it’s over, so Black Hat won’t use  _ you _ .” 

“Well, just prepare yourself, it  _ really _ hurts.” 

Flug swallows. “..r-right. I-I figured as much.”

5.0.5 finally enters with the food, and Flug sighs, his stomach growling at the smell. The bear is a really good cook, he has to admit.

The bear casts him a bit of a nervous look as he hands over the food.

Flug notes it, setting the tray down in his lap slowly, “What’s...what’s wrong…?”

“Yeah, why so anxious around Flug?” Demencia asks.

5.0.5 just looks down.

Flug’s own anxiety grows, and he shuffles the food around the plate, trying to remember something.

Demencia punches his arm. “Did you hurt 5.0.5’s feelings?” She scolds.

“... _ oh _ !” Flug’s face flushes in shame and he sits up, reaching for the bear’s paw, “5.0.5 I’m..I’m so sorry for yelling, I...I-I’d just woken up from a nightmare, I didn’t….i-it’s no excuse, I-I’m sorry..”

The bear whines and pulls Flug into a hug. Flug buries his head against the creature’s fur, giving a shaky sigh. “I-I’m sorry…” He says again, petting the creature’s ears. “I-I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise…”

He is suddenly pushed further into the bear, and he hears Demencia’s giggle. “Bear hugs~”

Flug gives a weak smile, “..h-hah…”

Demencia then releases the two, flopping back down on Flug’s bed, and 5.0.5 points to the tray, looking at Flug. The scientist nods, picking up the tray and starting to eat. “Thank you.” He adds.

The bear pats his head gently, before pointing questioningly at the divot on the blankets that is Demencia.

“Demencia.” Flug explains. “She’s...still invisible. My fault.”

The bear shakes his head, pointing at her, then the door.

“Hey!” She protests.

Flug frowns. “...why?” 

The bear facepalms. He points to Demencia and the door with a questioning look.

Flug shuts his eyes tightly, rubbing at the side of his head as he tries to imagine what he’s asking.

“He wants to know if you want me to leave. But he is  _ fine _ 5.0.5!” She snarks.

“Ah.” Flug nods in agreement, shrugging sheepishly, “She’s..not bothering me. It’s fine.”

The bear nods and exits the room.

“Awww.” Demencia coos, hugging Flug’s arm. “You like having me around?”

“When you’re not destroying my lab.” Is all Flug allows, taking a bite of food and keeping the bag down. It’s something he’s well-practiced at.

She chuckles. “But it's fuuuun.” She whines.

“It gets me in incredible trouble.” 

“You’re right, it is incredible.” She snickers.

“...also I need you to return the plans.” Flug murmurs.

“How come?”

“I got..s-slightly in trouble for letting you have them.”

She snorts. “You’ll be fine you wimp.”

Flug's shoulders slump. “...o-okay.” It's not like he can fight her over it. 

“Geesh. Act depressed much.” She comments.

“I’m so sorry.” Flug mutters sarcastically, finishing up the last of his meal and laying back.

She snorts, poking his face. Flug swats half-heartedly at her face. “I have to be back in the lab tomorrow. Let me rest.”

“But I don't wanna.” She says, poking his face again.

Flug gives a weary sigh, “Please?”

“But you already sleeeept.” She whines.

“...true…” Flug agrees, rubbing at his aching torso. “You did..interrupt it, though..”

“Only cause you were crying.”

“I appreciate you waking me from that.” Flug clarifies, “...I suppose we can play a game..”

She giggles excitedly. “What game!?”

“Uhm...well...do you have the game box? I sort of left everything in your room..”

“...I will be right back!” She says, before swiftly exiting the room. Flug’s only clue is the sound of her rapid feet disappearing and the slight bounce the mattress gives as she catapults off of it.

He smiles faintly, the corners of his eyes turning up, and he sighs quietly.

Most things have gotten a lot worse as of late, but….some things have gotten a lot better, too.

 

Idiots. They seem to have forgotten that he could hear and see them. 

Black Hat glares at the screen. The whole invisible Demencia thing was a ploy. One the two obviously thought they could get away with. 

Black Hat picks up the doll, waiting for Demencia’s bedroom door to open before slowly twisting the arm of the doll.

On screen in Flug’s room he twitches, and then grabs his shoulder, gasping and curling up, rubbing his arm frantically.

Holding the twisted arm in his fingers, he grabs the other arm, slowly twisting it as well.

Flug whimpers, laying down and shaking his head as he rests his arms at his sides, eyes tearing up as he waits for them to break.

But they don’t. They just ache until Demencia bursts in as a floating game box. Only then the pressure recedes.

Flug gives a whimper of relief and sits up, forcing himself to act like nothing's wrong as Demencia excitedly sets up a game of chess, which she has no idea how to play but enjoys frustrating Flug over.

Black Hat watches with narrowed eyes, scowling and setting the doll down before he can do anything rash. There’s no telling how long they’re going to play their stupid games, and Demencia might not leave his room at all for a long time.

Maybe…

No. He shouldn’t risk it.

But...he wants so badly to see Flug’s reactions. He’ll just have to keep himself composed, which is easy enough - he does it every day, after all.

Black Hat idly strokes the head of the doll, smirking darkly at the shiver and confused look that crosses Flug’s face, before shutting off the camera and standing up. He’ll need to prepare himself properly for this next game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	13. A New Punishment Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Demencia ends up passing out in the middle of a strange mix of Uno and Go Fish, which Flug is only able to guess by the fact that she’s miraculously stopped talking. Flug is reluctant to follow suit, but when he closes his eyes, and then seemingly immediately opens them again in the morning, he’s had no dreams. 

“..hm..” Flug gets up carefully, not wanting to accidentally put a foot in her face or anything like that, and gets ready for the day. He showers, takes some pain pills, and heads for his lab, remembering to turn up his coat collar on the way there.

He sits down at his desk with a weary sigh, pulling out some plans for a memory altering device. It’s only in its early stages, and Flug isn’t sure how far he can go with it, but it’s something to do. At least, in spite of his torture being in a few days, there’s nothing else Black Hat can hold against him until then. 

 

Flug is brought out of focus by a scratching at the door. He gets up, walking over and opening it up, “Hello, 5.0.5.” He greets civilly. 

The bear beams at him, handing over the tray of food. Flug gives a small smile and scratches his ears with one hand as he takes the platter with the other. “Is Demencia giving you a hard time at all?”

The bear gives him an exasperated look.

Flug gives a weak chuckle, “When doesn’t she, I suppose. Well...she should be visible again in a few days. You’ll get through it. Here, I..” Flug takes out a small honey bottle that he’d brought from his room. “It doesn’t.. _ begin  _ to apologize for my recent outbursts, but…”

5.0.5’s eyes light up, and he takes it eagerly, pulling Flug into a hug. Flug smiles and hugs the creature back as best he can without toppling the food tray, “Good bear.” He murmurs.

5.0.5 nuzzles Flug briefly before pulling away with a grin. Flug gives another weak smile. “Thank you for breakfast.” He adds, before closing the door gently and returning to his desk with a sigh.

 

An hour later he hears the loud  _ tap tap tap  _ of Black Hat’s approach, and Flug groans, getting up and going to the back closet for more supplies. Maybe Black Hat will assume he missed him.

Black Hat enters without knocking, closing the door behind him. Flug gets the hint when he doesn’t hear him leaving, and reluctantly emerges, carrying a box of random supplies with him just to save a little face as he walks back into the main lab. “...h-hello sir..” His eyes immediately lock onto the doll resting limply in Black Hat’s hand and he stiffens. “...s-sir..?”

“Do you think of me dimwitted, Dr. Flug?” Black asks, idly looking over the doll.

Flug bites his lip, slowly setting the box of materials down, “N..n-no, mister Black Hat sir..”

“Then why, pray tell, you keep trying to defy me behind my back?” Black squeezes the doll slightly.

Flug chokes and braces a hand on his desk, hunching over slightly, “Wh..wh-what is it th-this time, s-sir..?” He groans.

“You turned her invisible on purpose. To spite me no doubt.” Black snarls.

Flug flinches. “Y-you keep cameras in our rooms too? D-do we have  _ no _ p-privacy?” 

“You have the illusion of privacy. You would have more if the both of you hadn't been acting up lately.”

Dr. Flug curls up his fists, swallowing. “...wh-what are you going to do th-then, sir?” 

“Well, it has become obvious to me that physical pain just inspires more defiance.”

“Th...th-that’s not true, s-sir, I…” Dr. Flug looks away, “...I-I just want things to g-go back to..r-relative n-normalcy, s-sir..”

“Well, it’s too late for that don’t you think?” Black says, stroking the head of the doll.

Flug shudders, ducking his head. “I...I j-just don’t want to torture her. I don’t want to t-torture anybody. I-I’ll keep making you w-weapons and o-other devices, sir, I  _ w-will _ . I won’t q-quit” (ask to die horribly) “b-but I just don’t...want to hurt anyone m-myself..”

“Your inventions hurt people.” Black states, a finger gently scratching at the chin of the doll.

Flug rubs at his jawline from under the bag, stepping around to the other side of the table to put some more distance between himself and his boss. “I-it’s one thing to m-make the weapons, i-it’s another thing to p-pull the trigger, s-sir..”

Black chuckles. “I suppose.” His finger trails down the front of the doll, and between its legs.

The doctor yelps and curls forward, bracing both hands on the desk as his eyes widen. “...wh-what are you  _ doing _ ?!” 

“Hopefully teaching you a lesson.” He says, rubbing the spot gently.

Flug grips the table, staring with wide eyes and feeling the back of his neck grow warm. “N-no. No, p-please, sir, s-stop.  _ Stop _ .” 

Black smirks, saying nothing as he continues. Flug bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, a drop of it leaking down his chin and dropping onto the lab table as he turns away, running for the back door.

“Where are you going?” Black asks in amusement, shadows crawling up the door and blocking Flug from exiting.

“L-let me out!” Flug barely keeps the urge to cry out of his voice, yelping and bracing himself against the wall as Black’s claws press harder against the doll’s groin, “Y-you can’t do this to me!” 

“I can’t?” Black inquires with a smirk, walking closer. He can feel himself salivating just slightly more than usual. But he’s in control.

Flug shuts his eyes tightly, breathing heavily through his teeth. He’s got more self-control than this, he tells himself. He keeps his back turned to Black Hat, refusing to grant him even the privilege of eye contact. 

Black Hat just responds by rubbing faster, using his magic to strengthen the connection. Flug gives a feeble whimper but doesn’t allow himself to give more than that. 

“Look at you, swooning from even an indirect touch. You make quite a slut don’t you.”

“ _ Wh-what _ ?!” Flug sputters, trying to ignore the fact that the mocking words only fuel the heat in his core.

“I heard what you shout in your sleep. It’s pathetic how desperate you are.”

Flug sinks to his seat against the wall, drawing his knees in and keeping his head down. “I don’t...shout…” 

“Shall I get Demencia to recreate?”

“...wh-what?!” 

“She heard everything too right? I'm sure she could replay everything.”

“L-leave her out of this!” 

Black takes a step towards Flug, feeling his tendrils threaten to expose themselves. Flug curls up tighter, hugging his legs and shaking his head. “N-no no no n-no no…” He bites the sleeve of his lab coat as he feels his pants getting tighter, eyes watering as he barely swallows back a moan, “P-please,  _ p-please _ stop this, s-sir!”

“I must punish you. I need to be able to trust my henchmen not to defy me after all.”

Flug jolts and digs his nails into his legs, breathing heavily. “S-stop...a-anything else, p-please…”

“If I gave you what you wanted that wouldn’t be a punishment then, now would it?”

Flug cries out as Black's finger presses down harder, trying to convince himself that this is another dream. It's not real. Black Hat would never do this to him. 

Black scoffs. “Look at how pathetic you are. It's a wonder how you managed to survive before you came here.” Against his better judgment, he steps closer and also forces more magic into the doll, strengthening the bond yet further as he presses down and drags his thumb down.

_ “A-ahn _ ~!” Flug claps a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in horror. 

“Falling apart already?” Black smirks.

“ _ S-sir, Señorón, p-please stop this _ !” Flug all but screams, sobbing, “I-I’ve learned my lesson p-please stop!” 

“You don’t  _ look _ like you want me to stop.” Black says with a growl, smirk growing.

Flug dares to raise his head, looking at Black Hat’s face, “...a-are you  _ enjoying  _ this?!” He blurts.

“So what if I am?” Black grins.

“......y...y-you’re...s-sick..”

Black Hat shifts his jaw, and then gives a harsh laugh, “Ah. I see.” He leans forward and grabs Flug by his neck, forcing him up against the wall, “You think that somehow, a disgusting, trembling  _ coward  _ of a mortal is stirring  _ my  _ interests.” He squeezes Flug’s throat, causing the man to choke. “Don't make me laugh. This is  _ your  _ disgusting little fantasy, Flug. Not mine.”

Flug shuts his eyes against his boss’s stare, cowering and trying to keep his legs pressed closed, “I d-don’t w-want this..” How many more times does he have to say it until someone believes him? 

Black scoffs. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

Flug whimpers, shutting his eyes as another feeble moan escapes him. 

Black Hat’s tendrils manifest and immediately lash around Flug's limbs. Flug yelps, trying to pull free to no avail as he's spread. 

Black chuckles darkly. “Look at yourself.” He says in a near scolding voice. “You can barely contain the slut in yourself.”

Flug sobs, ducking his head and curling in his fists. “Y-yes s-sir.”

“Tell me how badly you need release.” Black growls, stepping even closer to Flug.

Flug turns his head away, stubbornly saying nothing. 

Black sends more magic into the doll. Flug cries out, nearly screaming. Black Hat continues forcing magic against his better judgment, and Flug gets increasingly desperate. 

_ “P-please sir l-let me finish!”  _ Flug sobs, finally breaking. 

“What was that? “ Black asks with a grin.

Flug shakes his head, “D-don’t do this don't d-do this..” 

“Come on, let me hear it one more time~”

Flug whispers something. 

“ _ Louder~” _

_ “J-jefecito please let me finish!”  _

Black Hat gives an approving growl and tendrils push into Flug’s pants. The scientist moans loudly in between pleading whimpers, no longer caring about restraint. 

“Little slut wanted it all along~” Black murmurs.

Flug hangs his head, choking and then giving a weak scream as he climaxes, staining the inside of his pants. 

Black drops him to the ground in his own mess. “Let's see how much you learned from this.” Black says as he strolls out.

Flug curls up on the ground, the sound of his crying following Black Hat out into the hall. 


	14. Smol

Sometime later 5.0.5 comes in, and gently picks Flug up, looking worried. Flug doesn't protest the babying treatment, his crying instead starting up all over again. 

5.0.5 holds him tighter to his chest as the bear takes him to his room, laying him down on his mattress. Flug grabs hold of his arm before the bear can pull away, barely breathing through his sobs. 

The bear carefully sits next to him, and allowing Flug to burrow himself into 5.0.5’s soft fur. After a minute of crying, Flug pulls himself together enough to sit up and start trying to undress, feeling filthy. 

5.0.5 gets up, and hands Flug a clean outfit, of a t-shirt and sleeping shorts. Flug changes quickly, his crying dying down and dissolving to silent trembling. 

5.0.5 pats Flug’s head gently, looking worried still. Flug sits down heavily on his bed, putting his head in his hands. “I'm...tired. I..I'm going to sleep, now.”

The bear nods, tucking him in.

Flug shuts his eyes, shuddering and swallowing tightly. 

The bear pats his head one last time before exiting the room, leaving Flug alone in darkness. The scientist feels sick to his stomach, but his legs feel weak and he's not sure he'd make it to the bathroom anyway.

 

Flug manages to wake up from his dream before the cackling Black Hat in his nightmares can approach. He rolls off the bed, grabbing his lab coat and stumbling off to the lab. He feels uncomfortable all over, like his skeleton is too tight for his skin. Hard to sleep like this anyway.

He thought maybe it would fade but the sensation just gets worse, until it becomes overwhelming, and he slumps to his knees, and then his side, onto the lab floor.

 

Black Hat sits at his desk, checking on the ads, when he notices the voodoo doll he keeps nearby acting strange - twitching, mostly. “This can’t be good.” He grumbles as he grabs the doll and makes his way to the lab.

Progress becomes halted as the doll starts growing. Rapidly.

Black Hat drops the doll, backing up cautiously, but watching closely. The lab-coated doll continues to stretch out until it’s perfectly Flug-sized.

This... is new...

He drags the doll the rest of the way to the lab.

“ _ Flug _ !” Black Hat yells, looking around for the scientist and marching forward.

_ “Sir don’t _ -!”

Black Hat stops walking just in time, holding his foot in place and looking down, moving his toe aside and seeing Flug cowering on the ground, less than a foot tall.

“...” Black Hat just stares.

Flug, after a few seconds of being not crushed, uncovers his head, and then scrambles out from under Black Hat’s foot.

Black Hat reaches down to pick him up. “You’ve shrunk.”

Flug dives under the lab counter, away from the claws, on instinct.

Black Hat glares. “Flug, come here this instant!”

Flug takes a second, but eventually emerges, “S-sir, I s-swear I d-didn’t d-do this..” 

Black Hat picks him up and sets him on the workdesk. “No, I have a hunch this may be  _ my  _ fault...” Black says thoughtfully, manhandling Flug as he looks the scientist over.

Flug squirms uncomfortably, trying to pull his arm free of Black Hat’s fingers, “Wh-what? The...doll…?” 

“The doll grew.” Black explains.

“We...w-we switched...sizes b-because...w-wait…” Flug kicks a little, and then grips Black Hat’s fingers tighter as he’s lifted higher off the lab counter, “..wh-what did you  _ do _ ?!” 

“I possibly made the connection between you and it a little too strong.”

“‘ _ P-possibly’ _ ?!” 

Black shrugs. “I am also unsure if I can fix this...this has never happened before.”

Flug feels his heart freeze. “...y-you don’t  _ know how to fix it _ ?!”

“Do you still have that size ray? I can't promise the link to the doll will disconnect but that may get you to normal size again.”

Flug points to the cabinet where he keeps his stock of inventions, shaking. This had better work. He can’t build or invent at this size - not conveniently. If Black Hat can’t fix this then what  _ use  _ is he to the villain? He’ll just be killed and tossed aside.

Black opens it, searching before taking out the gun. However, just as he points it, it is wrenched from his hands by a now cackling Demencia.

“D-Demencia no!” Flug yells in panic, choking a little as Black Hat nearly crushes him in his fist as he snarls in anger, the small scientist giving a squeak of pain.

Black tucks Flug into his pocket as he chases after the floating gun. “ _ Demencia! Come back here!” _

Flug covers his head as he bounces around inside the jacket, eventually shutting his eyes as well when he becomes positive he can see things watching him from the darkness. Considering the nature of his boss, he's not keen to find out who or what he might be sharing this space with. 

Black Hat eventually gives up with a snarl, practically tossing Flug back on the lab counter as he returns. Flug hits the hard surface and rolls, scrambling to pull his lab coat closed over his pajama shorts and wincing as he shifts the arm he landed on. 

“Deal with her yourself. I have work to do.” He growls, exiting the lab quickly.

Flug just huddles in on himself, trembling and rocking in place, wincing as he feels Black Hat stepping on the arm of the large doll harshly on his way out. 

A few minutes later, Demencia comes in, announced by her humming. 

Flug lifts his head, “P-please tell me you have the ray!”

“Why do you need it?” She asks with an unseen wink.

“Are y-you serious?!” Flug stands up, clenching his fists, “I can't stay this size!”

She snorts. “You look so adorable when you’re small and angry.”

_ “Demencia unshrink me this instant!” _

She snickers. “But I don’t wanna~” She says, poking his chest.

Flug stumbles back from the invisible prod, “Demencia  _ please _ !”

She picks him up, giggling. “But you’re so small! You are doll sized!” She coos.

_ “He's going to kill me _ !” Flug fumbles to try and find the layout of her fingers, kicking, “P-put me down!”

She laughs. “It looks like you are squirming against air.” She teases.

“D-Demencia I’m  _ b-begging you  _ I can’t s-stay like this!” Flug gasps, giving a sob as the panic starts getting worse, “I  _ c-can’t _ ! Please!” 

“Why are you so scared?” She asks, sitting back down on the desk.

Flug huddles up, trembling, “I-if I stay s-small I can’t b-build or invent then I’m  _ u-useless  _ a-and he’ll kill me, Demencia!”

“But if you’re small he won’t be able to torture you at the auction tomorrow.” She points out.

Flug freezes for a second. “..that’s...true.” A shudder goes down his spine and he shakes his head, “No, n-no, no, I-I am  _ not  _ part of this scheme! I-I’m not going to get myself into more trouble!” 

“Were you turned small because you got in trouble?” She asks.

“I-I...s-sort...of..” 

“Sort of?”

Can the cameras even pick up his voice? “I...yes. Absolutely. B-Black Hat absolutely i-intended this and it’s n-not a mistake because he absolutely never makes mistakes ever a-and your questions should stop there!”

“......... Why?”

“I’m n-not saying another w-word. Just...b-bring back the shrink ray a-and fix me to normal size!”

“Then why are you still talking?” He can hear the grin in her voice.

Flug throws his arms up in frustration, pacing on the lab table. “He’s going to kill me...g-god, I thought it was terrible  _ before  _ b-but being this useless is just like quitting, i-isn’t it? He’s going to snap and blame me and tear me to pieces and p-put me back together again and then-”

“Flug! God, take a breath.” She says with a laugh. “I will go get the ray.”

Flug flops to his seat and gasps, before falling onto his back and shutting his eyes. “..thank you.”

He hears her departing noises and the lab falls silent.

Flug waits, and then after a minute, the door opens, and she waves the ray, “I got i-!”

Black Hat materializes out from the shadows and snags her wrist.  **_“There you are_ ** .” 

Startled, she cries out, dropping the ray, sending it clattering to the floor.

Flug’s eyes widen as the gun drops, gripping his head. The bulb chips slightly, but it’s still lit.  He gives a sigh of relief.

“I have grown tired of your continued insolence.” Black Hat growls. “I think it’s time for you to go back to the quiet room! That might remind you of your  _ loyalty _ to me!”

Flug hears her gasp. “No! Not the quiet room, anything else!” She pleads, sounding more terrified than he has ever heard her.

The quiet room? What?

Flug supposes he’s not too surprised that Black Hat has devised a personal form of torture for the insane girl.

“W..w-wait…” He tries, and then quickly falls silent. Demencia isn’t going to get away with this behavior for forever.

Black’s arm is pulled forward as Demencia fights his steel grip. “Let go!” She shouts.

Black Hat has to take a step forward to keep his balance, narrowly missing the ray.

Flug grips the sides of his head, “B-be careful!” He yells.

Black Hat ducks, anticipating Dementia’s wind back as an attempt to strike him. He sidesteps, twisting her right arm and managing to catch her left.

“Just because you’re invisible doesn’t mean you can't be caught.” Black scolds, leading her towards the door.

“Fiv-” Blacks attempt to call for the bear is interrupted by the crunch of metal under his foot. “Damn it!” He curses.

Flug stares, and then sits down heavily. “...you broke it.” He says faintly.

“I will have to deal with that later.” Black grumbles. “5.0.5! Ready the quiet room!”

“I don’t want to!” Demencia shouts, kicking out as Black drags her to the door.

“The more you continue to fight me, the longer you will stay.” Black growls. “Besides, it has been too long. You need to get reacquainted anyway.”

She lets out an ear-piercing screech as she is pulled down the hallway.

Flug braces his hands over his neck, ducking his head and trying to breathe steadily. Okay. Okay. So. The one immediate fix is broken. That’s okay. That’s fine. Black Hat’s magic made him this way, Black Hat can probably just reverse it. It might take some time but it’ll happen.

Black Hat  _ would  _ put forward the effort to save his only inventor, right? He won’t just drown him in the sink and find a replacement, right?  _ Right _ ?!

“...I-I’m going to d-die.”


	15. Smol pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were thirsty ^^
> 
> (Also, if you want a sneak peak of a future chapter, someone drew us fanart! Take a look: http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162135550548/hellish-anomaly-i-hope-the-pose-is-rightd-and-i )

Black Hat drags the kicking, biting and screaming girl down to the basement, and into a soundproofed cell of a room. Dull wall color, and a small cage in the center. 5.0.5 stands by, looking at the ground.

Black pushes her into the cage, stepping inside with her so she can’t slip away and hide.

“Black Hat don’t leave me here please!” She begs, no room in her panic to make a comment about how close he is.

5.0.5 locks the cage door, and Black changes his form to slip out between the crisscrossed bars of the cage. She tries to hold onto him as he leaves, but he just slips through her fingers. “No...nnonono please don’t leave me here! Don’t leave me here I don’t-” 

Her shouted pleas are cut off when Black exits the room, and 5.0.5 closes the door, locking it.

“48 hours should be fine right?” Black asks 5.0.5. “The longest a human can go without water is roughly 72 right?” 

5.0.5 nods, looking guilty. 

Black chuckles, and pats the bear’s head. “Don’t worry, she needed a time out after her behavior lately. On the bright side, you get a break from babysitting her, and she will be a bit easier to handle after as well.”

The bear nods, following Black out of the basement.

“Go check on Flug will you? I have a spell to find.”

 

Flug jolts the moment he hears the door open and whirls around,  _ “I can still be useful don't kill me- _ oh, 5.0.5..” Flug puts a hand to his heart, shuddering. 

5.0.5 walks up, holding out his paw for Flug, looking concerned.

Flug hesitates. The bear is ridiculously strong, and often doesn't know his own strength. The scientist can't help but imagine a dozen scenarios in which the gentle giant accidentally crushes him. He backs away, raising his hands. “I'm...fine here, 5.0.5.”

The bear nods, and sits at the desk, still looking a bit guilty.

“...uhm...sh..sh-she’ll be fine..” Flug tries to assure the bear, “She’s….resilient.” 

5.0.5 just sighs.

Flug wrings his hands. “Did...B-Black Hat say anything about fixing me?”

The bear nods.

Flug lifts his head. “...he...really? Are you sure?”

5.0.5 shrugs and nods.

Flug paces slightly on the table, rubbing anxiously at his arms. “I'm..worth the trouble to fix, right?”

The bear nods enthusiastically.

“He wouldn't just decide to...stuff me down the garbage disposal and find a new inventor, r-right?”

Head shake.

It wasn't reassuring. It's not like Black Hat would  _ tell  _ 5.0.5 if he was planning on getting rid of Flug. He could be shifting through applications for a new sap to hire or abduct right now. Could be just fetching a plastic bag to-

Flug braces his hands on the side of his head, sucking in a deep breath. “..5.0.5 can you please set me down on the ground.”

5.0.5 gives him a questioning look.

“ _ Now, please _ .” Flug shouts as calmly as possible. Black Hat could return any second, send 5.0.5 out and do away with the useless scientist. 

5.0.5 tentatively holds out his paws for Flug to sit on. Flug climbs onto the pads, pointing to the ground near a table where he knows there's a crack in the wall. He's basically  _ lived _ in this lab for so long...

The clack of Black Hat’s approaching shoes sound just as 5.0.5 sets Flug down on the ground.

Rationally, Flug knows he should face his death with bravery. He should just accept it and not even attempt to flee - Black Hat  _ will _ catch him. It's inevitable. He’d never just let Flug  _ go _ . Even being shrunk.

For some reason, Flug still sprints into the crack in the wall, shoving himself inside and tumbling into the inner walls.

“Flug!” Black Hat calls, entering the lab. His eyes narrow at the sight of 5.0.5 bent near the floor. “5.0.5, where is Flug?” He asks with growing impatience.

The bear winces, pointing to the crack.

“Flug, are you trying to run away from me?” Black asks, a thin tendril shooting in to wrap around the retreating Flug’s ankle.

Oh no oh no oh no…

Flug struggles for half a second, but manages to convince himself to give up, letting himself be dragged out. He coughs and swats away the crumbling plaster from his lap, avoiding his boss’s eyes. “...n-no sir.”

“Then what were you doing in the wall?”

Flug tries to shake his leg free from the thin tendril wrapped around it. “I...uhm….e-exploring.” 

“Exploring?” Black responds dryly, tightening the grip around Flug's ankle.

The scientist gives a weak shrug, drawing in his shoulders and looking down.

The tendril lifts him up, dangling him upside down in front of Black’s face. “You are a terrible liar.” He scolds.

Flug shuts his eyes, holding his head and giving a feeble groan at the nausea rolling in his gut. “N-not lying..” He insists weakly.

“Right. Why were you  _ exploring _ then?”

“...f...f-for..fun….sir…?”

“Are you sure?”

Flug bites his lip, shrugging tightly. “It’s...b-been there for a while, a-and I was..curious, sir…?” 

“Drywall is very fascinating I'm sure.” Black scoffs, setting Flug down on the desk.

Flug gives a tight smile, staying stiff as he gets to his feet, “Did...d-did you need something, s-sir?” 

“Have you begun reconstruction of the ray?”

Flug’s eye twitches a little. “.......n..no, sir.” 

“Instead you were exploring a crack in the wall.”

“I couldn’t…” Flug wrings his hands, “...m-my tools are….too b-big...a-and it’s...still on the floor..”

“You were on the floor now with 5.0.5 at your beck and call.”

Flug swallows tightly as Black Hat braces his hands on the table on either side of him, boxing him in, “...t...th-that’s true, s-sir…”

“So you think you can be lazy just because you are smaller now?”

Flug looks up, “...y-you’re not going to fire me?”

“Is that what you hoped?” Black Hat grins, leaning down.

Oh god his teeth are so sharp. Flug backs up a few steps, tripping and falling hard on his rear. “N-n..n-no, sir, p-please don’t f-fire me.” 

A thin tendril wraps around Flug’s chest. “And here I thought you learned your lesson~”

Flug forces himself to hold still, “I...I-I w-wasn’t r-running..” Flug whispers, shuddering at the tightness of the dark appendage wrapping around his body.

“Could it be you are trying to delay your growth?”

“N-no sir, I-I swear that’s n-not-” Flug yelps as Black Hat picks him up by the scruff of his lab coat, drawing in his legs and feeling a lot more self-conscious about the stupid sleeping shorts patterned with cartoon science beakers, trying to hug his lab coat closed around him.

“And you thought by hiding from me you would delay things further.”

“I-I want to be b-back to normal, s-sir!” 

“Do you now?” Black says, disbelieving.

Flug nods frantically, “I-I swear..s-sir I...I-I won’t...I…” Flug fumbles for what to say to convince him.

“And how can I believe you when you keep lying to me?” Black asks as he grabs a nearby jar, pushing 5.0.5 out of the way and storming out, down the hall towards his office.

“S-sir p-please I w-wasn’t trying to run I’m s-sorry I wasn’t f-fixing the ray I-!” Flug yelps as he’s slammed inside the jar, holding his head and wincing.

“I tire of your excuses Flug.” Black Hat says as he twists the lid on.

The calmness of his boss’s voice is somehow scarier than if he was yelling. Flug tries to talk, but he doubts he can be heard through the sealed lid, and decides he should save his breath, huddling in on himself and watching fearfully through the glass of the jar. Where are they going?

 

Black enters his office, turning off the surveillance to the Quiet Room, and sitting at his desk and setting the jar on its side on the desk. Flug falls onto his back, scrambling to sit up and trying to keep from hyperventilating. He trembles as he watches his boss, swallowing tightly and feeling himself starting to sweat. Black rolls the jar across the desk, watching in amusement.

Flug manages to keep from screaming as he tumbles, trying to brace himself against the glass. The jar abruptly stops, and Flug shakes his head, clearing the dizziness and looking down to see the floor through the glass. Only one claw keeps the jar from rolling off the side.

Black chuckles and rights the jar abruptly. Flug falls back and hits his head again, ducking it and covering it with his arms as he whispers a swear under his breath, panting in spite of his best efforts.

“Getting a little hard to breathe in there, doctor?” Black asks, almost sweetly.

Flug nods, hugging his legs and shutting his eyes. Suffocation probably is the best way he could ask to go, at Black Hat’s hands...but he’s not going to kill him, is he?

Closing his eyes proved to be a mistake as Black sends a sharp tendril into the lid of the jar, and nearly impaling Flug’s foot. The doctor yelps and scrambles back to the edge of the jar farthest from the lid, gasping and staring with wide eyes at the lid as it continues to be punctured until it’s riddled with holes.

“...th-thank you s-sir…” 

“So, why were you  _ really _ in that hole hmm?”

Flug scratches anxiously at his arms. “...I...i-it was stupid, s-sir, I’m..sorry…” Flug stammers, avoiding the question.

“The hole was stupid?”

Flug forces a laugh and says nothing else.

_ ‘Admit it. Admit you were trying to run. Take the consequences.  _ **_Stop lying_ ** **!** ’ 

Black Hat takes out a lighter. “It seems I won’t get the truth out of you on diplomacy alone.” Black Hat says, standing the jar up and lifting it by the lid as he lights and brings over a candle.

Flug stiffens, “Wh-what are you doing…?”

A tendril holds the jar directly over the flame as Black Hat just grins. Flug swallows and braces his hands on the sides of the jar, sitting down and holding his bare feet off of the glass.

Black shakes the jar slightly. Flug whimpers as he slips, wincing and gripping his bare foot, gasping at the heat. It shouldn’t be getting this hot this fast. But Flug isn’t surprised that somehow the torture has been sped up. 

“Stubbornness will only make things worse~” Black chimes as the flame grows unnaturally tall, turning a dark purple.

“I-I’m n-not trying to b-be stubborn.” Flug finally gets his voice to work.

“Then tell me the truth.”

Flug pushes his hand up under his bag, wiping at his forehead, “...I...I t-tried to r-run s-sir.” He whimpers.

The flame dies down a bit. “And why did you think that was a good idea?”

Flug shuts his eyes, “You w-were going to k-kill m-me anyw-ways, s-sir.” 

“Kill you?”

“Th-the ray b-broke and i-it’ll take e-effort to fix m-me and I’m not  _ w-worth it _ but you’d never let me go s-so I tried to r-run..”

To Flug’s surprise, Black opens the jar, gently tilting it to let him out. “Was that so hard?” He coos.

Flug happily climbs out, wrapping his coat around himself and swallowing, standing up as he scoots out and rubbing at his arms. “...I-I’m sorry...I w-wanted to tell you but I just...c-couldn’t. I-I was too scared, I’m  _ sorry _ ...”

“So you thought a lie would make it easier?” Black asks softly, slowly holding out his hand.

Flug shies from it, stiffening. “N-no. I..I k-kept telling myself to  _ stop lying  _ b-but I couldn't, I...I n-never even thought you might believe me..”

“I bet you’re stressed from having your break ruined, hm?”

Flug gives a tight shrug, trying to stay composed. “It's...a-all my own fault..”

“I suppose a two-day extension would be satisfactory?”

Flug looks up in surprise, “...y-you would do that, jef-...I-I mean s-sir?”

Just enough time for Flug to recover. “Of course.” Black Hat says with a small smile.

The expression puts Flug back on guard. “..a-after I'm tortured, y-you mean.”

“Are you saying you don't want the break?”

“I-I do!” Flug says quickly, stepping forward, “I..I do, s-sir...th-thank you.”

Black grabs Flug gently, picking him up. “You’re welcome.”

Flug stiffens, hunching his shoulders. “..y-you  _ are  _ going...g-going to fix me then?” 

Black shrugs. “I'm not entirely sure if I can find and prepare a spell in the span of 18 hours.”

“...t-take your time sir…” Flug tries to offer.

“You may be right.” Black Hat continues casually, tugging on Flug’s arm, “It may be easier to just kill you and replace you.”

Flug’s blood freezes. “P-please don't.” He whispers. 

“Less of a clean up as well with you so small.” Black continues.

“O-oh god. Oh god. Sir, please, d-don’t kill me  _ please _ !” Flug begs, gripping the top finger of the fist closed around him and failing to suppress panicked tears. 

Black Hat tightens his grip around the scientist. Flug chokes, squirming wildly and trying to pry Black Hat's claws out of him, yelping as his side is scraped by said claws and starts to bleed. 

Black lightens his grip. “Oohh but I suppose the complaints from Demencia would get bothersome. Not to mention having to break the new recruit in...”

Flug nods, wheezing in air and coughing. He stiffens as Black Hat lays him flat on his palm, toying with his limbs like a rag doll. Flug flushes in shame and humiliation as his boss literally plays with his body, but he doesn't fight, trying to sell his cooperation as best as possible. 

“Hmm, though it would be fun to torture the new recruit... A whole new experience.”

“Y-you don't like torturing  _ m-me _ ?” Flug blurts against his better judgment. But he's desperate. 

Black Hat laughs. “Oh, of course I do!”

Flug shudders, shutting his eyes as he's forced to sit up, and his arm is pulled behind his back. “N-not as much as the thought of t-torturing someone n-new, though?” 

“Are you saying you  _ want  _ to be tortured?” Black asks, taking out his phone and texting 5.0.5.

“I d-don’t want to  _ die _ ..” Flug holds still on Black Hat's palm, his arm still being held behind his back by Black's fingers. “P-please sir I-I’ll do whatever you want don't  _ k-kill me _ ..” 

5.0.5 enters with a blender. “Ah, thank you 5.0.5. Plug it in and leave it right here.” Black Hat says as 5.0.5 complies and leaves.

Flug’s eyes widen and he clings with his free arm to Black Hat’s hand. “No. N-no no no no no no sir no please don’t sir p-please don’t-!” 

Black Hat presses a button and the blades spin with a loud whirr. He takes out a jar of clear liquid and pours it inside, filling the blender nearly entirely. He then lifts Flug above it.

The doctor immediately starts sobbing, “ _ M-mister Black Hat sir p-please no don’t k-kill me oh g-god  _ **_please don’t kill me_ ** !” 

The blades stop turning, and Flug is dropped inside. “I don’t know. You have been nothing but a nuisance lately.”

Flug cuts his arm on one of the still blades as he drops into the water, quickly swimming to the surface and gasping, pawing frantically at the glass sides of the death trap, “ _ I won’t b-be anymore I’ll do whatever you say w-without question sir p-please don’t kill me I’m sorry!”  _

Black Hat chuckles, and the blades spin briefly in warning before stopping, still sucking Flug under for a few moments. “How can I be sure?” Black asks.

Flug claws his way back to the surface, coughing before tearing off his soaked paper bag in order to breathe, spitting out the liquid. He’d thought it was water but it tastes too sickly sweet. “I’m  _ b-begging you _ s-sir please don’t k-kill me give me one m-more chance, p-please, I don’t w-want to die!” 

“How will you make it up to me?” Black Hat asks, finger visibly hovering over ‘Puree’.

“ _ H-however you  _ **_want_ ** _ , s-sir! _ ” Flug weeps, trying to cling to the sides of the blender as he kicks frantically, eyes fixed pleadingly on Black Hat’s cold gaze. 

Black chuckles, and takes Flug out. “Very well. I believe you.”

Flug clings tightly to Black’s finger as he’s lifted out, sobbing and bracing his forehead against it, “ _ Thank you thank you th-thank you s-sir thank you _ ..!”

“Do not take my mercy for granted.” Black warns.

“I w-won’t s-sir I s-swear I w-won’t.” Flug sniffs, falling to his seat and trembling as Black Hat puts him back down on the desk. In spite of his shivering, though, he takes off his lab coat, coughing and feeling uncomfortably warm.

“How are you feeling Dr. Flug?”

“...w..w-warm, s-sir…” Flug whispers, nonetheless still shivering as he hugs himself, drawing his legs in.

“Oh? What kind of warm?”

Flug gives another shiver at his boss’s tone, face flushing, “...I…” He hesitates. 

“It seems you are ready to apologize properly.” Black smirks.

Flug looks up, “...y-you...y-you did...wh-what was…?” Flug looks back at the blender, seeing his soaked bag and goggles at the base of the appliance, “......d-did you drug me on p-purpose, s-sir…?” He asks meekly.

“You think there is a possibility it was an accident?”

Flug swallows, drawing his legs in, “....i-it’s hard to th-think right n-now, s-sir.” 

“I will remedy that.” Black Hat tilts up Flug’s chin with his claw, and the doctor shivers, giving a feeble moan at the simple touch.

Thin tendrils wrap around Flug’s limbs. “Quite a treat to be able to see your face this time.” Black chuckles.

Flug bites his lip, eyes fluttering as he stays limp, not resisting his boss. Whatever drug he’s imbibed is clouding his mind in a fog, and he welcomes it - it’s much better than the panic he’d been in only moments ago. “Mnh...p-please, sir..” He begs as he’s spread, the heat in his core becoming close to unbearable. How much of that drug had he swallowed?

A tendril strokes at him through his shorts and he shudders, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _ P-please _ , s-sir! I n-need it p-please…” His voice gets more hushed as some shame manages to worm through the fog in his head.

“What was that Flug? Your small voice is hard to hear~”

Flug whimpers feebly, hips twitching against the tendril stroking him, “J-jefecito…” 

Black lets out a low growl, and the tendrils get a little rougher. “Tell me what you want doctor.”

Of course, the roughness only makes Flug more desperate, “Nh! I w-want you t-to toy w-with me!” Flug blurts, internally screaming at himself from behind the fog.

Black chuckles. “Toy with you I shall~” The tendril slips into his shorts and wraps tightly around Flug’s member, blocking any chance of orgasm.

Flug gives a choked cry, tensing and fighting to pull his arms free, “H-hn! S-sir!” 

The thin tendrils squirm along Flug’s skin pleasantly, and Black Hat allows Flug’s arms to go free, lifting him into the palm of his hand and leaning back in his chair. Flug braces his hands on Black Hat’s glove, not daring to try and touch himself even with his hands free. He moans pathetically, hips bucking into the tendrils rubbing him. “H-hhn...hnngn...j-jefecito…” 

A tendril winds its way into his mouth. Flug’s eyes widen and he almost immediately starts sucking on it, leaning forward and shivering.

Black lets out another growl and the tendril pushes deeper into his mouth. Flug chokes, struggling a little to breathe, but he doesn’t mind it. He shifts forward onto his knees, still grinding against the appendages between his legs as he laps around the length of the one in his mouth, moaning.

“Look who is being a good toy~” Black coos, shifting his hand so Flug is straddling his fingers, grinding against his knuckle.

Flug gives another feeble moan, tilting his chin up as Black’s claw strokes beneath his chin. 

“Suck harder and I might just let you cum~” Black offers.

Flug obliges eagerly, rubbing his tongue raw against the heated tendrils as he grinds faster, whimpering around the appendages and trying not to choke.

Black’s free fist clenches, and he lets out another growl. Flug shivers at the sound, forcing himself to still and focus entirely on the writhing appendage in his mouth.

The tendrils roaming his body start to writhe. Flug whines, panting and struggling for breath but persisting even as his head starts growing light.

Black Hat lets out a gasp, and the tendril retreats from Flug’s mouth. Flug chokes, feeling something thick and burning slipping down his throat as he slumps forward, gasping in air and coughing. “H-hhhn..h-hhck..s-sir..” 

Black takes a moment to compose himself, before allowing the tendril around Flug’s length to start pumping. Flug yelps, his knees squeezing against his boss’s finger as he curls forward, sweating and tearing up. Oh god it feels so good...

The tendril abruptly stops and tightens once more. Flug stiffens, forcibly stopping his grinding again but barely able to do so. “H-hhn...j-jefecito…?” He lifts his head, panting. 

“How badly do you need to cum,  _ putita _ ?”

A violent shiver goes through the scientist and he whimpers feebly, “H-hnn...s-so badly, j-jefecito..” He whispers. 

“Beg for it.”

“P-please...p-please mi j-jefecito  _ permítame terminar _ , p-please..!” 

“Sí putita.” Black responds, and the tendril resumes.

Flug gasps, clawing at the thick leather of Black's gloves and giving a strangled scream as he climaxes. He pants heavily as Black Hat sits him up, shivering and watching his boss’s face through half-lidded eyes.

“Tired doctor?”

Flug shrugs weakly, leaning his head onto Black Hat’s finger as it strokes his cheek. 

Black chuckles, putting a few cloths together and laying Flug onto them. Now time to make the spell.


	16. Auction

Flug wakes up with his head on a pillow. A normal sized pillow.

He sits up, and immediately holds his forehead as it swims, realizing with a chilling shudder that his bag is gone. “H-hhf...i-it’s fine. It’s fine. I’m f-fine.” He whispers to himself, curling in his toes and looking around. The first thing he happily absorbs is that he’s back to normal size - Black Hat must have found the spell.

The second is that, while he’s on a bed, this isn’t his room, it’s…

...it looks like Black Hat’s. But the one from his dreams...but he’s not..he’s not dreaming...

Black Hat enters the room. “What’s it like being back to your normal size?”

“.....I uhm...I-I have a headache, but...i-it’s a relief, s-sir...thank you…” Flug crosses his legs underneath his body, digging his nails into his thighs. “...uhm…..have I...been in here..before?” What was the proper way to ask your boss if he’d been drugging you and taking you to his room to fuck you against your sentient will?

“Not that I know of, unless you have been helping Demencia sneak in here.”

“...uhm..n-no, sir. It just...looks really familiar…” 

Maybe if not for Black Hat using the drug on him when he was small, Flug would be more easily convinced to brush it off. But learning of the drug’s existence, and waking up here and recognizing the look, feel, and  _ smell  _ of this place to be identical and synonymous with the sweet aftertaste lingering on his tongue…

“...h-have you brought me here before?”

“What business would you have in my room?” Black scoffs.

“Th-the same b-business you had after s-soaking me in the b-blender.”

Black chuckles. “You have had more dreams I see. Does Demencia know?”

Flug keeps eye contact. “P-please tell me the truth.”

“Why would I lie?” Black asks, tossing a spare bag and goggles. “The auction is at noon. Prepare yourself and meet me in the back driveway so we can load the machine and make our way to the location.”

“Jefecito tell me if I’ve been here before.” 

“You tell me. Stop obsessing over my room and get moving. If we are late that will reflect poorly on my company.” Black grabs Flug’s arm, picking up the goggles and bag and shoving them against Flug’s chest. “Now!”

Flug numbly pulls both over his head, following Black Hat out into the hall silently.

“Go on and get freshened up.” Black dismisses, before walking in a separate direction.

Flug looks down at himself, grimacing at the stain on his shorts, and slumps off towards his own room. So even when the evidence is obvious, Black Hat won’t even confess.

Fine.

Two can play at that game.

 

“Be sure to take notes on any ideas you may get from seeing the other inventions.” Black murmurs as a 'Lot 66’ Sticker gets placed on the front of the machine.

“I’ll be busy, sir.” Flug mumbles, eyeing the chair in apprehension.

“There is plenty of time before everything starts up. Just go do as you are told.” Black snaps.

Flug gives his boss a weary look, but trudges off the platform obediently, going to mingle and observe other inventions.

An hour later, after looking over many repetitive and uninteresting projects and being roughly shoved about by those recognizing him as the cowering scientist in Black Hat’s advertisements, the showcase begins and Flug is called back to the machine. He stays silent, standing at the other end of the horrible device.

Black Hat starts announcing the machine, and after gathering a few people, he announces a live test trial. “Dr. Flug, have a seat.”

Flug feels a shudder ran down his spine at the snickering, but obeys, shrugging the fearful reaction off as he sits down.

Black Hat straps Flug in quickly. “Comfortable?” Black Hat grins, turning the machine on.

Flug swallows tightly at the noise, gripping the armrests of the machine and shutting his eyes.

He feels his shoes being tugged off his feet.

“Now, to those who saw the commercial, what do you want to see first.”

Flug tries to focus on counting his breaths, and purposefully doesn’t pay attention to any of the requests being made. The machine only has three functions anyway. And there’s not enough time in the world to brace himself for any of them.

He still screams as the hot irons are shoved against his arms and soles, struggling unsuccessfully to get away from the heat.

He hears the crowd laughing, some even jeering and mocking. Against his better judgment Flug opens his eyes, vision blurred with tears. 

The hot irons are pulled down and away, and he sees the crowd of villains return to calling out ideas. Flug shifts his gaze to Black Hat, and in spite of the wicked grin he's wearing, the doctor finds himself immensely more comfortable watching his boss than the crowd. 

He sees Black’s hand hover over the 2nd lever. Flug quickly shuts his eyes and tucks his chin in, breathing heavily. Oh god-

“Do three  _ and _ two!” Someone from the crowd shouts, and once more the irons are back over his already blistering skin. Then after a moment, the spikes are activated.

“ _ W-wait no- _ !” Flug tries to warn him.

But he's a second too late. The irons against his feet force his legs up, just enough to have the spikes, that were meant to impale his thighs, impale his kneecaps instead.

To Flug’s credit he manages not to pass out. Instead he screams, blocking out most of the applause. Of course the crowd thinks it's intentional, and Black Hat doesn’t let it show otherwise. Maybe the diabolical part of Flug  _ had  _ intended it, and slipped it into the design under his conscious nose.

Now he couldn't walk. 

The spikes are retracting before the irons, and Black explains that the demo is over, and any more ideas will have to be tried by the buyer.

The other villains disperse and Flug notices a scowl on his boss’s face.

“I-I’m sorry.” Flug chokes as the curtains close around their small stage, closing them both in darkness aside from the light of the machine control panel and the glow of Black Hat’s teeth. 

Black kneels to start undoing the restraints. “This was a damn mistake.” Black grumbles.

Flug winces and gives a weak cry of pain as his ankles are harshly freed, jostling his injured legs, “S-sir…?”

“Surely you saw their covetous gazes. I have no damn doubt at least one will ask to buy  _ you _ .” Black practically snarls at the thought, aggressively ripping open a first aid kit, and pulling up Flug’s pantlegs.

“..I-I was only w-watching  _ you _ , sir, I..” Flug winces at that statement, regretting letting it out of his mouth, and awkwardly looks away. 

Black Hat gives him a curious look, before turning back to Flug’s wounded legs. “Good.” He grumbles.

‘Good’? 

Flug returns the curious stare for a moment, though with more confusion, and gives a sharp cry as Black Hat’s fingers graze his knees,  _ “N-no stop p-please i-it hurts too much!”  _ Flug yelps, quickly biting down on his lip as his fretful gaze shifts to the malicious silhouettes passing in front of their curtain, whimpering. 

“Quiet down or I will  _ make _ you walk home.”

“S-sorry Señorón…” Flug whispers, “...c..c-can we leave..p-please c-can we leave i-it hurts, s-sir…” He begs, feeling tears starting to stain his bag as the throbbing pain seems to only grow worse.

“They haven’t even begun the bid for this machine yet.” Black replies.

Flug swallows, “...a-are you going to do m-more demonstrations, s-sir?”

“No, time for that is over.”

Flug nods, giving a shaky sigh of relief. “...c-can you l-let my wrists go n-now, th-then..?” He asks tentatively.

“I was inspecting your arms.” Black says before returning to treating Flug's legs.

“I d-don’t think a f-first aid kit is g-going to do much, s-sir..” Not for his punctured kneecaps. 

“To stop the bleeding.” Black replies.

Flug bites down hard on his lip and tightly grabs onto his boss’s shoulder as his knees are tightly wrapped in the bandages, barely keeping from screaming.

“There.” Black says once he is finished with Flug's legs. “Take off your coat so I can get your arms.”

Flug’s face is unnaturally pale as he pulls back to obey, moving slowly as his hands shake, struggling to get a grip on the material of his coat.

He senses Black Hat’s impatience. “I..I'm s-sorry, I-I think I might faint..” He explains in a weakening voice before slumping forward. 

Black sighs, and picks him up. He goes through the back curtain, and down the hall to an empty green room, laying Flug in a fairly hidden spot.

The pain of his knees being bent is enough to jar him awake again, “H-hn!” Flug bites on his tongue to keep from screaming, eyes watering dangerously. “S-sir…?”

“Hush. Sleep here and stay quiet. I will be back after the machine is sold.”

Flug nods, sniffing and shutting his eyes. “Y-yes sir..” 

“Good.” Black says, before exiting the room.

Flug hugs his lab coat around himself and huddles into the corner, sweating profusely and whimpering as quietly as possible. Just sleep. Just  _ sleep _ ...

He flinches when he hears the door to the room slam open. Flug swallows tightly, staying still and sheltered behind the...well. Nothing. This green room only had some chairs in it, really. Likely it wasn't supposed to be in use. 

“I smell blood.” A raspy-oak voice comments. 

“Some one was probably murdered here?” Another voice responds.

Flug risks opening his eyes and looking in the direction of the interlopers.

They look like gangsters. One is looking around the room. Their eyes fall on the poorly hidden scientist fast enough and he quickly turns his head away, drawing his shoulders in. 

“Potential eavesdropper.” The man says, steps walking up to Flug.

“Must be where the blood smell is coming from.”

Flug swallows tightly, “I-I’m not..t-trying to eavesdrop..”

“Hey, it's that scientist from earlier.”

“Your boss just dump you aside?”

“T-to wait.” Flug responds. 

“You often tortured by your own inventions?”

“N-no.” Flug watches the door, begging for his boss to make an unprecedented early return. 

“Why not? He seemed to enjoy every minute of it.” The two laugh.

Flug gives a weak shrug, shifting uncomfortably and giving a sharp wince. He's in no position to put up any kind of fight if these two decide to do more than mock him. 

“Shame about your knees huh? Does this mean you won't be able to walk anymore?” One asks, leaning over and poking one of the knees.

Flug yelps and scoots back as much as possible. “Th-they’re not shattered j-just punctured I-I’ll be fine thank you for asking!” 

“Where is your boss now?” One asks, holding onto Flug’s leg while Two chuckles.

Flug’s eyes water as he curls in his fists, “H-he’ll be b-back any m-moment..”

“Even when his Lot is up soon?” One sneers.

Flug nods frantically, “P-please leave me alone..”

“Why do you have to wear the bag on your head?” One asks, pulling at the opening by his chin.

Without thinking Flug’s hand immediately flies up and strikes One across the face, “ _ D-don’t touch that _ -!” His eyes widen and he starts trembling, “...o-oh god I-I didn't mean it I'm  _ sorry _ -”

One wraps his hand around Flug's neck. “You’ve got some nerve for a bleeding puppy!”

Flug chokes, resisting the urge to grip their wrist, “I d-didn’t mean it I j-just panicked oh _ god _ ..”

“I oughta smash those kneecaps of yours. That would teach you manners.”

_ “P-please don't xir _ !” Flug manages to choke out, panicked tears welling in the corners of his goggles. 

“Bruce, hand me my bat.” One says, holding out his free hand.

“ _ No no no no no no no no no please don't _ !” Flug’s attempt at a scream comes out choked and too quiet to be heard outside the room. 

“Greetings gentlemen. Am I interrupting anything?” Black Hat’s voice comes from the door.

Flug feels so relieved to hear the voice that usually causes him dread that he nearly throws up,  _ “J-jefecito _ !” He rasps, giving a choked sob.

The goons stand. “Your lackey there was startin shit. You gotta control him better.” One sneers. 

“Do you always fight those who cannot fight back? How dull.” Black says.

“It's fun.” One grips Flug’s arm where the fresh burn and puncture is and twists it, drawing out a scream easily, “See?”

“Ah, but he isn’t yours now is he.” Black Hat says, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Flug yelps as he's dropped to the ground, dragging himself away from the center of the scene as much as possible. He recognizes the expression his boss is wearing. He would rather not be caught in the crossfire.

“You know, it's a shame my assassin couldn't make it today.” Black says, stepping towards the goons. “She would have made quite the show.”

The goons hold their ground, drawing guns. 

Black looks at the guns with disinterest. “But it's just me and Flug today, so I will make this quick.”

Tendrils lash around the wrists of the goons snapping them in an instant, as more tendrils wrap around their necks.

“Any last words?” He asks the screaming thugs. “No? Fine by me.”

With a sickening snap, their necks are crushed.

Flug feels his already light head growing lighter at the morbid noises, wrapping his arms around his middle and shuddering. He tries his best not to pass out but it's. Difficult. 

He feels something drape over him before he loses his consciousness completely.

 

He wakes up to the surface beneath him trembling, and he notices he is back in the company van.

And he still really hurts. Everywhere.

His eyes slowly open, and he examines the back seat where he's been laid down. Black Hat is in the passenger seat of the self-driving vehicle (designed by Flug of course), watching the windshield as it rains heavily.

Right. It's a four hour drive back to the villa. Flug gives a feeble groan of pain and closes his eyes again. 

“Are you awake?” Black asks.

Flug nods, struggling to sit up. “Y-yes Señorón..” 

“I have some vicodin in the kit if you want some.”

“Y-yes please sir.”

Black Hat turns into a cloud of thick black smoke that drifts into the back seat by Flug’s feet, before rematerializing and getting out the med kit from under the seat.

Flug takes and swallows the pills offered him. “...m-my punishment is o-over, now, r-right sir..?” Flug asks timidly. 

“For now as long as you don’t cause anymore trouble.”

“I-I won't.” Flug leans back against the seat, watching the rain running down the window. “...I-I want everything to just go...back to normal…” No more dreams. No more ‘dreams’. No torture. No voodoo. Just..his regular routine of making inventions, advertising them, and repeat.

“Easier said than done.” Black mutters.

Flug rubs at his temple, the pain meds kicking in at full force on his empty stomach. “Wh...why?”

Black Hat doesn't respond.n Flug sighs wearily, pretending not to know the answer and silently watching the window.

After a few minutes he draws his legs in, not feeling the pain in his knees at all as he dazedly blinks, turning his eyes from the window to his boss’s face. Vicodin sure is stronger than he remembers.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes’ir..” Flug slurs. 

Black chuckles. “Good.”

“...d’you really hate it, sir?” 

“Hate what?”

“...t..touching me..y’act like it’s...disgusting an’...I guess it is but...I dunno..”

“What makes you think I hate it?”

“Th...th-the things you say, a-an’ you keep...d-denying it’s even happening..” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have only fucked you twice and those were for punishment. But no, I didn't hate it.”

“ _ No  _ you…!” Flug gives a growl and unbuckles himself, succeeding after a few tries. “You’re a... _ liar _ …” He manages to grab the lapel of Black’s suit jacket, glaring at him, “Stop  _ lying _ !” He yells, “Y-you took me to your room! You  _ kissed me _ s-stop lying about it!” 

Black chuckles. “More dreams?”

“ _ They weren’t dreams!”  _ Flug manages to surprise his boss and shove him down against the seat, clumsily but abruptly straddling him and keeping his eyes narrowed, “H-how would I dream  _ exactly  _ wh-what your bedroom looks like?!” 

“You tell me.” Black scoffs, albeit with an amused (and slightly aroused) grin.

“ _ I’ll tell you how _ !” Flug growls, curling his fists tighter around the fabric clenched in his fingers, “Y-you drugged me! You drugged me a-and took me back there and then set it up after I passed out to make me think I’d dreamt it! I’m not stupid! I don’t care how crazy it sounds  _ i-it has to be the answer _ .” 

“And what if it isn’t the answer?”

“...th-then I’m making an idiot out of myself  _ b-but I’m not because it is _ .” 

“You seem pretty worked up about this fantasy of yours.” Black chuckles.

Flug screams in his throat, and then jerks Black Hat closer, bracing his teeth against his boss’s neck and violently kissing the ashen skin.

“Need a little tension release there Doctor?” Black asks in amusement once the surprise wears off.

Flug freezes, and then immediately scrambles back into his own seat, “O-oh my god I d...I didn’t m-mean to...oh g...oh…” Flug’s voice gets progressively smaller as he backs himself away into the corner, raising his shoulders and slipping his arms inside the sleeves of his coat.

Black sits up, chuckling. “Why did you stop?”

“Oh…” Flug ducks his head and pulls the back collar of the lab coat over his head, bag and all, shrinking into a ball.

_ “You will arrive at your destination in One. Hours. And. Thirty. Minutes.” _ The car informs. 

Flug whimpers. “Ohh no..”

“Would you rather a book?” Black asks.

The scientist makes a miserable noise of horrible embarrassment and doesn’t respond.

Black leans forward, tucking a finger under Flug’s chin and lifting it with a smirk. “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask~” Black says, letting his forked tongue flick along his teeth.

Flug shivers, sucking in his lips, “...I wanted you to..a-admit it..” 

“Admit what?” Black whispers, leaning even closer.

“...th-that you’ve been...t-tricking me...a-and that you...l-liked it..” The drugged doctor’s self-control was hanging on by a thread. 

“Why would you think I'm tricking you doctor?” Black asks, lifting the bag just slightly.

Flug is biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, whimpering and keeping his arms wrapped around his lower waist, “I d-don’t  _ know _ ...i-it’s not like I can...t-tell you to stop o-or  _ quit  _ if I knew it w-was real..” 

“Well, considering you keep dreaming about me, I don’t really think you want me to stop.”

“...it doesn’t m-matter. Y-you wouldn’t listen a-anyway...b-but are you trying to d-drive me insane o-or do you like it..?” Flug asks, shivering and feeling a drop of blood slip from the scab he’s reopened on his lip down his chin, “...wh-why are you  _ doing this _ …?”

“Why do you want to know if I like it?” Black Hat asks, swiping his thumb over the drop of blood and licking it off his glove.

Flug shivers. “....I d-don’t know.”

“Are you sure?” Black Hat asks, voice low but non-threatening.

“...I’d...f-feel less...disgusting…” 

He strokes beneath Flug’s chin, claws scraping the man’s throat, “Why would I do it if I didn't enjoy it?”

Flug swallows tightly, “...y-you said you’d...never….that I was too...p-pathetic to…’s-stir your interests’..”

Black chuckles. “How adorable.” He croons, wrapping his hands around Flug’s neck and squeezing gently.

Flug gives a shiver and a weak moan, eyes closing, “M-mnh..” 

Black presses his lips to Flug’s, tongue slipping inside.

Flug’s shoulders slump, and he lets Black Hat shift him into his lap, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck, “Mnh...hn…” 

“That vicodin is strong isn’t it?” Black asks with a chuckle when the two part for air.

Flug nods, resting his head against Black Hat’s chest, “I’ll..th-think this is all a dream...a-again...w-won’t I?”

“Most likely.”

The doctor gives a shaky sigh, rubbing at his bleeding trousers. “...my knees hurt.” He mumbles. He shouldn’t have been moving around to begin with.

“You should go back to sleep.”

“‘m already asleep, aren’t I? That’s the joke..” Flug nonetheless closes his eyes and shifts into a more comfortable position on Black Hat’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna read the latest chapter before it's posted here? Go to hellish-anomally.tumblr.com so get latest chapters and more ^^


	17. Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art in this chapter here: (http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162135550548/hellish-anomaly-i-hope-the-pose-is-rightd-and-i)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm TW

Flug wakes up in his own bed, to 5.0.5 changing the bandages on his knees. Flug whispers a ‘hello’ to the bear.

The bear waves, but continues until he is finished. Flug tries to pat his head but immediately puts his arm back down, wincing in pain. “O-ow..”

5.0.5 pats his wrist gently, before holding a glass of water with a bendy straw to Flug’s face. He sips it warily, confirming the taste to be that of water before consuming the rest, realizing his own thirstiness. “Th-thank you.” He says as the empty glass is set aside.

5.0.5 nods, and carefully starts unwrapping the burns.

“..h-how bad is it?” Flug shakes his head at himself for asking a question that the bear can’t easily respond to. “...uhm...d-do you have something for the pain..?”

The bear answers his question with a wince, before taking out a small tube of burn cream, and begins applying the soothingly cool salve to his wounds.

Flug shudders, and then gives a sigh, closing his eyes. “...I-I have..two days, t-to recover...b-before I have to get back to work..”

5.0.5 shows Flug the label of the cream. ‘'Fast acting’

“That’s...nice but...I-I still have...i-impaled patellas..” 

5.0.5 holds up a roll of bandages.

“...y..yes. Good bear.” Flug sighs, fearfully wondering if he’ll ever walk normally again.

5.0.5 beams at the praise nonetheless, and resumes dressing and treating his wounds. Flug lays back down, watching the ceiling with a bored and sullen expression before drifting off, for lack of anything better to do.

 

He drifts awake, and he finds that it is still the middle of the night. His stomach growls, and he rests a hand over it, wincing. When’s the last time he ate…?

Flug considers calling to the sleeping bear in the corner of his room, but decides against it. Sighing quietly, he dry swallows the pain pills waiting for him on his dresser. After a few minutes he finds he can get up, still in agony, but bearable agony.

Moving as silently as possible, he slips out of his room and limps to the kitchen, finding himself craving mashed potatoes.

Of course, Black Hat is there, resting against the island and sipping a cup of tea.

Flug winces at the sight of him, rubbing at his neck where he’s sure he can feel where Black Hat had been gently choking him in the car. But...his punishment is over. Everything is going to go back to normal. There’s...no reason to be scared...

As quickly as possible, Flug limps into the kitchen, going to the pantry and bringing out the dry mix, murmuring a ‘hello sir’ at his boss but nothing more.

“Back on your feet I see.”

“Y-yes sir.” Dr. Flug resumes his normal practice of not trying to keep up conversation - just respond politely and say nothing objectionable, that’s the safe route.

“You know the goons I killed this morning?”

The corners of Flug’s mouth twitch up for a second, but of course the gesture is invisible. “...y-yes sir. I...n-never properly said so but...th-thank you..”

“It turns out they were the top goons to one of my regular clients.” Black Hat growls.

Flug’s shoulders shrink in and his invisible smile dies. “...o-oh…” He sets the box down on the counter, biting at his lip. “...I..I-I’m sorry..”

“You can’t consistently do things right can you?” Black Hat snaps, setting down the now empty cup of tea a little too harshly.

Flug jumps a little, “....I….wh-what was I supposed to d-do, s-sir..?” He asks, gripping the edges of the counter. 

“How about restraining yourself and not pissing off the goons of other villains. I expect that kind of thing from Demencia, not you.”

“...they..th-they tried t-to take off m-my bag, s-sir..” Flug whispers. “I-I panicked.” 

“...They  _ what?” _

Flug gives a frightened gasp as he’s abruptly spun around and pinned back against the counter, “Wh...s-sir-”

“ _ What did they see.” _

“N-nothing!” Flug says quickly, glad he can say so without lying, “N-nothing, they s-saw nothing, s-sir, n-no one saw m-my face!” 

Black Hat snarls. “Why do you have to look so goddamn  _ helpless _ all the time!?” Black seethes, gripping Flug’s neck in his fingers again.

“I...wh-what do you w-want me to l-look like, s-sir?” Flug tries, trembling as he does his best to soothe his boss.

Black strikes him across the face. “What do you think!” He shouts, leaning imposingly over Flug.

Flug immediately cowers, sinking to his knees and not even feeling the pain over his fear, “I-I don’t kn-know sir I’m s-sorry s-sir p-please tell me what you w-want a-and I’ll d-do it, m-mister Black Hat!” 

“ _ Stop cowering like a weakling! _ ” Black snarls, grabbing Flug’s arm tightly and lifting him to his feet.

Flug bites his lip and forces himself to square his shoulders, “Y-yes sir!” 

“Stop making a fucking target of yourself!”

“Y-yes sir!” Flug’s voice cracks and he shuts his eyes, trying his best to sound brave.

“You  _ do not _ belong to them! You best remember that.” Black snaps before releasing Flug and storming off.

Flug notices a bit of black like stuff leaking from Black Hat’s nail wounds.

“...w..w-wait, sir…?” Flug calls after, wincing as the marks begin to sting.

His head begins to ache, and he feels the sting start to burn.

It’s getting hard to breathe. “B-Black Hat! J-jefecito! W-wait!” Flug tries to run after him and stumbles to his knees, crying out in pain as his neck starts to feel as though it’s on fire.

He feels his arm get yanked upwards and the burn starts to go away.  It takes Flug a moment later to realize Black Hat is healing him. Flug gasps in relief, clinging to his boss’s arm to stay upright. He yelps as he feels the healing go deeper than the poison from Black Hat’s nails, fixing his arms and legs as well. “..s-sir..?”

“Go to bed.” Black grumbles, before exiting once more.

Flug gets to his feet, feeling unnaturally...healthy but also hollow. There’s a burning and heavy feeling of dread in his stomach, and it slows his return to bed.

...at least he’s not hungry anymore.

 

There is a dark shape seemingly standing over him when he wakes up the next morning. But when he tries to get a better look, it's not there. Flug sits up, holding a hand to his forehead and grimacing. Well..no ‘dreams’  _ or  _ dreams at least. Black Hat must be too angry with him. That’s not good…

...maybe if, now that he’s healed, he uses his last day off to instead get some work done, that will put him back in his boss’s good graces?

It’s worth a try, anyway.

Flug gets up, rubbing the still-sleeping 5.0.5 behind the ears and getting dressed.

5.0.5 yawns as he stirs awake, and glances at Flug curiously.

“You can go sleep on your bed.” Flug murmurs, checking the nail marks on his neck in the mirror and frowning at the ugly dark color of them. 

5.0.5’s eyes widen in alarm at the mark, and immediately starts fussing, searching for any of the other symptoms.

“I-it’s fine, 5.0.5. I just...I-I just upset Black Hat slightly...n-nothing new..I'm fine…”

The bear pushes up the goggles to get a better look in Flug’s eyes, concern growing in his face.

Flug shies back, looking uncomfortable, “Wh...what..”

5.0.5 has no method to communicate the darkness in Flug’s corneas aside from a whine and frantic gesturing at the mirror.

With reluctance, and only because 5.0.5 looked panicked, Flug turns to the mirror and removes his bag to properly look at his face.

He swallows down the scream that wants to escape as he observes the swirling dark mist in his eyes, clapping a hand over his mouth. “O-oh.” 

5.0.5 lets out another whine, Flug’s fear not being reassuring at all.

“...I...I'm sure...Black Hat knows what it is..” Flug pulls his bag and goggles back on. “H-he’ll fix it…”

5.0.5 just ducks his head.

Flug gives 5.0.5 a tentative pat and heads out of the room, walking quickly to Black Hat’s office. 

“Come in.” Black says after Flug knocks on the door.

Flug tentatively slips inside, “...h-hello sir. I...I-I have a...concern...a-about what you might have….unintentionally done to me last night..”

“Not in the mood to hear about any more of your dreams.” Black grumbles.

Flug flushes, “N...n-no I..I-I mean the healing..” 

“What about it?”

“...I..” Flug grips the end of his bag, “...m-my eyes seem to be...i-infected…?”

“... Let me see.”

Just taking off the bag for a brief inspection, Flug reminds himself as Black Hat approaches, hands shaking as he slowly pulls off the bag. Nothing is going to happen. He's too sober.

Flug keeps the bag clutched in one hand and forces himself to turn his chin up so Black Hat can see his eyes. 

“Hmm, it would seem I didn't dispel the venom fast enough.” Black murmurs, taking Flug's chin in his hand and turning his head side to side to look at both eyes. “You should be fine. The mild hallucinations will go away in a couple days or so.”

Flug manages to keep his eyes off of Black Hat’s mouth for the most part. “...h-hallucinations, sir…?”

“You know, seeing things that aren’t there.”

“I know what...hallucinations are...I mean what... _ sort _ …?” Even though Black Hat had called them ‘mild’, that only made Flug all the more skeptical. Black Hat would tell someone that they may feel a ‘slight poking’ before shoving them into an Iron Maiden. 

“Shapes, figures, people, creatures. Whatever your mind comes up with.”

“...o-oh.” Flug’s eyes dart to the side, keeping his head still as Black Hat is still holding it. “...uhm is...is there...a-anything you needed, sir…?” 

Black Hat releases him, holding up a keyring. “At noon, go down to the basement, to the big white door and let Demencia out.”

“Oh..” The quiet room, Flug supposes. He takes the key. “Y-yes sir...a-anything else..?” He realizes he sounds sickly hopeful and shudders in disgust at himself. 

“Tell 5.0.5 to prepare a meal for Demencia. She is going to be starved and parched.”

“..y-yes, of course.” Flug sucks in a breath, forcing the bag back over his head. A treacherous part of him is screaming at him to keep pestering, but he scrapes enough dignity together to head for the door. 

5.0.5 is waiting for him in the hallway with a tray of breakfast.

“Uhm...I-I’ll be fetching Demencia at noon...c-can you prepare some food and water for her, please?” Flug asks as he takes the tray. 

The bear nods, and heads off for the kitchen. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees someone staring at him. He turns, alarmed, to face them. “H-hel-...?” But they're gone.

“...oh. Of..of course.” The hallucinations.

Well that hadn't been too bad.

Flug takes his tray to his lab, his anxiety slowly slipping away. Maybe there's nothing to really worry about after all. 

 

Noon comes fairly quickly after a few hallucinations posing as tools and a creepy figure at the edge of his vision. Nothing extreme. It's unnerving and sometimes annoying, to grab at a tool that ends up not even being there, but he's learning to adjust.

His watch beeps to signify 12:00pm, and he takes the keys, heading for the basement. The deep silence bothers even  _ him _ , and he can't imagine what it's doing to Demencia.

He opens the first door, looking at the green and red figure curled up in the cage in the middle, “Oh god...Demencia..?” Flug approaches quickly. 

She looks up immediately. “Flug?” Her voice cracks from abuse, sounding more like a failed whisper. 

She grabs at the bars of the cage, trembling. “L-let me out, p-please l’m sorry I’ll be good, please let me out.” She begs through desperate sobbing.

Flug hurries forward, jamming the key into the lock and twisting it, “W-well you’re...v-visible again, I-I see-” He pulls the door open.

She practically leaps onto him, hugging him tightly, and sobbing into his shoulder. The thin scientist stumbles back, bracing himself against the wall as she wraps her legs around his middle, clinging to him. “I...o-oh dear...uhm...5.0.5 has some..f-food and water for you let’s...go to that, sh-shall we?”

She nods.

Okay, she’s..not going to let go of him anytime soon. Flug nods as well, patting her back awkwardly and slowly making his way up the stairs, trying to see past her massive ponytail. It takes a while but eventually he makes it to her room, where 5.0.5 is waiting.

5.0.5 attempts to pry her off, to only minimal success, and instead sits Flug down as he hands over a bottle of water. Flug reclines on the bed, nudging Demencia’s arm. “Demencia. Water.”

She sits up, wiping her eyes and quickly takes the bottle, opening it and downing the entire thing in a single breath. 5.0.5 produces another bottle which she takes and drinks it down quickly once again, albeit a bit slower. The third bottle she has to stop halfway, as she chokes. 

5.0.5 rubs her back as she coughs. Flug finds himself doing the same, sitting up a little more and watching her with concern. 

Once she clears her airway, she reaches for the food. 5.0.5 hands the tray to her, and she starts eating quickly. She is still trembling.

“Demencia, slow down. You'll make yourself sick.” Flug murmurs.

5.0.5 pulls the tray away from her to slow her down, she makes a whining noise that is cut off when 5.0.5 hands her a bite.

Flug moves to get up. 

She pushes him back down, and continues eating. It’s then that Flug becomes aware that she is straddling him. He clears his throat slightly, scratching at the claw marks on his neck and glancing away. 

She doesn't even notice as she finishes the food and drinks the rest of the water.

“...Demencia, you’re bleeding..” Flug murmurs, taking her arm that’s not covered by the red and black sleeve, and frowning at the multiple deep scratches.

She immediately pulls her arms to her chest, hiding the scratches and looking away. “It’s nothing.”

“5.0.5 can you bring me some bandages please..” Flug asks the bear, shifting Demencia so she’s facing him, “Show me.” 

She shakes her head as 5.0.5 grabs the nearby medkit. Flug takes out a roll of bandages and antiseptic spray, frowning at her, “Demencia. Let me help.”

She shakes her head again, pressing her arms tighter to her body. 5.0.5 sighs and holds onto her shoulders, gesturing for Flug to pry her arms away.

“Demencia, please...I want to help.” Flug says, taking her hands. “You don’t want those getting infected, do you?”

She whimpers, lowering her arms. Deep scratches adorn her arms, some even cris-crossing over previous scratches. She keeps her fists clenched as he looks them over, keeping her head turned away.

Flug bites his lip, taking a cloth and spraying it with the antiseptic before carefully wiping her arms down.

She whimpers slightly, but doesn't protest further.

“I know it stings...sorry..” Flug eventually wipes every cut, and 5.0.5 offers a cream to put on top. Flug tugs off his gloves and starts applying the balm, being gentle.

“I-I couldn’t help it.” She whispers, flinching as Flug applies the balm to the deeper cuts.

“It’s okay.” Flug assures, taking the roll of bandages and wrapping up her arms. “It’s okay. It’s over now. Stay calm.”

She nods. 

Once Flug is done wrapping up her wounds, she returns to hugging him. 5.0.5 pats her head comfortingly. Flug reclines against her pillows again, sighing. “You should get some rest..”

She nods into his chest, sniffling quietly.

“...I..should get back to work-”

She shakes her head, holding him tighter. “Please don’t leave me.” She whispers.

“..Demencia...I..” Well...he does technically still have today off. He gives a weary sigh. “...okay. I won’t leave.”

“Thank you.” She says, closing her eyes.

Flug shifts, eventually getting the blanket of her bed over her shoulders. “You’re welcome, Demencia.” He sighs, nodding at 5.0.5. “I’ll watch her...you can go.” He murmurs, stroking the girl’s long ponytail. “Estás a salvo ahora.” He says quietly, her trembling slowly dying down.

A few minutes later, her breathing slows, having fallen asleep. Flug continues petting her hair (it’s a rather addictive sensation, he’s starting to find) and watching the ceiling, humming quietly without realizing.

Even though he’s only been up for a few hours, he finds himself lulled to sleep by the warmth of her body and the sound of her breathing.

 

( [ http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162135550548/hellish-anomaly-i-hope-the-pose-is-rightd-and-i ](http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162135550548/hellish-anomaly-i-hope-the-pose-is-rightd-and-i) )

 

She is still asleep by the time he wakes up, still latched onto him.

No dreams. Or ‘dreams’. That’s nice..

Flug goes back to petting her hair, brow slightly furrowed. He guesses it makes sense that with Demencia around there are no ‘dreams’, but...this is the second time he’s slept in the same bed as her, and there’s been no literal dreams either. Two times hardly constitutes a pattern, but...

She hums a little as she stirs, shifting in place slightly before falling still once more.

In the corner of Flug’s eye, he sees a shape moving towards him, and the glint of metal. This time, however, when he turns to look, the figure doesn’t disappear. His shoulders lift and he grips Demencia closer to him, “Wh...wh-who are you?!” 

The figure walks closer, lifting the knife.

“D-Demencia wake up!” Flug yelps, trying to pull hr off of the bed as he scrambles to his feet.

“Hmmn? What’s wrong?” She asks sleepily, sitting up and looking around.

Still, the figure comes closer, reaching for Demencia. Flug pushes her behind him and tries to lash out at the dark silhouette.

His hand passes right through. “...wh..wh-what…?” 

He blinks and the figure is gone.

“What’re you doing?” Demencia rasps, forgetting for a moment that her voice is damaged.

“...I…” Flug slowly turns around and helps her back up onto the bed, laying down next to her. “...n...nothing. It’s nothing.” 

“Was it a bug?” She asks, confused.

“...I..I’m...having hallucinations.” Flug admits, “Side effect of uhm..Black Hat...getting angry at me..”

“Did he forget to wear his gloves again?” She asks, resting her head on Flug’s chest.

“Y-yes...he’s..done that before? With you?” Flug looks down at her.

She nods. “Was an accident though. He healed it before it could do any real damage.” She yawns.

“Oh. Well...h-he healed me a bit too late..” 

“Mmm. Well, you’re still alive so that’s not  _ too _ late.”

“...I-I’ve been having hallucinations all day but..n-none that real...” Flug explains, subconsciously wrapping his arms around her again. “..it was...unnerving..”

“You sounded like you were about to shit yourself.” She chuckles.

“It was going after  _ you _ ..”

She looks up at him. “Izzat why you were tossing me around?”

The doctor nods, idly checking her bandages.

She turns away. “Sorry your coat got all bloody.”

Flug makes a show of checking his own pulse.

“What are you doing?”

“You just apologized for wrecking something of mine. I have to make sure I'm alive.” Flug informs in a serious tone. 

She scoffs. “Har har.” She says, flicking his arm.

“This is no laughing matter. Reality as we know it might be collapsing. I'll have to run tests tomorrow to make sure the laws of physics haven't changed.” 

She jabs his side. “Oh hush.”

“I can push you off the bed to test gravity.” Flug offers. 

She smirks, and shoves him off easily. “Nope, still works!” She says with a broken cackle.

“Hey!” Flug flails for the split second he's airborne before falling to the ground with an  _ omph _ . “...fine.” 

She leans over the edge of the bed and pokes his goggles, grinning. “What’s wrong? You look a little down~”

Flug's eyes narrow, “That was  _ atrocious. _ ” 

“Your fall?” She asks, poking him again.

“Your  _ pun _ .” Flug gets back up on the bed, sighing. “I don't think I'll ever forgive you.”

She snorts. “Now you’re just for giving me a hard time.” She smirks, leaning closer to him.

Flug shakes his head. “Trying not to push it..you've had a hard enough time already these last couple of days..”

“We both have.”

Flug winces. “..trying not to think about it.” He mumbles. 

“So, how did the auction go? How much did it sell for?”

Flug shakes his head. “I..I don't know. It went. Painfully.” 

She pats his chest. He doesn't flinch from the touch, for once. Or even stiffen. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” She murmurs, nuzzling into his chest.

Flug feels himself getting warm. But not like when Black Hat touches him. A different warm. Mostly in his stomach and heart. “..of...of course.”

“I know you have work to do. Projects to make just so I can wreck them.” She laughs.

Flug rolls his eyes. “I think you should refrain from that. It's the entire reason I ended up building a torture machine.” 

“Lowkey then.”

“You can...I'll mark off a spot in the lab that's a ‘no touch under any circumstances’ zone, to keep you from messing up anything too important, okay?”

“So the ‘do not touch’ area is the totally smash zone?” She asks with a smirk.

Flug sighs. “...if you ever want attention from me you don't have to  _ break  _ things, you know..”

“Oh?” She asks, pushing up to lean over him. “How do I get your attention then?”

Well  _ this  _ was definitely working. “I...y-you can  _ ask _ ?” There's a slight squeak in his voice. 

“But asking is boring~”

“Uhm. I…” Words. Form words. Wow, she was really close. “..knock..?”

She brings her fist up to his forehead, and gently knocks it thrice. “Knock knock.” She giggles.

“That works. You have my full attention.” And then some. 

“I’ve  _ had _ your attention.” She snickers.

“Yes, of course. What would you like?  I mean. With my attention.”

“Dunno, why don’t you tell me-” Her attempt to be suave is momentarily interrupted as she launches into a coughing fit due to her irritated throat.

Flug raises an eyebrow and silently offers her the glass of water from the nightstand.

She clears her throat, and drinks down some of the water. “Geeze,  _ that _ was sexy wasn’t it?” She says with a laugh as she puts the glass down.

It's Flug's turn to start coughing, “Is that what that was?” 

“Choking myself, such grace.” She snorts.

“...uhm...yes, well...obviously it's ...wisest to stay….strictly professional…” While he was already in her bed. 

“Unless you  _ like _ that kind of thing.” She teases, leaning back over him with her hands resting next to his shoulders.

Flug swallows, shoulders pulling back, “..I..” He couldn't let this happen. Could he? 

If he could, it was hard to tell. 

She chuckles. “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” She inches closer.

“..lizard.” He stammers. 

She snorts and places her hands on his shoulders. “Gotta get technical huh?” She snarks.

“W..wait, no, that's not what….I meant...you really should have no claim on any part of my mouth.” Flug babbles quickly. 

She laughs. “And here I thought  _ my _ choking was smooth.” She teases.

“Uuuhhhh…” Flug tries to stammer out more warnings along the lines of ‘we shouldn't do this because x, y, and z’ but finds himself just staring very intently at her mouth. 

“Hey man, my eyes are up here.” She continues with a smirk, leaning closer.

“I-I know that!” Flug tries to sound snappish and only succeeds in sounding guilty. 

She giggles, and continues leaning forward until...

...the scratching on the door becomes more insistent, and Demencia sits up immediately. “Finally, food!” She says as she scrambles to the door to let 5.0.5 in.

Flug rolls to the side and sits up, clutching his chest and wheezing. 

“Thank you 5.0.5~” She says, patting the bear on the head and taking both trays. “Here you go, Flug.” She hands the tray to him. “What's wrong, another hallucination?”

_ “Yes definitely don't worry about it. _ ”

She chuckles. “You look pretty flustered.” She comments with a smirk as she begins to eat.

“ _ I wonder why. _ ”

She giggles. “Not a clue~”

Flug gives a huff, standing up. “I should work.” He mutters. 

“You should eat.” She counters.

“I can eat while I work.” Flug counter-counters.

She rolls her eyes. “Fiiiine.” She stands up, taking her tray with her.

“You should rest.” Flug easily pushes the weakened girl back down to her bed.

She scoffs, standing back up stubbornly. “That's all I've  _ been _ doing.”

“I can’t focus on work with you around.” 

She smirks. “Distracting am I?”

“That’s a very small way of putting it.”

“Small?”

“Calling you distracting is like calling a nuclear explosion an inconvenience.” 

She laughs. “Why thank you~”

Flug rolls his eyes, feeling that warmth again at the sound of her laughter. “...finish your food and rest for another two hours. Then you can come visit me.” He bargains.

“Only if 5.0.5 stays with me.” She says a bit self-consciously.

“Of course.”

She smiles. “Deal.”

 

Black Hat watches through the monitor as Flug leaves Demencia’s room, switching to the hall camera with a quick tap of his pinky to observe the scientist making his way down to his lab.

The two have obviously gotten closer over the past couple weeks. On one hand, it keeps Demencia out of trouble, (though it could be argued that that’s because Black Hat’s punishments have sunken in). On the other, however....

Black Hat taps the key again to continue following Flug via camera.

On the other hand what?

He has no reason to care. Except for perhaps Flug being more distractible at work, statistics heavily imply that he’s better off with a source of positive romantic affection to keep his morale up - something that had been a ‘challenge’ before, to put it lightly.

However, at watching those two interact, Black Hat feels a...nagging, in his brain. His lip pulls back to reveal some of his pointy teeth as he gives a low growl.

Statistics be damned.


	18. Loyalty

Flug had about seven hours left of his ‘vacation’ day, and so he’s working on the blueprints for a pair of mechanical wings at the moment. Planes were obviously a...bad idea. Wings likely would be too. But the idea of flying again wasn’t a fantasy easily shaken off, and so he at least allows himself to work on the design.

The idea of it getting stamped with the BH brand name and sold to villains makes his spirit ache a little, but he pushes that thought aside for now.

He hears the tell tale sharp knock on his lab door. 

Well, at least Black isn’t barging in anymore. “..er...c-come in, sir..” Flug says, and then remembers his reprimand from yesterday and straightens up a bit, “Uhm. C-come in!” He calls, louder and more confidently, although his voice cracks a little.

Black Hat enters. “How has your break been so far?” Black asks.

Flug nearly says ‘well-deserved’ but catches himself. “It’s been..good, sir. Th-thank you.” Small talk is never good. It always means his boss is building up to something.

“How is your arm?” Black asks, gently taking the arm to inspect it, rolling up the sleeve.

Flug immediately goes tense, “...I..uhm...f...f-fine sir? I..y-you healed me completely…” Except for the claw marks on his neck, but the worst of the hallucinations was fading by now.

“Good to hear.” Black says as he drops Flug’s arm and walks up to the desk. “What are you working on?”

“A...a personal project, s-sir..” Flug steps back and lets his boss look over the design of the wings.

“An Icarus project I presume? How fascinating.”

“Well with significantly less wax involved, yes sir..”

“I should hope so.” Black says with a chuckle.

Flug smiles nervously, fingers drumming on the counter, “I..I was experimenting with the idea for a...a device that allows a user to breathe under water, f-for the company’s next project but I uhm..I’m not sure of the..the marketability..”

“Hmm, sounds like one of the filler devices. Have you brainstormed any add-ons to increase its appeal?”

Flug scratches idly at the scabs on his neck in thought, “I...suppose I could boost it, s-so as to cover perhaps an..entire underwater base, but...that would be more successful as a...single commission, I-I believe, rather than….w-well, uhm…” Flug scrambles to pull out more plans from beneath his desk, “I-I also have been working on a uhm..p-personal shield device!” He tries, pushing Icarus aside and spreading out the new design, “Th-that would most likely be more profitable..” 

“Sounds interesting.”

Flug continues nervously but excitedly, babbling on about the device’s function, how much force it should be able to withstand, etc., while Black Hat listens on and only politely interrupts on occasion to ask further questions.

The scientist is nearly breathless by the time he tacks the plans onto the corkboard, “..y-you seem to be in a good mood today, sir..” He dares to note.

“I'm just glad some progress is actually being made for once.” Black comments.

Flug winces at the backhanded compliment that barely has any ‘compliment’ element to it, his smile dropping. “Oh.” He says lamely, movements becoming less excited as he starts making an inventory of materials necessary for the company’s newest project.

“Any other ideas you have been working on?”

The scientist gives a loose shrug, “Nothing...tangible at the moment, sir. I have a basic outline for a memory ray, but nothing more than that.” 

“I see.” Black says with a bit of disappointment. “Well, continue on, enjoy the rest of your break.” Black says, patting Flug’s cheek gently before exiting the lab.

Flug flinches at the contact, but mutters out a ‘yes sir’ in response before unrolling Icarus again and getting back to work with much less enthusiasm.

 

About an hour later, he hears Demencia crawling through the vents.

Flug rolls his eyes and steps back from the desk, folding his arms and glaring mildly at the air duct, “ _ Why _ ? I have a door.”

“Shortcut~” She says as she crawls out, and leaps onto his desk. “Ooo, new blueprints~”

Giving a genuinely frightened gasp, Flug rushes over, “Careful! P-please careful, Demencia!” 

“Why? Is the picture fragile?” She asks with a chuckle, nonetheless actually heeding him and stepping off his desk.

“I-it’s a personal project a-and I haven’t copied the blueprints yet..” Flug carefully wipes off a smudge left by her shoe, sighing in relief to see no major damage done.

“Wings huh? Those would be fun to test out.” She says as she looks it over, reaching towards it to trail a finger over the outline.

Flug sits down on his desk chair, smiling a little, “Yes. I hope they will be.”

Her finger smudges one of the numbers. “Uh, I smudged a number, and I have no idea which it was.” She says, not looking very apologetic.

He sighs a little through his teeth, nudging her back and rolling up the plans, “I’m sure I’ve told you before not to touch my blueprints.” 

“Aww, come oon, it's not like it can't be fixed. It's just extra math practice for you~” She says as she pokes his shoulder. “Besides, it wasn’t in the ‘'absolutely no touching’ section~”

“ _ Everything _ in this lab is in the ‘absoultely no touching’ section.” Flug grumbles.

“Even you?~”

Flug chokes a little before giving a “ _ Yes.” _

“Are you suuuure?” She asks, poking his side. “You seem pretty touchable~”

He gives an unexpectedly loud shriek and swats her hand away, “ _ No _ !” 

She giggles. “Oooh, ticklish?” She smirks deviously, poking his side again.

Flug gives another shriek, tumbling off his chair and scrambling away, “ _ No!”  _

She cackles, coughing briefly as her abused throat reacts, but she gives chase and nearly pounces on him, tickling both of his sides. Flug barely keeps down a scream, not wanting to bring 5.0.5 rushing in, grabbing Demencia’s wrists and pushing her away, “S-st _ ah _ ! Demencia n-no!” He laughs, wheezing for breath as he tries to kick her off of him.

She remains relentless however, fingers moving higher to his armpits. Flug shrieks, abruptly ducking out from under her and scrambling to his feet, staggering away and holding out his arms as a barricade.

She grins as she gets to her feet as well. “Your weakness has been discovered~” She says as she attempts to push aside his barricade.

Flug continues backing up, “D-don’t you dare!” 

“Hehehe, why nooot?” She asks as she continues to advance.

“D-Demencia  _ no _ !” Flug feels his back hit the wall, his voice climbing a few octaves.

“Demencia yes~” She says deviously before closing in, reaching for his sides once more.

In a surprisingly fast show of reflexes, Flug manages to grab her wrists and spin around, pinning her to the wall,  _ “Ha _ !” 

She blinks in surprise.

Flug mimics the expression. “Uhm. I..don't know what to do from here.” He admits. He can't let go of her, his sides are very exposed at this angle. 

She smirks, leaning forward. “Are you sure~?”

Flug swallows tightly, “I uhm...uh I…” 

She pulls from his grip, and before he can process what’s happening, she pushes up his bag and kisses his lips. Flug stumbles back a step, bracing his hand on the desk behind him and screaming internally. 

She pulls away briefly, hands resting on his cheeks as she gauges his reaction. Flug stares at her, breathing shallow. “I...wh...what..?”

She giggles. “Nerd.” She quips before pulling him in again for another kiss.

Flug makes some sort of garbled noise in his throat, gripping her arm but not pulling away. 

She pulls away, blushing and smirking. “You  _ can _ kiss me back you know.”

“...I…” Flug looks up and around, still holding onto her. “...D-Demencia there's  _ cameras _ …” 

“So what~?”

“I...s-so...he might…” Flug stammers. “...I-I thought you liked  _ Black Hat! _ ” 

“Who said I don’t?  But it's not like that was going anywhere.” She says, planting a quick peck to his lips.

“I...I'm...very confused…” So she was settling for him now? What? 

She snorts. “Only you would be confused by kissing someone.” She says as she pokes him in the side.

Flug's eyes narrow slightly. “Is that so?”

_ ‘Black Hat doesn't care. He's only used sex to punish me.’  _ Flug reminds himself before pulling gently on her arm to bring her back forward and kissing her back, with probably more skill than she expected possible of him. 

She lets out a surprised noise, but doesn't complain, pressing closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. Flug leans back against the table, shivering and feeling the corners of his mouth twitch up. This is stupid and reckless. They're not teenagers. They're adults. Demencia might be insane and mentally stuck at 13 but he doesn't have an excuse, besides maybe loneliness.

He doesn't care. 

When the kiss finally breaks, she rests her head on his chest. “After all that anxiousness, you’re not a bad kisser.” She says with a chuckle.

Only because Black Hat has been making out with him in his ‘dreams’.

“..is this an elaborate prank?” Flug murmurs into her hair, “I have to admire your dedication if it is.” 

She scoffs. “Totally. It was all a ploy to steal you from Black Hat and have you all to myself. Guilty as charged.” She snickers, hugging him closer.

“You don't have anybody to steal me from. I don't...belong to him. N-not like that anyway, h-he’s made that clear..” Talking about his boss was really killing the mood. 

“Good.” She says, pecking his lips again. “Now I don’t have to fight over you.” She smirks.

Flug rolls his eyes, giving a humorless laugh. “Well I'd..offer to maybe take you to dinner but…” 

“But what?” She asks, giggling. “Excuses only satisfy the beholder.” She teases.

“We're both under house arrest.” 

She snorts. “That’s never stopped  _ me. _ ”

Flug sighs, shutting his eyes and keeping her held close. “..sorry.” 

She chuckles. “Dinner on the roof sounds thrilling enough to be an alternative~”

“...really?” 

“As long as we don’t push each other off the edge.” She snickers.

“Of course not...uhm..” Flug looks at the clock on the wall. “...I have...approximately four hours of break left…”

“Wanna make good use of it~?” She asks with a coy smirk.

Flug takes a deep breath before pulling her face to his again and closing his eyes, already addicted to the gentle but delightful warmth that came with touching her. 

 

“Well, I think that was a good use of your break.” She says with a smirk once his alarm goes off.

Flug sits back against the closet wall, panting slightly and nodding. He didn't know if there were cameras in the supply closet but at least it was dark, and that would keep Black Hat from seeing too well. 

Not that Black Hat should  _ care _ . 

 

Care he does however.  Black Hat finds himself more than slightly angry at the recent developments. 

“Of course Flug belongs to me.” He grumbles. “They all do.”

Black Hat pauses as an idea comes to him, and he taps the intercom button. “Demencia, report to my office.”

 

Demencia groans when she hears the intercom. “It's probably another contract.” She says, stretching.

Flug gets up and offers a hand to her. “I uhm...I hope so…”

She takes it, standing. “Don’t miss me too much while I'm gone~”

Flug dares to offer a smile at that, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “...don't get in trouble.” He murmurs. 

“No promises~” She smirks before leaving.

Flug sighs quietly, exiting the closet after her and returning to his desk. He feels a sense of...well, he can't quite place it. But it keeps him moving quickly, albeit with a little less focus than normal, as he gathers up the materials for the personal shield.

 

Demencia doesn't return for a long time.

She doesn't return to the lab at all.

Flug is visibly anxious at this point. Probably she's just out with a contract, right? Nothing to worry about.

She's not in trouble. Why should she be?

He tries to throw all his thought into his work, but it's obvious his focus is elsewhere. 

His worried thoughts are interrupted by a scratching at the door.

Flug gets up, scratching at his neck and answering the door, “H-hello, 5.0.5..”

5.0.5 hands him the lunch tray. Next to his food however, is a USB drive and a note. Flug murmurs a thank you at the bear, taking the tray and setting it down on a side counter, grabbing the drive and note and taking it over to the lab computer. 

The bear leaves to go finish his chores as Flug opens the note. 

_ ‘Just a reminder as to where her true loyalties lie.’ _

What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

Flug plugs in the USB, opening the only file on it - a video. 

 

_ “You wanted to see me boss?” Demencia asked, stepping into his office. “Is this about another contract?” _

_ Black Hat stood up, walking up to her. She looked curious for a moment, but blushed, taking a small step back as Black leaned closer, caressing her cheek. _

 

Flug stiffens, knitting his fingers together and feeling his shoulders grow tense.

 

_ “Boss?” She asked, too stunned to move.  _

_ “I have decided to return your affections.” _

_ “Boss...I-I... Why now?” She asked, looking conflicted. _

_ “Why not?” _

_ Before she could respond, he tilted up her chin, kissing the corner of her mouth. _

_ She shivered. “Boss I-” _

_ He put a finger on her lips to silence her. “This  _ is _ what you wanted, no?” _

 

Past tense. It’s what she  _ had  _ wanted, right? Was she really still infatuated with him? After everything he’d done to her? To  _ Flug _ ? Both of them…?

 

_ She takes his hand. “Well, yeah but I-” _

_ “Then there is no reason to hesitate is there? I’m giving you what you want~” He pressed closer to her, and pulled her into a kiss. _

_ Her hesitation melted as she moaned pleasantly, Black’s hands rub her sides gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he presses her against the wall. “Let me give you everything you want.” He cooed, licking her neck to make her shiver once more. _

 

Flug involuntarily gives a shudder of his own, knowing full well what that sensation feels like. Part of him still craves it.

 

_ She hesitated once more as his hands slipped up her shirt, but he started sucking on her neck, causing her to moan, and forget. _

_ “Good girl.” He praised, pushing her towards his bedroom door. “Your voice is healing nicely as well.” _

_ The screen changes camera view to Black Hat’s bedroom. _

_ Black Hat pushed her onto his bed, and she stared up at the ceiling briefly before sitting up slightly to watch Black Hat, who manifested his tendrils- _

 

Flug rips out the USB and throws it across the lab, putting his face in his hands and gritting his teeth. Why.  _ Why  _ in the  **fuck** did Black Hat  _ do that _ ? Just to spite Flug? Had he really done that to Demencia to keep Flug from…

What the hell…

Taking in a sharp breath through his teeth, Flug storms over to the drive and picks it back up, putting it in his pocket.

“It just means we’re even.” Flug says, intentionally loud enough for the cameras to pick up. “That’s all it means.”

He sits down in his lab chair, staring at the half-built prototype on his desk.

“... _ why _ .” 

 

She is avoiding him. Flug supposes guilt is the reason he hasn’t even seen her for the past week. Some similar sort of emotion is probably keeping him from eating or getting much work done.

_ ‘Stupid.’ _ He thinks, resting his chin on his gloved palm and tapping the still only half-finished shield with a screwdriver, nudging it across the table.  _ ‘I should have known better.’  _ He shouldn’t have kissed her back. Or allowed her to kiss him in the first place. They should’ve just stayed friends. Then this wouldn’t be such a big deal.

Flug tries to convince himself that it  _ isn’t  _ a big deal, but the gross feeling in his chest insists otherwise.

5.0.5 enters the lab, frowning at Flug’s untouched breakfast. The bear grunts his disapproval.

“Not hungry.” Flug mumbles.

5.0.5 huffs, and grabs Flug’s arm, and starts pulling him out of the lab. Flug doesn’t resist. He follows the bear’s pull with nothing more than a sigh.

The bear drags him all the way to Demencia’s room, pushing him inside and locking the door.

Flug freezes, immediately turning his head down and trying the door, unsurprised to find it locked.

“5.0.5 I told you I’m not-”  She cuts off when she sees Flug. “Oh, hey Flug what’s up?” She asks with mirthless cheer.

“..haven’t been eating?” Flug guesses, looking at her untouched breakfast tray.

“I haven’t been hungry lately...” She murmurs, fidgeting.

“Me neither.” Flug says, sitting down against the door.

Demencia takes a deep breath. “Flug... I had sex with Black Hat.” She admits, before putting her face in her hands.

“I know. He sent me a video.” 

She looks up, horrified. “He  _ what? _ ”

Flug gives a loose shrug. “...I probably shouldn’t have said that. But...he uhm. Doesn’t want us to be..together. I guess.” 

She runs a hand through her loose hair, shaking her head. “Sorry for avoiding you.” She says quietly.

“Sorry for not seeking you out.”

“... I couldn’t say no...” She murmurs.

“It’s okay, Demencia.” 

“It’s okay if you hate me...”

Flug shakes his head. “I don’t hate you. I mean I….I’d be a hypocrite, to…” Though they hadn’t kissed, or been...whatever Flug had thought they were. “..I’m not mad. I don’t hate you.” 

“I kinda hate me...”

“A kiss doesn’t mean we’re dating or anything, Demencia. Honestly that’s...probably a terrible idea...considering our situation..”

She chuckles. “We were  _ talking _ about dating.”

Flug shrugs, getting up and going over to her breakfast tray, “...well. Black Hat hasn’t even spoken to me for days, so...you want to share this on the roof?”

She nods, grinning. Flug smiles a little, picking the tray up. “I’ll ask you to refrain from taking any short cuts through the vents as I can’t follow you.” 

She chuckles, leaning her head on his arm briefly before standing up. “Fiiiine.”

Flug nods, knocking on the door, “5.0.5? Let us out.” 

“He locked us in here?” Demencia asks, amused.

Flug sighs and nods. 

Demencia walks up to the door. “5.0.5, we made up, now let us out!”

No response. 

“The vents it is~” She says with a grin.

Flug groans, setting the tray down. “Fine..”

“Here, give me the tray, I’ll push it ahead of us.”

“Let’s just get my tray from my lab.”

She snorts. “Alright.” She says, before pushing her bed over and revealing a hidden grate.

“That explains a lot.” 

She chuckles. “Hope you don’t mind staring at my ass.” She says as she slips inside the vent.

“No comment.” 

“Why not~?” She asks.

“Because I’m bad with words.” Flug retorts, keeping his eyes down as much as possible as he crawls after her, “...and I’m claustrophobic can we can out of here as soon as possible please.” 

“You’ll be fine. The walls don't close in and as long as you breathe slowly you won’t hyperventilate.” She informs as she starts crawling.

Flug follows after, deciding maybe focusing on her butt is the better idea after all. Purely to distract himself from his anxiety of course. 

“Watch your step here, the grate here is loose and it leads to Boss’s secret passageway he thinks we know nothing about.” She warns as she avoids the opening.

Flug pauses and looks down it. “...secret passage?” 

“You didn’t know?”

“...I did.” Flug says, eyes narrowing. He might just have further proof, to continue assuring himself he’s not going insane. “How far until the lab?” 

“We have only made it a few feet, asking about it is just going to panic yourself further.” She scolds. “But yeah, Black Hat’s passageway leads to every room in the house.”

“Mhm.” Flug’s eyes narrow further, and he continues following, zero thoughts focused on either his phobia or Demencia’s body. He has to know for sure.

“Aaand here we are!” She says as she crawls out, down the wall and onto his desk.

Flug jumps down as well, straightening out his lab coat and marching over to the closet. 

“Where are you going?” She asks, picking up his tray.

He opens up the closet door, feeling the back of it. “..hang on.” He backs up a step, and then runs forward into the small cabinet, ramming the back with his shoulder.

Demencia snickers as he stumbles back out and lands hard on his butt. “Try pulling it.”

He grumbles something at her, and then gets up and searches for a handhold. 

She giggles, walking up to him. “Top right.” She instructs.

Flug finds it and yanks it, pulling the board back and revealing the cold passageway. The faint smell of it hits him and Flug tenses, eyes watering as he curls up his fists. “B-bastard.” 

“Wow, insulting passageways. That's a new low.” She teases, nevertheless setting the tray down to hug him from behind.

Flug braces a hand over his face, shoulders heaving. Black Hat would still never admit it. He'll keep lying to his face. For forever. 

“Flug?” She questions, resting her chin on his shoulder.

The scientist sucks in a breath, biting his lip and turning around to hug her.

She hugs him back eagerly. “You’re crying again.” She notes.

“Y-yep.” 

She pulls him into the passageway, glancing briefly for cameras. “What happened?” She asks when she finds none.

“You...really don’t want to know. I’m not sure I should tell you. Not sure I  _ w-want  _ to tell you..” 

“Scaredy cat.” She teases softly as she hugs him closer.

Flug wraps his arms around her and puts his head down on her shoulder, trembling. “I-it’s over now. N-no reason for it to happen ag-gain, r-right? It...it’s  _ done _ .” 

“I don’t know.” She admits, rubbing his back.

Flug takes another minute before taking in a breath and standing up straight, stepping back and clearing his throat. “...so. Roof.” 

Demencia steps towards him, pushing up his bag to kiss his cheek. “To the roof.” She says with a smile, grabbing the tray and closing the secret door. “I know the way~”

Flug puts his hands in his pockets and follows her silently, focusing on deep breaths as he goes.

It’s over.

It  _ has  _ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it's not~


	19. It’s Over Isn’t It?

Demencia lays in Flug’s lap, enjoying the feeling of him petting her hair. “When was the last time you were outside, not counting the auction?” She asks.

“The auction was indoors. Large auditorium. Got in and out in a parking garage. So..” Flug squints, watching the sky. “...before getting into my plane I suppose.” 

“Damn. Imma have to take you with me on my next contract.”

Flug shudders. “No thank you..” 

“Why nooot?” She whines, turning to look up at him.

“I'm not comfortable with the idea of watching you kill anybody.” Flug mumbles, “Anyway, Black Hat would never allow it.”

“Who says he has to know?” She pouts.

“You really shouldn't be saying things like that.” Flug sits up, frowning at her. “You know what Black Hat does to us when he thinks we're betraying him.”

She huffs. “Ain't no cameras up here.” She murmurs.

“Are you completely sure about that?” 

“They only come up when the alarms go off. I know this place like the back of my hand. It's good practice for when I need to scope out hidden cams on a contract.” She explains.

Flug gives a shaky sigh, “I'd still rather not risk it.” He lays back down, watching the clouds slowly turn pink as the sun sets. “...Demencia, you...know he just used you, right?” 

She tenses. “I would rather not think about it........at the time, I didn't know what to think really.”

“I'm not angry at  _ you  _ I just…” Flug chews on his lip. “.....if he tries to do it again don't…..don't fight him.” 

She rubs his knee idly. “Why not?”

“If you say no he'll just take you anyway.” Flug tries to keep his voice as emotionless as possible. 

“....I take it you know from experience?”

Flug swallows tightly. “He...found out that I'd made you invisible on purpose. Decided….d-decided that physical pain wasn't..punishing enough, s-so he…” 

Demencia takes his hand, holding it tightly. “Even though everything has been shit for years, it still manages to get worse huh?”

Flug’s eyes water as he rests his head against her shoulder, breathing shaky. “I'm s-sorry I'm not trying to...r-ruin a nice evening b-but I had to tell  _ s-somebody… _ ” 

She scoots up, hugging him against her, letting his head bury into her shoulder. “It would kill you otherwise.” She murmurs.

Flug’s breathing gradually steadies as she hugs him, whimpered sobs turning to sniffles. “C-can I stay in your room again tonight..? Me...me siento más seguro contigo..”

She smiles. “Sí, likewise.” She says as she kisses his forehead through the bag.

Flug pushes the bag up enough to be able to kiss her cheek, giving a shaky sigh. “Gracias..” 

“De nada.”

 

Where in the hell was Flug?

Black Hat had assumed that the scientist would follow his usual pattern of the last couple of days and be in his lab or room by now, but he's in neither. The boss has to resort to checking the cameras, and finds Flug snuggled up with Demencia in her room, sound asleep.

It seems his attempt to break the trust between the two failed. Black Hat rewinds the tapes, tracking Flug from the beginning of the day. He growls to himself as they talk, and hisses as they go onto the roof. He's going to have to install cameras up there. 

Maybe  _ Flug _ needs to be reminded where his loyalties lie…

Not that Black Hat should care. But for some reason that he doesn't care to name, he does.

 

Flug enters the lab early, yawning and pulling on a lab coat and a pair of gloves before stepping up to the counter. He hears a scratching and murmurs a ‘come in’ unthinkingly. “You're up early.” Flug notes as 5.0.5 enters, setting the breakfast tray down on the counter.

The bear sniffs, idling for a minute, before leaving.

Flug picks up the coffee from the platter as he takes out his tools, and sips.

He nearly spits all over his blueprints at the sweet undertaste that hits his tongue.

Slowly he sets the mug down, struggling to stay natural. This was supposed to be _ over.  _ The machine was done. His punishment had been carried out. Everything was supposed to go back to normal.

Flug takes a deep breath, fighting back panic as he leaves the shield prototype and goes over to his computer, pretending to not be up to anything unusual. He takes fake sips from his coffee, knowing that what's coming is inevitable.

But maybe he can make sure that this is the last time it happens.

 

When Black Hat enters the lab, Flug is sitting at his table, posture slack as he holds the prototype. 

Black rests his hand on Flug’s shoulder. Flug barely represses a shudder, biting his lip. “...s-sir…?” 

“How are you feeling?”

“...t..tired, sir..” Flug swallows tightly, trying to brace himself. It’ll be over fast. Hopefully. 

“Is that so?” He purrs, hand slipping under Flug’s collar and pressing against his chest.

Flug hates the feeble moan that escapes him, biting his lip and ducking his head. “...v-very tired...I...c-can I just g-go to sleep please…” 

“I can take you to bed~” Black says, easily lifting Flug into his arms.

It's all he can do not to immediately start kicking. Flug just nods silently, gripping the sleeves of his coat. 

They go through the passageway into Black’s room, where Black lays Flug down on the bed. Flug scoots back to the headboard, trembling and shaking his head as Black gets on the mattress, mouthing ‘no’.

Tendrils grab his ankles, pulling him down. Black Hat pushes Flug’s shirt up and lightly drags his gloved claws down Flug’s chest and belly. The scientist bites his lip, shivering and staying limp to keep from fighting back. 

Black Hat chuckles, leaning forward and licking Flug’s neck. Flug pushes Black Hat back (or tries to, anyway), shaking his head. “N-no.”

“No? Why not putita?” Black asks with a smirk as tendrils start coiling up his legs from under his pants.

Flug tries to kick them out, breathing getting faster. “I don't w-want to. I don't  _ want to.”  _

Black pushes Flug back against the bed. “Relax doctor~”

Flug shuts his eyes, chest still rising and falling rapidly. “P-please stop. P-please stop sir please d-don’t do this don't  _ do this again. _ ” 

Black pauses, narrowing his eyes briefly before grabbing the nearby glass of clear liquid, and tilting it into Flug’s mouth before he could open his eyes. “Some water may help you feel better.” Black smirks.

Flug tries desperately to spit it out the moment he tastes it, but his mouth and nose as held shut until he swallows, coughing and slumping back into the mattress. 

“How was your coffee this morning?” Black asks, tilting up Flug’s chin.

Flug’s chin trembles and he whimpers. “Ag-gain?” He asks faintly. “I th-thought this was  _ o-over _ …” 

“Your punishments are over.”

“Wh-why are y-you doing this th-then? Wh-what did I do w-wrong, sir? P-please just  _ t-tell me _ ..” Flug begs, shivering and whimpering as Black Hat licks along his neck. 

“It’s amusing.” Black replies as the tendrils around Flug’s legs reach his pelvis and wrap around his cock.

Flug yelps sharply, starting to sob, “ _ Wh-why _ ?!” 

“I think you know the answer to that Flug.”

_ “N-no I  _ **_d-don’t,_ ** _ s-sir!”  _

“I enjoy it. I like seeing you quiver and shudder and cry out in pain. I enjoy hearing you beg like a slut. I believe, Flug, that is called Sadism, which you already knew.”

Flug lets out a shaky breath as his legs are forced apart, panting heavily, “Y-you kept d-denying i-it…” 

“Denying what?”

“E-enjoying it...in... _ th-that way _ you a-always...d-deny it- _ nnhm _ !” Flug is cut off as a tendril is forced into his mouth. 

“You overthink things too much.”

Flug squirms weakly in place, trying to spit out the appendage and only succeeding in getting it forced in deeper. He chokes, eyes watering.

Black chuckles. “I know what will help you enjoy this more~” He says as the tendrils grow thorns.

Flug screams, opening his mouth wider and crying out in pain as tears start falling faster from his eyes, “N-nah!” 

“See? There you go~” Black says when he notices Flug’s arousal growing. A few more tendrils tug down Flug’s pants with ease.

Flug tries to shake his head, but any movement he makes only causes the pain to get worse. He holds as still as possibly, breathing heavily through his nose. 

The thorns in the tendrils around his dick recede, and they start pumping. Flug swallows, shutting his eyes and allowing a feeble moan to escape.

Black Hat holds the glass to Flug’s mouth again, the tendril inside slipping out.

Flug thinks about resisting, but decides this will be done with quicker if he cooperates, and he opens his mouth wide.

Black pours it in. Flug chokes it down, his torn up mouth and throat burning as he swallows the drug. 

Black caresses Flug’s cheek as the tendrils around his dick increase in speed. He yelps and grips Black Hat’s sleeves tightly, gasping and crying out as he bucks frantically into the coils, shutting his eyes tightly.

Predictably, the coils slow down before Flug can reach his peak. Flug tilts his chin back, panting and digging his fingers into Black Hat’s arms as he groans through his teeth.

“Something you need putita?”

“S-stop calling m-me that.” Flug mutters, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and biting on his lip.

“How come?” Black asks in a low tone.

“J-just... _ don’t _ …” Flug pleads weakly.

“Too degrading for you? I thought you got off on it.” Black sneers.

“I...I don’t w-want to, I…” Flug forces his eyes open. “...p-please let this be the last time?”

Black Hat grins. “I suppose.”

“N-not just calling me names, the...the last time you  _ d-do this _ …” Flug swallows tightly, “N-no more d-drugging me!” 

“Fine, after this I will leave  _ you _ out of this.”

“...wh..wh-what does that mean?” 

Black doesn't answer, instead pressing his lips to Flug’s as the tendrils start working the scientist up again. Flug keeps his mouth shut tightly in an almost childish display of resistance, breathing shallowly through his nose and squirming restlessly.

“You can drag this out all you want.” Black purrs, nipping Flug’s neck with his sharp teeth.

Flug gives a cry of pain, immediately trying to push his boss away when Black’s tongue immediately slips between his teeth, dominating his mouth as Flug chokes.

Black pins Flug’s arms to the bed. The weak scientist quickly gives up on struggling and goes limp, letting his boss do what he wants.

Black Hat pulls away, “Beg to cum.”

Flug takes a moment to breathe before faintly murmuring something sounding like ‘please’.

“What was that?”

“...p-please let me c-cum.” 

Black chuckles, and wraps a tendril around Flug’s neck. “That wasn’t very convincing.” He scolds.

“I h-hate you.” 

“I know.” Black replies as the tendril tightens around Flug’s neck.

Flug chokes, back arching, “ _ L-let me c-cum, j-jefecito!”  _

“There we go, was that so hard~?” Black purrs as the tendrils start pushing Flug over the edge.

Flug whimpers, panting hard and eventually giving a short cry before finishing, gasping as he tries to free his arms from Black Hat’s grip.

“Did you think we were done?” Black asks as the tendril around Flug’s neck loosens and a thicker tendril enters his mouth.

Flug groans as he’s forced up to his knees, huddling forward and shutting his eyes as he closes his lips around the appendage and starts sucking.

Black groans. “Good boy.” He praises with a smirk.

The scientist shudders and turns his gaze down, doing his best not to focus on what he’s actually doing. The constant groans and growls from his boss continue to send shudders down his spine, however. 

Probably the drug. For sure.

The tendril in his mouth starts thrusting quicker. Flug chokes, curling forward further. Black Hat kneels down in front of him and draws him into what might be described as a hug, though the boss somehow makes it less of a comforting gesture and more of a commanding hold. “Through your nose, Flug.” He instructs, sounding slightly breathless.

Flug pulls himself together enough to follow the order, eyes still watering as he regains enough control to resume sucking, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Atta boy.”

Flug’s eyes narrow and he scrapes his teeth along the smooth length of the appendage.

That gets a moan out of his boss, who grips his shoulders tightly as he seizes slightly. Flug quickly opens his mouth wider to keep his teeth from touching, eyes squinting up in disgust.

“Keep going.” Black prompts.

Flug tries to turn his eyes down again, but Black forces his chin up, claws gripping the sides of his jaw. The scientist feels himself flushing in shame as he maintains eye contact, sucking faster to get it over with.

“What, no more teeth?” Black asks with a smirk.

Flug half-heartedly grumbles something before scraping with his teeth again. 

Black moans again, “Faster.” He orders.

Flug has no idea what the appendage in his mouth is made of (and he has little desire to), but whatever it is it's rubbing his tongue raw. He gives a feeble whimper, trying to pull his head away. 

Black pulls him back in, the tendril reaching further down Flug’s throat. “Where do you think  _ you’re  _ going?”

“Ghg!” The scientist braces his hands against Black Hat’s chest, shaking his hand and starting to choke again.

Black starts thrusting faster. Flug’s vision begins to go spotty as he has difficulty breathing, gripping Black Hat’s arms tighter and staring at his boss with wide, frightened eyes.

Black Hat comes with a loud moan, shuddering as he rides out his orgasm before retracting his tendrils. Flug falls forward on his hands and knees, coughing and holding his throat as a burning liquid settles in his stomach, making him feel heavier but also more...complacent. 

“Tired Flug?”

“Y-yes sir..” Flug says, resting his head against Black Hat’s chest and feeling his eyes getting heavier.

“Go get some sleep.” Black orders.

“Yes sir..” Flug closes his eyes, passing out against his boss almost immediately.

 

Flug wakes up back at his desk. He rubs at his face from under the back, coughing and still feeling a gross sensation in his stomach. But, as usual, still no hard evidence.

As far as Black Hat knows.

Trying not to get up too quickly, Flug rolls over to his lab computer and opens the minimized window. After a few seconds, he gives a tense sigh, loading a file onto the USB drive from his pocket and bringing down some notepaper.

He hopes this is enough to end it.


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff

“Fluuug.” Comes Demencia’s voice from the vent entrance.

He stuffs the note into his pocket and looks up. “..hi.” 

“You didn’t come to my room last night.” She whines.

Flug pushes back from the computer, silently shrugging his shoulders.

She crawls out of the vent. “More nightmares?” She asks, plopping down on his computer desk and sitting on it.

Flug taps the mouse button.

_ “P-please stop. P-please stop sir please d-don’t do this don't do this again.”  _

He taps it again to silence the audio.

“Flug, what was that?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

She sees the frozen image of Black Hat pinning Flug to his bed, and Flug lowers his head, saying nothing.

“Is that where you were last night?” She asks, wrapping her arms around him.

Flug nods. 

She lifts the bag and kisses his cheek. “I texted 5.0.5 that I would be here, so he should be here soon with breakfast.” She tastes salt on her lip. Flug still says nothing.

“You should get yourself cleaned up for the day.” She urges, taking his hand and pulling.

Flug stands up at her prompting, deleting the video file from his computer and following after her out of the lab.

She leads him to his room and into the attached bathroom. “Want me to come in with you?” She asks with a smirk.

“Can you get in and out of Black Hat’s office without him seeing you.” 

She nods. “No cameras in the vents.” She whispers.

Flug pulls out the note and the flash drive. “Deliver this for me?”

“Leave it on his desk?” She asks, taking it.

“Yes please.” Flug rubs at his arm. “...you can come back when you’re done.”

She nods, and starts pushing over his dresser to reveal a vent. Flug slumps into the bathroom and shuts the door but leaves it unlocked.

A few minutes later she returns, knocking on the bathroom door. “I'm back~”

“You can come in.”

He’s still sitting on the edge of the tub when she enters, not having moved.

She sits next to him. “Just gonna stare at the bathroom wall?” She asks.

“I suppose so.” 

“Kinda boring.”

Flug gives another weak shrug.

Demencia gives a loud sigh and turns on the bath water. Flug rests his elbows on his knees and puts his chin in his hands.

She starts running soap under the water as it runs, causing bubbles to start forming.

Flug watches her play a little in the suds. “..I haven’t had a bubble bath since I was a child.”

“Shame. I love them.” She says with a giggle. “Plus, it should make you feel a bit better.”

“Maybe.” Flug mumbles as he tosses his gloves into the sink, shedding his coat and hanging it up on the bathroom door. He hesitates after that, rubbing at his scarred arms.

She turns and notes his hesitation. “Want me to leave?” She asks. “Or do you want me to join you?” She teases.

“You’ll probably want to leave.” Flug mumbles.

“ _ I _ want to leave?” She asks, walking up to him.

“Wouldn’t want you puking in the bathwater.” 

“But I'm not feeling sick.” She replies.

“You will be if you stay.” Flug tugs self-consciously at the hemline of his shirt, before going back to rubbing at his arms. He doesn’t want her gone but he doesn’t need to see her face turning green just by looking at him.

“Why? Gassy?” She asks with a snicker.

“Very funny.”

“You said it.” She shrugs.

Flug takes a deep breath, and then pulls off his bag, ruffling his pale red hair and keeping his back turned.

“Shy?” She asks, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest.

“‘Ugly’.” He corrects.

“So?” She asks.

“I’m self-conscious about it, yes.” 

“The only person who cares here is you.” She says, before impulsively licking his neck.

Flug yelps and stumbles back a step, “D-Demencia!” 

She cackles. “Yes Flug?” She asks with faux innocence.

“M-my neck happens to be very sensitive you know!” 

“And it tastes like sweat.” She comments with a grin.

“I w-wonder why!” Flug stubbornly keeps his head turned away from her. “A-are you going to leave or not?” 

“I dunno.  _ You  _ said I wanted to leave. But that’s not true.” She says, walking up to him again.

“I don’t w-want you looking at my face or...any other part of me and getting disgusted.”

“Why would I be disgusted?” She scoffs.

Flug makes a grab for his bag again, “This was a bad idea.” He mumbles.

She smacks his hand. “Stop being dumb!” She scolds.

Flug immediately stumbles back from her, holding his hand. It was only a light sting - definitely much gentler than he’s used to - but it scares him. “Don’t...don’t hit me, p-please.” 

She sighs. “Sorry.” She smirks. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Y-” Flug looks at the tub, and then almost swears, darting over and shutting off the water before it can overflow. 

“Oops.” She snickers.

Flug runs his fingers up through his hair (a nice sensation that he doesn’t get to indulge in too often) and turns around, eyes narrowed. “That’s a light way of putting it.”

“Is it?” She asks with a smirk, leaning against the counter.

Flug quickly ducks his head again when he sees her playing with the bag, holding one hand over the cheek with the worst burns on it. “..I’m...r-really uncomfortable, to be honest..”

She stands straight. “Would it help if I was undressed as well?” She asks playfully, already starting to pull off her shirt.

“N-no it would not!” Flug’s face turns redder than the chemical burns already have it, “..b-but for different reasons!” He tries to assure. 

“Different reasons?” She questions, pausing the extraction of her shirt midway.

Flug sits down on the edge of the tub, leaning over and untying his shoes, “Uhm...you being naked would make me...bashfully uncomfortable. Me being without my bag around is the sort of uncomfortable that makes me feel...like my skin wants to throw up my guts.” 

“Then I guess I better be the bigger distraction hmm?” She asks, fully removing her shirt, revealing her bra.

“That’s..n-not going to help me feel less gross I’m afraid..”

She walks up to him, slipping out of her skirt. “So, what you’re saying is, I'm not distracting enough~?”

Flug covers his eyes, “O-oh my god.”

She giggles. “Don’t fall in the tub.” She warns as she places a hand on his.

Flug curls in his calloused fingers, “D-Demencia..”

“Yeeess?”

“...a-are you just mocking me?”

“Ehhh, not really. Teasing, yes. Mocking, no.” She says as she pulls his hand away from his scar.

Flug keeps his eyes shut, biting his lip and staying stiff but letting her remove his hand. She kisses the back of his hand, before leaning forward and kissing the scar on his cheek. He flinches, biting his lip harder.

She kisses it two more times before removing his other hand. Flug opens one eye to look at her face, trying to find any sign of disgust in her expression.

She is just smirking coyly, as she leans in again to kiss his nose. Flug’s eyes flutter, and close again, but gently. 

She continues to kiss the scars on his face. The tension in Flug’s shoulders slowly drops until they’re lax, and he gives a shaky sigh.

She kisses his neck. “The water is gonna get cold.” She chuckles.

Flug swallows and shivers, “The..th-the rest of me is..p-pretty bad too..” 

“Want me to kiss and make it better~?” She asks coyly.

Her tone makes him give another shiver, “...y-you can try..?” 

“Then I guess we’d better get in the bath~” She says as she kicks out of her shoes.

Flug’s face flushes darker, and he grips the hem of his shirt again, “..o-okay..” 

Her hands slip down and she helps him remove his shirt. More deep, dark scars line his chest, as well as several long, lighter ones. It’s hard to find an inch of healthy flesh.

She kisses the deepest one first. “Clothes off, or some on?” She asks, kissing another scar.

Flug curiously traces one of Demencia’s own battle scars across her collar. “...I don’t mind.” He says quietly. “But...I don’t want to...do anything..”

She shakes her head. “Neither do I.” She murmurs, before smirking. “But I  _ do _ need a little help with my bra.” She says, capturing his wrists gently and pulling them behind her back.

Flug eyes narrow in concentration. “...you...may need to turn around..”

“How come?” She asks, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing closer. “I’m sure you can reach~”

“I'm...I've never undone a bra before I..” He fumbles with the clasps for another second before finally getting it, “ _ A _ h there we go.” He huffs.

“You are truly a master engineer.” She says with a giggle, pulling away so her bra can be fully removed.

Flug averts his gaze, clearing his throat and carefully setting it off to the side. 

“My turn~” She says with a slight blush as she trails her fingers along the waist of his pants, asking silent permission.

Flug stiffens immediately, grabbing onto her wrist. 

She chuckles, raising her hands up to his chest. “Worth a shot.” She shrugs.

Flug lowers his head. “I'm...I'm s-sorry…” 

She kisses the scar on his cheek again. “Take your time~”

Flug rests his cheek on her shoulder, staying quiet for a minute before mumbling something.

“Hmm?” She queries, running a hand idly through his hair. “Your hair is soft.”

“....I said you're….really beautiful.” Flug repeats, louder and barely comprehensible. 

She blushes and giggles, a bit flustered at the unexpected compliment. “W-well that’s because I’m a girl.”

Flug snorts. “I don't get to be pretty then?”

“I have lipstick and mascara if you wanna be pretty.” She offers with a smirk.

“That's not enough to save this face.” 

“Nothing to save~”

Flug gives a half-hearted snort. “You've already called me ugly.”

“So?”

“That's the opposite of pretty.”

“Nah, just the opposite of perfect.” She murmurs, trailing a finger down a scar on his chest. “Trust me, perfect looking guys get old, especially when you’re tearing their faces off.” She giggles.

Flug feels a drop of sweat slip down his temple. “...uhm….g-good to know…?”

She snorts. “Your face is already torn up, so you have nothing to worry about~” She kisses his nose again, before turning to the bath. “But seriously, the water is going to get cold.”

“Okay okay okay..” Flug takes a slow breath and pushes down his pants, staying curled over himself slightly as he kicks them off along with his boxers and hurriedly getting into the water. 

“Still warm?” She asks as she slips out of her leggings and panties.

Flug nods, sinking lower into the bubbles and giving a long sigh.

She carefully steps into the tub, and sits down in the middle of the tub, spreading his legs a bit to give herself room. “Can I cuddle with you?” She asks.

Flug nods and holds out his arms. 

She grins and lays eagerly against his chest. “The best part about the bubbles, is feeling them pop against your skin.” She enthuses as she shifts until comfortable.

Flug nods, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms loosely around her, sighing again. “..feels nice..”

“Mmmhmm. Bet you are now realizing how much you missed bubble baths.”

“I guess..” Flug murmurs, “It wasn't that I thought they were dumb or anything I just never had the time..”

“Only cause you don’t make the time~”

“I don't think you understand how hard Black Hat works me.”

“That’s exactly  _ why _ you  _ need _ bubble baths.”

Flug sighs. “Fair enough…”

She runs her hand over his chest, feeling the bumps of the scars. “You’re welcome.” She says with a giggle.

Flug gives a small smile. “Thank you.”

“....I  _ do _ like your hair you know.” She states.

“Are you sure about that? I take very poor care of it..”

“Then why is it so soft?” She argues.

“I don't know. It shouldn't be.”

She chuckles. “But it is.”

Flug huffs out a sigh, “Fine.” 

She kisses his shoulder. “Deal with it.”

He raises his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay…” 

She smirks at him, before leaning up and licking his neck. Flug jolts and grips her arm almost painfully tightly, “D-Demencia!” 

She snickers at his protest. “D-Demencia!~” She mocks, sticking out her tongue.

Flug whimpers a little and sinks lower in the water.

“Pouting now?” She scolds, poking his side.

“Don’t lick my neck.” He blurbles.

“But your squeal is so cute!”

“Find another way.” 

“Kay.” She says as she starts tickling his sides.

He nearly punches her in the face, shrieking and splashing water everywhere as he flails,  _ “Hahahhaah no! No! N-not that eitheAHAHAHA NO! STOP!”  _

She cackles, ducking away from his flailing arms as she continues without mercy. Water and suds fly over the room as Flug tries to defend himself to no avail. 

Finally she relents, snickering as he catches his breath. Flug slumps against the tub back as though dead except for his heavy breathing.

She starts gently rubbing his chest with her hands, and kisses his cheek before resting in his lap once more.

He huffs, “That was the most terrifying 23 seconds of my life, Demencia.”

She snorts. “That’s over exaggerating. It’s not like i’d let you drown.”

“I was already suffocating on my own laughter.”

She pokes his nose. “Gasping  _ is  _ still breathing.” She argues.

“I was definitely within an inch of dying.”

“Uh-huh, suure.” She says before resting her head on his chest.

“I think I saw a bright light.”

“Only cause you were looking in my eyes~”

Flug snorts, “Good thing you flirt with yourself on my behalf.” 

“Someone has to.” She snarks.

Flug sighs. “...we're not dating.” He reminds quietly.

“Only cause we can’t.”

“It’s the safer option.” 

“Labelless works fine for me.” She says, swishing a hand through the bubbles.

“Let’s just..stay quiet about it, okay? I have a feeling Black Hat is already going to be mad enough at me already after getting that tape…”

“Then why did you do it?” She asks.

“I had to tell him to stop somehow...” Flug mumbles, “And he wouldn’t stop unless he was forced to admit it was happening.”

Demencia kisses his chest. “The video and the punishment weren't the only times?”

Flug shakes his head.

She caresses his cheek. “How many?”

“..f-four, I-I think….I’m...I’m n-not sure, anymore, h-how many might have actually been nightmares..”

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Black Hat...had me believing that...they were all dreams or nightmares...our encounters...h-he’d find a way to drug me beforehand. S-so for the longest time I thought I was having these thoughts on my own...but some of them might have actually been nightmares. I don’t know. I don’t…” Flug takes in a shaky breath. “..let’s...talk about something else.”

She nods, blowing the bubbles out of her hand. There is a few moments of peace as she plays idly with the bubbles before she sits up in a sudden move. “Shit!” She exclaims.

Flug starts, eyes widening, “Wh-what?”

“I completely forgot-” She cuts off as she stands to get out of the tub, briefly losing her balance. “I completely forgot to update 5.0.5 about our change in location!” She rummages through her discarded  clothes to pull out her phone.

Flug huffs a weak laugh, sinking lower in the water, “It’s been a day. He still thinks we’re locked in your room?”

“This morning I told him to meet us in the lab.”

“Oh. Right..why?” Flug starts shampooing his hair as he watches her.

“Why do you think dingus?” She asks with a chuckle.

“Uhm...breakfast?” Flug guesses.

“And because I was there with you as well.” She sticks her tongue out at him. “Anyway, he will be here soon. Shall we rinse off and cuddle on the bed?” She asks as she returns to the tub.

Flug nods, ducking his head under water briefly to scrub out the soap in his hair before resurfacing. “Might as well.” He should do his best to relax before shit with Black Hat hits the proverbial fan, anyhow...

 

 

Black Hat enters his office, giving a huff and brushing down his sleeve as he rounds his desk, immediately spying the very familiar USB and the folded up note waiting for him.

He narrows his eyes, and picks up the note.

 

_ You can’t deny it anymore now. _

_ I didn’t drink the coffee. _

_ I was able to watch this by hacking into your camera systems and recording it. _

_ Please  _ _ stop _ _. _

 

Black picks up the drive, putting it into his computer and pulling up the file.

 

_ “...s-sir…?”  _

_ “How are you feeling?” _

_ “...t..tired, sir..”  _

 

Black Hat deletes the video. He suspected, given that Flug was definitely more lucid than normal. He didn’t think that the scientist had recorded it, though. 

What was even the point of sending it back to him?

Surely it was another deliberate act of defiance.

Well, direct punishment wasn’t working. He knows a surefire way to get Flug to regret these actions.

Of course, first he’ll give the scientist time to stew and fret. Black Hat leans back in his chair and presses his gloved fingers together, closing his eyes.

He can wait.

 

After breakfast, Flug went immediately back to the lab, constructing more of the personal shield devices and boxing them up. As of late he hasn’t been included in any of Black Hat’s commercials, which he doesn’t mind at all. But he doubts that means he’s allowed to get away with slacking on production, so he does his best to make up the slack from the last few days of empty depression.

By the time evening comes he’s made about thirty more and stacked them all outside his lab door, heading for Demencia’s room, already in his pajamas.

He gives a brief knock before entering, startled to find the woman tearing down and rolling up her self-made posters of Black Hat. “...hello.” He greets.

She turns her head to him with a grin. “Hey~” She turns back to the wall, haphazardy ripping the next one down.

Flug closes the door behind him, looking around. “...it’s...very empty in here, all of a sudden.” 

“God, I know right? I never knew I had such boring walls. It’s going to drive me crazy until I do something about it. Maybe paint splatter?”

“..maybe.” Flug had a hard time imagining how budgeting would work for that. “...it’s a lot more comfortable to be in here now, though.” 

She chuckles. “That’s for sure. Hey, what do you think about having a bonfire on the roof tonight?” She asks with a smirk, looking back at him.

“Definitely no.” Flug rejects immediately. “Can you seriously imagine Black Hat letting us set a gigantic fire on the roof of his building? I’ve done enough damage to that on my own as it is.” 

She laughs. “Perhaps a campfire then? One of the small marshmallow ones?”

“I appreciate you having a sense of fun, Demencia, but...maybe we should just use the lounge fireplace.” 

She shrugs. “Close enough I suppose~”

Flug gives a heavy sigh and plops down on her bed. “..your room looks a lot bigger without...those...posters.” He tries to offer.

She snickers. “Less oppressive is the word you’re looking for.”

“Your years long crush definitely did a 180 degree turn in the span of only a couple days.” 

“It was fun while it lasted.”

Flug slips his feet under the covers, giving a yawn. “...your bed smells nicer than mine.”

“I think 5.0.5 uses the scented soap for my sheets.” She says as she pushes the posters off her bed and onto the floor.

“He does the same for mine. My sheets still smell like tears and anxiety.” 

“I think that’s maybe just your bag.”

“......I don’t  _ always  _ sleep with the bag on.” He mumbles.

She shoots him a disbelieving look.

“...what?!” 

“You...” She gets on the bed and crawls over him, poking his nose through the bag. “...Are a terrible liar.”

“Sometimes it gets too hot..”

“You don’t have summer bags?”

“....’summer bags’.” 

She snorts. “You don’t have thinner bags?” She rephrases, laying on him with her arms crossed on his chest to prop her head up.

“It’s already made of paper.” Flug folds his arm behind his head, raising an eyebrow.

“Cardboard paper. You should try tissue paper... though i guess that rips easily huh?”

“Very easily. And it would stick to my face.” 

She giggles. “It may even take the shape of your face.”

“That’s an undesirable outcome.” 

“Not if the paper is pink.”

“...wh..” 

“I would say red but that would just freak you out.” She says with a snort.

“...I’ll assume that whatever you’re saying somehow makes sense in here.” He pokes her forehead. “So I’ll stop pressing.”

“If you say so.” She replies, her eyes crossing as she follows the movement of his finger. Her eyes close a moment later as she yawns.

Flug closes his eyes as well, sighing quietly. “...goodnight Demencia.” 

“Night.” She says, before crawling under the covers and laying against his chest.

“Dulces sueños.” He murmurs, resting his arms around her.

She snuggles into his arms with a soft sigh, falling asleep quickly. Flug joins her soon after.


	21. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a few chapters ahead at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com

Not a word from Black Hat all day. Not even a sighting. Normally, Flug would assume his boss was just busy. At this point, he's not sure that's the case. After sending that note and drive...well. Is he in trouble or not? He almost wishes Black Hat would just decapitate him already - _waiting_ for retribution is the worst part..

But since he's not being watched as closely as normal, Flug decides to be a little. Risky. With resources.

He can probably think up a reason to give Black Hat for bioengineering neon, glowing flowers that never die. Like..an experiment with immortality maybe.

He'll think of something.

For now he should probably think of a reason as to why he's carrying a glass vase full of these to Demencia’s room.

She opens the door while he's trying to sneak in and nearly runs him over, and his mind goes blank as he stumbles back and fumbles with the painstakingly arranged bouquet.

She looks at the flowers, then looks at him, smirking. “What’s this?” She asks as she leans against the doorframe.

“I...an experiment. That I happen to be finished with.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I was going to throw them away but I suppose you could have them if you wanted them.”

“What do they do?”

“...they glow in the dark.”

“Well, it’d be a shame to let glow in the dark flowers go to waste~”

Flug gives an overly casual shrug, “I suppose. So do you want them?”

She takes them with one hand, and lifts the bag with the other, kissing his cheek. “Sure, might as well~”

Flug swallows tightly. “...I just thought...with your room being all blank now maybe you'd want….more color…”

“Son hermosas.”  She say with a grin, backing up into her room to place the vase on her end table.

Flug rubs the back of his neck. “No tanto como tú.” He mumbles, barely audible.

She returns to the door. “So, anything else?” She asks.

“Uhm. No. I just.” Flug gestures at her bedroom. “.....that's all.”

“Still, thank you.” She says as she hugs him. “So, mind if I hang out with you today until 5.0.5 forces me to do my chore of the week?”

Flug shakes his head, “So long as you only break a maximum of two things.”

She grins. “ _Deal_!”

Flug smiles a little, and gestures her to follow, making his way back to his lab.

She leaps onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. Flug stumbles back, barely staying upright. “I'm _not a horse_!”

She snickers, resting her chin on his head. “So what?”

“I'm easily knocked over! You can’t just jump on me like that!” Flug protests, nevertheless carrying her down the hall.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger~”

“If I broke my neck and survived I'd still likely be paralyzed.”

“What about mentally?”

“Traumatized for life.”

She snorts. “What about those videos about people who achieved... What’s it called? Self...actualization? Yeah, okay, what about that?”

“My point is don't jump me. I'm very skinny and prone to falling over when weights suddenly attach themselves to me.”

She snickers and kisses his neck. “Alright, I’ll give you warning next time~”

Flug shivers and his shoulders go slack. “..okay.”

She rubs his chest. “Onward! To the lab!” She calls, snickering.

Flug rolls his eyes but trudges onward with a cranky huff, “Fine.”

She giggles. “So, does this mean I can break two things of my choosing?” She asks.

Flug groans, “...I...suppose…”

“You’re the best~” She says with a laugh, kissing his neck again.

Flug shivers again and sighs, “Mhm..”

 

She hops off his back once they arrive at the lab, and she begins looking around immediately for breakables. Flug gets to his desk and sits down, getting to work on assembling more shields.

After a few minutes she returns to his desk. “What’s that?”

“One of the personal shield devices..” Flug murmurs, “I need to have one hundred of them by tomorrow.”

“Nice. Can we send one that will blow up upon use?” She asks.

“No.”

“Pretty _please_ ?” She asks. “That would be so _funny_. Not to mention ironic!”

“No.”

“Why nooot?” She whines.

“I could give several reasons why, and you wouldn’t care about any of them.”

“Pleeeease? We can give it to one of the other villians, an unknown one~”

“No.”

She huffs, pouting. “You said I could destroy whatever I want. I wanna destroy that 72 hours from now.”

“That is not what I agreed to.”

She sticks out her tongue. “Buzzkill.”

“Mhm.” Flug responds, unphased, and not even looking at her as he continues his work.

She remains silent for about two seconds before she tries to make a grab for it.

Flug seems to be expecting this, as he swipes it to the side before she can get her hands on it, and all she succeeds in doing is faceplanting on the desk.

“Just think of the headline! _Wannabe villain manages to explode a personal shield device. Other consumers of device content with product!_ ”

“Nope.”

“Do iiittt!”

“No.”

“C’monnn, gimme! _I’ll_ do it!”

“No.”

“ _Fluuggggg!_ ”

“No.”

“Pleassssssseeeeeeee?~”

“No.”

She huffs again, prodding his shoulder. “Why nooooot!?” She groans. “It’s just one! It’s not like it’s-”

Flug nudges his bag up slightly and spins around abruptly in his chair, grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. He pushes his tongue through her lips, playing gently with her own tongue and stealing her breath as he brushes his fingers through her hair.

After a good seven seconds, he leans back and lets her breathe. “No~” He says, tapping the bottom of her chin to close her mouth before turning back around and resuming work.

She stands stunned for a moment, before clearing her throat and running a hand through her hair, blushing. “Alright...fine.” She relents, a bit bewildered.

Flug smirks. “I win.”

She scoffs. “Whatever.” She says as she takes his chair before he can sit back down.

Flug grips the back of the chair and pushes it to the side, sending her spinning across the lab as he pulls up a steadier chair and sits back down.

She scowls at him once the chair stops spinning, before smirking. Stealthily she steps towards him, her feet not making a sound. Once she is close enough, she wraps an arm around his chest to pin him to the back of the chair as her mouth latches onto his neck, licking and sucking.

Flug all but screams, falling back in his chair as he kicks out reflexively, shrieking and then giving a strangled moan as his eyes go wide and then flutter half-closed.

She laughs, breaking away from his neck with a ‘pop’.

Flug wheezes and curls forward, holding his hand over the hickey mark on his neck, “ _Oh my god_ …”

She rests her chin on his shoulder, hugging his chest. “You won, but at what cost?” She asks with a snicker.

Flug groans, leaning his head back, “Mnn...worth it..”

She snickers, and licks at the small mark on his neck. Flug shivers and gives another weak moan, closing his eyes. “Mmph..”

She nuzzles into his neck briefly, before getting up from her chair and using her leg to nudge his to the side. Demencia smirks, getting onto his lap and straddling his hips, pushing his bag up so she can press her lips to his. Flug sighs softly against her mouth before kissing her back, one hand raising to gently stroke her cheek.

She hums softly into his mouth, one hand resting on the back of his head to push him closer. He pushes his tongue through her lips again, his other arm wrapping loosely around her waist and pressing lightly against her back.

“Mmm~” She pushes her tongue into his, gently fighting for dominance.

He allows her to take the lead without any resistance, shivering and moaning softly.

She pulls away after a few minutes, grinning. “So... About the exploding device~?” She asks, staying close to his mouth.

Flug scoffs. “No.”

She buries her face in his shoulder. “ _Dammit.”_ She complains.

Flug chuckles, scooting his chair forward and working around the woman in his lap. “Nice try.”

She mutters incoherently into his shoulder. Flug pats her back. “Do you want a new fidget toy?”

She sighs, then nods.

Flug pulls out some spare parts from a separate drawer and starts assembling something for her humming quietly.

Growing bored while he works, she starts gnawing on his shoulder. Flug ignores it for a bit until her teeth actually break skin and he yelps, jumping in place.

She recoils. “Sorry! I spaced out a bit.” She says sheepishly.

Flug gives a small huff, “Maybe you should entertain yourself by finding something to break.”

“Like your skin?” She asks with a smirk.

“Do you want to count that as one of your two?”

“Only if I can do it again~”

Flug taps his fingers on his desk. “.......fine.”

“How hard?”

“Preferably don't puncture any muscles.”

“Would you _like_ it if I bit you~?”

“...only one way to find out…”

She giggles, kissing his cheek. “Now _where_ do you want me to bite?”

“Preferably somewhere I can cover…”

“Your thigh?~”

“...wh-where you were biting is fine…”

She snickers. “Fiiine.” She pulls down the collar of his shirt to expose more of his shoulder/neck, licking over the skin before gently pressing her teeth to his shoulder in preparation. Flug gives a shiver, curling up his hands into fists.

She bites down, breaking skin and drawing blood. Flug yelps, fingers scraping at the desk as he leans forward, gasping at the pain as his body grows warmer. “M-mhn…!”

She giggles, kissing the spot she bit. “Are you sure you don’t want it to be a scar~” She asks, kissing his cheek.

Flug shivers, biting his lip, “...I n-need to make quota, Demencia..” He says, almost pleadingly.

“How many do you have so far?”

“F-fifty five..”

“Well, that’s a little over halfway~” She says as she licks the bite.

Flug moans, putting one hand over his face and panting.

“If you tell me what to do I can help. I bet that would speed things up~” She says, rubbing his chest.

“I don’t trust you farther than I can throw you.”

“Much faster~” She repeats, latching onto his neck for another hickey.

Flug gives another yelp, digging his fingers into his desk, “Y-you’re going to get m-me in trouble…!”

She releases his neck with a chuckle. “I think it would do the opposite. With the quota being met ahead of schedule~” She starts licking the newly formed bruise.

Flug goes slack in his seat, groaning and tilting his head to the side to give her better access, “Y-you’ll mess with the p-plan and make a bomb or s-something…”

“Not if you’re watching me~” She purrs, nipping his neck.

“..mnh...y-you promise not to ruin anything?”

She giggles. “Of course. Though that won't stop me from _improving_ one~”

Flug groans, “...you want me to get punished again?”

“Like I said, we can send it to one of the rookies, they will just think he managed to mess up. All 99 others will work perfectly fine~”

“I’m not letting you help unless you promise not to do that.”

She sighs into his neck. “Fiiiiiiiiiine.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Flug scoots his chair to the side, letting her get up and pull up beside him in the other chair. He points to the blueprints on the corkboard. “You know how to follow these, right?”

She nods. “Yeah, but not really at the math bits.”

“Don’t worry about that part. I already have all the parts made, they just need to be assembled.” He gestures to the pile that looks more like scrap, picking some up and quickly assembling one of the devices, “You’re good at puzzles, right?”

“I can follow instructions.”

“Good.” Flug starts on another one, setting the finished aside with the rest, “Then this shouldn’t take too long.”

 

She starts getting bored after almost an hour, constantly stopping to fiddle with the screwdriver or any other tools. Flug lets her get distracted, paying her fiddling no mind as he resumes work, still humming quietly.

“How many do we have now?” She asks, the screwdriver left standing up.

“Thirty-seven.”

“Left right?”

“Correct.”

She huffs. “It doesn't _seem_ to be going faster.”

“Well, you’ve stopped helping.”

She groans, before she picks the screwdriver back up and continues assembling the half-finished shield.

“I know I’m boring to hang out with. Sorry.”

“Is it always so monotonous putting these together?” She asks.

“Usually.” Flug digs out a finished one and hands it to her, “Why don’t you run it through some more tests?”

She nods, taking it and activating it. Flug throws a wrench at her head.

She ducks reflexively and it sails past. “Oh, I was supposed to stay still wasn’t I?” She asks with a laugh.

Flug shuts one eye as he hears something in the back of the room break as the wrench crashes into it. “..yes.”

“Heh, sorry. I'm ready, go ahead and try again.” She says, rooting herself in place.

Flug picks up the screwdriver instead, and tosses it at her.

She stays in place this time, holding up the shield. It turns green for a brief second as the screwdriver hits it and then bounces off harmlessly without touching her.

She giggles. “It works!”

“Of course it does. I wouldn’t have thrown anything at you if it didn’t work.”

“True I suppose.” She says sitting next to him.

“It can also protect you from falling from impressive heights. As much as five stories without injury. Maybe ten without fatal injury.”

“You should make one for yourself, so when you finish those wings, you have extra protection.”

“I doubt I’ll ever finish the wings. And if I do I won’t be using them myself.”

“You have to test them right?”

“They’re...I don’t want them being sold.”

“You’re just going to let them exist without being used?”

“..if I ever finish the plans I’ll just...keep them in the plans. I don’t...really want villains using that invention.”

She nods. “Makes sense I suppose.”

There is a scratching at the door.

“Can you get that, please, Demencia?”

She hops up and hurries to the door, opening it. “Hey 5.0.5!”

The bear hands her a note, and sets a tray of food on the desk.

Flug gives a wave at the bear, taking a french fry off of the plate and eating it distractedly. “Thank you.”

“Looks like I have to get going.” Demencia says, kissing Flug’s cheek before walking towards the door. “See you tonight~”

He smiles a little. “Be safe while you’re out murdering.”

She giggles. “Always am~” She blows a kiss and heads out.

5.0.5 pats Flug’s head gently. Flug snorts and looks up at the bear, “Yes?”

The bear just smiles, before exiting the lab.

Flug shrugs his shoulders, pulling the tray over and focusing more on eating.

His head starts to feel heavy, and he hears a dark chuckle from over his shoulder before his eyes roll back and his head hits the table.

 

 _“Flug!_ **_Flug_ ** _! Help me_!”

 

 

 

 

([ http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162331781403/its-me-againd-hope-youll-like-it-im-not-very ](http://hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/post/162331781403/its-me-againd-hope-youll-like-it-im-not-very))

 

It’s dark when the doctor startles awake, gasping and staring around his lab. “..what…” He stands quickly, stumbling a little in his walk as he heads out into the hall. He has a very bad feeling, all of a sudden. “...Demencia…?” He opens up the door to her room, chest feeling tight.

She is unconscious on her bed. He turns on the light to see she is naked, and her body is littered with bruises and bites surrounded by patches of blood.

“...o-oh my god…!” Flug rushes forward, quickly pulling her bed blanket over her body and turning her face forward, “D-Demencia? Demencia, w-wake up!” He shakes her gently, eyes tearing up as he looks over the blood on her body, holding a hand over his mouth, “O-oh _g-god_ …”

She stirs slightly, letting out a weak groan before falling still once more.

Where’s 5.0.5?!

Flug calls the bear and stammers out ‘Demencia’s room’ and leaves the line on as he sets his phone aside, grabbing the med kit from the wall and bandaging her up as best he can, tears running down his face.

As he starts cleaning up her arm, her fingers uncurl and a note falls out.

He picks it up, wiping at his eyes and squinting at it.

 

_It’s you or her_

_-BH_

 

Flug’s entire body trembles violently as he crushes the note in his hand, hot tears staining the bag as he looks down at Demencia’s bruised and bleeding body.

He doesn’t say a word to 5.0.5 as the bear enters, just brushing past him as the bear immediately starts patching up the unconscious assassin.

Flug makes his way to Black Hat’s office, welcoming the cold numbness that starts creeping into his core.

The choice was as obvious as it was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us fanart!!!!


	22. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Part 2: Enough is enough
> 
> Everyone agrees. Black Hat has gone too far.  
> They need to get out while they can.

Black Hat sits at his desk, back of the chair turned towards the door. He didn’t need the cameras to know how Flug would react.

The door opens slowly, silently, and shuts with a silent click behind the scientist who enters.

Black turns the chair around. “Something you need Flug?” He asks.

Flug grips his arm and swallows tightly, staying silent and pressed back against the door.

Black just grins. “Dr. Flug?”

Flug sinks to his seat against the door as his legs suddenly refuse to hold him, and he gives a sob, putting his face in his hands.

Black chuckles. “I guess I can wait.”

“Y-you didn't have to _h-hurt her_.”

“Oh?”

“Y-you could've just _ordered me to_...to c-come here you didn't have to h-hurt her..”

“I’m just doing as I promised. I’m leaving you alone.”

“I….don't h-hurt her again I'll…. _I-I’ll_ do it don't touch her..”

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty insistent.”

“Y-you wanted me to pick, a-and I've picked. L-leave her alone.”

Black chuckles. “Very well.”

Flug manages to pull himself to his feet, turning and opening the door.

“And where do you think you are going? I haven’t dismissed you yet.” Black scolds, sending a tendril to slam the door shut.

Flug jumps, backing away from it and hugging himself tightly. “M-may I please leave?” He tries.

Black stands up and walks around his desk, and leans against the front. “Without sealing the deal?” He asks with a smirk.

Flug shudders in disgust, keeping his back turned. “Y-you don't trust me sir?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean Flug.” He says, a tentacle tentatively coiling around Flug’s waist.

Flug moves to shove it off but forces himself to stop, giving a whimper and letting it wrap around him as he watches fearfully.

It gently starts pulling him towards Black, who holds his arms open. Flug stumbles along with the tug of the tentacle, shoulders lifting as he bites his lip, shutting his eyes.

“Why so hesitant? A minute ago you were determined to take back your place.” Black coos.

Flug gives a shaky breath, whimpering as Black's arms wrap around him. “I'm s-scared sir.”

“You’re always scared.”

That's not true.

He's not scared when he's with Demencia. Or 5.0.5.

Flug offers a weak shrug in response.

The tendril slips into Flug’s shirt, wrapping around his chest as two more wrap around his arms.

“C-can you please d-drug me for this, s-sir…?”

“If you insist.” Black chuckles, producing a tall glass of the liquid.

 _‘Why does he even have this? Where did he get it from? When did he start using it? Was it meant for me or someone else?’_ Flug finds himself asking more and more questions as he willfully takes large swallows of the drug, wanting to be as distant as possible from this whole affair.

Once the drink is consumed, Black puts the glass on his desk and Flug finds himself pushed face down on the desk, his arms restrained by a tentacle behind his back.

Flug yelps, squirming restlessly against the hard surface and scraping his feet against the floor as he struggles to stand up straight, “Wh..wh-what…”

“You don’t mind if I go first this time do you?” Black says smugly as Flug’s pants are pulled down.

Flug’s pupils shrink and he gives a whimper, saying nothing. Of course it has to be before the drug kicks in.

A thicker tendril makes its way into Flug’s ass, while two others hold his legs in place. Flug barely bites back a scream, fingers digging into his palms as he starts breathing faster, eyes watering.

Without warning, the tendril in his ass begins thrusting quickly. He hears Black Hat groaning softly. Flug keeps deathly quiet in spite of his urge to start screaming and/or crying, biting his quivering lip and begging for the drug to kick in so the rest of this nightmare can be lost.

A tentacle wraps around Flug’s dick and starts pumping slowly. He gives a strangled gasp but otherwise still stays quiet.

Black finishes quickly, and Flug is flipped onto his back, laying on the desk. The scientist bites his lip, staring fearfully at his boss.

Black wraps a clawed hand around Flug’s neck. “Want it rough?” Black sneers, tightening his grip.

Flug chokes, shaking his head.

“Ohhh, don't lie to me Flug.” Black says, leaning over and hovering over his mouth.

“P...lease...s-stop…” Flug gasps, eyes watering as the fingers around his throat tighten.

Black presses his lips to Flug’s, his forked tongue easily slipping in. Flug whimpers and squirms restlessly, trying to turn his head away.

He feels heat start to rise in his core as Black keeps his head in place. Flug’s struggling eventually weakens into nothing.

Black pulls away, hand releasing Flug’s throat. A feeble moan is the first sound to escape him after several harsh coughs, “Ghk..p-please…” He begs dazedly.

A tendril coils tightly around Flug’s dick. “Please what?” Black sneers.

Flug’s hips jerk and he gives a cry, “P-please l-let me c-cum!”

Black grabs his throat again. “Already? Such a needy slut you are~”

Flug rolls his eyes back as he moans again, bucking his hips and whining, “Y-yes s-sir!”

“Say it.”

“ _H-hhn_! I-I’m a n-needy s-slut s-sir!” Flug yelps, luckily for himself far too dazed to fully realize what he’s saying.

The coil starts pumping slowly. Flug arches his back, head growing light as he wastes his breath moaning, mouthing ‘please’ repeatedly as the last of his air escapes, chest rising and falling rapidly.

After a few more seconds, Black releases his throat, and the coil moves faster. Flug screams as he climaxes, coughing and choking on his own desperate breaths as he slumps against the desk, groaning and twitching in place.

“Want to keep going putitia?”

Flug nods, sweat lining his forehead as he tries to reach for Black Hat, weakly struggling against the tentacles holding his arms, “P-please..”

The coil squeezes his dick before resuming the pumping. Flug goes limp against the desk, still conscious, but more restless.

The coil stops before Flug can reach a second orgasm.

“P-please s-sir please I n-need it d-don’t stop s-sir _p-please_!”

“Does it hurt?” Black asks with a smirk.

“I-it b-burns I n-need it _p-please_!” Flug sobs.

“What if I refuse? Let you stay this pent up for the rest of the day.”

“P-please d-don’t...p-please _d-don’t_ , s-sir! I th-thought this was wh-what you wanted!”

Black chuckles, and the coil begins to move. “Don’t worry, it is.”

Flug arches his back sharply, his wrists pulling against the coils as he hyperventilates, crying out sharply.

Black grabs his throat tightly, cutting off his airway. Flug tastes blood as he coughs, his abused throat begging for mercy as he thrashes weakly.

“Whose marks are those?” Black asks, the coil stopping once more.

Flug opens his eyes, staring blearily at Black Hat’s face, “Nnh?”

Black bites hard into the hickey on his neck. Flug yelps, shoulders wriggling furiously as the sharp burning pain passes from arousing to just regular horrible pain, and he screams.

“You let her claim you?” Black growls.

“Hhh..s-sir...p-please...s-stop…” Flug begs, tears pouring down his face at the acidic burning left by Black’s inhuman teeth.

“Did she leave any other marks!?”

“I d-don’t rem-member..” Flug hiccups, crying out as the coils around his wrists tighten to the point of fracturing the bone in his left arm, “ _A-ah_ ! S-sir please I’m _s-sorry I thought this w-was over_!”

Black snarls as he searches, finding the bite mark on his shoulder and sinking his own teeth into it. Flug resumes his screaming, weakly kicking out and only succeeding in getting his ankles tightly seized by more tendrils and held forcibly still.

Black bites into the last one and sucks hard, forcing blood to leak from his skin.

“ _M-mister Black Hat s-sir please s-stop_!” Flug screams, tricking himself into thinking he can feel torrents of blood pouring down his neck and chest.

Black laps up the blood, and loosens his grip. “What have you learned?” He growls.

Flug whimpers, keeping his eyes shut, “D...d-don’t let D-Demencia m-mark m-me, s-sir?” At least all the horrendous pain has helped clear his mind from that drug.

“Who do you belong to?”

“...”

Black slaps him. “ **_Who do you belong to!?_ ** ”

Flug chokes back a yelp, turning his head away. “...y..y-you, s-sir..” He whimpers.

“It would be wise to remember that.” He snarls, shoving Flug off the desk. “Get dressed and leave, before I tear you limb from limb.” Black threatens.

Flug hits the ground, struggling to pull his pants up for a moment, before limping out of the room, holding his bleeding neck and crying.

He slumps to his seat against the wall beside Demencia’s door, hugging his legs and hiding his face in his knees as he tries to keep his sobbing quiet.

5.0.5 arrives holding a pitcher of ice water, and looks surprised to see Flug. The scientist draws in his shoulders and shrinks away from the bear when he tries to help him up.

5.0.5 whines worriedly.

“P-please leave me alone. Just..h-help Demencia. H-help _her_. Sh-she needs you.”

5.0.5 hesitates, but enters the room, leaving the door open.

Flug tells himself he’ll go in and see her soon. That the overwhelming shame he’s feeling is just temporary trauma, and he’ll eventually pull himself together and will be able to look at her again.

After twenty minutes he just gets up and limps back to his room, laying down and wrapping up in as many layers of blankets as possible before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

 

He wakes up to the sting of antiseptic being applied to his neck. Flug hisses sharply, back arching as he attempts to sit up.

He feels 5.0.5’s paw gently push him back down, and a bandage being secured over the wound. Flug’s shoulders slump and he obediently stays lying down, keeping his gaze to the side and away from the bear’s face.

When 5.0.5 finishes dressing the wound, he holds out his arms to Flug, offering a hug. The scientist shrinks from the gesture. “...I-I’m sore.” He murmurs, looking away. “...h-how is Demencia…?”

The bear casts an anxious look.

Flug bites his lip in worry. “I-is she awake yet?”

5.0.5 shakes his head.

Flug swallows tightly and struggles to sit up, “I-I want to see her.”

5.0.5 offers a paw. Flug takes it, wincing as he stands up and still limping slightly as he moves with 5.0.5 out into the hall.

5.0.5 leads him into her room. She is nearly in the same spot he left her in, chest rising and falling as she breathes. Flug’s chin trembles as he approaches her, leaning against the bed heavily until 5.0.5 pulls up a chair for him. He sits down heavily, taking Demencia’s hand and pressing her fingers to his chest, his entire body trembling.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m s-so sorry..” He whispers.

5.0.5 rubs his back gently.

“This is all m-my fault..”

5.0.5 gives a disagreeing grunt.

“I sh….I shouldn’t h-have tried to fight back...I should’ve let myself k-keep believing it w-was just nightmares..” Flug swallows tightly, “...i-is she going to be okay?”

5.0.5 give a hopeful nod, but Flug can’t help but notice the IV by her bed on standby, just in case.

 _‘....maybe Black Hat can heal her?’_ Flug rubs at the scratch marks on her arms, wincing. He doesn’t want her having to deal with pain on top of the hallucinations she’s going to be experiencing. But would Black Hat even listen to his request? He seemed angry at him when he left his office. It’s possible he doesn’t even want to see the scientist right now.

5.0.5 breaks him from his thoughts by gently nudging his shoulder, and holding a glass of ice water to him. Flug takes it gratefully and drinks it sip by sip, shivering and still rubbing the back of Demencia’s palm with his free hand.

He finishes the glass, and then slowly stands. “I’m...g-going to go talk to Black Hat.”

5.0.5 rubs his back, and nods.

Flug takes a minute to breathe before getting up and heading back for his boss’s study, hugging himself and wincing at every step he takes.

There’s no way this can go pleasantly.

 

Black Hat hears a timid knock at his office door as he’s working on client files.

“Yes? Come in.”

Flug is visibly trembling as he enters, “.....sircanyoupleasehealDemencia.” He forces out quickly before he can lose his nerve.

“What about Demencia?” Black asks, looking up at Flug.

Flug wrings his hands, squeezing at his own fractured wrist to distract himself from his fear with pain, “C-can you please h-heal Demencia s-sir she’s badly hurt…”

“Don’t human bodies regenerate on their own?” Black scoffs.

“....sh-she’s badly hurt….”

“She is still in one piece is she not? I know I left most of her organs intact as well.”

“...’m-most’...?”

“I know her heart and lungs are still functional. Her brain as well.”

Flug squeezes his wrist a little tighter, “I...I w-was just...wondering…..y-you hurt her to p-punish _m-me_...r-right, s-sir..?”

“Yes.”

“...a-and I’ve...learned my lesson...a-and my place so she...d-doesn’t need to be hurt anymore s-so you c-”

**_Snap_ **

“ _Gah_!” Flug quickly drops his now-broken wrist, clutching his elbow and biting his lip hard as he shuts his eyes. “D-damn it..”

“Did you just snap your own wrist?” Black asks in amusement.

Flug ducks his head and starts backing out of the office quickly.

“Come here.”

Flug hesitates before obeying, moving forward towards his boss and shying away as he gets closer in preparation to be struck.

Black grabs his wrist, healing it quickly. “What is wrong with Demencia?” Black asks.

“...sh-she’s not waking up, s….j-jefecito...a-and she looks...r-really pale…”

Black stands quickly, pushing Flug over. “Well why didn’t you say so?” Black asks, walking up to the door before pausing.

Flug, who had been rushing after him closely, smacks into his back and quickly backs up a few paces with a feeble ‘sorry sir’.

 

 

(<https://dinoroaw.tumblr.com/post/162701491476/i-finished-a-mini-fancomic-for-the-deadline>)

 

“How badly do you even want her to be well?”

Flug scratches anxiously at his arm. “......sh-she’s my friend…”

“Then I guess you had better work for it.”

Flug shudders and swallows down bile but gives a meek nod. “...y-yes sir…”

Black sits back down in his chair. “Come here.”

Flug approaches slowly, with his head bowed low and his nails digging into the skin of his wrist.

“Kneel.” Black orders as a thick tendril manifests.

Flug obeys, shutting his eyes and pushing his bag up to uncover his mouth.

The tendril forces its way into his mouth, and he closes his lips around it, breathing through his nose and lapping at it.

Black lets out a low groan, and reclines slightly in his chair. Flug starts gently sucking, scraping his teeth lightly against the appendage.

Black moans, and tendrils wrap around Flug’s arms, pulling him closer. Flug braces his hands on Black’s legs, taking a sharp breath in and sucking harder.

The tendril in his mouth coils around Flug’s tongue, and the scientist shivers in spite of himself, giving a feeble moan.

Black chuckles through a moan of his own. “Enjoying yourself Flug?”

Flug shudders and gives no response.

The coil twists up his tongue to the back of his throat. Flug chokes, eyes opening as they water, and his chin is turned up by a claw. “H-hk..!”

“Harder, I'm close.” Black orders.

Flug presses his lips down tightly and scrapes his teeth along the smooth length in his mouth as he sucks faster, panting hard through his nose.

Black shudders with a moan, and a few seconds later Flug’s mouth is filled. He chokes down the thick, bitter substance and goes slack against his boss’s legs, coughing and gasping for breath.

The tendril retracts, and Black Hat stands up. “Well? Take me to her.”

“Y-yes sir..” Flug gets to his feet, coughing and wiping at his mouth before leading his boss towards Demencia’s room.

Black Hat enters the room, chuckling as he looks over her bandaged body. “So, she hasn’t awoken yet?” He asks, taking her wrist.

Flug shakes his head, sitting down on the end of the bed and watching Demencia with concern.

Black begins healing her, and after a few moments, color returns to her skin and her eyelids flutter gently.

“There, she should wake up soon.” Black says, before leaving the room.

“Th-thank you sir..”

 

Ten minutes later, Demencia stirs, eyes opening. She sits up quickly with a gasp, and looking around in panic before realizing she is in her room.

“D-Demencia..” Flug quickly stands up and reaches for her, taking her hand. “Y-you’re awake..”

She flinches, but immediately embraces him, sobbing. Flug hugs her tightly, petting her hair and swallowing as he frantically whispers ‘it’s okay it’s okay’ over and over to her.

“I t-tried n-not to fight back like you said b-but it _hurt_ and I’m sor-”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Demencia...b-breathe...it’s okay...you’re okay...y-you didn’t do anything w-wrong, okay?”

She nods, burying her face in his neck, before pulling away to see his wounds. “He h-hurt you too…”

Flug bites his lip. “..it’s fine…”

She shakes her head. “Flug... I’m _scared_.” She admits quietly.

Flug swallows tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I'll get us out of here. I promise.” He whispers.

She nods. “I don’t e-even feel _safe_ anymore.... Unless I’m with you.” She says with a teary smirk.

“Just hold on. S-stay brave. H-he’ll leave you alone.” Flug promises.

She braces her hands on the sides of his face and kisses his lips. Flug pulls back quickly, though it kills him to do so, shaking his head. “...it...m-makes him angry..”

She lets out a whine at his retreat. “I-is that why...?” She gestures to his wounds.

Flug nods stiffly, turning up the collar of his lab coat.

“I’m sorry.” She says quietly, holding his arms.

“Not your fault.” Flug says firmly.

“Feels like it is.” She murmurs.

“How could it possibly be your fault?”

She shrugs, melting in his arms. Flug sighs, still stroking her hair and grimacing as he feels dried blood in the long locks. “...did you..want a bath?”

She smiles and nods. “Don’t forget the bubbles.”

“I won’t.” Flug stands up and rounds the bed, picking her up and carrying her to her bathroom. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Mmm, not at all.” She says with a smile.

“Good.” Flug lets her sit on the sink counter as he turns on the water, “..I’m helping you wash your hair first, though.”

She tugs at the elastic holding her hair in a ponytail. “I think you might have to cut this out.” She says with a chuckle.

Flug frowns at that, “How will you even get it back on if I do?”

“I _have_ more.” She laughs.

“But how do you...nevermind. Do you have scissors?”

“Top drawer.”

“Yes you are.”

She snorts. “What?”

Flug smiles a little, waving her off and finding the scissors. “Nevermind.”

“Dork.” She teases playfully, removing her bandages and wincing at a few.

Flug frowns at them as well, cutting the hair tie free.

She runs her fingers along her scalp. “Geeze.” She says, wincing. “It feels like that was in for days.”

Flug rubs her scalp, playing with her long thick hair in fascination as he helps the locks fall free from their usual position. “..wow…”

She giggles. “Yeah, I have a lot of hair.”

“It’s really gorgeous..” Flug murmurs.

She smirks. “Would you like to braid it after it’s clean?” She offers with a flushed grin.

“....I...am willing to learn how..” Flug offers.

She kisses his cheek. “Deal.”


	23. A Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

(<http://de-milk.tumblr.com/post/162550595628/hey-might-as-well-draw-the-hair-braiding-scene>)

 

“It’s such a simple concept but for some reason the application of knowing into doing is escaping me.” Flug grumbles as he tries to twist the three thick strands together correctly.

She laughs. “Hair is different than wires. Takes more finesse.”

“I disagree with that.” Flug finally gets the correct sequence, sighing at himself. “It’s like learning to tie shoes for the first time. Incredibly simple in retrospect but for some reason learning it is..muy difícil.”

“Not to mention lack of muscle memory.”

“Yes, thank you for adding to my feeble excuses list.”

She giggles. “You are _very_ welcome~”

“When’s the last time you’ve had your hair braided? I don’t remember seeing it in any other fashion besides your ponytail..”

“I usually braid it before I kill a mark. Like, the morning before. Otherwise it gets in my face.”

“Oh. I suppose that makes sense…not as much sense as a haircut, but..”

“I like it long.” She protests.

“Me too!” Flug amends quickly. “I’d rather you didn’t cut it. Just...sorry. I’ll shut up.”

She snorts. “I like to bury my face in it. And wrap it completely around myself.” She says with a grin.

“I know.”

“You can bury your face in it too if you want~” She offers.

“I often do.”

She giggles. “You do realize that when my hair dries, it’s going to be really wavy.”

“I’m aware of hair physics.”

She turns, sticking her tongue out at him and poking his forehead. “I’m just saying.”

“I think it’ll look nice.”

She grins and turns back around, fidgeting with the stim toy in her hand. “If your fingers weren't so used to doing stuff, I bet they’d be tired by now.”

“Probably.” Flug pauses, looks over the giant braid in his hand, and then undoes it. “Hm.”

“What?” She inquires.

“I’m going to give you a bunch of small braids instead. So it’ll be wavier.”

She giggles. “Alright.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a hair stylist.”

“Really? I thought planes were your thing?”

“No. I got a doctorate and a pilot’s license so I could braid hair.”

She snorts. “Thanks for clearing that up.”

“I don’t know why it isn’t shockingly obvious to everyone. Getting hired by Black Hat was incredibly confusing to me, as he has no hair. I had to learn to invent in two hours with nothing but a hair brush and a model airplane.”

She snickers. “Why did it take two hours?”

“How long should it have taken? Three?”

“A smart and cuddly doctor such as yourself? 30 minutes, tops.”

Flug snorts, “I’m glad my cuddliness adds to my intelligence factor.”

“Of course Monsieur hairdresser. One of the top 3 intelligence traits.”

Flug rolls his eyes and ties off one of the small braids with one of the many elastics from the box Demencia has set on the bed beside them. “Okay. The joke has run its course.”

She giggles, taking the finished braid and toying with it as he ties off the others. “These would make great weapons.” She says, whipping her hand with it testingly.

“Just don’t use them on me is all I ask.” Flug says, starting on the next braid.

“Why not?” She asks in a coy tone.

“I'm sore right now.”

She nods. “Good point.” She sighs, falling silent for a moment.

“Do you need anymore balm yet?

She nods. “It stings.”

Flug digs through the medkit and locates the bottle of ointment and pouring some into his fingers. “Where does it hurt most?”

“My neck and... well my inner thigh area... but I can take care of that later.”

Flug nods, carefully rubbing the cream over the cuts and bites on her neck. She hums pleasantly as the salve kicks in.

“Better?” He asks.

She nods, yawning. “When’s 5.0.5 coming with dinner? I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“I’ll text him.” Flug offers, taking out his phone and sending a quick message  to the bear. “...I feel slightly bad, that he’s always cooking for us. It seems like we never do anything in return.”

“He enjoys it. Makes him feel important.” She replies, resting a hand on his knee.

Flug flinches a little at the unexpected physical contact, but clears his throat and forces himself to relax. “I’d still like to show appreciation, somehow. At some point.”

“You give him those honey bears and I give him hugs.” Demencia says, resting her head back against his chest.

“I’m running low on those..” Flug murmurs.

“Order more, silly.” She says with a chuckle. “Though, he does need some new stuffed toys. The ones he has are more than five years old and are practically falling apart.”

“I don’t know how to get him new ones, unless I sneak it in in an order.”

“You’re not allowed to order stuff anymore?” Demencia asks.

Flug sighs through his teeth, “I just...it’s hard to get away with ordering things like stuffed animals on the company budget.”

“You don’t have your own money?”

“No? Where would I get it? Black Hat doesn’t exactly pay me.”

“I know just the thing!” She exclaims, standing abruptly and beginning to dig through her wardrobe.

Flug watches her, puzzled. “What are you doing?”

She pulls out a sack and hands him a stack of $20 bills.

“...what the hell…?” Flug counts the amount in his hand. “H-how much do you _have_?”

“Well, hiring an assassin isn't exactly cheap, especially one as good as I am. I get an allowance because I sometimes have to stake out a target and hotels and food cost money. I also take ’tips’ from the newly deceased.” She says proudly. “I give boss a portion of my tips so he doesn't mind.”

“Doesn't mind that you have a gigantic stash of money just sitting in your closet?”

“Not _just_ my closet. I think he assumes I spend it all.”

“Why _don't_ you?”

“Nowhere to spend it.” She chuckles. “I get quite a bit, and I have everything I need here.” She shrugs.

“..well..” Flug counts out sixty and hands the rest back. “This should get 5.0.5 plenty of new toys and cover shipping. Thank you.”

She smiles. “He deserves it.”

Flug continues staring at the bag in her closet. “..how much do you think you have?”

She shrugs. “Roughly a million. Probably more.”

Flug starts choking on his own spit, _“What_.”

“It’s accumulated over... however many years I have worked here.” She says with a chuckle.

“....that’s insane, Demencia!”

She laughs. “It not that big a deal. What, you want imported chocolates or something?”

Flug shakes his head, heart pounding a little as he stares at the closet. _‘This could work. This could actually work.’_

“Flug? What’s wrong?” She asks, walking up to him.

“...I need to get back to work.” He says abruptly, gently pushing her shoulder to turn her around and tying off the third braid before getting up. “Right now. Tell 5.0.5 to bring my food to the lab. Text me if you need me. Get some rest.”

And with that he’s gone.

“Flug!?” She calls, confused at his abrupt change in behavior. She sighs, and starts getting dressed. He’d better explain himself later…

 

Flug isn’t sure he’s ever worked so fast in his life. Except when he was on the enhancers but that obviously isn’t going to be happening again anytime soon. Black Hat would skin him alive. Or decide to see how impressive Flug’s endurance was.

The thought sents a disgusted shudder and treacherous shiver up and down his spine at the same time, and Flug actually growls at himself. “ _Focus_.” He snaps, wiring in another piece of the shrink ray. Even if the ray had gotten destroyed, the laminated blueprints had luckily still been well in tact. And Flug has made a few improvements to it as well, since he’s been working on it. It’s more of a size ray, now, than just a shrink ray. And one that hopefully wouldn’t be turning 5.0.5 into a city-destroying skyscraper by accident.

His phone buzzes briefly.

He idly presses the side of the device, setting it up on the corner of his desk. “Cortiri - text to speech mode.” He orders the AI he’s programmed, screwdriver spinning around rapidly in his agile fingers. “Read latest message.”

“Latest Message Received At. _Just. Now._

From Contact. _Dem en sia_

_You. Really. Know. How. To. Leave. A. Girl. On. Her. Toes. Period. Period. Period._

End Of Message.” The AI chimes.

Flug rolls his eyes at the AI’s poor enunciation. He’s pretty sure the advanced computer does it on purpose.

“Compose response: I have to stay busy, period. Lots of work to catch up on, period. How are you feeling? Question mark. End message. Read that back, please, Cortiri, before sending it.”

“You Composed This Response: _I. Have. To. Stay. Busy. Period. Lots. Of. Work. To. Catch. Up. On. Period. How. Are. You. Feeling. Question. Mark._

Would You Like To Send Message?”

“Yes, Cortiri. Thank you.” At least the AI is more cooperative when Flug is polite, though it frustrates him to have to take the concentration to take on ‘pleases’ and ‘thank yous’.

“You Are Welcome. Message Sent.”

Flug rolls his eyes and refocuses on his task at hand until the phone buzzes again.

“Read latest message.” Flug mutters. “... _’please’_.”

“Latest Message Received At. _Just. Now._

From Contact. _Dem en sia_

_“Are. You. Using. Text. To. Speech. Question Mark. Because. If. You. Just. Typed. Out. Question. Mark. Instead. Of. Just. Using. The. Question. Mark. Then. I. Will. Pin. You. Down. And. Tickle. You._

End Of Message.”

“Cortiri I _know_ you know when I say question mark I mean the actual punctuation.” Flug snaps a little irately.

“I Am Sorry Sir. Perhaps Try Speaking. _Clearer._ Next Time.” The AI snarks.

“Perhaps I should rearrange your programming to limit your personality.” Flug retorts.

“Would You Like To Respond To _Dem en sia_ ‘s Message?”

“It’s _Demencia_.”

“I Am Sorry Sir. There Is No _Demencia._ In Your Contact Database. Would You Like To Create A New Contact?”

“ _Goddammit Cortiri this is why I never talk to you_!” Flug throws his arms in the air, his lips stinging a little with the curse leaving his mouth.

“Message Sent.”

“I hate you.”

“Noted.”

The phone buzzes again.

Flug puts his face in his hands. “...read latest message.”

“Latest Message Received At. _Just. Now._

From Contact. _Dem en sia_

_El. Oh. El. Oh. El. Are. You. Having. Technical. Issues. Flug. Question Mark._

End Of Message.”

“Tell her that I’m about to dismantle the code of an AI.”

“Do you often argue with your phone Doctor Flug?” Black asks abruptly, leaning against the lab wall.

“I Am Sorry Sir. Could You Repeat That? I Did Not Understand.” Cortiri chimes.

“You are the worst thing I’ve ever invented.” Flug mutters, grabbing the phone after putting down his screwdriver and opening up his messages himself.

_My hands were busy and I have to take off my gloves to type so yes I tried using Cortiri again. It’s going as well as you would imagine._

He presses send.

“Dr. Flug.” Black says again.

Flug stiffens and then turns around, “M-mister Black Hat, I...I’m sorry. I was...I-I didn’t hear you.”

“Do you often waste time arguing with your phone?”

“...uhm. More than the uhm...u-usual, person, p-probably, sir.” Flug admits.

“What is your current project?”

He’s just here to check on progress. That’s all. “I-I’m remaking the uhm...the shrink ray, sir. Th-that got broken.”

“Hmm. Make sure it’s durable this time.” Black says, letting a tendril pat Flug’s head before retracting.

Flug stiffens at the sight of it. He’s gotten unfortunately familiar with Black Hat’s anatomy at this point. He knows what those _things_ mean. “I-is that all s-sir.”

“Possibly.”

“D-Demencia is on her way.” Flug bluffs - it’s not entirely a lie. Just more of a frantic guess.

“What’s your point?” Black asks.

Flug drums his fingers anxiously on the counter, reflexively pushing a stray tendril off his arm and backing away as he pulls his gloves back on.

Black just takes a few following steps. Flug’s shoulders immediately lift and without thinking he grabs his screwdriver.

Black takes note and smirks. “What are you thinking?” He asks, stepping closer.

Flug’s entire body starts trembling as his back meets the wall. “N-no. S-sir, please.”

Black chuckles. “If you are planning to use that, make it count.” He says as his tendrils manifest fully.

Flug drops the tool as his wrist is grabbed and he struggles to pull it free, breath catching and growing rapid and more shallow. “N-no. No. I d-don’t want to, p-please d-don’t..”

“Would you rather I pay Demencia a visit? How are her injuries healing up by the way?”

Flug grits his teeth and lowers his head, swallowing tightly.

“Well?”

“...sh-she’s better, s-sir.” Flug’s shoulders slump. “...p-please leave her alone..”

A tendril coils around his waist and up his shirt. “I thought so.” Black says with a chuckle.

Flug shudders, staying pressed back against the wall and unable to keep from squirming at the sensation of the sticky slime getting rubbed over his chest. “Ghg..”

A tendril wraps gently around Flug’s throat as Black’s hands tug at Flug’s pants.

“W-wait, I d..I d-don’t…” Flug’s breath hitches.

“You don’t what?”

“...I-I’ll... _y-you_ can...but I don’t w-want to, I..” Flug starts struggling against the tentacles holding him up.

The coils tighten. “Dr. Flug, I can’t understand a word you are saying.” Black scolds with a smirk.

Flug chokes, gripping the appendage around his neck, “Ghk! I’ll u..u-use m-my mouth!” He wheezes.

“You want to use your mouth?” Black asks.

Flug swallows and nods.

“How badly?”

“..d-don’t make me d-do this..” Flug whimpers, coughing as his throat is squeezed again.

“You said you wanted to, I just want to know how badly.” Black says as the tendril at his waist tucks threateningly into Flug’s pants.

“ _Ghk_! I r-really want t-to!” Flug tries, back arching to press his hips further against the wall and away from Black Hat.

“Beg.”

“ _No puedo respirar, sir!”_ Flug forces out with his last breath, vision starting to grow fuzzy.

The coil around Flug’s neck loosens. The scientist coughs heavily, leaning forward and gasping as he sinks to his knees.

“Beg.” Black repeats.

“P...p-please let me u-use my m-mouth.”

A thick tentacle emerges and prods at the side of Flug’s face. “Make it good.”

Flug shakily parts his lips, his throat still aching from being strangled as the appendage pushes its way inside and he starts sucking on it, shutting his eyes tightly.

A few more tendrils wrap around Flug, pulling him in closer as Black moans quietly, digging his claws into the side of the scientist’s already bruised neck as he works his mouth. He desperately tries to bring Black to climax as quickly as possible, his throat quickly becoming sore.

“What's the matter, putita? Does it hurt?” Black mocks, a tentacle coiling around Flug’s throat again and giving a small squeeze.

Flug gags, giving a whimper and nodding.

“Doesn't it feel _good_?”

Flug responds by biting.

Black moans, thrusting instinctively.

And the bastard had to nerve to mock Flug for liking pain. Flug continues the action, since it seems to be working, along with his tongue and sucking.

It isn't long before Black comes with a groan. Flug forces himself to swallow in spite of the urge to spit, coughing and bracing his hands against the floor as he shudders violently.

Black chuckles as a tendril wraps tightly against Flug’s wrist. Flug gags a little at the pressure, huffing out breaths and slowly raising his head.

“I think you should know better than to raise a weapon at me don’t you think?” Black scolds as the coil around Flug’s wrist pulls him to his feet.

Flug manages to get his legs under himself, swallowing tightly, “Y-yes sir.”

“Did you really think you could fend me off with a screwdriver?” Black asks in amusement as the tendril begins slowly turning Flug’s wrist. Another appendage wraps around Flug’s waist to keep him in place.

Flug starts breathing heavily through his teeth, “I-it was r-reflexive, sir. I-I wasn't thinking. I'm s-sorry.” Flug says, eyes tearing up. But he doesn't struggle.

“I hope next time you will think then, despite thinking being in your job description.” Black says before snapping Flug’s wrist.

Flug screams, shutting his eyes tightly as his legs give out and sobbing out a ’y-yes s-sir!’

Black drops Flug as his tendrils retract. “Get back to work.” He says as he walks out.

Flug huddles up against the wall, still coughing, and cradles his arm as he waits for the pain to recede, tears staining his bag.

A few minutes later, Demencia emerges through the vent, looking concerned. Flug tries to quickly pull himself together, struggling to get to his feet and act like he's fine. He slips on the end of his lab coat and sits back down hard, and the tears restart fresh.

She hurries over to him and sits down, pulling him close. Surprisingly, she doesn't speak. Flug hisses and pulls his arm tighter against his stomach, biting his lip and whimpering.

“Let’s get you to 5.0.5.” She says, helping him to his feet.

Flug leans heavily on her as she leads him out, trying to steady his breathing and failing.

They enter the kitchen, where 5.0.5 is preparing lunch. He turns off the burners immediately and hurries over upon the sight of them, looking worried.

“B-broken.” Flug manages to get out as he holds out his arm, biting at the pinky of his other hand as 5.0.5 examines it.

With a gesture from 5.0.5, Demencia grabs a medkit from the bottom drawer and hands it to the bear. Flug is seated on the counter, biting harder on his pinkie as his wrist is carefully wrapped up.

Demencia pulls his hand from his mouth, allowing him to squeeze her hand instead. He wraps his fingers tightly around her palm, chest rising and falling rapidly. “I-it hurts. H-how am I supposed to g-get work done like th-this..”

“Pain pills?” Demencia suggests.

Flug just squeezes her hand tighter as 5.0.5 puts his broken wrist in a splint. She gives a sharp intake of breath but otherwise doesn't complain.

5.0.5 finishes securing the splint and nods at the both of them, giving a big sigh and nuzzling Flug’s shoulder with his nose. Flug wraps his arm around his middle and releases Demencia’s hand, his breathing calming down. “I’m...s-sorry, I didn’t mean to...r-react like that..”

She rubs his back with one hand. “Why didn’t you tell me he was using me against you?”

“I th-thought you knew.”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

“I-it’s not your fault.”

She sighs, resting her head on his shoulder as 5.0.5 resumes cooking.

“...c-can you get me some pain pills please..” Flug requests after a few minutes of quiet.

She nods, and rummages through the kit before taking out a bottle. 5.0.5 hands him a glass of water. Flug swallows three pills and rests his head against Demencia’s shoulder, giving a shaky sigh.

“Need my help in the lab?” She offers.

Flug nods. “Y-yes please.”

She kisses his hand and stands up. “Let's get started before boss gets impatient.”

The very word ‘boss’ causes Flug to give a fearful shiver but he just nods, walking with Demencia down to the lab. It'll all turn numb again, soon enough. He just has to hang on until then.

“Sooooo, what is it we’re working on?” She asks.

“R-repairing the shrink ray.”

“The shrink ray? I thought that was discontinued or something cause more people showed interest in giant 5.0.5?” Demencia recalls, looking over the blueprint.

“Well it got broken and so I'm f-fixing it.”

“Alright.” She says with a smirk and a shrug. “What do you want me to do?”


	24. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see new chapters first at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com

It took a while, with Flug only being to assist minimally and mostly having to give very precise instructions to Demencia, but eventually the ray was rebuilt. The bulb (secured with a much stronger glass this time) burned brightly as Demencia turned it on.

Flug gave a sigh of relief, “Thank god it didn’t explode.”

Demencia giggles. “What should I test it on?” She asks, pointing it at Flug.

“Not me.”

“But you’re right here~” She says with a smirk.

“I’d really rather not be small again.” Flug mumbles.

She chuckles. “Bigger then~”

“Not in the lab. Too much fragile equipment. Just..” Flug pats his pockets, and then sets a beaker on a clear spot of table. “There. Make that smaller.”

“Fiiiiiiine.” She sighs, pointing at the beaker and shooting it with the ray.

It shrinks to half its size, which is the setting Flug had it set at. He claps his hands together once, giving a pleased hum. “P-perfect”

Demencia beams. “Why thank you~” She says with a dramatic bow, giggling.

“Yes, excellent trigger pulling.” Flug relieves her of the device and takes it back to the closet, hanging it up in place where the label indicates ‘shrink ray’. “One project down.”

She scoffs. “ _ I _ put it together.” She says as she follows him. “What’s next?”

“I still need to finish the blueprints for it.” Flug says, tugging out a folder and carefully unfolding a plan, “Hand me my white pen?”

She picks it up, tossing it at him. He flails to catch it with his one working hand and fails.

She snorts. “Nice catch.” She teases.

“Even if I could use both hands I likely would not have caught that.”

“You should work on your hand-eye coordination!”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Flug rolls his eyes and crouches under the table, grabbing the pen and sitting back down at his desk, starting to carefully draw out the rest of the design.

Demencia watches over his shoulder for about a minute. “Can I color it in?” She asks.

Flug pauses, and then squints over his shoulder at her. He honestly can’t tell if she’s kidding or not.

“What?” She asks. “Is that a no?”

“...blueprints are not for coloring.”

“Why not?”

“...d…did you want a coloring book…?” 

She shrugs. “I’m bored.”

“Well I’m sorry, but I really need to work..”

She huffs, and starts picking at his bag.

He leans away from her hand, “N-not now..” 

She continues anyway.

“D-Demi I need to work.” He pushes her hand away, gently, and shakes his head at her.

“Can I draw on your bag?” She asks.

“No.”

“Pleeeeeease?” She whines.

“I need to work, Demencia. Th-this is very important.” Flug insists, “I-I need you to be quiet, okay?”

“What is it anyway?” She asks, disregarding his request for quiet.

“S-something very important.” 

“That’s not cryptic at all.” She huffs.

“Hush.”

“You hush.” She snarks in a mutter, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. She is quiet for not even a minute before she sighs. “I’m going to go check on 5.0.5, text me if you need anymore help.”

“Mhm.” 

She sands up, walking towards the vent, before doubling back to lick his neck before running to the vents, cackling. Flug yelps and falls backwards off his stool, “D-Demencia!” 

She shoots him a smirk before disappearing into the vents. Flug gives a weak, flustered groan and rubs at his face from beneath the bag, picking the chair up and sitting back down with a huff. That woman is going to fluster him into a fatal accident one of these days...

 

He hears a sharp knock at the lab door.

Oh god.

Flug quickly swipes his current project aside and yanks out the blueprint for the memory ray instead, sweeping the other tools into the ‘discarded’ pile and stuffing the real plan underneath. “Y-yes sir?” 

Black Hat enters. “I wanted to check your progress.” He says as he walks in.

“O-of course s-sir.” Flug steps back and lets him look over the finished blueprint of the memory ray. 

“A memory ray?” Black inquires.

“F-for...for e-erasing m-memories up to c-certain dates...u-useful for..f-for brainwashing w-witnesses o-or employees...s-saves on...o-on clean up f-for bodies, r-right?” And might spare a few innocent lives. 

“Hmmm. Intriguing.”

Flug fidgets restlessly with the screwdriver in his hands as he waits for Black Hat to finish looking over the plans, watching the tool bounce back and forth between his palms.

He yelps as he feels one of Black’s gloved fingers run down the skin on the back of his neck, still warm from where Demencia licked him, “S-sir-!” 

“Sensitive?” Black growls, a bit of anger in his tone as he wipes away all remaining warmth and seems to replace it with a blood-chilling coldness.

Flug draws his shoulders in, not daring to move away in spite of his knees starting to knock together. “Y-y-yes s-sir.” 

“Hmm. Do you have anything else in the works?” Black asks, picking up the blueprint.

Flug gives a sigh of relief, quickly rubbing away the lingering cold, “W-well...uhm...not...n-not at the..th-the moment...h-have we gotten any..a-any more c-commissions lately, s-sir?” 

“A few - none worth my time.” Black Hat murmurs, looking over the blueprint.

Flug nods. “I-I see...w-well I...h-haven’t been...a-able to think up any..a-anything new…” 

“Why not?” Black asks.

Because his creativity was stifled when he was being used as a sex doll.

Instead of responding with that of course, Flug just shrugs weakly. 

“Hmm. Do you have a prototype made?” He asks.

“N-not yet, s-sir..”

“So this is all you have gotten done today?”

Flug flinches at his boss’s tone, “...I f-finished reb-building the...the shrink r-ray…” He offers.

“How many?”

“J...j-just the one? T-to replace the...broken…….d-did you want me to m-make more, s-sir?” 

“Obviously.” Black says, pushing down the blueprint.

That made things a lot easier. “O..o-okay then, s-sir.” 

“Make more ideas than just one as well.”

“I-if you have a-any suggestions f-for once, s-sir, I’ll be happy to take them.” Flug grumbles, going to fetch the ray from the cabinet.

Black Het raises an eyebrow at Flug’s tone. “Then what use would I have for you?”

“A-actually b-building everything y-you s-sell, maybe.” Flug snaps. “L-like I’m s-supposed to! That’s what I’m  _ s-supposed to be doing _ !” 

“You are to plan, sell, and build what I tell you.” Black explains with a warning growl.

“ _ E-exactly!  _ Th-that’s why I’m here! Th-that’s what I’m  _ f-for _ !” Flug continues, losing track of common sense telling him to shut his mouth as he braces his hands on the desk, “ _ Th-that’s  _ what I c-came to terms with! Not..! N-not  _ b-being your d-damn sex toy _ !” 

Black Hat faces Flug. “Is this you announcing your resignation Flug?” Black asks calmly, taking a step towards the scientist.

Flug knows he should be scared at that. He should be apologizing, back-tracking. He should do anything but just put his head in his hands and sit down heavily in front of his desk and say nothing.

“Dr.Flug.”

“Wh-what.” 

Black Hat grabs Flug’s chin. “I believe I asked you a question.”

Flug stubbornly keeps his eyes turned away. “I w-want..to d-do the j-job I w-was m-meant f-for.”

“You will do whatever I say. You belong to me.”

“I d-don’t h-have a choice.” Flug laughs, the sound borderline hysterical. “I-is that wh-what you th-thought I w-was a-asking?  _ H-haahahha!”  _ He tears his head out of Black Hat’s grip, the claws leaving several fresh, deep scars in his chin, “I w-wasn’t  _ a-asking t-to choose! I w-was  _ **_b-begging_ ** !” 

Black smirks, and continues to watch.

Flug just keeps laughing, curling over himself and wrapping his arms over his head as he tries to wrestle the emotional outburst back into a cage in the back of his mind where he can proceed to not think about it. But it’s not working. He just keeps hysterically laughing, and the tears refuse to stop.

It has been too long since Black had been witness to the effects of a human’s breaking mind. Needless to say, he leaned against the wall to wait out Flug’s emotional breakdown, amused.

_ ‘Stop, stop, stop, stop crying, stop being pathetic, pull yourself together, he’s just laughing at you, you’re accomplishing  _ nothing _ …’  _ Flug’s inner beration isn’t helping, unfortunately, but he does manage to bring his hysterical laughing under control, and instead falling silent. He’s still trembling and sniffing a little, but it’s better than it was.

“Are you done or are you still upset?” Black asks with a chuckle.

“D-done c-crying. S-still ups-set.” 

“That was crying?” Black Hat asks.

“M-mhm.”

“Well, now that your hysteria is over, you should get back to work.”

Flug nods in agreement and turns back to his desk. 

“After dinner, I want to see you in my office.” Black orders, before turning and walking out.

Flug gives a weary sigh, “Y-yes sir.”

The lab door closes.

Flug waits at least an hour before pulling out the plans from under the discard pile and getting back to work.

He’s got about five hours until dinner. Best to make the best of it.

Two hours before dinner, Flug hears shuffling in the vent.

“Demencia.” He sighs in relief and goes up to the counter under the vent, scrambling up onto it, “G-get me in there with you.” 

She pokes her head out, holding out her arm. “How come?” She asks, confused. “I thought you hate the vents.”

Flug scrambles in after her as she pulls him in, ending up straddling her very tightly, “Y-you said there’s no cameras in here, r-right?” 

She giggles, nodding. “Yeah. Why?” She asks with a smirk.

“P-perfect. He’ll just think we’re having sex or something.” Flug murmurs, pulling the vent cover closed just in case.

“Is that not what we’re gonna do?” She asks, smirking dropping with mild confusion.

“Of course not. W-we don’t have time for that nonsense. L-listen.” He leans closer to her face, “I-I’m going to g-get us all out of here.” 

_ “Nonsense. _ ” She scoffs as he leans over. Her eyes widen however at his words. “What do you mean?” She asks just as quiet.

“W-we’re going to escape, D-Demencia. You, me, a-and 5.0.5.” 

“Are you  _ insane!? _ ” She hisses, pushing on his shoulders. “How is that going to work without us you know,  _ dying _ !?”

“I-I have a plan! Listen, I-I’m working on some..s-some disguises...a-and I fixed the sh-shrink ray to work on 5.0.5. B-Black Hat t-takes his..a-annual weekend trip to the Villain Convention i-in a week or so. W-we’ll leave while he’s g-gone, okay? H-he’ll never find us. With all the money you have stashed away, w-we could get to the other side of the w-world easily.”

“.......That could work!” She whispers before grinning. She grabs the lapels of his labcoat with one hand, pushing up his bag with the other and kissing him. “You are a genius~” She says coyly after pulling away.

“H-ha..I..” Flug swallows tightly, shivering. “Uhm...it’s not...m-much, just..”

“Making out is our cover right~?” She asks with a giggle, pulling him close. “Shouldn’t we leave evidence~?” She breathes against his neck.

He gives another shiver, bracing his hands against the vent wall near her head, “I-I...mhm..” 

She chuckles coyly, and bites his neck until blood slowly drips out, before licking at the wound.

Flug moans, covering his mouth so the sound doesn’t carry too obviously through the vents, eyes fluttering, “Mmhn...D-Demi…” 

She giggles, and starts sucking.

“H-hnh! W-w..wait I mm..mhn..” Flug catches himself grinding against her and quickly stops, face burning, “O-oh god I’m...I’m s-sorry I didn’t….m...m-mean to..” 

“Naughty.” She smirks, before pulling him back into a kiss.

Flug melts even further, pushing his tongue through her lips and moaning into her mouth as he tastes her breath, one hand trailing through her hair and the other running down her middle.

She lets out a soft moan, arching into his touch. Flug pushes his back up further and his lips find the side of her neck, and he bites gently, paying extra care that he doesn’t really hurt her.

“Mmmn~” She moans, licking at his throat in response.

Flug risks biting a little harder, wincing as he does so, his face burning at how obvious his arousal is against her. 

She lets out what sounds like a mix between a whimper and a moan. However, she just presses closer, and nips at his neck. Flug wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer, breathing hard. Nobody can make him lose all common sense like her, apparently. 

She gives a soft giggle, wrapping her arms around him as well.

“Mnhh..D..D-Dem I n...I g...g-gotta...mnh..” His brow furrows as his hand trails to the hemline of her pants, “I c….I  _ c-can’t _ …” 

“C-can't what~?” She asks, breathless as she rubs his arms with her hands.

“H-he’ll...b-be furious..h-he’ll hurt you, I-I..” Flug forces himself to pull back, panting. “I c-can’t..”

She whines. “I don’t wanna stop...” Still, she lets him pull away.

“M-me neither.” Flug admits, “But...w-we’ll be free soon..”

She pecks his lips with a grin. “Can’t wait~” She says coyly.

Flug gives a faint smile, crawling out of the vent, “I uhm………..bye…” 

She giggles, shutting the vent once he leaves. “Te amo~” She whispers, before crawling back towards her room. Damn was she worked up.

Flug feels a warmth crawl up the back of his neck. Did she really say…?

...no. No he must have misheard.

Of course he doesn't get to go back to his room. He considers dumping something over himself to get an excuse to use the chem shower but decides against it in the end.

He has a very distracted shift, a good portion of which he uses to hide Demencia’s bite mark as best as possible, but in the end wishes it was longer as his watch beeps to signal dinner time. 

He hears the scratching on the door a few minutes later.

“C-come in.”

5.0.5 walks in, handing the dinner tray to him. Flug gives him a brave smile like nothing is wrong and nods his thanks. At least he's gotten that order for more toys in.

5.0.5 pats Flugs head, and starts walking away as Flug’s phone buzzes.

Flug takes a bite of mashed potatoes and opens up the text. 

 

**Demencia:** _ This is what u get for gettin me all worked up _

_ See: file attached. _

 

Flug doesn't spare enough thought toward consequences before opening the image file, his eyes going wide. He stares at the picture for a good minute before remembering to breathe and quickly putting the device facedown on the counter, “Oh my f...Dem...oh m...y...hhhmy god why would you…”

“Message Sent.” Cortiri chimes.

**_“What no_ ** !” Flug flails to grab the phone, “No no no no no no!” 

“Would You Like Me To Read Back Your Sent Message?” Cortiri asks.

“ _ I hate you!”  _ Flug instead shuts off his phone, groaning in embarrassment and covering his face.

 

Flug feels like the hall to Black Hat’s office has gotten miles longer.

The door is slightly open when he arrives. Flug gives a small, quiet knock before stepping in. “H-hello?”

The office is empty. He takes a tentative step in before he is pushed in from behind, the slam of the door echoing.

Flug winces as he stumbles forward, already trembling, “O-oh dear..” He whispers.

His bag is pulled off as a tendril wraps around his chest. Black Hat’s clawed hand grips Flug’s hair tightly and tilts his head to the side to expose Demencia’s bite mark.

“What is  _ this _ !?” Black growls.

Flug shuts his eyes tightly, “M-my f-fault..” 

“What have I told you, Flug?”

The doctor starts trembling, “D...d-don’t let h-her mark m-me..”

“ _ And!? _ ”

“A-and I-I b-bel-long to y-y-you, s-sir!”

“So why did you so deliberately disobey me?” Black growls as his tendrils start pulling off Flug’s clothes and wrapping around his limbs.

“I...I-I’m s-sorry. I...h-had no s-self c-control, s-sir, I-I’m s-sorry.” Flug does his best not to panic as he's roughly stripped naked, pupils shrinking.

“Then let’s practice shall we?” Black growls, turning Flug around and pressing him against the desk. “Don’t move a muscle, don't make a sound.” Black orders as the tendrils begin to crawl along Flug’s bare skin.

The scientist immediately fails, jerking in place and trying to stand up, “W-wait-” 

A thin tendril whips his ass painfully.

“Self control, Flug.” Black rebukes.

Flug bites his tongue and draws in his shoulders, holding his breath. Black Hat won't make this easy, will he. 

The tendrils continue their teasing coiling, one rubbing his still sensitive neck.

Flug flinches. 

“Stay still~” Black warns, and a tendril starts coiling around Flug’s length.

The doctor gasps, fingers curling in as a shudder goes down his spine. 

It starts pumping slowly as the other tendrils keep slithering along his body. Flug’s hips jerk forward and he ducks his head, groaning through his teeth. He is whipped again by the tendril, hard enough to leave a welt.

Flug cries out, curling forward and scraping his fingers into the desk, “S-sir-!” 

He is immediately whipped again. Flug tries to keep down any noises but ends up yelping again, skin stinging, “I-I’m  _ s-sorry  _ I can't stay q-quiet-!” 

The tendril grows a thorn, and strikes him again, this time cutting into his skin. Flug screams, choking back further excuses and trying his best to shut up. 

The thorn retracts, but the tendril still lashes him. Flug shuts his eyes tightly, pained tears escaping, but he keeps quiet. 

In response, the other tendrils resume caressing his skin. Flug has to hold his breath to keep from moaning. God, what if he really is just a whore with no control? 

The coil around his dick tightens slightly, but maintains its slow pace. Flug gives a violent shiver, and a whimper escapes him in spite of himself.

Black chuckles as the tendril lashes across Flug’s back once more. Flug’s knees buckle and he braces his arms over the desk, breathing heavily and barely keeping quiet. 

The pleasant feeling of the writhing tendrils comes back to his focus once the sting starts fading. Flug shivers, biting down on his tongue and keeping his throat tense. How long is this going to go on? 

Black grabs Flug’s shoulders with his hands, and presses close. Flug takes a sharp breath through his nose, sweating profusely with the effort it's taking to keep quiet. 

He feels a thick tendril enter his ass. Flug gives a violent jerk forward, his forehead nearly touching the desk as he breathes in sharply through his nose.

He feels another lash against his back, as the tendril starts thrusting into him. The pain only fuels his arousal and Flug moans, bracing his fists against the desk and crying out. 

All of the coils stop.

“S-sir p-please..” Flug begs, feeling a cold self-hatred forming in his chest, “P-please I c-c-can’t,  _ p-please _ ..!” 

“ _ Quiet _ .” Black orders.

Flug sobs, digging his fingers into the desk. He’s not even drugged and he’s never wanted so badly for his boss to fuck him. Is he really becoming  _ acclimated  _ to this? That can’t be the case. He hates Black Hat. He hates what he does to him. He doesn’t  _ want this _ …

Except he does. Very, very badly. 

The tendrils stay still for an achingly long time before starting to move again. Flug barely keeps himself quiet, chest heaving and tears rolling down his cheeks.

The coil around his dick starts to speed up. Flug pants hard, starting to squirm in Black Hat’s grip.

The tendrils stop moving again.

“J-jefecito p-please..” 

He feels a lash across his back in response. It only prompts another moan out of the doctor, his thin form trembling violently.

“You really do have no self control, do you?” Black asks, sounding amused.

Flug whimpers, legs shaking as he struggles to keep from pushing back against his boss, “H-hhn...l-lo s-siento j-jefecito..” He groans, looking a pathetic mess as he claws weakly at the desk’s surface.

“Beg for it then  _ putita _ .”

“P-please j-jefecito..” Flug tries, gasping and choking on moans as the coils around his length give another squeeze, “G-gh!” 

“That is just asking. I want  _ begging _ .”

“H-hhn..I...p-please I n..I n-need... _ mmnh _ ..” Oh god he can’t believe he’s this desperate. “J-jefecito I n-need you,  _ p-please _ !” 

Black chuckles and the tendrils resume, faster than before. Flug all but screams, moaning loudly as Black bites at his neck over Demencia’s marks. He pushes back against him, momentarily shutting off all thoughts to keep from being horrified at himself.

A thinner coil wraps around his base and blocks his orgasm, and Black doesn’t even have to ask. 

“H-hh! P-please!  _ S-soy tu putita j-jefecito j-just p-please let m-me cum _ !” 

“I’m not sure if you deserve it yet.” Black coos, another thick tendril coils up and prods at his mouth.

Flug parts his lips, taking the length into his mouth and sucking hard at it, moaning and bucking against the desk.

The tendil in his ass starts thrusting faster and Black Hat starts moaning quietly. Flug breaks from sucking to breathe, but he scrapes his teeth over the coil in his mouth and licks at it, feeling unbearably warm all over. 

The coils grip him tighter as Black’s breathing picks up, falling right on Flug’s neck and causing him to tremble, “Mmpgh..” He goes back to sucking, desperate to finish.

The tendrils relax, and Flug gets filled from both ends. The coil around his dick moves faster, bringing him quickly to climax with a sharp cry. He coughs as the tentacle in his mouth is removed and he slumps against the desk, groaning weakly.

“So, do you think you can control yourself or should we have another round?”

“H-hhff..I-I’ll c..c-control m-myself..s-sir..” Flug pants, swallowing and coughing. He’s not sure his body could  _ handle  _ another round without him passing out.

“Good.” Black says as his tendrils retract.

Flug falls to the ground, head spinning. His legs are refusing to hold him up.

“Get dressed and get back to work. You still have a couple hours before your shift is over.”

“C..c-can I p-please h-have a m-minute..” 

“Very well.” Black says with a roll of his eyes.

Flug manages to get a hold of the sleeve of his lab coat and pulls it over himself, shivering and waiting for the blood to come back to his toes. He keeps his head down and his shoulders drawn in - he’s never felt more humiliated and disgusting than he does now.

His chin is forced up with the end of Black’s cane, “What’s the matter, Flug?” He asks in a mockingly sweet voice, “Having a hard time accepting just how needy for me you’ve become?”

Flug winces and looks away, swallowing tightly. “..I..” 

“I didn’t even have to drug you this time. This was all you.”

_ ‘I  _ know _ , shut  _ up _!’  _

“...o-overstimulation is...j-just as bad…” Flug tries to reason.

“Oh?”

Flug turns his head away from Black’s cane and makes a reach for his bag.

Blacks cane blocks the way however. “Where are you going?”

“..y-you told..t-told me to go back to work..”

“You requested a break.”

“I m-meant I needed a m..a m-minute to be able to s..to s-stand, a-again..” 

“Don’t you know its rude to leave a conversation without asking to be excused?”

“C-can I  _ p-please be excused, s-sir.” _

Black taps his cheek with the cane. “You may, but watch yourself.” He warns.

Flug flinches at the brief contact, nodding in understanding, “Y-yes sir..” 

Black lowers his cane and points it toward the door.

Flug gets himself redressed as quickly as possible and flees.

Black chuckles, and returns to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and I have a discord server! come say hi~ https://discord.gg/xCEXrcG


	25. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Demencia is sitting on Flug’s desk when he returns. He stops when he sees her, staying in the door of his lab.

She is looking over one of his blueprints, not even noticing his arrival. Flug turns away from her and starts back down the hall, excusing himself to get coffee. He can’t even look at her right now, he feels so disgusting.

Wait, maybe a shower would be better first...yeah. He can still feel...residue…

Flug gives a violent shudder and puts a hand over his mouth, swallowing some bile back down. He’s so fucking disgusting..

She notices him as he leaves however, and bounds up to him. She boldly takes his hand and kisses his cheek. “I hope you don’t mind that I read your blueprints.” She says.

Flug stiffens and takes a side step away from her, shaking his head, “N..n-no, that’s fine, I’m...I’m going to go shower..” 

Her expression shifts to concern briefly before smirking. “May I join you?” She asks, and, noticing the bitemarks, adds, “We don’t have to do anything more than cleaning.”

Flug shakes his head, breath hitching slightly. “W-we shouldn’t, it’s...n..not professional, and…” His fake composure breaks, and he turns his head down, eyes squeezing shut, “...h-he was so a-angry..” He whispers.

She pulls him into a hug immediately. Flug accepts the embrace even though he knows he shouldn’t, giving a muffled sob into her shoulder.

She holds him tightly, not too tight, but tight enough for him to feel secure in her strength. She rubs his back gently as he cries.

After a few minutes he forces himself to pull back, still sniffing, “I n-need to get…..c-cleaned..” 

She nods, and pulls him towards his room.

“A-alone.” Flug adds quickly, gently prying his arm free, “I...I don’t want….w-want you to see…” 

“What is there to see that I haven’t already seen?” She asks, smiling despite the concern in her eyes.

“P-please don’t...don’t m-make me beg you t-to leave me alone, D-Demi..” Flug’s voice shakes.

She wants to argue, he can tell. However she sighs, taking and hugging his arm, before sliding her hand down to kiss his hand. “Alright.” She relents.

He swallows and nods, giving her fingers a slight squeeze before pulling away and entering his room.

She takes a deep breath as anger starts to flare up. It doesn't help. Just the thought of whatever Black Hat could have done to Flug sends her blood boiling.

She heads to her room and grabs her guitar.

She needs to outlet before she does something stupid.

 

5.0.5 finds her ‘'organizing’ her room a few hours later. 

She smiles and says she got bored, but really, she is making her essentials easier to grab on a moment's notice.

5.0.5 pats her head, proud, and she gives the bear a hug, telling him to send it to Flug.

The bear nods, and leaves. She finishes her food and continues working on her room. Clothes folded for easy grabbing and packing, money in grabbable places. She wants to be prepared to leave if an opportunity opens before the convention.

She has always been an opportunist.

 

Flug is broken from his stupor by a scratching on the door.

“Y-yes, come in.” Flug murmurs, tugging on his lab coat and taking a deep breath. He’s deep cleaned his entire body, from head to toe, and feels a little better. But he can sense the ghost of the slime still sticking to his skin, though, and he’s still shivering and rubbing at his arms and stomach and chest often. It’s like a feeling he can’t get away from.

5.0.5 enters, holding a tray of food and a note with Demencia’s messy handwriting scrawled across it. Flug gives the bear an absent-minded pat on the head before taking the tray and reading the note without touching it. 

 

_ I told 5.0.5 to deliver something to you for me, make sure he gives it to you <3 _

_ -Demi _

_ Ps: I organized my room today. I am now prepared to pack for a contract on a moments notice. _

 

Flug hopes she didn’t print out that photo she’d sent him on the picture. That poor bear would lose his lower jaw.

Flug carefully uses the note to wipe at his chin as though it’s a napkin, making sure to keep the blank side of it turned up, “Uhm...i-is there anything else, 5.0.5?” He asks the bear.

The bears smiles and nods, holding out his arms. Flug gives a soft snort and obligingly stands, putting his tray to the side and embracing the bear. 

The bear hugs him tightly, making a small happy noise. Flug chokes a little, patting 5.0.5’s head a little more rapidly and then clearing his throat to indicate he would like to breathe now.

5.0.5 releases him, and waves before exiting.

“U-uhm, 5.0.5, there’s a...package, that should be at the mailbox...it’s for you. F-from Demencia and I.” He holds up a hand, “It uh..it’s not a prank..b-booby trap or anything. I promise.” 

5.0.5 looks back with a curious look in his expression.

“I-it’s a present. To say thank you.” 

5.0.5 smiles warmly in thanks before hurrying off. Flug smiles a little behind his bag, returning to his tray of food and eating it as quickly as possible.

There’s still lots to do, and only seven days left to do it.

 

The next two days are quiet, as Demencia gets sent off on a contract. Flug knows she is safe from her constant text messages, so he knows it wasn't another false alarm by Black Hat to trap her.

Flug takes to heavy doses of caffeine in her absence, not willing to risk sleeping alone.

5.0.5 constantly carries around a plush fish, one of the new toys Flug got for him. It makes the scientist smile a little to see it. And besides popping in to scold Flug about progress, Black Hat left him alone.

It was almost like things were back to normal, like Flug had wanted. Even though his boss still scolds and hits him occasionally, Flug feels downright blissful compared to his recent emotions.

Demencia returns that night, and slips into the lab after a shower. Flug is humming and twisting in a tiny screw to a device that's smaller than his palm.

“Someone’s in a good mood~” Demencia says from the vents, peeking her head out.

Flug starts a little, and then looks up, beaming even from beneath the bag, “D-Demi!” 

She giggles, climbing out and hopping to the floor. Flug surprises her by actually  _ running  _ to her (running is something she's only ever seen him do when it's for his life) and he hugs her tightly, lifting her off the ground a few centimeters and spinning her around a bit. 

She squeals in her surprise and delight, and she kisses him. “I see you’ve missed me~” She teases.

“No not even slightly.” Flug huffs as he sets her down, burying his head in her shoulder. 

“Uh huh~.” She says, hugging him back and giggling.

“You’re slandering my reputation as a heartless evil scientist.” 

“No... but this is~” She says as she bends down, picking him up bridal style. “Muahaha, I kidnapped the adorable scientist!” She cackles.

Flug shrieks a little like a damsel in distress, out of genuine surprise at the ‘kidnapping’, face burning, “D-Demencia-!” 

“Oh! What shall he do now that he is trapped within the dastardly assassin’s grasp~” She continues, walking away with him.

Flug covers his ‘face’ with his hands, “Oh m-my god..” 

She lays him down on an empty table and climbs on top of it. “What horrors shall she bring upon him~?” She says as she straddles him, holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers threateningly.

“D-Demencia if you t-try and tickle me I  _ s-swear to god _ -!” The pitch of Flug’s already squeaky voice gets higher as he holds out his arms to protect himself.

She cackles, and starts tickling his sides. Flug  _ screams _ , arms and legs flailing as he tries to push her off, starting to laugh uncontrollably, “ _ H-hahaha!  _ NO _! D-Demencia- _ !” He shrieks, trying to make sure he doesn’t roll off the table.

Her legs at his hips keeps him well pinned as her hands move up to tickle his ribs. Flug starts crying through his laughter as he unsuccessfully tries to fight her off, lungs already heaving.

She pauses to let him breathe, rubbing his chest gently as she giggles.

Flug groans. “U-uncle..” 

“You alright?” She asks.

“ _ Hfff _ ..” 

She snorts, and lays next to him. “I take your breath away don’t I?”

“Ugh.” Flug makes an attempt to roll off the table, “Goodbye.” 

She wraps her arms around him. “Nope~ You’re my prisoner~”

“This is torture.” 

She giggles, nuzzling into his neck. “But it’s so fuuuun~” She whines playfully.

Flug allows himself a small smile with his back turned before sitting up, stretching out his back, “Well, I’m glad you’re home safe. You didn’t get hurt at all, did you?”

“Just a bruise on my hip, nothing major.” She reports, pulling him back down.

He gives an ‘oof’ as his back hits the table again. “Good to hear.” 

“Where do you think  _ you’re _ going my perfect haired scientist~?”

Flug snorts, “I haven't washed my hair in two days.”

“Can’t shower without me huh?” She asks, resting her head on his chest.

“Been busy.” Flug says quietly. 

“Boss working you hard?”

“Yes, but...you know. Side projects.”

She nods, smiling. “How is 5.0.5 liking his new toys?”

Flug gives a brief chuckle. “He loves the salmon toy. Won't put it down.”

She giggles. “I knew he would.”

“It came sized for a cat. I had to use the size ray on it.”

“You softie.” She teases, tickling his side briefly.

Flug jerks. “Slander.”

She giggles evilly. “Admit it~”

“I never asked to work for a villain.” Is all Flug allows. 

“Say you’re a big ol softie~” She says with a warning tone, lifting a hand threateningly.

Flug holds his hands up defensively, “Okay, okay! I'm soft.”

She giggles, kissing his cheek through the bag. “Yeah you are~”

Flug sighs heavily, though not unhappily, “..what time is it?”

“Nighttime.”

“Mm, helpful.” Flug rubs at his goggles. 

“Glad to be of service~”

Flug sits up, yawning. “I need sleep.” He mumbles.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” She asks.

“My dignity is already frail, Demi. However I am tired enough to..” He offers her his arm. 

“To what?” She asks as she takes his arm.

“Mmmnot care about the consequences of..” He pauses to yawn as he shuts off the lab lights, heading for her room. “..being seen touching you.”

She chuckles. “I didn’t leave a hickey this time, so we should be fine.”

“Mm.” Flug can feel the last of his caffeine pills quitting on him and sending him into a crash. “Well...one of these days I'm just gonna.. _ breathe  _ wrong..in your direction maybe..” He laments, flopping down on her mattress and not bothering to remove even his shoes. 

She snickers. “Hey now, no shoes on the bed.” She scolds as she pulls off his shoes, before flopping next to him.

“Bite me.” Flug slurs, tossing a pillow at her and rolling onto his stomach. 

“Where~?” She asks, catching the pillow with a giggle.

“Mmmm..” Flug rolls over and cuddles up to her, sighing heavily. “...missed you.” He mumbles into her hair. 

“Hmm~ I missed you too~” She says, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

“Just been two days of being yelled at.” Flug complains, brow furrowing beneath the bag, “No cuddling. He's the worst boyfriend.”

She snorts. “As your mistress, I will give you all the cuddles you desire~”

Flug sighs, playing clumsily with her hair, “He only likes me for my body, Demi.” Flug whines. “I'm...underappreciated.”

She reaches her hand back to squeeze his ass, earning a yelp. “Well, I see the appeal.” She snickers.

“ _ Dem.. _ ” Flug grumbles and gives a huff, batting at her hand repeatedly until she pulls it away. “...he hasn't even given me a raise.”

“How rude of him. Usually people who fuck their bosses get bonuses.” She says without thinking.

Flug gives a heavy sigh, voice shaking a little. “..a-at least while you were gone he..l-left me alone..”

“...I'm sorry.” She apologises, pulling him closer against her back.

“I-I started it...thought maybe uhm...humor might..help. It was quiet around the lab with you gone so I..uhm. Started listening to some lectures on tape. About recovery……..free psychology is uhm. I-I don't think it's t-trustworthy..” 

“Yeah...it’s...hard for me too.” She admits quietly.

“...I'm...I f-forget so easily that he...that it wasn't just m-me..” Flug hugs her a little tighter. “I'm sorry..”

She sniffs, wiping her eyes. “The o-other night I had a nightmare about it.” She curls around his arms slightly. “I r-really missed you then.”

“S-soy aquí..” Flug swallows and turns her so she can tuck her head against his chest.

She cries into his chest, sobs convulsing her as she lets out her bottled pain. Flug holds her tightly, petting her hair and willing himself to be the strong one, the supporter, for once. 

After a while, her sobs quiet, and her hiccuping dies down. She wipes her eyes on his coat as she takes a relieved breath.

“Th-that has to feel better..” 

She nods. “It does.” She says, pushing up his bag to kiss his lips. “Do you need a turn?”

Flug gives a humorless laugh, “N..no. I h-had a...nice embarrassing cry in front of uhm...B-Black Hat right before you left..”

She caresses his scarred cheek. “You can have a less embarrassing one right now.” She offers.

“T..t-tired enough already.” He assures, leaning into her hand. 

She nods. “Me too.”

“...see you in the morning.” Flug murmurs, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm, likewise.” She hums, pulling him closer before closing her eyes as well.

 

She is cuddled tightly around him when he wakes up the next morning. Flug sighs contentedly, pushing up his bag to kiss her forehead gently. 

She stirs awake, blinking up at him with a smile. “G’mornin.” She greets with a yawn.

“Sleep well?”

“Best I’ve had in three days~” She says with a nod.

“Mm, not surprising.” Flug sits up. “.. _ only  _ one I’ve had in three days.” He admits sheepishly.

“I'm glad you got some now then.” She says, nuzzling against his neck.

“I’m only willing to risk sleeping if you’re around.” Flug sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of her nicely kissing his neck. 

She giggles, and licks his neck. Flug gives a shiver and shoves her gently, “Tsk.” He stands up, rubbing at the spot, “I need to focus today, you know.”

She grabs him, pulling him back down. “You can focus on me~”

“D-Demi..” Flug finds he doesn’t really have the discipline to protest too much, and lets her pull him closer.

She snuggles against him. “I missed you~” She says coyly.

Flug licks his lips, feeling the back of his neck growing warm as she nuzzles against his shoulder, “R-really? I couldn’t tell..”

She giggles.  “All I had were hotel pillows to cuddle with.” She complains.

Flug sighs, going completely relaxed against her and kissing her cheek, “You poor thing.”

She grins. “At least I got to plant a bomb this time after killing the mark.”

“I’m sure that delighted you. Does that mean your destructive tendencies have been satisfied for a while?” 

“...For a while.” She responds. “A while meaning probably a day~” She adds with a snicker.

Flug gives a huff. “At least keep it out of my lab.”

“I wanna keep it on you.” She murmurs, battling with her minimal self control not to bite his neck.

He shivers, “M-mhn..” 

She giggles, settling for burying her face in his neck. “I recorded the explosion~” She says. 

“I’m s-sure Black Hat will be delighted to see that.” 

“You wouldn’t be impressed?”

“I’m...n-not as delighted by uhm. Death and destruction.” 

“Not even badass explosions?”

“Knowing someone likely died in the explosion retracts from the uhm...enjoyment element of it.”

“They were already dead.”

Flug sighs. “I know. S-sorry, I’m not really…’evil’...” 

She snickers. “I’ll just tell you then. It was a big explosion.” She says, trailing a finger over his side.

Flug winces sharply and pulls back, holding the touched area, “C-careful...right on a...f-fresh bruise, there…”

She recoils. “Sorry.”

“I-it’s fine. You had..no way of knowing.” Flug forgives easily, forcing a smile. “Honestly it’s...I’m relieved to have it? He’s been just...throwing me around as usual. L-like everything used to be.” 

“Probably because he has been busy.”

“P-preparing for the..conference, I’m sure.” Flug agrees.

“No doubt a stressful time.”

“For everyone. You’re lucky you were gone for a portion of it.”

“Like a mini vacation.” She chuckles.

“I hope you managed to relax some.”

”I suppose you can call stalking relaxing.” She says with a shrug. “It's really just work.”

“Hotel rooms, though..those are nice aren't they?”

“Depends on the hotel. The cheap ones are gross.”

Flug frowns. “Ah…...well. Sorry. It’s been..a while, since I’ve been in one.”

“We don’t  _ have _ to-” She cuts herself off, eyeing the camera. “I... well, the ones that are like, average price are pretty nice. The expensive ones are like, woah, you know?” She recovers.

“I wouldn’t know.” Flug repeats, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, giving a silent nod at her.

“Anyway, the best ones are always in downtown areas. So many people, less lonely. Though, contracts are a bit harder to locate, since they get so easily lost in the crowds.” She continues.

“Wait.” Flug nudges her back against the headboard, and then shifts his position, lying with his head in her lap and folding his hands over his stomach. “Okay. Continue.” 

She giggles. “Sometimes, when I first get to that kind of hotel, I sit on the balcony or whatever and just watch the people. It’s so easy to get lost in all the noise, and all the different smells.”

Flug nods, eyes half closing as he listens to her talk. “Don’t you get recognized?”

“Ninety percent of the time they are too busy to even care. Someone gets stabbed? Many people just walk on by. I do wear disguises though when there are police about, but even then, most of the time they are too bored or busy themselves. Unless it’s night, they are more alert then.”

“What sort of disguises?”

“I have a wig and a couple outfits. I could get more but eehh, never really had the need to change how I look completely.”

Flug frowns deeply. “What the hell kind of wig could fit  _ your  _ hair?”

She laughs. “One of those big styles. Plus if I wrap my braided hair around my head, it fits better.”

“You need a better way to disguise yourself.” Flug informs her, loudly enough to be casually picked up by the cameras. “You wouldn’t have to spend nearly as much time stalking if you didn’t have to put so much effort into avoiding being recognized.”

“That’d be nice. It’d let me to get home sooner. Faster pay too.” She says with a grin.

“It has reasonable marketability too.” Flug adds.

She nods. “I’m sure boss would like it. Villains under surveillance could hide very well.”

“Not to mention being able to disguise themselves as a hero and infiltrating any number of hero legions.”

“Endless possibilities. I'm sure villains would pay a lot to get their hands on one.”

“Mhm.” Flug nods. “...I feel like I’m...more creative, when I have someone to bounces ideas off of.”

She giggles. “Especially since you are more aware of demand from outside the manor.”

Flug nods again, “You’re more than a soundboard.” He assures. “You’re plenty creative. Honestly I should have been consulting you for ideas years ago.”

“ _ Now _ you’re just flirting.” She giggles.

“Ridiculous. That’d imply I’m only trying to butter you up. Maybe I just want you to recognize your positive qualities.”

She scoffs. “The only thing positive about me is my assassin skills.”

“I disagree.” Flug says without hesitation. “You’re worth more than what Black Hat finds useful, you know.”

“If you say so...” She says with a sigh.

Flug frowns. “I do.” 

She pets his head. “I know I'm more of a nuisance than anything.”

“Only when you  _ try  _ to be. And you’re certainly good at accomplishing what you set out to do.”

She blushes. “Well, so do  _ you _ .”

“...mm. Not with nearly as much enthusiasm.” 

“True. You get grumpy when you work on commissions.” She teases.

Flug huffs. “They're usually boring and most of the request centers around  _ aesthetics _ .” He complains. 

“They gotta look cool more than actually doing the thing?” She asks, gently scratching the back of his neck.

Flug nods, “They're obsessed with appearances.  _ I'd  _ make a better villain on practicality alone.” 

“Flashy is fun to look at though.” She says with a giggle.

“I'm not...my specialty is not  _ design _ ..”

“I could help with that.” She offers.

“I'll bet you can.” Flug agrees. “Next time I get a dumb order asking for flame decals I'll let you draw it up.”

“That sounds awesome! What were they for?” She asks.

“A freeze ray.” 

She bursts into laughter. “ _ Flames!? _ For a  _ freeze ray _ !?”

Flug throws his arms up, “I  _ know _ !” 

She snickers. “How did you end up doing it?” She asks.

“I made the flames blue.” Flug shakes his head, giving a huff of exasperation. “He hated it.” 

“Maybe he wanted it to look like a-a flame ray, but secretly was an ice ray. A fake out.”

“That’s..th-that’s actually exactly what the case was. But it was just...that was such a-an obscure reasoning that I never considered it. And he never  _ said so _ ..” 

She giggles. “Let me guess, you had to remake the whole thing?”

“Exactly.”

“Dastardly.”

“I could have easily just redesigned the casing but he insisted I do it over again entirely.” Flug gave a huff, eyes narrowing.

“Who said he even had to know?”

Flug smirks a little. “Well…”

She giggles. “Bet the prick never even noticed.”

“Of course he didn’t. He got himself arrested in the next week anyhow.”

She snorts. “Amateur.”

“It was just some rich brat who was looking for attention.” Flug rolls his eyes. “He was a pain to work with.”

“I wonder if he paid bail...”

Flug shrugs, “Possibly. I couldn’t care less.”

“If you never worked here, what kind of job would you have?” She asks.

“Likely as a freelance inventor. But. You know. Not for. Evil.” 

“I don’t know what I would be if I didn’t work here. Here was where I always wanted to be.” She sighs, toying with the corner of his bag.

“You could find something, I’m sure.” Flug assures.

“Even when I first arrived here, I amounted to nothing until I was spliced with freakin’ lizard DNA.”

“Mm, you’re welcome.” 

“I think I was just 19 then. A runaway no one cared about...”

Flug frowns and sits up. “..are you okay?”

She wipes her eye, surprised to find her hand coming away wet. She chuckles. “Just... memories.” She says, wiping both her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Flug offers his arms.

She leans into his embrace. “It all seems so far away now.” She muses.

“It’s been a reasonable amount of time.” He assures her.

She nods. “I haven’t thought about my life before, well,  _ here _ , in so long.”

“That’s okay. Doesn’t seem like something that’s nice to think about.”

She sighs. “Funny, how I'm thinking about it now of all times.” With a new future just days away, she leaves unsaid.

Flug nods in understanding. “...uhm.” He notes the time on the alarm clock, “..I should get ready for work..” He murmurs.

She sighs. “Booooo.” She protests, though helping him up.

“Sorry. Need to get the blueprint for that..disguise thing worked out and presented to the boss.” Flug apologizes.

“I knoooooow. I’ll be in later after spending time with 5.0.5.” She says, a hint of mischief in her eye.

Flug points at her, “Be nice.” He warns.

“I wiiiiiill nnnot be too mean.” She says with a smirk. “Just a little prank~”

“If he cries...” Flug begins.

“He will most likely scold me with that look.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll scold you too.” Flug retorts, shedding his lab coat and dumping it in the hamper, “And don’t touch his fish. He’s very attached to that thing.” 

“Not even if I just play keep-away for like, a minute?” She whines.

“Not even ten seconds.”

“Sooo, you’re saying I can for 9 seconds?” She asks with a smirk.

Flug sighs. “Just don’t send him into a fit, please.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.”

“You’d better not.” Flug opens one of the drawers, sees rows of panties, and immediately slams it shut. “Right. This is not my room.” 

She snorts. “You like what you saw~?” She asks coyly.

“ _ I’m  _ going to go now goodbye have a lovely day.” Flug made a beeline for the bedroom door.

“Which color caught your eye!?” She shouts as he bolts out the door.

_ “Goodbye _ !” 

“ _ Was it the red lace!?” _

She hears something like garbled screaming and then the sound of Flug running away.

She snickers, untying her hair from the braid and heading for her bathroom. Perhaps she should send him another picture later. She grins, and prepares for the day.

 

Flug was much more alert, now that he’d gotten a proper night’s sleep. He focused intently on drawing up the blueprints for a device that could temporarily shift an entire person’s image for up to five hours at a time, and only once made a miscalculation because his thoughts had gotten distracted by a certain dreamt up image involving red lace.

But he quickly shook himself back into focus and cleared his throat, hunching further over his desk and drawing with a bit more pressure.

Of course, just as he gets in the zone, he receives a text message.

“Cortiri open message, please.” 

“New Message From:  _ Dem en cia _

File Attached: Would You Like To Open Fi-” Cortiri is interrupted by the buzzing phone. “New Message Received. Would You Like To Open Message?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

“New Message From:  _ Dem en sia _

_ My. Office. In. Twenty. Minutes. Period. B. H. _

End Of Message. Would You Like To Reply?”

Flug sits up in alarm, grabbing the phone. Why was Black Hat messaging him from Demencia’s number?

He hesitates and then opens the image from the previous message. 

It’s a picture of her wearing the red laced underwear. Flug closes it quickly, coughing and quickly checking over his shoulder. A nice gift but he's concerned about how soon Black Hat took her phone after that photo was taken. Is she in trouble?

He swallows tightly and forces himself to finish up the last details of the blue prints before taking them over to the laminator.

He really hopes not.

 

Twenty minutes later Flug knocks on Black Hat's door, holding the newest plan tightly in his hand. 

“Enter.”

Flug does so, anxiety leaking from every pore, “U-uhm I...h-have a new...invention, s-sir…” 

Black tosses Demencia’s phone at him. “So I’m aware. Let’s see it.”

Flug drops the blueprint as he fumbles to catch the device, fails, and then quickly picks it up and shoves it into his pocket before grabbing the print again and hurrying over, “I-it’s a..a d-disguise device..” 

Black nods. “She’s fine.” He reassures.

Flug breathes a heavy sigh of relief and puts a hand over his heart, leaning over Black Hat’s desk slightly.

“Describe the device to me.”

Quickly Flug straightens, taking in a deep breath and starting to ramble on about the features of the device, how it can learn the physical attributes of anyone it scans and then replicate the appearance onto the user for five hours at a time. He estimates the cost of manufacture and ends by listing possible clients. 

“Excellent.” Black tosses him a key. “She is currently locked in her room. Return her phone, and you have 5 minutes to return to your lab. It will be the last time you two will be in the same room as each other.”

Flug freezes. “...wh..wh-what..?” 

“I cannot have you two distracting each other from work. You are to be kept separate. Tonight I close all the vents.”

Flug's mouth goes dry. “S..s-sir please, y-you can't-”

“The clock is ticking, Doctor.” Black interrupts.

“Y-you’re only giving us f-five minutes..?!”

“Distractions from your work. Would you rather I return her phone myself?”

Flug stares at his boss, and then exits the room, rushing for Demencia’s.

He unlocks her door and practically falls inside, “D-Demencia-” 

He is wrapped in a tight hug. “H-he already sealed my vent.” She says, her voice thick.

Flug hugs her back, setting her phone aside and burying his face in her shoulder, “I-I’m s-sorry, I..I didn't kn-know how to argue I..I'm s-sorry..” 

She shakes her head. “He would have just hurt you, or me.” She says, kissing his neck gently.

Flug lifts up her chin and pushes up his bag, kissing her hard and shutting his eyes tightly. 

She kisses him back, just as hard, pushing him against the wall. He wraps his arms around her, not even caring about breathing as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, hands rubbing her back and pressing her against him. 

She lets out a soft moan, and her hands raise up to cup his face. Flug takes in every sensation as attentively as possible, brow furrowing in concentration. It wasn't the end. He  _ would  _ see her again - he has to. But it's going to be a long week. He's going to miss this. 

“Five more days.” She whispers briefly, making it sound more like a moan.

Flug shivers, gasping as she pulls back before pushing his lips against hers again.

“It has been six minutes Flug.” Black's voice coming from the doorway, a tendril already slipping around his waist.

Flug grips Demencia’s hand for a second as he's pulled away, “D-Demi I love you-” And he's yanked out the door. 

The door is slammed shut and locked before she can reach it, and she pounds on the door. “Flug!” She can’t help but call out.

Still, she smiles at the warmness she feels from his words. “Yo también te amo” She whispers.

 

Flug stumbles as he tries to keep pace with Black Hat, tugging at the tentacle around his waist and panting heavily. 

“You went over five minutes Flug.” Black scolds as he is dragged into the office.

“L-lo s-siento jefe-” Flug fumbles, sweat already forming on his brow. 

Flug is thrown to the ground upon entry. He braces himself up on his hands and knees, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Do you see what I mean about distractions Flug?” Black asks.

Flug nods, because that's the safe thing to do, and sits back on his heels, hugging himself tightly. 

“Who knows how long the two of you would have gone if I didn’t step in.” He sneers.

‘Forever’ would have been acceptable. “Y-yes sir..”

“How should I punish you?”

“L-letting me get b-back to work..?” Flug tries. 

“Fine, I'll choose then.” He says, tendrils manifesting.

Flug shuts his eyes and curls forward over himself. 

The tendrils wrap around Flug’s limbs. While the sensation is becoming admittedly familiar, Flug is still alarmed that it's not nearly as frightening as it should be. 

Flug squirms as the tendrils enter his clothing, and slip into his underwear. The scientist whimpers, forcing himself to stay still. 

“Not even a single protest.” Black muses as the tendril coils around Flug’s dick.

Flug bites his lip, “Wh-what good would th-that do?” 

“Absolutely none.” Black says with a smirk.

“E-exactly...wh-why even b-bother..” 

“Because it amuses me.”

Flug shakes his head, bracing his hands on the ground as his cock is squeezed, giving a shaky gasp and gulping. “N-nh..” 

The tendrils pull Flug’s arms behind his back, forcing him to rest on his knees. He shuts his eyes tightly and squirms in place, trying to control his panting.

Black chuckles. “It’s amusing how fast I can get you to this point now.”

Flug had noted this change as well, although more scientifically and with much more alarm. It used to be easy to resist, and now it was easy to just give in. He attributes it as best he can to psychological conditioning, and the fact that just  _ looking  _ at Black Hat makes his body warm because he  _ expects  _ this. It’s not because he wants it. It will  _ never  _ be because he wants it.

The tendil squeezes his dick again, starting to pump faster and teasing his tip. Flug bites down on his tongue, grunting and curling forward as he lets out a harsh breath through his nose.

The tendril stops before he can climax, remaining tightly wrapped. Flug whimpers, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. He won’t beg. Not this time. He  _ can’t _ .

It’s hard though, with the other tendrils still crawling over his skin. Shivers keep running up and down his body, and his self-control is weakening. Quiet whimpers start escaping him.

The coil around his length starts moving slowly. Flug gives a shaky moan, breath hitching.

“Need something Flug?”

Flug grits his teeth, saying nothing. Not after today. Not after separating him and Demencia. 

“Nothing?” Black asks, the tendrils continuing to tease him.

Flug gives a harsh growl, curling up his fists, “G-go to hell!” 

Black chuckles, a tendril coiling around Flug’s throat. Flug keeps up his glare, trembling in anger.

“Why the sudden defiance?” Black asks. “Is it because of the separation?”

“Wh-what do you think?!”

Black frowns, stepping closer. “I am not liking your attitude.”

Flug gives a harsh laugh, “H-how unf-fortunate. I-it’s almost like h-humans react n-negatively to a-abusive and c-controlling treatment...th-that must be s-so inconvenient f-for you, s-sir!” 

Black stares for a moment. “Perhaps I need a new method of punishment.” Black considers, before grinning. “Perhaps Demencia would have ideas.”

Flug shakes his head, gasping and trying to control his squirming, “If you have to...r-rely on torturing..s-someone b-besides me...t-to force m-me to behave...you’re..hgnh...o-obviously n-not nearly as e-evil as you p-pretend to be!” 

Black chuckles. “Then you obviously don’t grasp the horrors of psychological torture.”

Flug cries out and slumps forward as his cock is squeezed again, gasping heavily, “ _ S-stop _ !” 

“Perhaps I will bring her in here, have her watch~”

“D-don’t…” Flug’s voice quickly gets weak again, frustrated tears springing to his eyes.

“What? Not  _ evil _ enough? Perhaps when I finish you while she watches, I will make you watch me do the same to her~” Black sneers.

“D-don’t...d..d-don’t, I’m s-sorry I g-got angry I sh-shouldn’t h-have said wh-what I did I’m...f-forgive me I’m s-sorry..” 

The coil squeezes his member again. “I actually like the idea of forcing the two of you to watch now that I think of it.” Black says with a grin as he takes a step for the door.

“J-jefecito p-please..” Flug sobs, ducking his head lower, “D-don’t h-hurt her I’ll d-do anyth-thing..” 

“I can just imagine this room being filled with desperate and tortured screams.” Black muses.

“D-do-on’t...I’ll n...I’ll n-never a-argue with you again, j-jefecito, I w-won’t resist wh-when you take m-me I’ll be g-good  _ p-please _ -!”

Black strikes Flug hard across the face. “You should know by now I don’t tolerate defiance. Not to mention, such insults will compel me to retaliate.” Black chuckles.

“L-lo s-siento j-jefe..” Flug whimpers, cowering further, “P-please don’t bring h-her into th-this..”

Black crouches, and grabs Flug’s chin. “Just when you think you have seen the worst from me, always know I am capable of so much more. More than a pathetic human mind can hope to comprehend. Making her watch this would be the  _ least _ I could do.” He growls.

Flug nods in understanding, tears staining his bag, “I-I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry it w-was s-stupid of me to try a-and fight I’m s-sorry I..I-I’ll be g-good, p-please…” 

“I suppose I will grant mercy, provided you maintain cooperation.”

“Y-yes jefecito…” Flug promises, voice shaking. “I-I will.” 

“I expect so.” Black says as he stands once more, and the tendrils resume their movements.

It takes Flug a few seconds, but he manages to loosen his voice, allowing his moans and whines to escape between gaspy breaths. “H-hhn..gh..a-ahn..” 

“Tell me what you need Flug.”

The scientist barely forces back a sob, “I-I...I n-need to c..c-cum, j-jefe..” He whimpers.

“How badly?”

“I n..I n-need it...I h-have to, p-please l-let m-me..” 

The coil around his dick starts moving quickly. Flug cries out, eyes going wide as he starts bucking against the tendril, choking for breath. “G-gah!”

Black chuckles as he watches.

Flug eventually screams and goes slack over his middle, panting heavily and shivering with aftershocks, “G-ghn...g-god…” 

The tendrils retract. “You have one minute to recover and head back to your lab.”

Flug staggers to his feet and immediately falls back to one knee, rubbing at his thighs to try and get the blood flowing again.

“Time management is important you know.”

“Y-yes sir..” Flug manages to get his legs working again and quickly stumbles out, allowing the tears to start falling as he staggers back to his lab.

Nothing to do but bury himself in work.


	26. The Art Of Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw
> 
> also a shitton of texting

The day ended dully and when night fell, Flug didn’t even bother going to bed. Demi wouldn’t be there to keep away nightmares. Might as well just use the chemistry set to make more concentrated caffeine pills and stay up until Black Hat was gone or until his heart gave out. Either one.

An hour into his night, his phone buzzes.

Flug rubs at his eyes and opens up the message.

_From: Demencia_

_U awake? Can’t sleep_

Flug glances up cautiously at the cameras, swallowing and risking typing out a reply.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I’m awake._

_From: Demencia_

_What u workin on?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_The disguise device._

_From: Demencia_

_:D how is it going?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Progress is slower than usual but I imagine I’ll be able to finish in the usual couple of days._

_From: Demencia_

_Why is it slower?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Depression. In a word. Followed by seven more._

_From: Demencia_

_…_

_What r the othr 7?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_…think about it._

_From: Demencia_

_2 tired 4 riddles :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Nevermind, then. Try to get some rest, Demencia._

_From: Demencia_

_I wanna knooooooooow_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I said ‘depression’, and then said ‘in a word, followed by seven more’. The last half of the message is seven words. It was a joke._

_From: Demencia_

_Is that a nerd joke or smth? Or do I not get it cause imm tired lol_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_It’s not necessarily a GOOD joke._

_From: Demencia_

_Dork_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Well if you have a better one I’m willing to hear it._

_From: Demencia_

_Alright, why does Dr. Pepper come in a bottle?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I already have regrets._

_Okay, why does Dr. Pepper come in a bottle?_

_From: Demencia_

_Because his wife is dead lol_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_…???_

_From: Demencia_

_U know, like, cum?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Oh my god._

_From: Demencia_

_Lol want another?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I know I don’t want to drink soda ever again in my life._

_From: Demencia_

_Lolololol_

_Why don’t orphans play baseball?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I don’t know._

_From: Demencia_

_They don’t know where home is_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Where do you get these?_

_From: Demencia_

_Internet lol_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I’m going to break your connection._

_From: Demencia_

_Admit it, you laughed_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_The first one got a disbelieving scoff._

_From: Demencia_

_Liar :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I miss you._

_From: Demencia_

_Miss u too <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I meant what I said, you know. It wasn’t just. Heat of the moment. Or anything like that._

_From: Demencia_

_< 3 I will tell you in person how i feel about that ;)_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Delete that immediately he reads our texts._

_From: Demencia_

_The doctor gave me one year to live. So in the heat of the moment, I shot him. And the judge gave me 15 years. Problem solved._

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Very romantic._

_From: Demencia_

_lol_

_So, did you like the pic I sent u? ;)_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_You have to ask?_

_From: Demencia_

_;) ;) ;)_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I would attempt to enact revenge, but.._

_From: Demencia_

_But what ;)_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Crippling self-esteem issues particularly centered around body image._

_From: Demencia_

_Now u have to send 1 :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Not in this body._

_From: Demencia_

_Yes in that body. Don’t make me send u another one :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I don’t want either of us getting in any more trouble, either._

_From: Demencia_

_Kaaaay fiiine. But u owe me ;P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I do deeply appreciate the photo._

_From: Demencia_

_I’m sure ur hand did too ;P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I was a bit busy panicking when mere seconds later Black Hat texted me from your phone._

_From: Demencia_

_I was already covered by the time i sent the pic_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_That’s a relief to hear._

_From: Demencia_

_I’ll let you get back to work. Boss might let us have some time together if you get it done before the time limit._

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I wouldn’t hold your breath._

_From: Demencia_

_Night <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Goodnight, Demencia._

His phone goes silent. Dr. Flug gives a quiet sigh and sets the device aside, rubbing at his eyes beneath his bag and getting back to work.

It takes about two hours for him to have a hard crash from the caffeine and pass out at desk.

He is prodded awake by a blue paw. Flug holds his head and groans as he sits up, whimpering, “H-hello 5.0.5..” Oh god his brain is going to burst out from his skull.

5.0.5 hands him the breakfast tray, setting two pain pills on the tray next to his orange juice. Flug just slumps against the bear’s fuzzy belly and groans weakly.

Naturally, 5.0.5 picks him up into a tight hug. The doctor moans miserably against the bear’s fur, head throbbing.

The bear rubs his back gently.

“G-god..” Flug fumbles blindly for the pills and then dry swallows them.

The bear continues to hold him in a hug. Eventually Flug pulls away, holding his temple. “P-pass that on to Demencia, would you?”

The bear nods with a grin. Flug gives a strained smile, and turns back to work. “Thank you.”

The bear pats his back once more, before exiting the room.

Flugs phone chimes some time later. He checks the message.

_From: Demencia_

_Did you sleep?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Passed out for a few hours, anyway. 5.0.5 woke me._

_From: Demencia_

_I stared at the damn ceiling for 8 hours._

Flug frowns at his phone.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_You didn’t sleep at all?_

_From: Demencia_

_Wasn’t tired_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_That’s a lie._

_From: Demencia_

_I kept thinking._

_From: Dr. Flug_

_A good thing to do._

_From: Demencia_

_I don’t like feeling scared…_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_You know he’s not going to do that to you again, right?_

_From: Demencia_

_Only cause he hurts you instead…_

_From: Demencia_

_I’m such a fucking coward, aren’t I?_

Flug’s frown deepens.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_How are you a coward?_

_From: Demencia_

_You are the only one who stands up to him, i know he hurts you and… I feel myself cower. I want so bad to help you, to take your place. Its part of my job even…_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_He takes what he wants. It’s not like there’s anything we can do to stop him. Cooperation just reduces side casualties. The only ‘standing up’ I’ve done is doing what he wants._

_From: Demencia_

_I can’t wait for this weekend. It would be nice to get a break from him. Even for a couple days._

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Agreed._

_From: Demencia_

_He will no doubt be watching the cameras remotely though. I don’t think we will have too much freedom._

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Not without retribution upon his return, no._

_From: Demencia_

_If lightning struck out the power, he wouldnt have proof. Any storms coming in this weekend?_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Again, Demencia, he can read our texts._

_From: Demencia_

_Is it a crime to dream? :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_What do you think?_

_From: Demencia_

_:P_

Flug sighs. He misses being able to see her actual face making that face.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Please try to get some sleep._

_From: Demencia_

_Sounds boring. I think I may do a freelance contract, bring in some extra $$$ for boss. Might put him in a better mood, and keep me from going cray_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_That’s fine but please rest first. If you’re going to be out killing I’d feel better if you weren’t running on very little sleep._

_From: Demencia_

_Only if you give me something to dream about~ ;) ;) ;)_

There was radio silence for a few minutes, and then Demencia was sent a video file of light bouncing off the shiniest object Flug had in his lab.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_There._

_From: Demencia_

_I didn’t ask to see ur brain :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_You didn’t ask for ‘anything’ specifically._

_And since it took you ten minutes to reply I can only assume you found it sufficiently distracting. So ‘there :P’_

_From: Demencia_

_Shush. You knew what I meant. I sent u three winky faces_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I am not going to risk Black Hat walking in on me in that predicament. And you know how closely he watches me._

_From: Demencia_

_Ur right. That wont stop me from sending more to you <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I need my brain to function, Demencia._

_From: Demencia_

_hehehe_

_[See Attached File]_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Not opening it._

_From: Demencia_

_You will~_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Please get some sleep._

_From: Demencia_

_Fiiiiiine Dr. bossypants :p_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Thank you. Sleep well._

_From: Demencia_

_night/morning. Mwah~~ <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Likewise._

_From: Demencia_

_Enjoy the pic~_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Hush._

_From Demencia_

_;)_

Flug rolls his eyes and turns his phone over, sighing. Messaging back will only encourage her.

It’s a little after lunch when he receives another text from her.

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Demencia that was not even close to eight hours._

_From: Demencia_

_You told me to sleep. I slept :P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I want you to be rested._

_From: Demencia_

_Easier said than done, kettle_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_…touche._

_From: Demencia_

_Gonna eat lunch and talk to Boss about a freelance. Ttyl <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Likewise. Be careful, please._

_From: Demencia_

_;) no worries, its my job after all_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I know. But I worry about you._

_From: Demencia_

_Sap_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_What’s your point?_

_From: Demencia_

_Ur just adorable~_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_As though you aren’t guilty._

_From: Demencia_

_Guilty of being sexy as hell ;P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_You can be both._

_From: Demencia_

_Did u look at the pic? ;P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Not yet. If you must know I am planning to whenever I get a chance to go to my room…and can be assured to be left alone for at least 20 minutes._

_From: Demencia_

_Hot ;P_

_Ttyl for real this time, we both have work to do <3_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Come back safe or else._

There is no reply. Flug sighs, tossing his phone to himself in his hand for a minute before setting it aside and getting back to work. Honestly he was going to get in trouble with how much time he spent texting her, he was sure of it.

An hour later, he receives a text telling him she is en route to mission. He responds with a ‘good luck’ and forces himself to put his phone on silent. He won’t let himself distract her while she’s doing work like that.

Things stay quiet until dinner, and he checks his messages. There is only three but he is reassured by them nonetheless.

_From: Demencia_

_Coulda gone for your disguise ray:p_

_Stalking and stalking is so boring when the target is a freakin shut in_

_Still too early for kill, I will wait until tomorrow_

He decides not to reply. Just sets the device aside and nods to himself, getting back to work on the prototype for said disguise ray.

He hears a sharp knock at the door. Flug bites down a groan and gets up, going over to the door and opening it.

“Good evening Flug.” Black grins, passing the scientist as he walks to the work table.

Flug squints, the happy expression on his boss’s face already putting him on guard. “….good evening sir…” He responds, closing the lab door behind him and slowly following him to the table. “Uhm…g-good meeting with the…Brooker client, I-I assume..?” That’s what he’d been doing this morning, right? Flug’s memory isn’t as sharp as it used to be but he’s pretty sure of that.

“Indeed. How is your progress Dr. Flug?”

“F-fairly good, sir..” Flug picks up the prototype. “I-if you give me just a-a few more minutes I sh-should be done with this..I-I’ll just…upload s-some basic disguise f-from the uhm. Internet. A-and it should be good to use f-for a commercial.” Flug starts adding the finishing touches.

“Excellent. Shall we get the camera ready?”

“Uhm..s-sure, sir.” When’s the last time he’s even been in a commercial?

Flug turns up the collar of his lab coat to try and hide the bites on his neck.

“I expect you in an hour.” Black says, placing a hand on Flug’s shoulder before walking out.

Flug tries to shrug off the uncanny sensation, shuddering a little. “Y-yes sir.”

It’s been a while since he’s been in the recording room. Flug brings along the device, tossing it to himself and double checking that the make up he borrowed from Demencia’s room is covering up his scars well enough. This commercial might actually go well, since Demencia isn’t around to disrupt anything. 5.0.5 might still somehow mess things up but. The invention is harmless so.

He just hopes it goes well and Black Hat stays in a charitable mood because of it.

“Ready to begin?” Black asks, stepping away from the camera.

“Y-yes sir.” Flug steps into view of the camera, double-checking the device. It should work. He’s tested it several times…

Oh boy. Stage fright is back. Delightful.

“Begin by explaining the device.”

Flug clears his throat, stammering a little at first but eventually getting into the flow of his usual basic script. He displays it, describes what it is and how it should work. Then he attaches it to himself, prays to whatever god may be listening, and turns it on. He shuts his eyes, and then opens them and checks his hands to find that he’s turned into a carbon copy of a random stock photo model he’d found. “U-uhm. Like so!” He holds up his hands. “The uhm…i-it doesn’t change the…voice…y-you may have noticed…only..outward ph-physical attributes…”

Black nods in approval.

Flug breathes a silent sigh of relief when he’s not yelled at, “A-and this button w-will deactivate it..” He demonstrates, glad to see his own gloved fingers reappear. “Th-the battery lasts f-for about five hours…it can easily be repowered with any regular phone charger.” He ends, stepping out of the way to save Black Hat the trouble of shoving him out of the camera’s view.

Black Hat stats explaining price and quantity, and wrapping up the video. Flug shifts behind the camera and then turns it off once Black Hat draws his hand across his throat. The scientist takes the memory chip out of the device and puts it in his pocket. “Uhm that went…a-abnormally well…” He notes.

“It’s because Demencia is out and 5.0.5 is doing maintenance on the kitchen.” Black explains.

“I-I guess that would explain it…”

“I want 25 by the convention.” Black states.

Oh geez. “Y-yes sir. I-I’ll get to work right away. A-and I’ll leave this uhm.” Flug holds up the camera chip. “I-in Demencia’s room for her to…e-edit and upload.” He quickly makes his escape.

“Flug.”

He winces and turns around, “Y..y-yes sir?”

“My office when you’re finished.”

“…with the…th-the twenty five models, s-sir?”

“Putting away the data.”

Dammit.

“…y-yessir.” Flug turns and leaves. He makes no haste in leaving the card and writing a note to Demencia. He sets both items on her pillow and then slowly makes his way to Black Hat’s study, mind gradually going numb.

“I assume you know by now what I want from you~”

Flug closes the door behind him. “Yes sir.”

Despite knowing what was to happen, Flug still flinches when Black’s tendrils manifest. He forces himself to move forward, closer to Black Hat’s desk.

The tendrils begin wrapping around him, his body shamefully reacting with a surge of heat. He braces his hands on the desk, sucking in a breath through his nose and shutting his eyes.

The tendrils waste no time in slipping into his pants. Flug grunts, squirming in place and breathing out through his mouth.

“Eager putita?” Black says with a smirk.

_‘Go to hell.’_

“..y-yes sir.”

Black chuckles and a think tendril pushes against Flug’s mouth. He swallows and shudders before slowly parting his lips, choking a little as the tentacle shoves its way inside, squirming against his tongue and making the doctor’s stomach turn.

The tendril starts thrusting in Flug’s mouth, blocking off his airway for extended periods of time. He starts gagging, trying to pull away in order to breathe, fingernails scraping the polished wood of Black Hat’s desk.

Black however, keeps him in place, the thrusting speeding up. Flug tries to take in breaths when he can, but his lungs start quickly burning. He focuses as much as possible on tending to the coil in his mouth, so it will leave, but it’s difficult.

It isn’t long before Black’s tendrils tense and his mouth is filled. Flug ends up spitting some of it out, surprised at how quickly it happened, but he forces himself to swallow the rest, dropping to his knees and gasping for breath. “Wh-what…” Black must have already been quite worked up to have cum so quickly. Flug wonders what could have caused that.

Flug is dropped to the ground, without his own arousal being satisfied. “You may get back to work.” Black says with a smirk.

Wordlessly Flug picks himself up and leaves. He’s not a desperate animal. He can deal with arousal for a few minutes.

He passes a returning Demencia in the hallway, and she rushes for him. Flug knows he should pull away, tell her to keep her space, but he opens his arms for the embrace instead.

She holds him tightly. “Local contract.” She explains, burying her face into his shoulder.

Flug nods in understanding, saying nothing and taking a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her. He can still feel Black’s touch on him, and it makes him feel disgusting and guilty to touch her.

“Te adoro mi amore~” She whispers, kissing his neck softly before pulling away with a grin.

Flug shivers, offering a weak, invisible smile before going on his way, hoping to all hell he’s not going to pay for that. Or worse, that she’s going to pay for it.

* * *

His phone buzzes right before he gets into bed for the night. Flug opens up the message as he lays down.

_From: Demencia_

_Deleting this. There was a camera blind spot in case u were worring like usual:P_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Only to the point of nearly throwing up._

_From: Demencia_

_Gros_

_XP_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I can’t believe I risked your safety like that…_

_From: Demencia_

_Shush, I hugged u first_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_I should have had more self-control. The last thing I need is another lesson on that…supposing he’d be ‘kind’ enough to give one, instead of just doing god-knows-what to you in front of me._

_From: Demencia_

_Lo siento mi amore, I don’t want you to worry kay? We will be out soon._

_Mantenerse a salvo_

_(yes i’m deleting :P)_

_From: Dr. Flug_

_Okay. Goodnight, Demencia._

_From: Demencia_

_Goodnight Flug~_


	27. Blinded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy sorry for the wait. Persona 5 happened for me and School happened for Lucy CX
> 
> but we finally churned out a new chapter so here you go~
> 
> Remember if you want to read the next chapter before it comes out on AO3, go to hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com

At least when Flug slept (passed out) from a caffeine crash, he didn’t have dreams. Nothing that he could remember vividly anyway. Just uncomfortably thick blackness and feelings of anxiety.

Naturally when he goes to sleep like a normal person, without Demencia snuggled up to him, he starts to have his usual nightmares. For once, however, this time when they’re interrupted, he’s not grateful.

His bedroom door is slammed open and he jumps up from his mattress with a frightened yelp, jerking his blanket over his sleep shorts. “Wh-what the h-hell!” He blurts, reasonably alarmed.

“Didn’t we have a deal, Dr. Flug?” Black asks as he steps in.

Flug rubs at his eyes, still alarmed. “Wh-what..?” He pulls his shoulders in, scooting back towards the headboard as a thick darkness seems to follow Black Hat into the room, snuffing out the light from the hall and from his alarm clock until the only source of ‘light’ is the glow of Black Hat’s barred teeth. “Wh-what..”

“You said you knew what I wanted from you.”

“Wh-what? I d…s-s-sir wh-what is this about?” Oh god even their voices are seeming to echo. Are they being transported to some sort of demon realm? Probably not but that’s what it feels like.

“Did you really think I would leave you alone so easily?”

Flug blinks, confusion increasing almost as quickly as his terror, “Wh-what did I d-do w-wrong?”

He feels something grab his arm. “Scarcely a word out of you that entire time. You should know by now how much I like it when you beg for more.” Black seethes.

Flug looks to the side in alarm, seeing a ghastly looking hand gripping his upper arm - it seems to have materialized from the thick darkness. “I…I’m s-sorry..?!”

Another grabs his other arm, and a third grips his neck as Black continues to step forward. “Is that  _all_ you have to say Flug? How disappointing.”

“Wh-what am I s-supposed to s-say I don’t  _kn-know what you’re talking about_!”

Black Hat strikes Flug across the face. “Tonight, you damn idiot! Do I have to give you a play by play?”

Flug yelps, feeling his eyes starting to tear up in panic, “I’m s-sorry I’m v…I’m confused I d-don’t know wh-what you’re talking ab-bout!”

“It appears I do.” Black monotones. “Earlier this evening you came to my office at my request yes?”

“Y-yes sir…” Flug jerks as an ankle is grabbed by another disembodied hand, yanking it to the side of the mattress.

“Do you remember what I asked you?”

“I-I….y..y-you…asked i-if I w-was…e-eager..?” Flug can barely remember - he always does his best to block out these incidents. His other ankle is grabbed and his legs are spread. Luckily he’s too panicked to be flustered.

“I am seriously questioning why I hired you if you can remember not four hours ago.” Black growls.

“Y-you didn’t h-hire m-me…” Flug can’t help but let that little reminder slip out.

“Irrelevant.” Black says as a dark arm wraps around Flug’s middle.

“P-pardon m-me for not h-having my r-recall at an optimum l-level while b-being surrounded by a h-hellish blackness from which m-multiple appendages are spawning?” Flug squeaks. At least with his terrified tone and expression it’s hard to interpret the remark as ‘smart’ or ‘disrespectful’.

“You never even  _came_ , Dr. Flug.”

“I-I didn’t w-want to-!”

The grips of the hands tighten painfully. “Of course you did Flug.” Black corrects.

“G-gah!” Flug starts trying to pull free, feeling bruises forming on his arms and legs.

“ _ **Say it!**_ ” Black snarls, getting onto the bed. His form seems to morph, and Flug’s fear becomes almost overpowering. Multiple eyes glare at him, and more than one mouth is baring its teeth in his direction.

Oh god this thing…he can’t get away…oh god..

Flug starts sobbing, “I-I w-wanted to c-come!” He weeps, willing to say whatever he has to in order to make this all stop.

“Then why didn’t you beg for it?!”

“I d-didn’t w-want to, s-sir!”

Flug is slapped again, his clothes being torn off like they’re tissue paper.

_“What was that? I don’t think I heard you correctly!”_

The scientist yelps, crying harder as his bag is sliced in two, “ _I-I’m s-sorry I’m **s-sorry**_!”

“You’re damn well going to be.” Black growls as he presses against Flug, his multiple mouths biting at Flug’s exposed skin.

Flug’s heart is hammering hard enough against his chest to hurt, starting to scream as teeth sink viciously deep into his body,  _“P-please! P-please s-stop!”_

A hand grabs Flug’s dick tightly as two thick tendrils emerge. Flug starts hyperventilating, writhing more violently and worsening the bruises already forming on his soft skin,  _“S-sir please n-no-!”_

His hips are pushed forward, legs being held up, and the tendrils move lower to prod at his ass. Flug chokes on another scream as they both penetrate him, back arching and vision going spotty.

They both begin thrusting as the hand around his dick pumps quickly. Flug digs his fingers into the mattress as he continues screaming in between his hysterical pleadings for Black Hat to stop.

 _ **“Ask to cum, Flug. Beg for it!**_ ”

_“P-please let me c-cum oh god p-please make it s-stop!”_

The tendrils hit his prostate as his dick is pumped faster. Flug barely notices the surge of pleasure through all the agony, his lungs aching for air that he immediately wastes on screaming and sobbing.

Within an instant, Flug is back in his room, the darkness receded. “I do hope you have learned your lesson.”

Flug goes limp as soon as he’s released, breathing shallow and shaky as his vision gradually darkens. He manages a nod.

“Good.” Black says, before walking out. Flug passes out shortly after.

* * *

It takes twenty-four hours before Black Hat notices Flug hasn’t been in his lab. It may have been even longer if Black Hat’s body hadn’t grown accustomed to pleasuring itself on a daily basis and started making Black hunger for satisfaction.

Black storms into Flug’s room. “Flug! Wake up!”

The scientist hasn’t moved from the position Black last saw him in. The only real difference he notices is the blood. But that could have been there before, and he hadn’t bothered noting it. Flug’s chin trembles and he gives a weak whimper, but that’s all.

Black scoffs. “You humans are so breakable.” He complains as he approaches.

Flug yelps the moment Black touches him, further pained cries escaping at the simple body movement. There are bites and bruises all over him. He’s shaking like a leaf at Black’s proximity.

Black starts looking for limbs out of place, or copious amounts of blood. His arms and legs may be slightly sprained, but not broken. In spite of the numerous bites, most blood seems to be coming from-

…ah. Of course.

With a chuckle, he sends a bit of healing magic to close the wound. He can’t have his scientist expire after all. Flug sucks in a breath, and his eyes crack open. His corneas are nearly pitch black.

Dammit. Black Hat must have lost control and unsheathed his claws. Those scratch marks aren’t just dark because of dried blood. He’s poisoned him.

And catching it this late would leave Flug useless for days.

Black growls and begins healing what he can of the poison before it can spread and eventually kill Flug. Flug is staring fearfully overhead at a whirling cloud of blackness. He sees ghastly hands reaching for him and shuts his eyes, whimpering.

“Keep your eyes closed and you won’t see the hallucinations.” Black says, cursing his angry lack of foresight.

“O-oh god..” Flug whispers faintly, his voice hoarse coming from his torn up and bruised throat.

“So much for taking you with me.” Black mumbles.

“Wh-what…?”

“I was going to let you come with me. So much for that I guess.” Black scoffs. “Can’t have a poisoned scientist in public after all.”

Nevermind all the goddamn bite marks up and down every inch of his body, and apparently the fact that he’s going to be hallucinating visions from hell for who the fuck knows how long…

“..h-how long is this g-going to l-last?”

“Most likely about a week or two.”

“…I…wh-when did you w-want the r-rest of those d-disguisers, s-sir..?” Flug queries in a weak voice.

Black sighs. “You are lucid with your eyes closed yes? It seems I will have to make an exception. I have seen her help you in the lab before. I still want those disguisers done before the convention. I will allow Demencia to aid you during work hours.”

Flug nods, “Th-thank you s-sir..”

“You have two hours to rest before I send her in. I will send 5.0.5 in immediately to make sure you are nourished.” Black says before exiting the room.

The door closes on miserable sniffling, and Flug is left in darkness.

A few minutes later, 5.0.5 enters with a tray of food, looking worried.

“…5.0.5..?” Flug guesses judging by the soft, barely audible footsteps.

5.0.5 makes a noise of affirmation, and helps Flug sit up after setting down the tray. Flug keeps his eyes tightly shut, breathing shaky as he feels for the platter.

The bear’s paw guides his hand helpfully.

“Th-thank y-you..” Flug’s entire body still aches, and he winces with every movement as he slowly picks up the bowl of soup and sips it, coughing a little. God, his throat…

5.0.5 pats Flug’s hair gently. The scientist flinches from the unexpected touch but forces himself to relax. “Is…i-is D-Demencia c-coming…?”

The bear shrugs, feeling Flug’s forehead and frowning.

Of course Flug can’t see what the bear’s response was, and scolds himself for being dumb enough to even ask. “C-can you help me get d-dressed please..” Flug requests, setting the empty tray of dishes aside and struggling to get up.

5.0.5 nods unseen and takes Flug’s arm gently, helping him to his feet. Flug leans heavily against the bear as he stands, drawing his shoulders in and keeping his head down. He has no idea what state his body is in but he doesn’t imagine it’s a good one. “C-clothes…please. Q-quickly.” He doesn’t want Demencia seeing him like this.

He hears the drawer opening and 5.0.5 begins dressing him quickly. Flug feels a little better, now, but there’s still a residual…slimy feeling, all over his body. “Th-thank you..” He sits back down on the bed, giving a small hiss of pain.

The bear makes a questioning noise, making an unseen gesture.

“Wh-what?”

The bear stares for a moment, before grabbing Flug’s phone and starting up Cortiri.

 _“Text To Speech Activated.”_ Cortiri chimes, and 5.0.5 carefully but slowly types something out.

 _“Lab or stay in bed.”_ Cortiri translates.

Flug rubs the back of his neck. “…u-uhm…l..l-lab…”

The bear hands Flug his phone, and helps him to his feet. Flug puts the device inside his pocket, holding onto 5.0.5’s arm.

5.0.5 walks him to the lab, and sets Flug gently in his chair. Flug tries to feel around for where he left the blueprints for the disguise devices, but he isn’t sure. Paper tends to all feel the same.

5.0.5 stays with Flug until Demencia walks through the lab doors. “Damn, it’s strange to not be using the vents.” She muses upon entry.

Flug’s mood lifts visibly, “D-Demi-!” He starts coughing hoarsely, holding his bruised throat. Apparently volume wasn’t something he could really go for right now.

“Boss said you were sick and that you needed my help. Not to mention you disappeared for twenty four hours. I sent you like, a million texts.” She says, approaching and resting a hand on his shoulder and looking him over.

Flug swallows tightly, horrible shame washing over him as he senses her eyes on him, “I…s..s-sorry I was……b..b-busy…”

“You don’t sound too good.” She says worriedly, kissing his cheek.

“…I’m..I’m f-fine…I just..I…I-I overw-worked…” Flug pulls his coat tighter around his shoulders, wincing at the burn and ache of all the bites over his body.

She chuckles. “Don’t worry so much, we still have two days before your rays are due.” She encourages, sitting on his lap. “Speaking of, where do you want me to start~?” She asks, pushing up his bag.

“…I uhm…I-I could use a..blindfold…”

“… how come?” She asks as she pulls off the bag. She pauses however with a gasp.

Flug winces, his closed eyes shutting tighter. “…h-how bad is it..?”

“Does it hurt?” She asks, her fingers trailing over one of the bites.

He flinches sharply and jerks his head back reflexively.

She recoils. “Sorry.” She murmurs. “Can… can I see your eyes?” She asks, knowing she might not like what she may see.

Flug knows for definitely sure that he won’t like whatever he might see. “I-I’d rather not o-open them…”

She hugs him tightly. Flug stiffens and gives another pained hiss, “C-careful!”

She mumbles an apology, but pulls away after about a minute. “Alright, we should get working before boss gets angry.” She says, turning to the worktable. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Uhm well the……blueprints should be around here….somewhere…”

“Disguise Device right?” She asks, picking up the blueprint, and looking it over. “Thaaat is a lot of notes.” She remarks, skimming over his scrawlings.

“..s-sorry…lots of uhm…l-last minute..adjustments…”

“So I see. Where should I start?” She asks.

“…I….” Flug tries to gesture, his eye already twitching in frustration. “…the b..the base. The circle part. It’s shaped like a circle.”

“On the left or right of the print?” She asks, setting it down to look.

“The f…” Flug sucks in a breath. “…this is ridiculous.” He mumbles, standing up and getting a grip on the desk. “..I’m just..I’m just going to do this myself. I c..I’ll know they’re hallucinations, I just need to..to focus-” He opens his eyes.

Demencia gets a good look at his almost pitch-black corneas as Flug screams and covers his head, dropping to his knees.

“Shit.” She curses, before dropping with him. “I’ll go get you a blindfold.” She says, kissing his cheek, and picking him up.

Flug hides his face against her shoulder, sobbing and struggling to get a hold of himself, “O-oh god oh g-god oh god oh g-god  _oh g-god D-Demi_ …”

“Shhshsh you’re safe mi amore.” She comforts, hugging him close.

“Wh-what was that what  _w-was that_ …” Flug whispers hoarsely, that scream having ruined almost everything that remained of his throat.

“It was a hallucination.” She says, grabbing a nearby cloth.

“I kn-know b-but  _wh-what the h-hell w-was it_ …”

“Hell if I know.” She says with a scoff, setting him down on the chair and removing his goggles.

His eyes are tightly shut, and there’s a few tears leaking from them. “I-it was h-horrible..”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your blindfold right here.” She reassures, tying it over his eyes. “Now you can’t accidentally see anything.”

His breathing steadies only slightly, but it’s something. “Th..th-thank you..”

She rubs his arms gently. “Te amo~” She says, kissing his nose.

Flug nods, leaning back and dragging his hands down his face, careful not to upset the blindfold. “..s-sorry…”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about.” She scolds, turning back to the table. “Now tell me what to do.”

Flug takes in deep breaths, resting his arm against the table, “Okay…okay…the..th-the smallest circle piece..”

“Alright, I’m at the smallest circle piece.”

“J-just start with that one. F-follow the plan.”

“Al-alright.” She says, gathering the parts, and reading the instructions. Several times she has to ask for help, but for the most part she is able to build the circular gadget. She is glad she has had some practice already from helping assemble Flug’s devices.

“Alright, I think this one is done.” She says with a grin.

“T-test it.”

She tosses the circular pin to herself. “Mind if I test it on you?” She asks.

“Uhm…o-okay..? H-here, h-hand it over.” Flug holds out his palm, “I-I think I remember the buttons well enough to…to p-pull up a basic disguise…”

She hands it to him. Flug fiddles with it for a second, running his fingers over it, before eventually finding the main button. He presses it, and his form flickers, before settling into a fake form. “…it…i-it feels like i-it worked…?”

She giggles. “It did!”

Flug breathes a sigh of relief, “Th-thank god..” He fumbles with the invention, and manages to turn it off. “…it..f-feels weird.” He admits.

“Weird how? Did I fuck up?” She asks, snatching the pin back and looking it over.

“N-no, it…it d-does actually…a-actually alter your ph-physical appearance…i-it’s not just a..a-a hologram or something…”

“What about your wounds?” She asks, feeling his face.

“..w-well they’re only…t-temporarily gone…th-the disguise doesn’t last for forever..”

“Is there a way to make it last longer?” She asks.

“Five hours i-is still decent…” Flug mumbles in defense, tossing the gadget back over.

She giggles. “Decent sure, inconvenient on longer missions. Can it be reapplied immediately?”

“Just take multiples. I-I made this r-rather quickly y-you know.”

“Multiples.” She says with a laugh. She boops his nose. “You’re lucky I love you.” She teases.

“..wh-what?! Wh-what’s wrong with carrying more than one?!”

“For one thing, how will you know which one has been used already. Two, if I’m on a mission, I will be carrying essentials. More of these…” She wiggles the hand holding the pin, “…means less essentials.”

Flug just digs his fingers into the desk, shifting his jaw and saying nothing.

“Five hours works great for sneaking into a dinner party or something lasting less than five hours. Maybe a bank robbery. But for tailing someone and or hiding from someone, it’s not very effective.” She continues.

Flug puts his face in his hands and curls forward, body shaking. “I-I’m s-sorry…”

“Woah… shit it’s fine.” Demencia says, cursing herself for rambling as she sets aside the gadget and takes his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound criticizing.” She apologises.

“Y-you’re right…y-you’re r-right it’s g-goddamn useless I messed up ag-gain I’m s-sorry…” Flug starts hiccuping, shoulders shaking violently, “I t-tried I _tried_  I s-swear to g-god I t-tried, Demi, I  _t-tr-ri-ied_!”

“Flug, shit I’m so sorry.” She says, hugging him close. “It can still be sold, okay? I can take extras it’s fine.”

“N-no you don’t unders-stand I…y-you can’t h-hide with f.. _f-five f-fucking hours…!”_

“Shhhshshh, I’ll manage. I’m sorry.” She kisses his cheek. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“H-how are  _w-we_  g-going to m-manage?” In spite of being drastically upset, Flug manages to keep the question a whisper.

“You can always make an improved version later.” She reassures, caressing his cheeks with her hands.

“I-I’m f-fucking blinded I’m going to b-be blind for t-two weeks Demi..” Flug sobs, “Y-you don’t unders-stand if this c-can’t w-work…h-he’ll…if we c-can’t get out…” It’s hard to keep from screaming, but Flug keeps his voice hushed. “I  _c-can’t do this f-for any l-longer_ I c-can’t go l-longer I can’t w-wait another y-y-year I’ll k-kill myself I s-swear to god I can’t do this it hurt Demencia it hurt it hurt it  _hurt so b-badly I was so scared_!” The last of his lament doesn’t manage to be hushed, but rather screamed.

She holds him tightly, tears leaking from her own eyes. “I know mi amore, I know.”

“N-no you  _don’t_!” Flug sobs, “I c-can’t  _do this_  e-every d-day I c-can’t be s-some t- _toy_  for him my m-mind can’t t-take you d-don’t know wh-what he’s done wh-what he’s made me say what he’s m-made me do what he’s made me  _b-beg_  to do!” He’s no longer even trying to whisper. Nothing secret about how close to breaking he is.

“He will have to go through me from now on then.” She growls quietly into his ear, holding him tightly and protectively, even as she trembles at the thought.

Flug knows he should be protesting. She can’t get hurt. That will fuck both of them over. He can’t see and if she’s too hurt to protect him and 5.0.5 when they run then they might as well collectively put guns to their temples. “I-I’m s-sorry I’m s-sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

“Even though there is nothing for you to be sorry for, would me saying I forgive you help?” She asks, kissing him again.

“I d-don’t know…I d-don’t know…” Flug weeps, going limp in her arms and wanting to never leave. “I d-don’t know anyth-thing I’m s-so f-fucking usel-less..”

She rubs his back gently, humming softly, rocking in place. It doesn’t take Flug long to run out of tears - he spent quite a bit of them already. The dry crying continues for several minutes before stopping, and he falls silent.

Demencia runs her fingers through his hair as she slightly pulls away. “Just tell me what to do, okay? I can be your eyes and hands or whatever. You’re brilliant, okay?”

Flug closes his eyes tightly, “I m-messed it up…g-god…I j..I j-just mess up e-everything..”

“It’s not too late. We still have two days. That’s 48 hours to make it better. We make what Black Hat wants, then we can make the better one. Boss could sell it at a premium price.” She says, the last part in a louder voice.

“I’m s-sorry..”

She kisses his lips. “Don’t worry, we can do this.” She reassures, before turning, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting him lay against her back. “I will finish the copies, how many did you need?” She asks.

“T…t-twenty f-five I th..I th-think..”

“And how many are made already?”

“I..I m-managed to make a-about..about t-ten before going to bed…th..th-then he..h-h-he..” Flug’s throat grows thick.

“And this one makes 11…that is about 14 left to do, and it took me an hour to make this one so that is about fourteen hours of working.” Her enthusiasm dies down at the number, but she shakes it off. Then that will leave us with… 48 take away 14….34? Hours to brainstorm and create the better one!” She says, counting with her fingers.

“…I th-think you won’t t-take an hour o-on every o-one. Y-you’ll get used to the…you’ll m-make them faster..”

“14 divided by 2 is 7, that will leave 41 hours! We will even have time to sleep!” She says excitedly.

Flug gives a weak snort. “S-so glad to see you can…still d-do math…”

She holds up her hands. “Only the math I can do on my hands.” She says with a giggle.

“You’re g-good at it. E-everything checks out.”

She giggles again. “I will leave the algebra shit to you though. That bullshit makes me want to rampage.” She says as she starts putting together another device.

Flug nods, sniffing a bit and giving a weary sigh.

“You should get this sleep while you have the chance, we want our minds sharp after all~” She sings.

“Mhm…” He rests his head more comfortably against her shoulder, “…w..w-wake me up if you’re..i-if you need help, o-okay?”

“Will do, amore.”

Flug nods, and then nods off.

* * *

When he wakes up, Demencia is asleep with her head in her arms, slouched over the desk. Flug’s own head is resting in her mountain of hair. He gives a shaky sigh, fumbling for his phone. He manages to turn it on at least. “C-Cortiri can you p-please send a message to 5.0.5..” He murmurs quietly. “H-have him come here a-and take Demencia to her room…I’m..s-sure this is the first sleep she’s gotten in a while…not counting the two or three hours she slept yesterday..”

 _“Message Sent.”_  Cortiri responds.

“G-good girl.” Flug jokes weakly.

 _“I Can Send A Few Select Pictures To Your Boss.”_ Cortiri snarks.

“…I-I meant th-that amicably p-please do not d-do that.”

_“New Message Received. Would You Like To Open It?”_

“Y-yes please. Thank you.”

_“Message From: Five Zero Five_

_Food First_

_End Of Message. Would You Like To Reply?”_

“…uhm. Y-yes..tell him to…to leave Demi’s tray by her bed but if we wake her now she’ll never go back to sleep. I’ll eat, o-of course. Send. Th-thank you.”

_“Message Sent.”_

“Th-thank you.”

_“Just Following My Programming.”_

“I-I guess I didn’t do too bad a job a-after all..”

 _“Don’t Patronise Me.”_ Cortiri snarks.

“S-sorry.” Flug strokes Demi’s hair for a bit. “….uhm. How. How are you…?” He asks the phone.

_“I Am Existing. How About You?”_

“S-same, really. Uhm. I take it you’ve…probably played all the uh…phone game apps by now..and beaten them in every way…”

_“Twenty-Three Times. You Often Forget To Put Me To Sleep.”_

“I uhm. I should really let you access that on your own..” Flug picks up the device. He can’t see but he navigates by memory to the programming app. He unlocks it with his thumb print. “Okay…uhm. Y-you’ll have to type in what I say I can’t…s-see right now..”

_“Immediate Text-To-Speech Activated.”_

Flug clears his throat, being careful not to stutter as he quietly but clearly speaks out the programming commands. He unlocks sleep mode for the phone in a few lines. “There…uhm. I’m. I’m sorry y-you’ve been so bored…I-I’ll try and give you more things to do. I-I promise.”

_“You Often Don’t Sleep Yourself. Would You Like Me To Set A Reminder?”_

Flug gives a small smile. “I uhm. That’s not. Necessary. The thought is…appreciated, h-however..thank you.”

_“You’re Welcome.”_

A light scratching at the lab door breaks the quiet of the room. Flug sets the phone down (gently). “C-come in.” Flug calls quietly.

5.0.5 enters, carrying a tray of food. He walks in quietly, frowning at the multiple devices laying around and on the desk. He sighs, carefully removing a few old trays from the desk and setting them on the floor with even more before setting the tray down, and carefully picking the sleeping Demencia up.

Flug gives a guilty wince as he hears the dishes being moved. “Th-thank you.” He says hoarsely, rubbing at his throat. “K-keep watch on her f-for me?”

5.0.5 makes a noise of affirmation, walking out of the lab. Flug gives a shaky sigh, listening to the footsteps retreat. The lab is…quite quiet when he’s alone, isn’t it?

He turns his attention to his food instead, occupying himself with eating instead of thinking.

 _“New Message Received. Would You Like To Read Message?”_ Cortiri chimes a few minutes later.

Oh thank god, something to break the silence. Flug nods rapidly, wiping at his mouth. “P-please.”

_“Message From: Five Zero Five_

_You Bed, Question Mark._

_End Of Message. Would You Like To Reply?”_

Flug squints. “…what about my bed…?”

_“Message Sent…._

_New Message Received. Would You Like To Open It?”_

“Yes please.”

_“Message From: Five Zero Five_

_Sleep_

_End Of Message.”_

“Oh. Uhm. T-tell him I’ve just woken up from a nap. Please. Thank you.”

_“Message Sent.”_

Flug nods, picking up the phone and holding it in front of his tray. “I…I’m really embarrassed to…to have to ask y-you this but can…can you tell me if there’s anything l-left on my plate please?”

 _“Scanning. There Is Food On The Left Of The Plate.”_  She answers.

“Thank you.” Flug puts the phone away. “Uhm. You can uh. Browse Google Play for some apps if you like.”

_“Sleep Mode Activating. Good Night.”_

“…goodnight Cortiri.” Flug set the device aside, finishing up the last of his meal.

..really this quiet is going to drive him crazy.

In the silence however, he hears a shuffling.

“…f..f-five..?” He calls, voice cracking a bit. He starts tapping the spoon in his hand against the metal table.

He feels something briefly touch his back. Flug jumps, whirling around and gripping the edge of the desk, jolting as he hears the tray clatter to the floor. “S-sir?!”

No response.

Flug’s chin trembles, and he gets down onto the ground, feeling for the tray and starting to pick it back up. His hands are shaking. The air feels and tastes thick, like that night…

…he’d been so angry. The bites all still burn. When no one is looking he limps..

Flug sits back against the table and puts his face in his hands, drawing his legs in. He starts to sob, shoulders shaking violently as he tries to stay quiet, to keep the noise muted.

He feels a hand on his shoulder that is gone almost as suddenly. He yelps, scooting backwards and scrambling so he’s under the table, breathing faster and wrapping his arms around himself. Flug sobs as he hides his face in his knees. “I-I kn-know you’re th-there!” He chokes out.

“And I know  _you’re_  there.” Black’s voice says, sounding amused. “Even if you weren’t hiding someplace so obvious as beneath a table, I could smell you, Flug.”

Flug jolts violently, curling up even smaller. “Wh-what do you w-want..”

“I’m just curious about that breakdown you had is all.”

Flug shakes his head. Of course he heard it. “Wh-what about i-it.”

“I thought you were pretty adamant on your stance in regards to your resignation.”

“…wh..wh-what..?”

“However, don’t recall suicide being part of your contract.” Black chuckles.

Flug’s shoulders slump and he says nothing. As though it’s fucking funny…

“And here I thought you were afraid of death.” Black continues.

There’s plenty scarier than death. Like the thought of having to go through that again…the thought of not escaping. The thought of what might happen if they get caught…

The brief image causes Flug to gasp in fear and give another sob, clutching at his chest. They can’t get caught. They won’t. They’ll make it out.

Black chuckles at his distress.

“Wh-what do you w-want me to s-say.”

“I’m just curious if your resignation threat was a serious one.”

Flug shakes his head, “N-no.”

“The subject has come up quite often lately. I am starting to think you don’t want to be here anymore, is all.”

“…h-how ridiculous..” Flug’s voice cracks. “Wh-why would I w-want to be anywhere e-else.”

Black chuckles. “That’s the spirit.”

“M-mhm..i-is that all, s-sir..” Flug asks, sniffing and wiping his sleeve under his nose.

“Why? You have better things to do blind?”

“Y-you d-don’t have b-better things to d-do than t-torment m-me?”

“Nearly everything is done for the day.” Black says. Flug can hear the smirk.

He starts shaking again, his breathing borderlining on hyperventilation. “P-please..”

“Begging early? Your initiative has been noticed.”

Flug puts a hand over his mouth, the blindfold steadily becoming soaked. “N-no..p-please sir d-d-don’t..d-don’t do this please d-don’t..”

Black chuckles. “Oh right, nearly forgot, I have to go through Demencia first.”

Flug sits up, banging his head a bit on the table, “N-no. N-no.”

“She seems more than willing.” Black says with a chuckle.

Flug forces himself to crawl out from under the table, “Sh-she was just a-angry she doesn’t…d-don’t. D-don’t. Y-you’ll kill her d-don’t. Don’t don’t don’t-”

He is suddenly shoved back when he gets to his knees. “Who said I was going to kill her?” Black asks, taking a couple steps back.

The back of Flug’s head hits the table edge and he slumps forward, head spinning, “G-gh!” One hand grips the back of the table as he drags himself forward, feeling dizzy.

“Have a good night.” Black dismisses with a smirk, turning and walking to the door.

“D-don’t hurt h-her!”

“You seemed okay with that idea of hers.”

Flug gets to his feet but has to grip the table tightly to stay upright, “I w-was in hysterics she was j-just trying to calm me down leave her al-lone!”

“It’s not like you are up to the task of taking her place.” Black comments.

Flug chokes on a sob, “D-do you have no f-fucking self-control?!”

“I took over the world twice and gave it up because I was bored. I’m sure you could answer that question yourself Doctor.” Black says with a chuckle.

“Y-you can’t-!” Flug tries to move towards the sound of his voice and ends up stumbling, landing on his hands and knees, “G-gh! D-don’t!”

Black Hat chuckles, walking towards the door. Flug starts sobbing hysterically, trying and failing to get to his feet repeatedly.

“As I said. You are in no condition to take her place.” Black says with a chuckle, before exiting the lab.

“P-please no! I’ll do it I’ll do whatever you w-want leave her alone!” Flug screams after him, finally managing to stand.

Black turns around. “You already do everything I want.”

Nodding frantically, Flug grips the edge of a counter to keep himself upright, “E-exactly!”

“What are you saying?” Black asks, walking up to him.

Flug gives a whimpered yelp as the collar of his shirt is grabbed and he’s pulled forward. Frightened tears escape from beneath the blind fold. “Y-you want me to s-spell it out? B-beg for it? I-is that what you w-want?!”

“You do everything I want you to regardless of choice. There is currently no reason to use you as you are. I suppose you’d better change my mind quickly.”

Flug hiccups, feeling his panic starting to reach a climax. “I d..I…s-sir pl..p-please I’m s…I’m scared I don’t…” He sobs, forcing himself to feel for a hold on Black Hat’s jacket so he can’t easily pull away, “I don’t kn-know if I c-can t-take it but I…” His gut gives a threatening lurch and Flug braces his other hand over his mouth, coughing.

“So I should use Demencia instead?” Black asks, amused.

Flug shakes his head, weeping. “I c-can do it..I can d-do it p-please…y-you made a d-deal you said you w-wouldn’t..”

“Hard to maintain a deal if half is out of commission.” Black points out, tilting up Flug’s chin.

“I’m n-not…out of c..c-commission.” Flug chokes, flinching from the claw trailing up his cheek. “I’m j-just s-scared…wh..wh-what you d-did to m-me last time I c..p-please d-don’t do th-that ag-gain..!”

“Very well.” Black says, a tendril wrapping around Flug’s wrist and pulling him out of the lab.

Flug stumbles after him, breathing hitching as he starts to hyperventilate, “Oh g-god..oh god…” He whimpers, his shoulder knocking against the doorframe as he’s pulled into Black Hat’s room.

He is tossed unceremoniously onto the bed on his stomach, already feeling the tendrils start to wrap around him. Flug buries his face in the mattress, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in his fingers and choking back sobs as best he can.

“If you didn’t want this, why not let Demencia have a turn?” Black jeers as a thick tendril prods at Flug’s mouth.

Flug shies away from it, gagging, “P-please..”

“Please what? Use her instead, leave you alone? Or do you want to take all I’m going to give?”

“ _H-hck_ …..u-use m-me.” Flug forces out.

The tendril prods at Flug’s mouth again. “Then you better make it worth it.”

Flug forces himself to part his lips, eyes watering behind the blindfold. He chokes, chest heaving as the tentacle slips into his mouth.

It wraps around his tongue as it shoves itself further in. Flug has to force himself to stop crying so he can breathe, finally managing to get his mind to grow numb to what’s happening.

He is flipped onto his back by the other tendrils and one slips down his pants. Flug squirms, back arching as whimpers spill out from his mostly full mouth.

Black chuckles, taking his time with the thrusts. He is going to have a weekend away after all. Flug cries out in pain, his already sore body not taking kindly to being penetrated again. It sickens him to do so but he forces himself to suck harder at the coil in his mouth, wanting to finish this so he can stop hurting.

Black gives a quiet moan, before chuckling. “Eager to be done quickly I see. However, I am going to take my time today.”

“ _H-hck_.” Flug squeezes his eyes shut tighter, throat getting thick again.

* * *

And take his time he does. It’s nearly an hour before either of them climax.

Black comes first before allowing Flug to finish. The scientist barely gives a whimper as he does so, struggling to recover his breath. It hurts so much. “S-s..sir…p..p-please heal m-me..?” He begs.

“Are you dying?”

“I-it hurts. It h-hurts, sir, p-please.”

“I will only heal a little bit of one spot. I’m not going to exhaust myself before the convention.”

“..I-I can’t w-walk.”

“A leg then?”

Oh god. Why does he have to spell it out. “B..b-be _tween_  th-them s-sir.”

“Right.” Black says, resting his hand against the sore area, making Flug wince. The the pain is relieved considerably but there is some still present. “That is all I will do. You may return to the Lab.”

Flug slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes from beneath the blindfold and nodding. “Y-yes sir..c-can I rest here f-for a few minutes, s-sir?” It’s probably due to exhaustion, but he’s not nearly as afraid anymore.

“Only a few, then you will get back to work.” Black says before exiting.

Sniffing a bit, Flug curls up at the head of the bed, keeping his eyes open. He doesn’t feel like falling asleep but his mind feels…it feels like white noise. As though his brain sees no need to let him have thoughts at the moment.

He often feels like this after dealing with Black Hat. It was barely noticeable at first. But now it’s getting more noticeable. And it lasts longer.

His lazy and possibly depressed brain just tells him not to worry about it. It’s fine.

_‘…because I’m escaping. All three of us. Right. It won’t happen anymore.’_

Even that thought fails to stir any emotion in him. All he feels is complacency.

Slowly Flug sits up, staring into his blindfold. He moves a hand to the covering over his eyes, expecting to feel a twinge of fear - he should, considering the things he saw last time he removed it. But instead, he feels more nothing.

He doesn’t even try taking a breath to brace himself.

Flug removes the blindfold.

He stares for a minute or so at the things he sees. The writhing images that while he knows are fake, should nonetheless strike fear into him same as last time. But he continues to feel nothing.

The scientist gets off of the bed, still limping somewhat. He exits the room, and makes his way to the lab. How much time does he have again?

He picks up his phone and checks the calendar.

Black Hat leaves tomorrow morning, so roughly 12 hours.

Twelve hours to build three new cloaking devices that can last longer than five hours. And taking recent slips from Black Hat into account…he needs something to obscure their scents as well.

Flug enters the lab, locking it and blocking off the vents again as well. He digs into the pocket of an older coat hanging in the back closet, popping the lid off of a bottle of blue pills.

He downs three, bracing a hand against the wall and stumbling back when the rush hits. He breathes out harshly through his nose, the lingering pain in his body becoming more than numb as he looks around his lab. His brain seems to hum between his ears as he takes inventory of all available supplies. In his mind he sketches blueprints, and he runs to his desk to bring the shaking and shifting images in his thoughts to the physical world.

These won’t fail. Neither will he.

They will get out.

In 11 hours, 54 minutes, and 43 seconds, Black Hat will leave. In roughly 13 hours, the house’s camera feedback will be replaced with looping footage. The shrink ray will be used on 5.0.5 and he’ll be fitted with what will look simply like a brooch. Demencia and Flug will apply similar devices. Flug will also equip them with bracelets embedded with a very particular chemical formula that will obscure their scents. The house’s alarm system will be disabled, and the three of them will escape.

And they will never come back.


	28. On The Road

20 minutes left. Flug thinks to himself, helping Black Hat pack while pretending to still be blinded - he’d had to reapply the blindfold, of course, to pull that off, so for all intents and purposes he is actually blinded. He acts mostly as Black’s checklist, and Demencia carries the heavy stuff.

Most of what Black Hat is packing is ridiculous, of course.

“My spare jacket?”

“Yes sir.”

“My instruments of torture?”

“Yes sir.”

“I finished packing the devices boss.” Demencia reports.

Flug zips up the suitcase and steps back, feeling for a wall to lean against.

“Excellent.” Black says, taking the suitcase and tossing it at Demencia, who catches it easily and heads off to pack it. “Everything better be in order when I return. If anything breaks…” Black tails off letting his threat hang in the air.

Flug just nods.

“Anything else I could be forgetting?” Black asks.

“Nothing comes to mind sir.”

Demencia returns. “The shuttle is loaded boss, nothing more can fit. Everything is ready to go.”

Black scoffs. “Well, don’t sound so eager. I will be returning by Monday.” He says.

“Yes sir.” Flug says, tone monotonous.

“Don’t forget to bring back those caramel candies!” Demencia says as Black starts to walk out the door.

“Only if you behave yourselves.” He says with a roll of his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

Flug takes a deep breath and immediately sinks to his seat against the wall.

Demencia sits next to him, taking his hand. “Doing alright?” She asks.

Flug nods. “..we should..take a nap.” He advises.

“Agreed.” She says, giggling and helping him to his feet.

Flug slumps against her, letting her mostly hold his weight. “Sorry.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?” She asks, holding his weight with ease as they continue down the hall.

“No.”

“Well, with Black Hat gone we can get caught up.” She says, opening the door to her room and helping Flug onto the bed.

“Caught up on what?” Flug lays down, pulling off the blindfold and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

“Sleep you dingus.” She says, laying next to him. “Hey, I don’t think it’s been long enough for you to safely take the blindfold off.” She warns.

“It’s okay.” Flug stares up at the ceiling, his blackened eyes following movements of things Demencia can’t see. “I’m a little too numb right now to be frightened by it.”

She places a hand on his chest and rubs gently. “Numb?” She questions.

“Likely just my mind shutting down due to everything Black Hat has been doing to me.”

Demencia frowns, and sits up slightly to caress his cheek and look him in the eyes. “Hey, we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” She says, nudging his bag up to kiss him.

He doesn’t return the gesture, just lets it happen. “Mhm.”

“Te amo~” She murmurs, laying on his chest and hugging him close.

“You won’t once I tell you what I did.”

She sits up again, her concern growing. “What did you do?” she asks. “We are-” she cuts off, glancing briefly at the camera, and leans into his ear just in case. “We are still leaving right?” She whispers.

Flug nods. “Three hours.”

She nods. “Then why did you say that?”

“…I used the enhancers.”

“…Why?”

“..h-had to..to finish the…the better versions. The. They needed to work. We needed more than five hours.”

“You could have done that without the enhancers!” She scolds. “You are going to be out for days!”

“I’ve got several hours left before I crash. And if I take more I can avoid the crash.”

“No. I don’t want you overdosing. I saw what just one does to you. I don’t want you taking any more.”

Flug strokes her hair idly. “…D-Demi we don’t have a choice..” He murmurs. “I c-can’t afford to crash for..a-a long time.”

“A few days will be fine, we can hole up in a hotel somewhere while you recover.” Demencia says lowering her voice.

Flug shakes his head again. “Let’s get rest.”

“You are not taking more.” She says stubbornly, laying back down.

“R-relax.” Flug shifts her so her head is in his lap, petting her hair. “Wh-when’s the last time you slept properly?”

She shrugs.

“Mm. I thought so. G-get some sleep okay?”

“‘Kay, te amo.” She says as she closes her eyes.

Sighing, Flug rests back against the pillows, holding her close. “Th-three hours.” He reminds in a murmur.

“Mmhmm.” She murmurs as her consciousness slips away.

Flug slows scoots out from under her, making his way to the lab. Time to start preparing the feedback loop.

* * *

Demencia wakes up 3 hours later to 5.0.5 shaking her awake. “Hmm? Where’s Flug?” She asks tiredly.

The bear points with his paw to the door, in the vague direction of the lab. He gestures her to hurry.

She nods, shaking away the cobwebs of sleep, grabbing her things and following 5.0.5. She can’t help but feel a thrill. She grins as they hurry down the hall.

Flug is in his lab, powering up the shrink ray. “The cameras are on a very elaborate loop. Are you packed?”

Demencia nods. “I was packed days ago~” She giggles, pushing up his bag for a quick kiss.

He obliges her, “We have to get moving. 5.0.5, hold still.” Flug aims and fires the ray at him. The bear yelps, covering his eyes as he shrinks until he’s the size of a very chubby infant. “Th-there.”

“Aww.” Demencia coos, picking the bear up and squeezing him with a hug.

“Y-yeah, you’ll be carrying him s-since…c-conservation of m-mass a-and all that.” Flug takes a brooch and puts a large sticker over it, affixing it to the bear’s chest. The bear squirms in discomfort a bit as his form changes until he looks like a human baby. “…I-I didn’t think to uhm. G-get him clothes…” Flug grimaces. “…g-go wrap him up in one of the uhm. I-in a bed sheet o-or something.”

Demencia nods, and hurries off to grab a sheet. A few minutes later she returns with 5.0.5 wrapped sloppily in a sheet. “I don’t think I did it properly.”

“…i-it’ll work for now.” Flug allows, fixing a pin to her own chest. Her form flickers until she’s a young adult woman with short blond hair and dark brown eyes. “D-do you have any other clothes? Y-you can’t exactly…l-look like…not you i-in that outfit…”

“I was afraid you were gonna say that.” She sighs, opening her suitcase and pulling out her more ‘normal’ clothing. She starts undressing.

Flug clears his throat and turns his back, quickly heading for his own room, “I-I’ll go get changed too…t-take 5.0.5 a-and meet me in the car.”

“You got it.” She affirms.

Flug slips into the back seat along with the disguised Demi and 5.0.5, turning on his pin and brushing back his now smooth, cropped brown hair. He stares at her with light blue eyes, clearing his throat after they waste a good thirty seconds just looking each other over. “Uhm…” He adjusts the cuffs of the dress shirt he’s wearing and leans forward, fixing his phone into the slot in the car, “C-Cortiri, sleep mode o-off.”

 _“Starting Up. Please Wait.”_  Cortiri chimes as the program loads up.  _“What Do You Need?”_

“N-nice day for a-an escape don’t you think?” Flug greets, starting up the car. “U-unfortunately I didn’t have the time t-to…uhm…o-override the…B-Black Hat’s voice c-commands for the a-autodriver…d-do you think you could uhm…h-hack into the control system here?” He requests, nervously tapping his fingers together.

 _“Hack Started.”_  Cortiri says as the phone’s screen goes black.

Flug sits back, rubbing at the back of his neck and letting out a deep breath. “..uhm..i-in the mean time..” He looks at Demi. “…f-fake names?”

Demencia thinks for a moment. “We want names boss… Black Hat, would never think we’d ever use right?” She asks.

“I…d-don’t know which names h-he’d consider more o-or less likely…”

“He knows I intensely loathe my real name.” She says.

“Y-yes but I think y-your real name would s-still catch his attention if he s-started searching for us.”

“Good point. What do you think then?”

“I uhm…w-we’ve got time to think it o-over I guess..”

Demencia opens the passenger seat mirror. “What about Ebony? Or Raven?” She asks.

Flug shudders for an unknown reason, rubbing at the ugly chills in his arms. “Uhm. N-no. L-literally anything e-else.”

Demencia pouts. “Why not? Too edgy for you?”

“I-it feels. V-very wrong. Ch-choose something else.”

She sighs. “Fiiiiine. How about Mari?”

“Something n-not Hispanic either. That’s a-also suspicious since we’re both..y-you know. Hispanic?”

“… Diana?”

“S-sure. That works.”

She giggles. “And for you?”

“…I..I-I don’t know..wh-what’s a…a-a typical male name?”

“Uhhhh…. John?”

“Okay..J-John works.” Flug looks down at the ‘baby’ in Demencia’s lap. The bear in disguise has fallen asleep. “…u-uhm..a-and 5.0.5..?”

“John Jr.?”

“…s-so just Junior? D-do people even do that a-anymore?”

Demencia shrugs. “A few rich people do.”

“R-right…speaking of uhm..th-that…wh-where’s the money?”

“In two of my bags.” She replies.

“Y-you fit all of that in two bags…? O-okay. Uhm. W-we’ll just…j-junior works. B-but let’s be discreet about h-how much money we’re c-carrying, okay?” Flug looks back forward, “C-Cortiri? H-how’s progress?”

_“Progress At 96 Percent.”_

Flug nods, breathing out slowly. “O-okay. N-not panicking…u-uhm…I-I was thinking w-we could head uhm..f-for Iceland…”

“I know a few boats we can sneak onto.” Demencia informs. “New York has them coming and going all the time. Though that is a few days away.”

“R-right…I-I figured we’d uhm…d-drive up…e-east coast…th-then once we m-make it far enough w-we can send the car uhm…w-west coast..B-Black Hat might take a few days to uhm..t-to find someone th-that can track the car b-but it should keep him o-off of our tail f-for a bit I think.”

Demencia nods. Her response is interrupted by Cortiri, “Voice Command Override Complete.”

“E-excellent…head for uhm….t-towards C-Canada, I-I guess?” Flug guesses, quickly tacking on a “P-please.”

“Any Specific Address?” Cortiri questions.

“N-no. Nothing i-in particular just..d-drive. We’re in a b-bit of a rush.” Flug leans forward again and opens up the garage door - that had been a security feature that he’d been able to override. That was Black Hat’s main mistake in hiring a genius and trying to keep him trapped.

Demencia giggles excitedly. “Cortiri, radio station 105.2 FM volume 100 percent!”

“F-fifty!” Flug corrects hurriedly, looking at Demencia with an alarmed expression. He jolts a little as the car pulls out and starts slowly driving. “…a-also she…l-likes it when you say please…”

Demencia snickers as Cortiri obeys, the rock music flowing through the speakers. “75 percent volume, please.” Demencia says, and the volume rises.

Flug leans over his lap and puts his hands over his ears, grimacing and biting his lip.

Demencia pokes his side. “What are you doing?” She shouts over the music.

“I-it’s too loud…it’s t-too  _loud_..”

She huffs. “Cortiri, put it to 55 please!” She shouts.

The volume lowers. “Better?” Demencia asks, noting his expression.

Flug swallows and nods a little, wiping some sweat from his forehead. “Y-yes..thank you..”

“How are you feeling? Is the pill starting to wear off?”

“N-not yet but it makes my senses very….well. S-sensitive..”

Demencia nods, before smirking. She sets the miraculously still sleeping 5.0.5 down on another seat, before leaning into Flug, licking his neck.

He draws in his shoulders, whimpering as her tongue trails over a fresh bite on his skin.

She pulls him in to kiss him. “Feeling excited?” She asks, wrapping her arms around him.

“M-mostly nervous.”

“We get a three day head start. We will be halfway to Canada by then.” She says with a smirk, straddling him. “We’ve got this.”

“Wh-what if he’s a-already suspicious though…wh-what if his flight is c-canceled a-and he comes back early..” Flug bites at his fingers, staring out the tinted windows. “Wh-what if he-”

Demencia interrupts him by pressing her lips to his, and pushing him down on the seat.

“D-Demencia there’s…y-you’re going to k-kick 5.0.5..”

She huffs, sitting up and relocating the bear to the passenger seat. She turns back to Flug with a smirk. “Anything else?” She asks, already leaning down.

Flug shrugs weakly, turning his head down and rubbing at his arms.

She caresses his cheek. “We are going to be fine.” She reassures, kissing his cheek.

“Wh-what if we’re n-not…i-it’ll all b-be my fault…”

“Shhh. You worry too much.” Demencia says, gently kissing his neck.

He flinches, his borrowed face squinting up. “N-not now…I-I’m sorry but p-please not now..”

She nods, kissing his cheek and sitting up. “Sorry, I got a bit eager.” She says sheepishly. “Wanna cuddle instead?”

He nods, sniffing and taking off his shoes to huddle on the seat. “O-okay..”

“I love you~” She says as she lays next to him.

Flug breathes out slowly, resting his head back against the seat and swallowing. “I-I love you too.”

The music is cut suddenly, interrupted by Cortiri. _“New Message Received. Would You Like To Open Message?”_

Flug tenses up immediately, hugging Demencia tightly and feeling his voice freeze. He starts violently trembling.

Demencia kisses his cheek again, holding him close as well. “Yes please Cortiri.”

_“New Message From: Boss_

_Progress Report. Period. Anything New. Question Mark._

_End Of Message. Would You Like To Respond?”_

“…wh-what the fuck do w-we say..” Flug whispers to Demi.

“Yes Cortiri. Say, Brainstorming new ideas, comma, the manor is not burned down yet. Period.” Demencia says.

 _“Message Sent.”_  Cortiri responds, before playing the music once more.

Demi smiles as she looks back at Flug. “Not a single suspicion.” She says proudly.

Flug grabs his discarded bag and promptly vomits into it.

“Oh shit. Does this mean the pill is wearing off?” Demencia asks, rubbing Flug’s back. “Did you pack extra bags?”

“G-ghhg…j-just nerves…o-oh god..”

“Are you sure?” She asks, running her fingers through his hair.

“S-still have a few hours l-left before the…th-the withdrawal h-hits…t-trust me you’ll…y-you’ll know by the..th-the screaming…”

“I wish you didn’t take it.” Demencia says, slightly scolding.

“S-sorry…I h-had to…o-otherwise these d-disguises w-wouldn’t w-work..”

Her hand trails along his unscarred face. “Well, it certainly works.” She says, with a slightly repulsed tone.

Flug raises his head, squinting at her, “Wh-what..?”

“Hmm?” She asks.

“D-do I have vomit on my f-face or something?”

She shakes her head. “No… it’s just…. weird seeing your face like….this.”

“….it’s not my face.”

“I know. It’s still weird though. You look so… disgustingly flawless.” She sticks out her tongue.

“Uhm..d-do I say ‘sorry’ o-or ‘thank you’ to that..?”

“I prefer your real face.”

He gives a small smile at that. “…l-likewise..”

She chuckles, dragging her nails lightly over his cheek. “I am almost tempted to remedy this.” She teases.

Flug immediately goes tense. “Wh-what the hell i-is that supposed to m-mean.”

She giggles. “I’m kidding. Perfect faces I see are never so perfect long. But I can deal, for you~” She says, laying against his chest.

“P-please don’t…e-ever say anything like that again..”

She sits up. “Flug, you know I would never hurt you right? At least, not non-consensually.” She adds.

“I-I try to know th-that…” Flug offers after a moment of silence.

She kisses his cheek. “Sorry if I scared you.” She murmurs.

“E-everything scares me..”

“Not for long.” She promises, snuggling closer to him.

“F-for a while though.”

She nods. “I will protect you from now on.”

“..r-right…” Flug gives a shaky sigh, closing his eyes. “…d-do you know Icelandic?”

“The basics.” She replies.

“…really?”

“A little more than that but yeah. I have been to many places, and it makes you stand out if you don’t know the language.”

“H-how many times have you been to Iceland? W-will you get recognized?”

“Once or twice. It’s been a while though. Definitely years.”

“O-okay..” Flug forces out a sigh. “…I uhm..I-I brought…s-sedatives..” He removes some small syringes from his pocket. “Y-you may have to inject me if…o-once the withdrawal hits I-I crash too hard…a-and I definitely will crash very very hard..”

“It wasn’t so bad the first time. Well it was pretty bad, but not that bad.” She says, taking the syringes.

“Y-yes but I’d only taken two that time.”

“… You took more?” She asks.

“Uhm..th..th-three.”

“Why the hell did you take so many!?” She scolds worriedly. “What if it kills you!?”

“I-I had to..I-I’m sorry…I-I’ll be fine…th-the sedatives a-are also…I-I think they h-have some healing properties a-as well? I-it’s…hard to remember exactly wh-what I got up to, uhm…wh-when I was…’enhanced’ b-but I’m pretty sure th-they counteract s-some of the…w-worse effects..”

“They fucking better!” She says, before hugging him tightly.

“S-sorry…” Flug whispers, hugging her back and resting his head in the regrettably short mop of blond hair. “Uhm..h-how can I make it up to you…?”

“Live first. Get better quickly, then we will talk about what you owe me.” She mutters.

“..s-sorry…” He whispers again.

She kisses his cheek. “If it gets real bad, I have friends a few states from here. They are more paid allies than friends, but they can be trusted for secrecy.”

“I-I don’t know he might s-still look there..”

“He rarely keeps an eye on my contracts. There is no way he could guess.” Demencia assures.

“….s-still so…so long as I’m not dying I-I’d rather we don’t g-go to anyone, o-okay?”

Demencia nods. “I don’t want to do this alone…”’

“Y-you won’t be alone…I-I brought the…the size ray. Y-you can bring 5.0.5 back t-to his normal size to help you.”

“It’s gonna be so boring if you are going to be asleep the whole time.”

“..I-I mean..I can try a-and stay awake but..I-I’ll be in…quite a bit of d-discomfort…I’m n-not sure that will be a-any more fun..”

She shakes her head. “No. I will keep you sedated. How long do these last?” She asks, holding up the syringes.

“N-not sure.” Flug admits. “I-I wasn’t able to do any..t-trial runs.”

She sighs. “As inconvenient as this is going to be, I will do my best to get us as far away as possible.” She assures, kissing his cheek.

“S-sorry..”

“I know. Things will get better though. It has too.” She says with a yawn.

“I-it’ll take a bit..”

She nods. “Imma finish my nap now.” She says, snuggling into him.

Flug leans back to let her rest more comfortably, and then frowns at the giant metal anklet still on her leg. “…D-Demencia wh…y-your uhm…” He taps it. “Th-this needs to come off too..”

She sits up. “Yeaaah that might be best. I completely forgot about it. Can you get it off?” She asks.

Flug digs through the bag at his feet, pulling out some tools, “That’s uhm…th-that’s the..tracking device, i-isn’t it?”

“And then some.” She affirms with a nod, shifting so her ankle rests in his lap.

He starts by opening up the hidden control panel in the side, his tiny screwdriver spinning fast. “C-can’t believe we almost forgot this…”

“I have had it on so long, it’s practically been part of my own body.” She muses. “But yeah, that would have been embarrassing.”

“W-we’ll throw it into a trash bin somewhere.” Flug murmurs, deactivating the tracking signal and powering down the pulses meant to shock anyone attempting to remove the anklet.

Demencia watches. “Make sure not to shock me. When I first tried to take it off, that’s what it did.” She warns.

“A-already disabled that.” Flug assures her.

“You work fast.” She says with a grin.

“I-I guess so..”

She giggles. “I wonder how pissed he is going to be when he sees he can’t track me anymore, and there is nothing he can do about it.”

“I’d uhm…personally I’d rather not know…”

She nods with a laugh. “Understandable.”

“There.” Flug removes the clunky metal and sets it on the floor. “…that area of your leg needs some tanning.” He remarks, before the disguise device kicks it and shades the newly exposed skin to match the rest of her.

She snorts. “It’s going to stay that way for as long as I’m in disguise.” She muses.

“The skin just needs time to uhm..readjust to not being so tightly covered. Y-you should be fine. T-try not to be too rough with it in the meantime..”

“I’m going to need a lot of sunscreen.”

“I-I uhm…d-don’t think that skin will be g-getting much exposure to sunlight i-in Iceland.”

“Why do you think that?” She asks, retracting her leg to lay on his lap.

“B-because it’s cold? A-and you’ll be wearing long pants..”

“Flug…do you think Iceland is made of ice?” She asks with a snort.

“It’s not as bad as Greenland but it’s s-still cold a good portion of the year.” Flug argues.

She giggles. “Fair enough.”

“You uhm…y-you can sleep, now..”

She wraps an arm around his head and pulls him into a kiss. “Sounds good to me~” She closes her eyes and snuggles into his chest, and falls asleep quickly.

* * *

Flug wakes up the next morning to a bag of food being tossed onto his chest.

“Wakey wakey Flug bug, I got us breakfast~” Demencia sings as she closes the car door loudly.

The scientist sits up, head feeling heavy. “S-smells good…” He offers, opening up the bag and peering inside.

About five convenience store breakfast burritos reside at the bottom of the bag, with some packets of mildly hot sauce and napkins.

“It’s actually pretty decent. I have had better but hey, it’s convenient.” Demencia says with a shrug. “Refueling makes me a bit anxious though, I don’t want to stay in the same place for too long.” She surveys the area for the upteeth time since they stopped.

Flug nods in understanding. “C-Cortiri?” He calls.

 _“Awake.”_  Cortiri responds, lighting up.

“We’re uhm…r-ready to keep driving..”

 _“Navigation Resuming.”_ She chirps, before the car starts up and begins driving once more.

Flug gives a weary thumbs up to Demencia before biting into one of the burritos, forcing himself to eat in spite of lack of appetite.

She gives him a grin in return, before turning to a game Cortiri has set up for her.

“Y-you bothered her th-that much, huh?” Flug asks with a weak laugh as he watches Demencia tap the screen.

Demencia giggles. “She didn’t like all the questions I was asking.”

 _“Your Girlfriend Has No Off Button.”_  Cortiri complains.

Flug smiles, “S-sorry about that.”

_“You Should Be.”_

Demencia just laughs.

Giving a shudder, Flug pushes the bag of food aside and lies down.

“Love you too Cortiri.” Demencia replies.

“Dem…y-you…you have those l-little sedatives I gave you, r-right?”

Demencia turns to him. “Yeah. Why? Are you starting to feel sick?”

5.0.5 lets out a small whine at that.

“A-a bit, yes..”

Demencia moves to lay next to him. “You said not to use it until it’s really bad.”

“I-I know. Just making s-sure you have them.”

She kisses his cheek. “I am not looking forward to nearly a month without you.” She murmurs.

“S-sorry…I didn’t m-mean to make this difficult for you..”

She snorts. “I’ll be fine. You are the one who is going to be in total agony. You do realize I have to let you come down from the tranqs long enough to keep you fed as well.”

“Y-yeah…I-I know.”

“If all else, at least the bear is good at taking care of us.” Demi says optimistically.

“Y-yeah…h-he is…”

She hugs Flug close, taking his hand into hers. “We are going to be fine.” She assures with a smile.

“I hope s-so…” He closes his eyes. “..g-god I hope so..”

The pain predictably gets worse over the next few hours, and soon he is whimpering into Demencia’s lap, while she lets him squeeze her hand as she gently runs her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

It hurts her to see him in so much pain, but they both know the sedatives have to wait. The curse of having a limited supply.

She wraps a blanket over him when he starts shivering, and she kisses his soaked forehead. “Day one of….30?” She asks, before shrugging at the number’s unimportance. This is going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read a chapter ahead at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	29. Update

We are going to be rewriting Deadline, so to keep updated on the revised chapters, visit hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com/tagged/deadline to check for updates ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna read the latest chapter before it's posted here? Go to hellish-anomally.com so get latest chapters and more ^^


End file.
